Winx Club: Other Side and Back Again
by LadyBug123
Summary: The Winx Club girls are dead...right? The girls are back from the gave and they are ready for more action, the only problem is...they might be going insane again, every person in Magix has a grudge against them and there loves are moving on and getting married! What more could possibly go wrong? How about the fact that now that their alive again, death wants them back!
1. Awakening

_Before you read this I would advise you go and read the first story, ths is the sequel! The title is The other side. Cheers!_

Chapter One: Awakening

_I'm dead._

_There's no other explanation for it, I died and I'm not coming back. I know very well I'm dead because I'm cold...aren't the dead usually cold? And stiff! I can't seem to move... I wonder if I should be concerned about why I'm not breathing. No, it's fine. You want to know why?_

_Because I'm dead...Aren't I?_

_I'm transfixed in time. I don't move, talk or breathe. I don't need too. I'm not suspended in the air but I feel like I'm floating. The only other thing I feel is this tiny feeling of discomfort._

_What is that?! Why can't I just exist in wherever I am without feeling? Then why am I so uncomfortable? Heaven wouldn't have that feeling. And what could I have ever done to land in heaven? I don't know...but this can't really be hell, can it? Hell would seem more fire and brimstone instead of this...darkness. Wait! Maybe's it's limbo!_

_Yeah that makes more sense. Limbo...ok then..._

_But if I'm in limbo...then why can I feel my body? I know it's crazy! But I really don't think that I'm in limbo...god why can't I just stop obsessing over this?! I feel my body but I can't move it. Hmm...I know! I'll wiggle a toe!_

_..._

_I don't seem to be able to wiggle my toe..._

_Ugh! There's only the feeling of discomfort. Maybe if I try to figure out how I got here...starting with what's the last thing I remember. Let's see...I remember a hand! It's a slim hand, probably female with...my god, nicely coloured nails...stop it! I need to focus! Ok...the hand it's like I'm the one looking at the hand, oh it might be my own hand! The hand seems to be crumbling away, why is it doing that?_

_Maybe my whole being crumbled and now all the little pieces are spread all over the world and my subconscious just didn't know which piece to stick with._

_Ok, where I am and how I got here doesn't really matter that much. But there is one thing that I really want to know, something that has been lingering at the back of my mind for ages..._

_Who am I?_

The girl's eyes twitched with the thoughts running through her head. The lonely girl in the darkness had not the slightest idea of who she was and all that she had done in her lifetime, only that she existed in nothingness. While it was dark inside her mind, it was a whole different situation on the outside. If a person were to see what the girl looked like and where she was, one would have such a shock of horror that the person could only stare at the horrible manifestation of torture the girl was being put through without even knowing.

The girl was thin and pale, she had no marks of battle or war on her flawless skin, her peaceful face was of one who was asleep, blissfully aware of her present situation. Her most striking feature was her flowing red hair, flickers of gold and orange could be seen running through the blood red locks. The hair hung around her face and shoulders flowing outwards behind her, this effect was only achieved when a person was underwater, where the hair swims aimlessly around her, moving with the slightest twitch of her eyes as the poor girl tried to desperately fight her way out of unconsciousness.

But this was not the horror that would terrify a normal person about the girl. It was the fact that in every inch of the girls skin was stuck some sort of needle, tube or mechanical device. She was trapped in a long glass tube with wires protruding from her body, small scars formed where they had pierced the skin, the blood having no colour effect on the blue, almost green, water that she floated in.

_Who could I possibly be? I know that I was alive...once. I remember little things like a girl. A beautiful girl with long blond hair, she was tall and always had something to say...she was my best friend. Who was she? And then there was a boy, he was blond too, and strong and brave, I think I was in love with him. But if I was in love with him then...why does it suddenly hurt to think of him?_

_Who was he? I know he was always on my mind and that when I looked at him, everything else seemed to melt away. Ugh! Why can't I remember!?_

The girl's body jerked violently once in the cold water, swinging her hair further around her face and straining the wires.

_Oh my god! What was that?! There was this...blinding pain. Like my whole body and my insides were just jerked out of place. What's happening to me?_

The girl was starting to panic, her eyes twitching madly now as her body began to jerk again. This time as her head flew forward a few inches a small bubble escape her lips, disturbing the liquid.

_Help me! Anybody! Stop this pain; kill me again so I can go back to the peaceful numbness of the void!_

This time the girl's eyes opened the slightest bit, the girl's body stilling as she observed her surroundings. Her eyes went wide as they fell on the first wire, protruding out of her chest, the needle visible under the pale skin.

_What is that!? Oh my god! I'm in a tube, like a sick science experiment gone wrong! Who would do this to me? How did I get here? And ouch! This is starting to hurt..._

The girl's body starting twitching violently in the tube now, the wire scrapping against the glass as the girl came to life. Her eyes flew to the glass and she could faintly make out the lights of five more tubes, from what she could tell these six glass structures were situated in a dark room, no door was visible. Bubbles flew out her mouth now and the girl started to feel water flood her throat and into her lungs.

_Air...I need air!_

With painstaking concentration the girl reached out and placed both her hands on the glass in front of her, pushing with what little strength she had. Her vision was starting to blur as she gasped and swallowed more water.

_Does this mean...I'm alive? I breathe, I move and I feel...I live. I don't want to die again, I want to break away from my glassy prison and run! Run as fast and as far as I can...Please...what is my name?!_

Realization hit her and eyes going impossibly wide again the girl found the strength to push with supernatural strength and will. The glass giving way under her hands, shattering the whole tube sending the girl and her wires flooding the floor.

Breath filled her as she lay gasping on the floor like a fish. Now having the chance to use her voce the girl screamed as loud as her lungs would allow. The pain of the wires now started to enter her mind, like being stabbed in a thousand places at once and leaving the knife in the wound.

Her hand shaking the girl reached and grasped the first and most large wire, the one in her chest that seemed to connect to her heart. Gripping it tightly she started to pull; more pain flooded her system as the hideously long needle freed itself from her chest. Wire out the girl quickly moved onto the next one in her stomach, violently removing it. One by one she pulled out the offensive metal, screaming as she went. It was agony.

Once they were all out the girl laid on her back, shivering from the cold of the stone floor under her, water still dripping from her hair and the slight drip of blood out of the puncture wounds. Her head was a dizzy weight, like someone had put her brain in a blender. But now that the girl was mostly out of pain with air in her lungs she took this opportunity to say what had occurred to her in the tank.

"Bloom" she whispered with a small humourless laugh escaping her "My name is Bloom"

After a moment of numb thought the Bloom turned her head and looked around, the room was circular with the six glass tubes lining the walls, giving off the only light. On the bottom of her old tube was a brass plate with 'Bloom: Number One' on it. She didn't linger on this information long, instead she tried to stand. After a few attempt of slipping and stumbling she was able to pull herself up using the broken watery cage next to her and look into the other tubes.

Five girls, all beautiful with the same wires in them except they were all still asleep and they were naked. Looking down Bloom was startled to see she was naked as well, that hadn't occurred to her the whole time. Shrugging she took slow steps over to the glass case next to her one. Inside was the same blond girl she remembered, her brass plate read 'Stella: Number Two'.

Making her way around to each tube she read each of their names, a little sense of familiarity coming to her with each person.

'Flora: Number Three', 'Musa: Number Four', 'Techna: Number Five' and 'Layla: Number Six'

"These girls...they were my friends" she mused quietly as if she might wake them. Bloom walked over to a key pad on Stella's tube. It was a screen touch key pad. Pressing it she found that she could read all of these different things about her friend. Her heart rate and her temperature were normal, she was at this point in time eighteen years old and she was scheduled to wake up in-

"Five years!" Bloom exclaimed as she spotted the countdown clock. Bloom stumbled back over to her own keypad to discover hers had the word 'error' written on it. She pressed the screen and a blurb came up saying 'Subject Number One: Early activation. Cause unknown'

"Great, I'm now known as Number One" Bloom then walked around to each of her friend's keypads, confirming that the five year thing was for all of them. _I can't wait in this room for five years! Nope, it won't do. _Bloom had landed back at Stella's keypad and started typing furiously. She locked onto the countdown and with a few touches of the button found she could not change the time of activation.

"Damn" she muttered still searching the screen. Her eyes fell on a square option in the bottom right corner reading 'Activate', smiling she touched the button and stepped back. A loud alarm came on over Stella's tube as the blue liquid started to drain from the tube. Stella didn't seem to notice anything as the wires weirdly started to pull out of her skin. _Now why the hell couldn't my tube do that!?_

Once all the water and wires were out the glass -unbelievably- started to melt. Bloom was able to catch and stumble with her friend's body away from the tube and lay her on the stone floor. _What if she doesn't wake up?_

Her prayers were answered when Stella's eyes flew open and she gasped her whole body arching. After a long time of loud breathing Stella's eyes rested on her friend, her eyebrows scrunching.

"What's your name? Do you know who I am?" Bloom asked gently, it took Stella a moment of thinking before recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Mom?"

Bloom dropped Stella with a thud and crossed her arms; this caused Stella to laugh "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself Bloom!" After she stopped giggling she looked up at her friend "My names Princess Stella of Saloria" _Leave it to Stella to use her full formal title._

"Where are we? Why are our friends in coffins? And why am I naked?" she asked looking down at her naked form. She didn't bother covering up, clothes were nowhere to be found and neither of them had ever felt uncomfortable naked in front of each other.

"I don't know. I really don't know much of anything except my names Bloom, you're Stella, these are our friends, my 'activation' was early and that we weren't supposed to wake up until five years from now"

Stella raised her eyebrows at this "No way can we wait five years, I'd age horrible without clothes or food and—Ah! What happened to my skin?! It's got holes everywhere! You think these will go away?" Bloom nodded and walked over to Flora's tube.

"You wake up Musa and Layla; I've got Flora and Techna. Just press the activation button" Bloom said pressing the button and watching Flora's tube empty, Stella stumbled over to Musa's tank doing as Bloom instructed.

When Stella had Musa out and on the floor she waited patiently but when the small girl with long black hair did not open her eyes Stella, without hesitation, reached out and slapped her "Musa! Wake up you selfish pixie bitch!" Musa's eyes went wide as she heard this and she gasped.

"Mother of god!" she managed to get out as she breathed heavily. Stella rolled her eyes and walked over to Layla's tank, repeating the action. Musa's body shook violently as she watched the things around her. She noticed Flora, who had been newly freed, next to her. Flora met her eyes with a wary look.

"I'm so cold" she whispered

"It's probably the shock settling in" said Techna who had just joined them; she was being dragged over to the centre of the room by Bloom. Stella exclaimed happily from where she crouched over at her tube, from a hidden shelf she pulled out a long black cloak from its draw. The fabric was silky but sturdy, able to keep the wearer warm. Soon Stella had collected six cloaks from each of the draws and handed them to her friends.

"Thank god! I thought we would have to stay naked for the next five years" Stella said as she ran her hand over the material. Musa turned to Techna and mouthed 'five years?' to which Techna shrugged.

The girls were all out now and they all stood or sat in the middle of the room, struggling to think or move. "So what happens now?" Asked layla. Bloom stumbled over to a keypad that had just lit up in the wall; she observed it for a moment before pressing the surface. The screen came up with the message 'Injection and transportation in process' at that moment the room suddenly flooded with smoke, the girls exclaimed as they breathed in the substance. They felt weak in their muscles and their vision had started to drastically blur. Bloom was able to make her way back to her friends in time for her to collapse into a sort of unconsciousness along with them.

When Bloom opened her eyes again she could feel a cold wind coming from her left, grass under her skin and fresh air in her lungs. Groans came from her friends as the girls once again tried to move. Their heads pounded with the effects of the smoke, like a chainsaw cutting into their skulls. Bloom was able to lift her head enough to glance around, the girls were in a felid at night, the sky was remarkably dark, like it was seconds away from rain. In the distance there was a large building casting light over the felid. This building looked very familiar to Bloom and for a moment she tried to remember the name...

"Alfea, school of fairies and Red fountain soldiers" she whispered as the first raindrop struck her cheek.

...

Miss Faragonda stood in front of the fire in her newly remodelled office, thinking over the events of the last few months. Heavy rain started to pound the glass of her windows and lightening struck outside in the sky. It was a miserable night, perfect for reflecting the events going on in the older woman's head.

_We never found the girls. That day of the attack where the armies of the universe joined together as one and fought back against the evil Valtor passed exactly three months ago. We don't know for sure what really happened or how he was killed but the Specialists assured us that he was dead and that the girls had finished him._

_Ah the girls. _

_Where did we go wrong with them? I'm almost positive that something awful happened to them, I could never stop thinking of them since that day; we should have helped them somehow. If we had maybe they wouldn't have left us...again._

_Alfea has not been the same since that day either. The students had been freed from the jails cells of the school, teachers rehired, the school rebuilt but no amount of healing will ever erase the scars that have been afflicted._

Miss Faragonda turned away from the flames with a heavy sigh. This is the line of thought that had plagued her mind for weeks, she also had a feeling, a feeling of anticipation that something was coming. But tonight it was different; tonight it was stronger than before. She felt that that 'something' was closing in this every moment and that it would be upon them in minutes.

She paced back and forth in her large office, staring out into the rain as it pounded down against the windows, making it impossible to see out into the night.

A flash of light erupted inside her head. Miss Faragonda closed her eyes as she felt her head sway, images coming to life behind her closed lids. It was hard to make out the vision but it looked like a group of people in black cloaks, struggling against a hard wind and heavy rain toward a beckon of light.

...

The Specialists gathered around a large wooden table in the dark hallway, the only light came from the few surrounding candle holders lining the stone walls. They had been studying for hours when the sudden burst of the doors opening made them jerk their heads up to see Miss Faragonda exiting her office in a panicked rush. She spotted the guys and ran over to them.

"Miss Faragonda?" Asked Helia as he put his pen down to stare at her concerned "What is it?" The other guys were looking at her the same way, they had never seen her look so stricken and shocked.

Miss Faragonda stared at nothing as she stood there, eyes blank and mouth agape. The guys stood up when they did get an answer and crowed around her, truly worried now.

After the longest moment Miss Faragonda took a breath and said slowly "There coming back"

The specialists didn't need her to explain what she meant, they knew. The girls, their loves and lives were coming back to them as they had always hoped they would. Brandon stepped forward quickly and started at Miss Faragonda meaningfully "When?"

Miss Faragonda looked up but not at the people around, no she looked straight ahead of her down the dark hallway toward the Large wooden doors of the Schools entrance in wonder, the only sound was the rain pouring outside and the occasional lightening strike.

"Now" she whispered, the starling sound of three booming knocks echoed through the room...they had arrived.


	2. Reunion

_Greetings! Well I know it's taken me forever to get this chapter to you and for that I am SO sorry but writing a sequel is really hard! I couldn't think up a story line or anything, and when I finally did get some interesting dot points down I started writing but the whole time I was thinking "This is bad writing, they'll be bored and hate it!" so now that I've finished the chapter after hours of painful writing I am just relieved. But there lies a problem, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO FINISH THE STORY!_

_Little help?_

Chapter Two: Reunion

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The sound thundered through the great hall, surrounding the group of people as each whizzed their heads around to stare at the door in shock. Three seconds past as each Specialist stood frozen to the spot, contemplating the situation as a tiny glimmer of hope came bursting to life inside their beings. They all tore away from their spots and bolted toward the wooden door as fast as their legs could carry them. Reaching the door and they paused long enough for Miss Faragonda to lift her hand and swish it so the door came crashing open.

Rain sprayed them and thunder sounded in the distance but the Specialists didn't notice they were too horror struck at the sight in front of them. Each of the Winx Club girls, lying motionless on the stone steps, each one unbelievably skinny like a twig that could snap at any moment, hair plastered to their faces and Blood flowing from unseen wounds and appearing through their wet cloaks. Horror, pain and heartbreak struck through each of the guy's bodies as they stood in shock at the girl they loved. They were all thinking the same thing...

_Oh god...please no!_

They didn't move, they didn't speak and they could have been dead from the look of them.

...

_Pain! I'm in so much pain! _Bloom thought as she slipped in and out of unconsciousness. She didn't remember making the long journey from the field to the steps, her legs just walked of their own accord, sluggishly dragging her through the rain with her friends in tow. _I'm so cold...so very cold._

Orders were shouted and people talked at once as they wheeled the small skinny girls through the halls of the infirmary. People venturing out of their rooms watched in horror as the barely recognisable girls were rushed down the brightly lit hall with Miss Faragonda, Ms Griselda and the Six Specialists running after them.

A women doctor by the name of Claire Winters was leading the loud charge, she had been woken by the loud sound of an alarm going off in her head, she hadn't had time to think or panic when a strained Miss Faragonda started to speak to her through her mind, yelling at her to come to the entrance right away. Now she was calmly but loudly ordering more nurses and doctors into the emergency section of the school, quickly scanning each of the six girls laid out on move gurneys as they bolted down the hallway.

They each made a sharp left turn into a long room with while walls and beds in rows, plenty of space to direct each girl to one bed. Claire quickly approached the first one she set eyes on, the red headed one. Once the girl was transferred onto the white sheeted bed Claire moved in. She touched the girl's forehead to find it was icy cold; as soon as Claire made contact with the pale girl she ripped her hand away in shock.

"She shouldn't be this cold...like ice" she whispers

Looking around at the other five girls, they looked to be in the exact same state. She could see it in the confused eyes of the people around them as they touched the girl's skin. Claire shook her head ordered the nearest nurse to fetch as many blankets as she could, Claire then stepped back, breathed heavily once then shot her hand out above the unconscious girl. White and gold light spread out of her hand and lit up the area around her, instantly the small puncture wounds started to heal but not the way Claire was expecting.

Her eyes widened as she saw the skin around the wounds turned starch white and then bumps of black veins shooting to the area of damage, instantly healing and making it seem as if she had never been hurt. Claire jumped as the red headed girl twitched under her, her breath coming out in sharp gasps.

_Ah! What was that!? _Bloom screamed inside her head. _Oh god where am I? Who are these voices that keep shouting around me and who are they hurting me?!_

Claire leaned over the girl again as she continued to struggle against the arms that held her down. The rest of her friends having the same reactions, they looked to be in great pain and terror. Claire felt a stab of uselessness as she gazed at the red heads face. She didn't know what was wrong, where her pain was coming from and she didn't know how to fix it. Glancing over she saw Miss Faragonda, Miss Griselda and the renowned Specialist at the threshold of the room, staring wide eyed and horror stuck at each of the girl.

"What can I do?" Dr Claire asked in a small voice as she stepped away from the thrashing girl. After a moment Claire stepped forward again and in a moment of clarity she touched the pale skin on the right side of the girl's neck, pressing down and waiting. The doctor's eyes went wide with shock as she lurched away from the girl, gripping her hand.

"Her heart-her heart isn't beating" she whispered. In that moment the girl started to scream and scream and scream...

...

It had been one day.

One long, tiring and fearful day since the night of the discovery of the girls, in that time the girls had been taken to the schools infirmary and put under twenty four hour watch by doctors. For everyone else it had been hell on earth. Miss Faragonda had called each of the girl's families and it was not soon after that that reporters and crowds came flocking the school...again.

"Headmistress Faragonda, this can't keep happening. Every time these girls pop up all hell breaks loose, we should move them to a more secure location and keep them out of the public eye" Griselda pleaded as she whispered to the head of the school that stood in the hall where they had discovered the girls the night before. People swarmed and bustled about, the fresh gossip reaching all ears as each person whispered excitedly.

"No, there parents will be here any minute and I don't want to risk moving them until we hear what Dr Winters has to say about their condition" Miss Faragonda had been firm on this point all night, she had absolute faith in her old friend, plus she wanted their parents to be able to see them once before they did anything, they hadn't seen them all of one day since they disappeared at the dance two years ago, it still seemed like yesterday.

Miss Griselda scowled at this but kept silent on the subject, switching to the other pressing matter at hand "And what about Lucus? He'll soon hear about their reappearance and come down on all of us, ordering death penalties as he goes"

"We'll deal with Lucus when he gets here, leave him to me Griselda" Miss Faragonda says firmly. Miss Griselda shifts from foot to foot in anxiety, a rare thing from the usually level headed teacher.

"And the specialists?"

Miss Faragonda sighs warily as she glances over to the entrance of the infirmary. There they were, the six specialists were sitting around the door looking miserable, they had not left the area since they had found the girls last night and panicked as they had been taken into emergency. Not being family they were not permitted into the rooms where the girls were being treated and that had certainly added distress to the guys, Miss Faragonda felt a sharp stab of sympathy for them "We're all going to get through this"

A loud commotion sounded outside the doors of the school, abruptly ending their conversation. Both women looked over to see a large and distressed group of nicely dress adults scurrying into the school; they were tailed by servants and guards following closely behind them.

It seemed all the girls parents had arrived at once.

"Griselda, could you go and put on a whole lot of coffee, I think we're all going to need it"

...

Dr Claire Winters desperately wanted to be swallowed up by the stone floor under her. She had been standing on the threshold of the infirmary, staring in silent horror as the parents of her patients had yelled at her in commanding voices and demanded to know the state of their daughters. In a word: terrifying.

Trying to explain to ten angry parents, a few of whom who are royalty and used to getting their way, that they cannot see their daughter until Miss Faragonda is with them and they've been briefed about the girl condition. That had been twenty minutes ago.

Just when Claire was close to yelling back in frustration Miss Faragonda followed by Griselda and the specialists walked in, a look that said are-you-kidding-me on their face.

"Please ladies and gentlemen, lets calm down and let Dr Winters explain the situation, the longer you yell at her, the more time you're wasting for her to be with the girls" This pretty much shut all of them up.

Claire took a deep breath before talking "Each of the girl's conditions looks to be the exact same as each other, they have all suffered massive trauma and their injuries aren't exactly clear at the moment-"

"What do you mean they aren't clear?!" Stella's fathers voice boomed around the room, making everyone jump, Claire especially.

"W-well tests need to be done and it looks as if the injury is internal, maybe inside the bloodstream and that's not something we can just put a bandage on and hope for the best, these thing stake time" She said hurriedly "I know you're all worried but these girls are in serious trouble, we need time to fix a few things before we can even think of treating their wounds"

"What do you mean? What could be more important than trying to heal their wounds and getting them healthy?" Musa's father spoke, standing with his arms crossed, in obvious stress but still remaining clam.

Claire paused warily as she eyed the twelve people in front of her. This was where thing got tough "We'll heres the thing...we can't fix a problem with the bloodstream when the blood isn't pumping" this caused all sorts of confused looks "The girls are breathing but for some strange reason...their hearts aren't...beating"

"What?!" the people in front of her all yelled at once in horror. "My baby is dead?!" Stella's mother shrieks hysterically, gripping the chair that she sat in with both hands.

"No! No she's breathing but her hearts isn't beating, we aren't sure how there all alive, frankly it's a miracle that they're alive"

Stella's mother breathed heavily in panic "Enough! Just let me speak to my daughter"

"That's another problem too. They won't wake up, by all rights they should be awake by now but for some reason...they won't wake up. We can't find any reason why, it's medically impossible, I'm sorry"

Nobody really knew what to say after that.

...

Bloom could feel the cold stone floor under her feet before she opened her eyes. She was in a place she didn't recognise, a cold shadowed place where she knew no one had entered easily. Opening her eyes she could see she was standing in a large room with lots of beds and machinery, people bustling about around her except everything was dark and bare, like an old house that hadn't been lived in for years. Looking down she found she was wearing a white dress that stopped at her knees and was made of light flowy material. Normally she wouldn't be fazed by such a strange place except for the fact that the people didn't seem to see her.

It was like she was a ghost.

Bloom looked around some more. _I think I'm in a hospital. _ Walking down the dark room to a door and peering out the door Bloom spotted a large waiting room filled with all sorts of strange people.

An older woman dress in purple stood address another woman in a white coat, Bloom walked quietly over to the two women, trying to be sneaky about it even though she was pretty sure they wouldn't notice her, being a ghost and all.

"It's only a matter of time Miss Faragonda" The woman in the white coat said to the older woman, they both looked tired and worn out.

_Miss Faragonda? _The name struck something in Bloom, a sense of authority and loyalty shot through her as she eyed the women in purple curiously.

"Headmistress?" The woman in the coat looks uncomfortable as she shuffled from foot to foot "Are these the same girls? The ones that caused all that damage and trouble three months ago? Are they the Winx Club?"

_WINX CLUB! _Bloom felt like she had been shocked with electricity done into her bones_. I'm in the Winx Club, I remember something! _The sudden image Bloom and her friends in class cast spells shot through Bloom's head, making her dizzy. _Wait...that woman is talking about me, what happened three months ago?_

"I don't care what that doctor says, I want to see my daughter! I am the queen of Saloria and I demand that I be obeyed!" A woman screams at an older man further back in the waiting room. Bloom looks around to see lots of people sitting around, mostly older people, they all looked concerned and tired like the two woman Bloom had just spied on. Bloom walking past the hysterical woman and starts to walk over to the door that led out to the hall, Justas she was about to try and exit the door burst open and six men stalk into the room, straight through Bloom as if she were made of smoke.

Bloom gasps as she feels a sudden burst of warmth as the guys walk through her; it makes her realize just how cold she really is. Turning around she watches as the people glance up at the arrival of the guys, the faces turning slightly disapproving to all out hostile.

The Blond Queen stalks forward with her arms crossed "This room is for _family _only but I'm sure the floor outside is feeling lonely without you gentlemen pouty away for hours on end" she snarls, her voice having a frightened and hysterical undertone. _She really must be worried about her daughter _Bloom thought as her eyes widen at the woman's tone.

A brown haired man steps forward, towering over the queen "I don't care, Stella is hurt and I'm going to be here when she wakes up. And I don't care what you say" he directs this at the female doctor at the door "She _is going to wake up" _he says firmly, not raising his voice one bit but sounding stronger than the woman in front of him ever could. The woman steps back in shock, puffing with anger.

_Stella! Oh my god, that's Stella's mother and...Her boyfriend? God why can't I remember!? _Bloom grasps her hair in her hands, growling in frustration as she spins around to face the exit but freezes in her tracks when she comes face to face with a tall bond god. _Sweet zombie Jesus! _

He was handsome and breathtaking and so familiar. Unknown feelings coursed through Bloom as she stared mesmerized at the man in front of her and for the first time since 'walking up' she felt...safe.

Suddenly a feeling of pain entered her system as an unwelcome memory shot through her mind. _The Blond man stood in front of her, the sun setting behind him, he looks sad and desperate, Bloom could feel that sun on her face as he spoke "We'll fix it Bloom, we'll fix everything!" He sounded so broken and hurt; it killed her to look at him._

Bloom fell on her hands and knees as she slammed back into her own head, gasping air that burned her throat. _I knew him! I used to know him! _Bloom looked up at him as she struggled to her feet "I used to love you...Sky"

The pain hit her again; clutching her chest Bloom whirled around and ran from the room, back into the infirmary, stopping when she stood in the middle of the room.

"Bloom?"

Turning around Bloom saw all her friends gathered behind her, all looking as vulnerable and lost as she was. A small sob escaped her chest as she ran forward and embraced her friends, each one taking comfort in their friend's arms.

"What's happening? Where are we?" Stella said as she pulled away from her hug. Bloom shook her head; she didn't know how to answer "I don't know, I don't really remember much but who are these people?" gesturing to the people that bustled around them, carrying trays and clipboards all of them wearing white coats. The girls shrugged.

"How come they can't see us?" Asked Flora from where she stood, hugging herself warily "It's almost like we're...ghosts?"

"No, no way. That's not possible, it's completely absurd!" Techna yelled, shaking her head "We are not ghosts, we're alive!"

"Not a ghost, really?" Musa said as she swung her hand through a wall, smiling when her hand sailed through the wood, completely unharmed but face falling blank "Huston we have a problem" the girls look over to where Musa points.

Through an open door that was left ajar was the sight of Layla, unconscious in bed, tubes and wires coming out of her while a machine beeped repeatedly next to her, signalling her breathing but not her heart. The layla that was conscious gasped loudly, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I'm dead!"

"You are not dead but maybe we're not alive. We don't know what's happening to us, hell we don't know much of anything and we don't even know where we are!" Stella yelled from where she stood, starting to look panicked, looking like her mother that still stood in the other room, arguing loudly with the brown haired guy.

"You're at Alfea" A soothing voice startled them, making them all jump and whirl around to face a woman with long brown hair, large blue eyes and a long red dress, she glowed beautifully. Bloom stepped forward and stared at her in shock, she didn't need to remember who this girl was, she would know her sister anywhere.

"Daphne!" Bloom ran forward and embraced her sister.

"Oh Bloom" Daphne says happily as she returns her sisters hug "I missed you"

Pulling back Bloom smiles "I've missed you too. Oh Daphne I don't know what's happening. I can't remember anything except my friends and these strange memories keep coming back to me, I'm so confused!"

"I know Bloom, don't worry I'm here to help you" hope sparked in Bloom as she stared wide eyed at her dead sister "You're in one of the ghostly planes. A place where the soul lingers when it doesn't know where to go"

Bloom shakes her head slowly, confused "Doesn't know where to go? What do you mean?"

"Do you remember your last day, the day you died? With Valtor and his spell?"

Again it was like being hit by a wrecking ball, a whole jumble of memories came rushing back into Bloom's head, as well as the girls.

_Valtor smiled one last time and gave her a small and brief kiss "My sweet Bloom" Bloom pulled back her head in disgust and stared at him with hard hateful eyes "The world is a much better place without you in it, Valtor"_

Bloom remembered a horrible man, always whispering things in her head and creeping evil into her soul, it made Bloom feel colder than she did already.

"Yes" Bloom whispered

"When he killed you the first time you became evil, the good in you slowly died over the last two years and when you killed Valtor he took you all with him. The evil in you crumbled away and these people" Daphne gestured into the room where a small looking Layla lay unconscious, like a breathing corpse "Are what's left of your goodness"

Bloom sighed heavily, taking the news in "But what about the glass tubes that we woke up in, how did we get in those things if we died on the rooftop with Valtor?"

Daphne looked hesitant "That brings me to point two. Bloom...there is evil coming" _Now where have I heard THAT before!? _Bloom groaned, closing her eyes in frustration while Daphne continued "A new evil had risen with the fall of Valtor and his minions. I don't know much about this new evil or when it will strike but I do know that it has mental and physical connection to you girls, it knows everything about you and I believe it needs you for something, that's why it brought you back to life"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold it! Way too much information at once!" Musa walks forward waving her hands "You're saying that this new bad guy needs _us_ and somehow brought us back to life, the good us. And the place we woke up, with the glass tubes and stuff, that all belongs to the new evil? This is so confusing!"

"It always is" Techna shrugs as she glances into a small room, curiously.

"So, what's happening now? Why can't we remember anything? And why can't we wake up?" Bloom asks her sister who looks sympathetically at her.

"Your conscious souls have been thrown back and forth between good and bad so much over the last few years and not to mention the whole dying thing that it just needs a little nudge in the right direction. And as for your memories, the shock of dying has thrown everything askew, they'll return once you wake up...slowly"

Bloom stared at her sister in wide eyed shock. _What? I have no idea what she just said, it makes no sense! But...I do keep remembering things about my old life..._"So you're saying that by us dying, we just brought another dangerous villain into the world of Magix and now we have to stop them?"

Daphna hesitates before nodding glumly.

Musa groans, rolling her eyes "Ugh! Here we go again!"


	3. Waking up Again

Chapter Five: Waking Up...Again

"Why does this always have to happen to us?" Stella wined for the eighth time in an hour. She paced back and forth over the stone floor of the infirmary an annoyed look on her face, the other girls surrounded her also looking displeased "Maybe we're cursed to cause trouble!" Stella yells, throwing her hands up.

Techna rolls her eyes at this "Not impossible but it doesn't really help us right now Stella"

Stella sighs, sitting down on a bench by the wall glumly "I know that but I'm just really stressed and cold-"

"How dare you! Do you know who I am?!" A shriek comes from the closed doors. Stella leaps to her feet in fright "That's my mother!" she yells in shock, after pausing she says in dread "Oh no...It's my mother; I don't want to deal with this" The girl all leap to their feet and raced in the direction of the waiting room while Bloom and Daphne remain in the infirmary.

Bloom sighs "Daphne I'm frightened, what if we ruin everything a second time?"

"Bloom, you must believe in yourself. You must focus on all the good you have done and you will find a way out of this horrible mess" Daphne says kindly, holding her sisters hand, after a moment her face turns serious "But Bloom I must ask one thing of you"

Bloom looks at her curiously "Anything"

After a heavy pause Daphne says in a dead serious voice "You must never return to the ghostly realm, ever" Bloom's eyes widen at this, her mouth opening in shock "Promise me, Bloom" he hand tightening around Blooms, sending a chill down her spine.

"I promise" Bloom says, meaning it.

Daphne sighs in relief "Good, now let's get you girls home"

"Home?! How?" Bloom exclaims in alarm to be leaving so suddenly. Daphne takes her by the hand and leads her to the doorway of the waiting room where all the other girls have huddled, watching through the glass window.

"Guys it's time to go" Bloom says casually. The girls didn't move from where they were crouched on the floor, remaining silent "Guys?"

A small "huh" came from the huddle. Bloom's eyebrows rise when her friends continue to not answer her, leaning down and glancing in she sees the girl's parents and the Specialists.

_Of course they'd be ogling the guys! Who wouldn't? _Bloom thought with a snicker.

Stella whips her head around to stare wide eyed at Bloom "Who do you think they are?" Bloom shakes her head with a smile on her face "I honestly have no idea but that guy in there was pretty determined to see you"

Stella gasps loudly "Where?!" desperately peering through the glass, hitting a few of the girls in the face and shoulders as she went.

"Girls you _must _leave now" Daphne says urgently, causing the girls to look at her curiously. Bloom stands and walks over to her sister quickly.

"Daphne?"

"Bloom, we will see each other again...my sister" with that Daphne reached out and with one hand placed on Bloom's neck and chest, she pushed her. Bloom felt her body fall backwards, falling through the air into what looked like a dark chasm. Her vision turning into a dark tunnel with Daphne at the end Bloom fell and kept falling until there was no sound or movement except for the lone pumping of a newly restarted heart.

Bloom felt her consciousness plunge back into her body like a brick hitting water, it was sudden and painful. Opening her eyes as she gasped Bloom saw she was lying in a hospital room with people shouting and running outside her door, the dark night sky outside her window. Bloom raised her hand to see clear cords with needles sticking into her pale white skin, her whole body was cold and her hand shook violently. It was like waking up in the glass tube all over again.

Letting her hand fall back to the bed Bloom watched as a woman she had seen before talking to Miss Faragonda pause outside her door, meet her gaze and come running over to her bed. The woman was tall with long brown hair, black eyes and a long white doctor's coat, she smiled down at Bloom.

"Hello Bloom, My name is Dr Claire Winters. Do you know where you are?" she said this eagerly, like she had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Bloom eyed her suspiciously for a moment "I'm...at Alfea"

Dr Winters nods at this, smiling wider. At that moment yelling could be heard from outside the door, numerous people yelling in alarmed voices. Dr Winters smile faded as she turned and called to one of the many people outside the door "I don't want parents or anybody getting into the infirmary, no matter how much they beg we have to make sure out patients are stable first" The person nodded and scurried off. The mention of parents spiked something in Bloom and she had the sudden feeling of grief. Dr Winters came back over to the bed where Bloom was watching curiously.

"How are you feeling Bloom?" she says as she presses her fingers to Blooms neck where her pulse hammered furiously.

"I'm cold...and tired. Are the others ok?" Bloom says weakly.

"From what I can hear from their rooms there in the same situation as you are. You should go back to sleep bloom, now that we know you're alive we can run some tests and hopefully find out what happened to you"

_I know exactly what happened to me. Although I'm not sure I want any of you finding out, I need to talk to the girls _Bloom thought. She didn't fully trust these people that had found her. After that she let her eyes fall closed, her thought going to the Blond guy in the waiting room for some reason. From what she felt before she didn't know if she wanted to know who he was, Bloom felt that familiar stab of betrayal as she pictured his face in her mind. _Sky, that is his name and he was the love of my life...or so I thought._

_..._

After that Bloom was taken to numerous rooms to have tests done of her, doctors of all sorts pocked at her, asked her questions on how she felt, they scanned her in huge machines and they even held up pictures of objects for her to remember what they were. This seemed useless to Bloom, she already knew what all those things were. She also never spoke unless she was spoken too; mostly she just sat in numb silence.

As for her health it turned out she was healing rapidly from whatever had caused her hearty to stop, Bloom herself suspected it was because her body was getting used to having good Bloom back in it. After what felt like ages Bloom was wheeled back into her hospital room, on the way she passed other doors and got the slightest peek of her friends, they looked exactly as she did and felt. Tired and suspicious.

Back in her room Bloom stared at everything in the room, it looked strangely familiar. The memory hit her suddenly making her gasp. _Bloom was huddled on the floor by the wall of the hospital room, she was in great pain over her wrist and for one horrible second she gazed out the window into the blood red sky. _Coming back to reality Bloom immediately grasped her wrist tightly, tears stinging her eyes from the pain she had just endured. Curling up in a tight ball Bloom closed her eyes and tried to push all the bad feelings and memories away.

In the waiting room Dr Winters had just entered with a pale shocked look on her face. The parents, Miss Faragonda, Miss Griselda and the Specialists rose from where they sat in the small room, glancing nervously at each other. Dr Winters clears her throat nervously "Well the good news is that their awake and it looks as if they're going to be just fine" Everyone gasped happily and embraced a loved one. Everyone thanked Dr Winters with heartfelt sincerity. It wasn't until they saw the wary look on her face that they quietened down.

"What it is?" Miss Faragonda asks

After a brief pause "As for the bad news...it seems the girls are suffering from a mild case of amnesia" This time everyone gasped in shock "It looks as if parts of their memory are already returning but before any of you can see them you will have to 'meet' them again, we don't want to overwhelm them"

Miss Faragonda steps forward "I suggest in light of this news I think we can all agree that the media should be kept well away. If the girls don't remember anything about...what has happened in the past then we should not force the news on them" To this everyone nodded.

Out in the hallway the girls listened to this with a worried look on their faces. When all the doctors and nurses had finally left the girls to rest, as if on cue all of them had leapt out of bed and had crept out of their hospital rooms and stumbled their way to the waiting room. _Boy, are these guys behind on the news. We already know about all the terrible things we've done and right now, we just want to get out of here! _They all thought as they listened eagerly. There was a mournful sob and a small whisper from a woman that the girls couldn't make out. After a long pause Dr Winters suddenly came through the doors of the waiting room and almost crashed into the huddled girls, who gasped in fright at her sudden appearance. They all stood up straight and pretended that they hadn't just been caught eavesdropping.

_It was so much easier to listen to them when we were ghosts! _Was the general thought running through their heads.

Dr Winters looked at them like you would a child but after a brief glance into the waiting room she sighed "Some people would like to meet you" At this the girls raised their eyebrows and went wide eyed. Could they really say no? After a moment of thought Bloom nodded to the woman, speaking for the rest for her friends like she usually did.

Everyone in the waiting room looked up to see Dr Winters enter again with a be-careful-what-you-say look on her face, shortly followed by the girls. It was a massive shock to say the least. Each girl entered and stood in the middle of the room eyeing everyone warily. They looked terrible! Each girl was incredibly skinny under the hospital gowns and bathrobes they each wore, so skinny that the bones underneath their skin was clearly visible, they all had dark circles under their eyes and there was no colour in any of their faces. But what really killed each of the people inspecting them was the look in their eyes. The look of a dangerous animal eyeing their enemy, wary and troubled mixed in with all out suspicion. There was no warmth or love in those dead eyes just a cold stare that pierced each person to their soul.

After a long awkward moment Dr Winters mentioned for the parents to move in, which they did hesitantly. Stella met with her parents first, she could tell they were hers because they were very nicely dressed and their stance screamed important rich person. Stella tried not to fidget when she looked up at them; she just suddenly stuck her hand out and said quickly "I'm Stella. Pleasure to meet you" Her parents eyed her hand like it was an alien but each slowly shook it anyway. Stella's father cleared his throat "I'm the king of Saloria and this is my ex wife...your mother"

Stella flinched and gasped slightly as she remembered how her parents had separated and her father had married that other woman with the horrible daughter. She glanced over her father's shoulder to the woman in question who glared at her sullenly. It sent fury through her but she quickly contained it enough to turn back to her parents and smile tightly and nod "Yes I know. I knew you both the moment I saw you it's just that...I can't really recall ever knowing you" after she said this the Blond woman in front of her suddenly stepped forward and pulled Stella into a tight hug, Stella being a bit taller than her got the woman's wet face right in the crook of her neck.

"Oh god don't ever do anything like that again, do you hear me?!" The woman said fiercely as she held her. Stella shot a look of what-the-hell to Bloom who stood off to the side, smirking at Stella and her uncomfortable situation "Stella if you weren't frail and sickly at the moment I'd have your father sling you over his shoulder and carry you back to Saloria and lock you up so you could never cause me so much worry ever again!"

Stella looked very uncomfortable now, she mumbled "Sorry...mom" The woman pulled back from the hug as abruptly as she had gone in "Damn right you're sorry!" Then back into another bone crushing hug.

Musa approached her father carefully. She tried to appear strong and confident as she usually was "Hello father" He eyed her disapprovingly for a long time, daring her to back down but after a long time his eyes softened and he began to smile. She couldn't help herself and soon she was beaming at him as well. No matter how much she couldn't remember him, she always knew that she missed him and that she was glad to see him. She embraced him happily, not the uncomfortable scolding hug Stella was still enduring.

As soon as Flora made eye contact with her parents she flew to them, her father actually picking her up and swinging her around like a little girl. She laughed and held each of them tight. She didn't need to say she was sorry, they already knew she was and didn't want to cause her any more grief.

Techna didn't embrace her parents, they were the kind of strong and strict parents you didn't cross but once they had made their way over to her they reluctantly smiled "We heard you on the radio Techna, everyone heard that heartfelt message broadcast all over the world. We were so proud; no matter what you have done we'll always be proud" Techna smiled under the scrutiny of her parents.

Layla didn't hold back as much as the others, she told her parents how much she had missed them and that she loved them. At the back of her mind she remembered back to when she was evil and how she hadn't thought about her parents in those two years at all. Guilt surged though each girl as she recalled this.

Bloom stood off to the side of the room with a small sad smile. It was touching to see all her friends reunite with their parents, she just wished there was somebody here for her. Glancing around she caught the eye of Miss Faragonda who walked over to her and smiled kindly.

"Hello Bloom. Welcome back"

"Miss Faragonda...Is everything...I mean is everyone in the school ok...after the...attack?" Bloom mumbled quietly, glancing back and forth to the woman beside her and the floor.

"Everyone is just fine. How are you?" There was no hate or coldness in the older woman's eyes, she was genuinely happy to see Bloom. This made Bloom even sadder.

"I don't deserve your kind words, after all that I've done and everyone that I've killed...how can you ever forgive me?" her voiced cracked at the end of her speech.

Miss Faragonda turned and took Bloom's hands in hers "We know that you didn't kill any of your fellow classmates, you left that up to the other minions and you had the chance to kill the Specialists, twice! But you spared them out of love; we know you didn't kill the fairies in the jail cells; no you went against your orders and ran away. You came back and alerted the other planets and called for aid and then you found the strength to kill Valtor once and for all. Bloom I strongly believe that the amount of good you did far outweighs the bad. And on top of all that you weren't your usual self, you were evil. Nobody is going condemn you for your actions when you were under that horrible mans spell. It wasn't your fault" It was the most fierce and determined speech Bloom had ever seen come out of Miss Faragonda. After all she had done to her she was willing to forgive and forget.

Bloom shook her head sadly, knowing that she was drawing the attention of most of the people in the room "But all those things we did weren't for you or for Valtor...it was for our own personal gain. Our own side"

Miss Faragonda smiled again "Says you" after a moment of looking at a silent Bloom she says more softly "I'm sorry about your parents" At this she gives Bloom one final squeeze and releases her, walking over to Miss Griselda.

Bloom stopped breathing and closed her eyes tightly; she didn't want to think about them now. Looking back around the room she saw her friends had that same sadness in their eyes about the attack and the role they played in it.

Miss Faragonda leaned over to whisper in Miss Griselda's ear "I think we can safely say that the girls are good again"

"Hmm let's just hope that we can all pull through this"

"It's not going to be easy on the girls to move on"

Griselda look at the other woman in shock "But why? I thought we had decided to start afresh with the girls, forgive them and give them a second chance, it was your idea"

Miss Faragonda looked a little grim "They won't accept out forgiveness, they don't believe they deserve it. No, first...they have to forgive themselves"

After that the girls persuaded their parents to go and get some rest. They all did look very worn down and tired so it didn't take long for them to agree, the left promising the girls they would be back tomorrow, they were followed out by Miss Faragonda and Miss Griselda. This left the girls and the Specialists alone together. And it was awkward.

Again Stella was the first to speak, the girls had huddled in a group facing the guys who looked just as clueless as they did "I'm sorry we didn't really get a chance to meet before, I'm Stella" It still surprised everyone when she didn't use her 'princess' title. Brandon was the first to step forward and grasp her hand. It was like that day outside the school when he had held her hand, electricity shot through them as Stella remembered everything about Brandon. _Brandon, My Brandon! How could I have ever forgotten you?_

Each girl made eye contact with their guy and it was a light switch being turned on. Memories rushed back and they were astounded that they could ever forget the loves of their lives. But with the memories came the sadness. Before anyone could even speak each girl had turned on her heel and fled into the infirmary, Stella ripping her hand from Brandon's fleeing behind them leaving Bloom to stare sadly at the six Specialists. She felt the need to reassure the guys, so after a long time she mumbled while looking at the floor "Just...give them time" It was startlingly close to what Bloom had said to Sky the first day he had shown up at the house with the odious Mr Spitter. The memory made her smile.

Then Bloom made the mistake of looking Sky in the eye. They both froze in time, staring at each other as various memories came flooding back. Like some kind of signal was given the other five Specialists made their way quickly out of the waiting room until it was just the two of them. After a long time they both began to speak.

"Sky I want you to know-"

"Bloom I was so worried-"

"-How sorry I am-"

"-When I saw you there-"

"-for all the pain I've caused you"

"-I thought you were dead"

After all the interrupting they both fell into silence. They both just kept staring into each other's eyes. Finally Sky started talking again "You left us"

Bloom nodded "Yes"

"And now you're back" it was a statement, not a question.

Bloom nodded again "Yes"

"What happened to you?" Sky asked, tired of get one syllable answers. Bloom hesitated not wanting to tell him about dying and the new evil just yet.

"I'll tell you about it someday"

Just at that moment the door swung open and a beautiful tall blond in a flowing red dress stepped into the room. Bloom's eyes widened as she took in the willowy Blond in amazement which quickly turned to distrust and hate. Diaspro had arrived. She strolled in, her gaze immediately going to Sky; she smiled possessively as she made her way over to him, not even noticing Bloom standing at the other end of the room.

"Baby, where have you been? Did you know there are news reporters flocking the school? What freak sideshow have they come to see this time?" Finally she spotted Bloom. A quick flick of fear showed in her eyes before they glazed over with hate "Oh I see, never mind"

As soon as Diaspro had entered the room Sky had put his guard up, he knew exactly what happened when these two were in the same room and he also didn't want his fiancé to upset his old girlfriend. He put an arm around Diaspro's shoulders and gave her a warning squeeze, trying to tell her to keep quiet but the blond woman at his side had no intention of taking orders.

"Hello Bloom, how nice to see you again" she made it sound like it was the opposite of 'nice'. Bloom nodded her head in the girl's direction saying strongly "Diaspro"

"Oh Bloom you look a mess. You should book in a salon I know, they'll fix you up very nicely. They really are the best; I'm getting my hair and makeup done there for the wedding"

The wedding. Bloom remembers telling sky to marry the horrid girl in front of her. _What was I thinking?! Oh yeah, I was thinking about Sky and his kingdom._

"Oh Diaspro it really is a shame that you can't book in a private hair stylist, it really is too bad that all the important and famous people already have them booked, that must have been soul crushing" Actually Bloom didn't even know anything about private stylists but she wasn't going to let this blond bimbo taunt her.

Diaspro turned a little red in the cheeks but smiled anyway "How nice for you to concern yourself with me. But my parents already have that well in hand" she knew exactly where she was going with this and Bloom felt her stomach do a painful flip "I was sorry to hear about your parents death" At this Bloom Flinched. Sky looked down at his fiancé in distain "Diaspro" he warned quietly but the girl didn't listen "You really should watch what kind of friends you make Bloom, you never know when they're going to turn around and stab you in the back...or your parents" She was referring to Valtor and the thoughts and images flying through Bloom's head made her gasp, taking a step back.

_Oh it's on! _Bloom balled up a fist behind her back, her knuckles turning white as her thumb nail dug into her skin, producing blood _One day I swear to god I am going to nail that girl right in the nose!_

Sky took in Bloom's distressed state and was about to say something to his fiancé when the door swung open again to reveal an angry look Lucus.

_Oh for the love of god! What is this?! What do they just letting anybody who wishes me death in here?! Next thing Valtor himself will walk in, then everything will be just peachy! _Bloom thinks furiously, she inwardly groans, rolling her eyes. As soon as Lucus entered the room Sky immediately moved so he was between Bloom and the other two people. Lucus's gaze zeroed in on Bloom standing there, his eyes going hard "You!" he yells pointing directly at Bloom "You deserve to be in a prison cell right this second! Do you know what you've done?! To this school, to Magix and to me? You've ruined everything! You deserve to be executed!"

At that moment Miss Faragonda comes running into the room and takes in the scene before her, her eyes go hard as she takes in the screaming Lucus "Sir you are unauthorized to be in here, as headmistress I demand you remove yourself from the room right now!"

Lucus turns to face the woman in fury "But that girl-"

"NOW!" Miss Faragonda yells loudly. Doctors and patients from the infirmary had crowded to see what all the yelling was about; the Specialists had moved into the room and stared at the scene in shock, even the Winx Club girls had gathered, their eyes slightly red and puffy from crying.

At that moment Bloom heard something in the dead quiet of the room. A voice calling her name, although she didn't know where it was coming from, searching around she found that everyone was looking at her. Some with pity, some with hate and most with distrust, It became too much.

Bloom bolted from the room, through the crowd and into her hospital room. She slammed the door shut and slid down it until she was on the cold stone floor. Bloom didn't want to cry at the moment, though she sure as hell felt like it, instead she took a nearby pillow and buried her face in it, letting out a blood curling scream.


	4. Things that go Bump in the Night

Chapter Four: Things that go bump in the Night

After the tiring confrontation with Lucus Bloom had gone back to her room and stayed there all night, sleeping until well into the day. When she woke up the whole experience she had gone through over the past few days hit her hard and she was forced to remain in bad all day, feeling as though her whole body was a ton of bricks mixed in with her being a life side voo-doo doll for doctors to stick needles into repeatedly, mostly she just stared up at the ceiling with a blank look on her face. She could tell that the others were worried about her and when they were allowed to visit she tried to keep up the conversation but who she really wanted to talk to was her parents and that was kind of impossible.

Waking up after another night of troubled thoughts and little sleep Bloom was even more troubled than she had been yesterday; there was a feeling of needing to let out her emotions. But she couldn't really do that in a hospital where there were doctors who would take one look at her sobbing on the floor and diagnose her with depression, so after about an hour of getting up the nerve she asked Dr Winters if it would be ok to go visit her parent's grave. Of course the good doctor strongly advised against it but after telling her about how her parents had been killed, rather bluntly, the woman was so shocked at her lifeless voice that she stuttered out that she could go. So here she stood under the cloudy sky on earth. In front of her were two graves. The graves of Mike and Vanessa, Blooms parents.

Bloom could sense the car that contained Brandon and Riven, her own personal protection on her day out on Earth to grieve her parents. The car was sitting in the parking lot a few yards away, out of sight so Bloom could say goodbye without anyone watching. She knew that if she even set foot in the wrong direction that the two guys had permission to tackle her and drag her back to Alfea, orders from Lucus.

She was willing to make a run for it just to see if they would be able to catch her; the idea brought a smile to her face. That smile soon faded as she stared at the graves in front of her, memories of her childhood and the idea that she brought about the death of her parents just so Valtor could break her.

Yes, deep down she blamed herself. So many things were her fault, the result of her actions in the past but the death of her parents had been the biggest blow and not a day goes by that she doesn't feel the constant sting of guilt and shame.

_If there was ever a way to stop any of this from ever happening I would take it in a heartbeat! _Bloom thought as she crouched down, putting her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry" Bloom sobbed "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!"

"Bloom" a small voice whispered around her, her head whipped around to search around her. But there was nobody. Bloom remembered yesterday before she bolted from the waiting room a voice had been calling her then too. _What is that? _Bloom thought curiously as she straightened up, turning in a slow circle to search for the voices owner.

Thunder sounded in the cloudy sky as it turned black, the weather sent chills down Blooms spine. It was like the world was trying to warn her that something bad was close...very close.

...

Bloom's eyes snapped open at the sound of an eerie whisper close to her ear and a rush of cold wind running over her. Shooting up in her hospital bed her gaze runs over everything in sight, looking for something that doesn't belong but there was nothing, everything is as it should be. After a moment of silence Bloom lets out the air she had been holding and starts to relax.

As soon as she had closed her eyes she heard "Bloom!" it was like an explosion of sound in her head, like a gun going off. It was a girl's voice slicing through her but yet strangely familiar.

Bloom jumped again, ice shooting down her spine, pulling back the covers Bloom leaps out of bed and walks across the stone floor to the door, ripping it open and quickly peering out into the dark hallway. She was met with nothing but shadows and darkness.

_What was that? I'm sure I heard something..._

Looking back and forth down the hall a cold feeling settles over her, that feeling you get when you know, without a doubt, you're not alone. A quick whisk of movement catches Bloom's attention and she whirls around to face her dark hospital room again, teeth clenched tightly.

"Bloom" it was a small whisper this time, less threatening.

She takes a cautious step into the room again. _Who could it be? Daphne? Icy?_

"Who's there?" Bloom asks the darkness trying to sound confidant and strong. After a moment she is met with a faint tapping on glass. _Well I've seen enough horror movies to know how this is going to end! _Running hurriedly over to the window Bloom peers out over the school grounds, again nothing. _This doesn't make sense!_

"Over here!" An irritated voice yells from beside her, Bloom shrieks and clutches the wall on her other side, staring at the wall opposite her where a medium size mirror resides with her reflection staring back at her.

Except her reflection was just standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

_Oh my god!_

"Who the hell are you?" Bloom yells in a startled voice, surprised yet again to see that her other self doesn't mirror her lips movements, it was...unnerving.

"I think you mean who the hell are we?" The person in the mirror smiles at Bloom, leaning forward and fixing her with a taunting stare. Bloom stared at her reflection in shock, breathing hard. _No way!_

"What? N-no it can't...how did...what?!" Bloom stutters at her reflection in horror. The girl inside the glass rolls her eyes and groans "Oh my god! Were we always this illiterate?"

Bloom shakes her head again, blinking hard "We? As in...We're the same person?"

"No I'm totally the ghost of Christmas past" the girl says sarcastically "Hellz yeah we are!" The girl nods but pauses after a moment "Oh well...except you're disgustingly good and I'm gloriously bad" She says smiling evilly.

_You've got to be kidding me! _"Oh no! Not YOU again!" Bloom exclaims stepping away from the wall and stalking up to the mirror "You died! The evil in me floated away, I felt you die!"

"Yes and you never became evil and never murdered countless people for the gain of your enemy Valtor, it's all been a dream" The evil girl says sarcastically, rolling her eyes again. Bloom stares at the girl in sorrow; she had never expected or wanted the part of her evil self to come back to her.

"I should have never said yes to Valtor. I regret it so much and I know that he'll continue to haunt me and my friends till the day I die" Bloom mutters to herself, shaking her head "we should have never said yes"

"Yeah but that's where you're wrong Bloom, you see I didn't have anything to do with that, not the evil part of you. No, you decided it all on your own. It's your entire fault"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh Bloom" The girl says smiling warmly "We've known each other for so long, been through so much, did you really think you could get rid of me. I may not control you but I can, sure as hell, haunt you"

_No No No! _"I'm not going to listen to this! You're dead and I'm never going to let you out again!" Bloom shakes her head violently at her other self.

"Fine, dwell in self pity but remember this Bloom...you may have gotten rid of me the first time and evicted me the second but now that I'm back I'm not going anywhere, where you go, I go. And you'll have to live with me in your reflection for the rest of your life!"

Bloom bolts from the mirror and launches herself back into her bed, pulling the covers over her head and covering her ears. She could still hear that evil girls taunting voice so she covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly.

_Go away, go away, go away!_

Bloom suddenly felt the sensation of falling a great distance, ice running through her veins and a scream echoing through her ears.

Bloom hit the stone floor hard, the rough surface scrapping against her skin. Opening her eyes Bloom stared in amazement at the night sky above her, the cold wind blowing against her skin. Looking around she saw she was in the middle of the schools courtyard, lying in an area circled by stone benches and leaves that had recently fallen from trees. Confusion swept over Bloom as she stood up.

_How did I get here?...oh._

Her gaze landed on her sister Daphne standing a few metres away, a distressed look on her face "Hi" Bloom said simply, knowing a wrath was coming from her sister.

Daphne looked furiously shocked, unable to speak until she shook her head "Bloom!" she stalked forward to her sister "I told you...I told you never to come back!" Thunder sounded loudly in the sky, the wind really starting to pick up.

Bloom was shocked by her sisters anger "Daphne I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It just happened!" Bloom had to shout over to roar of the sky above them, she glanced warily into the dark sky that was rapidly turning black.

Daphne grasped her by the shoulders "You need to leave, right now!" Another loud crash of thunder above them as Daphne tried to literally push her sister in the direction of the school. Bloom was starting to feel like she definitely shouldn't be here, it was like her whole being started to scream at her 'run!' but Bloom had been stuck in a hospital room for long enough, she needed some sort of social interaction, even if it was from her dead sister.

"Why, Daphne? What's happening?!" A small flicker of fear entered her system as she caught her sister's terrified gaze.

Daphne than gazed at something past Bloom, her eyes going wide "No...It's too late" A sudden lightening strike behind Bloom causes her to whirl around to face a bright light. Daphne seemed to disappear from beside her and Bloom quickly took a few steps back until she was up against a pillar of stone, staring wide eyed at the bright light until in slowly faded, revealing the shape of a woman. Bloom hadn't even gotten the chance to see what the woman looked like from afar when the girl was suddenly standing right in front of her.

_She's so fast! _Was the only thought Bloom could muster before her mind blanked when she looked the girl in the eye.

The most striking feature on the girls face was her eyes. Her whole eyeball was black and instead of the usual blue, green, brown or any other coloured pupil she had starch white in its place. Pale skin surrounded those eyes that were coated in black shadows with black veins visible through the skin. Bloom could look at nothing else but those eyes.

The woman had reached out of grasped Bloom around the neck with lightening speed, digging her sharp nail into the skin until it pierced the flesh and drew blood.

"Found you" she whispered in a voice so chilling that Bloom felt the ice cold breath on her throat. With that the woman flung Bloom back through the stone pillar and again it was like falling down a dark chasm with the tunnel at the end. The last thing Bloom saw was a figure of the mysterious woman, smiling at her.

Bloom hit the floor of her hospital room in a lump of blankets and a pillow; she struggled against the fabric trying to free herself, all the while screaming her head off. _That horrible smile! Those evil eyes! Oh god she's going to come for me!_

Bloom clutched her head, trying to think through the panic that spread through her. It wasn't until Dr Winters took hold of her hand that she realized the room was filled with two other doctors and her friends, they all stared at her wide eyed. Bloom finally let she screaming die down and her panic subside.

"Bloom, are you alright?" Claire asked trying to sound strong but you could tell she was frightened by Blooms screaming. Bloom breathed heavily as she picked herself off the floor "I'm fine...it was just a bad dream" she looked over at her friends who huddled in the doorway "its ok, I'll be alright"

The girl's were the only ones in the room who knew she was lying.

...

"You sounded like you were dying" Stella said dramatically as she stormed into Bloom's room in the morning, the girls following after her. Bloom looked up from her uneaten breakfast with a blank face, she had known they would come to interrogate her soon enough.

"Stella, ease up a little, let's just see what she has to say before we get into dramatics" Flora said softly as she closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat down "So what happened?"

Bloom stared at the bedspread as she grasped her neck gently, her forefinger running over the scab she had gotten the night before when the woman had pierced her skin with her nail. It frightened Bloom that any wound she got from the ghostly realm would come back with her to reality.

"I think...I met the new evil" she said simply. The girls gasped and moved forward in interest.

"Whoa! Really? Who is it?" Stella exclaims grasping Bloom's free hand gently.

"Do you think I could kick her ass?" Musa asks, her face reading that she really did genuinely want to know if she could.

Bloom rolls her eyes at her friend "I accidently went back into the ghostly realm and she ran into me, literally. She was...terrifying" Bloom shuddered at the memory of her.

"She? The new evil is a she?" Techna mumbled confused, getting a strange look from Layla "What? Apart from the Trix this is the first female that we've come up against that has really been a problem"

Techna looked back at Bloom "What did she say? Do you know what she wants?"

Bloom shook her head slowly "No, I don't know what she wants but from what Daphne told us she wants _us_ for some reason and I think that is very true because when we met she said 'Found you' like me coming to the Ghostly realm was like opening a door for her to find me"

The girls remained silent after that, they did really know what to say. After some time Flora spoke up "Well I think for the time being we should be on our guard and most definitely stay out of the ghostly realm" The girls nodded at this "And now that that's sorted...I think we should go out"

"What?" Musa said in disbelief "You want to go out _there_? Like...outside_? With people_?"

"Oh lets go shopping!" Stella suddenly exclaimed clapping her hands.

"No!" The girls all yelled in unison. Stella looked grumpy after that, crossing her arms.

Flora continued speaking "I meant go for a walk somewhere, we really didn't get a chance to explore the school what with running away from the media"

"And ditching class that one time" Techna said in a small scolding tone.

"And destroying it those...two times" Musa said, a smile crossing her face.

Bloom let out a small laugh "Yeah ok, I was going insane staying in the infirmary anyway" Throwing back the covers and standing up. Techna eyed her friends "Umm, are we really going to walk around in hospital gowns?"

"I was hoping you could maybe help us out Stella?" Flora said as she stood up from the bed, walking over to the centre of the room.

Stella looked thoughtful "Well I'm not sure that all my powers have resurfaced yet but I could try and whip something up for us" A moment later she clicked her fingers and a bright light surrounded each girl. Once it had faded the girls were left standing in jeans and trackey pants with sandals and converse shoes. Some had on bright T-shirts or slim jumpers; there was no jewellery or embellishments. Stella observed her work thoughtfully "Ok so I'm not fully up to steam yet"

Soon they were all walking through the dreaded waiting room and stepping into the hallway, warily glancing in each direction.

"Shouldn't we tell someone about this?" Techna asked anxiously, never wanting to break too many rules.

"Oh Techna live a little, seriously you should. I would think after being dead for three months it would have made you a bit more...rebel" Musa muttered as she led the way down the brightly lit hall. Glancing around the girls found that all of the damage that they had inflicted on the school had been repaired just like all the other times their school had been attacked. When people passed them in the hallway they had to do a double take each time, staring in shock as the girls passed. One girl even squealed and ran into a nearby bathroom; this caused Musa to laugh loudly.

"Oh my god, do you know who that was?! That was the girl that first spotted us that first day back to school, the one who raised the alarm and had the entire school body on our tails, we should go scare her"

"Leave the poor girl alone Musa, you know the whole student body isn't going to be chasing us for our autographs any time soon" Flora scolded her friend but with a smile on her face.

"No but maybe with torches and pitchforks" Bloom suggested, as she turned the corner passing by an open door to the gym they had had a class in their first day back. Glancing inside they saw that the gym was half full with Specialists training on the ground floor with fairies cheering them on in the seats.

Stella leaned against the door frame "Now why couldn't we do this when we were in Alfea?" Admiring the guys that fought in a ring set up in the middle of the room using weapons and their bare hands.

"Come on, let's enjoy the show" Layla said as she made her way inside and sat down on one of the benches at the back of the gym, the girls following after her. The girls observed the area around them, it didn't take them long to notice the Specialists joining in the training as well. They didn't have much time to observe them before Mrs Boomer whistled loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"Alright now that everyone is warmed up we'll do a boys VS girl exercise, what do you say?!" At this all the girls groaned, eyeing the guys warily but standing up anyway and walking down to the floor.

Mrs Boomer paired a girl up with a guy in the ring with weapons and told them that the first person to hit the ground lost, pretty straight forward. The girls watched this display while trying to mask their laughter at the girly screams and fleeing girls that refused to fight any guy or the girls who did get knocked on their ass. As the sixth girl walked away from the ring the rest of the ladies refused to enter causing Mrs Boomer to call for volunteers, of course nobody put their hand up.

It looked like the class was going to have to end early when suddenly everyone heard a loud voice call from across the room "I'm sure the Winx Club girls would be happy to volunteer!"

_Diaspro! _Bloom thought as she closed her eyes in aggravation. Opening them she saw the tall blond pointing right at her from her perch near the ring, everyone had turned and glared at them in obvious distrust. Bloom felt rage start to build in her chest and without thinking she bolted to her feet and yelled "We'll take that challenge!" Blinking hard when she realized what she just said she glanced to the side to see her friends standing with her, determined looks on their faces. _Oh god we're gonna get our asses kicked!_

Bloom sighed again and started to make her way down to the ground floor, the muttering of the other classmates got louder as they came closer. Mrs Boomer eyed the girls with a wary expression, obviously knowing about the girl's current situation of being hospitalized. She gestured to the ring with one hand, silently asking if the girls wanted to really go through with this. The girls just nodded and made their way to the side of the ring.

Bloom took off her shoes and picked up the nearest sword and stepped into the area where a tall guy with black hair stood and waited, she walked up to him with her sword positioned at her side "Don't hold back" she whispered before stepping back and raising her weapon.

After a quick moment the guy came at her with impressive speed, Bloom quickly acted on instinct and ducked out of the flying swords way, swinging her own toward his upper body which he blocked clumsily, obviously not expecting a girl of her size to know how to use a sword. Taking advantage to the situation Bloom swept her leg out while bending into a crouch and took out his legs from under him. He hit the floor with a thwack, after that there was an all around gasp from everyone in the gym as Bloom swung her sword until it was positioned an inch from his throat. The whole was over in about ten seconds.

Stepping back Bloom turned and smiled sweetly at Diaspro, who glared back viciously. She then walked out of the ring and handed the sword to Musa who gleefully took and actually skipped into the ring. A new guy who was even taller than the last towered over her, everyone towered over Musa, she was the smallest girl ever but she made up for it with her hurtful words.

It wasn't one second into the fight that Musa threw down her sword and swung her fist to connect with his face, sending him flying out of the ring and crash into a nearby bench full of screaming girls. It appeared he was out cold so Musa laughed freely and bowed to her audience.

After that the girls all took turn in defeating their opponents, they were all glad that they didn't have to go up against any of the guys. When Bloom's turn came around again she stepped into the ring, by this time some of the people started to cheer them on. Picking up the sword she faced her new opponent, he was huge! Not just tall but bulky and muscles all over. Bloom stared at him for a moment but stepped up to the challenge anyway. The room went silent as she raised her sword and prepared to engage him.

Bloom felt her heart constrict as her whole body went cold, her fist tightening on the handle of her weapon so she couldn't move. Bloom's eye went wide as she stared ahead in horror as everything in the room turned to ash and fire. The cheering turned to screams of pain, Bloom looked around to see everyone fleeing the room in slow motion; they looked like they were crumbling away.

Bloom faced her opponent once more but froze when she looked up into the eyes of Valtor. He smiled at her once with that cruel look he always used to give her. _Oh no...Oh god!_

Bloom opened her mouth to scream but was cut short when a sword came flying into her chest with Valtor holding the other end. She gasped as ice cold blood flowed out of her wound and she slid to her knees, staring up at the man who had ruined her life. That's when she did start screaming.

Everyone in the room shot up from their seats as the red headed girl collapsed to the gym floor, clutching her head and chest while screaming at the top of her lungs "Valtor!"


	5. The Outing

Chapter Five: The Outing

Bloom could hear faintly the panicked voices through the dark abyss, her consciousness in that halfway point between waking and sleeping but she never able to open her eyes. The only things real to her were the distant voices and the feeling of being carried safely in the arms of a stranger. She soon became aware of a repeated beeping noise and the smell of metal, the infirmary.

It could have been seconds or hours but time passed slowly in the dark world that had overtaken Bloom and she soon became aware that there were people right next to her, holding her hand, whispering to each other in hushed tones.

"What could have caused this? How did this happen?" A sorrowed Miss Faragonda mumbled, Bloom felt her hand get squeezed by the older woman, her skin felt like fire compared to her own ice cold skin.

"I don't know, we'll know more when their conscious" Dr Winters replied neutrally and professionally.

After a moment "I feel as if the world has been swept out from under all our feet and when we think we can stand again some force makes us crash back down. It may not seem like it but we've all been swallowed up in darkness for a long time before any of this happened and I know we should all try and find the light again but I feel as if...that light is a wide hallway becoming a single point, growing more invisible everyday" _Preaching to the coir Miss Faragonda..._

After that the voices grew quiet, Bloom thought about all that had happened and all that she wished she could fix. Soon after that Bloom was startled by shouting away from her room, straining her ears she could hear the angry voice of Stella's father in her room.

"What could you have been thinking, we left you in the care of this place and all we ask is that you do as you're told until you're better but you go ahead and leave the infirmary! What could have possessed you to do such a stupid thing?!" There was no reply and that just seemed to make the king even madder, he went straight into a new height of yelling. As time went on Bloom could finally hear his thundering footsteps as he stormed out of the building, ordering people as he went. Nobody was really all that loud and Bloom settled back into her thinking, it was nice to not have to pretend that she was fine now that she was unconscious and partly awake. The only sounds were the repeating beep of the machine next to her and the pacing footsteps of, who she could only assume were Musa's father, she recognised the purposefulness and light steps that were so like hers.

It wasn't until sometime later that Bloom heard a faint voice "I know you're awake so just cut the crap and open your eyes" She shot up from bed, her eyes flying open. Looking around she saw that her room was empty and the people in the hallway were quiet. It took her a moment to realize who had spoken, when she did she pulled back the covers, quickly ripped out the needle that was protruding into her arm and swung herself onto the side of the bed, her feet hitting the cold floor. Dizziness and slight nausea washed over her as pain radiated in her head and body, especially under her right eye.

"Easy would you! You know you're still not up to your full capacity yet. I don't want to have to wait another day to talk to you" A voice scolded her from inside her head, she rolled her eyes as she stood and stumbled slowly over to the hanging mirror across the room, breathing heavily as she went.

Looking into the mirror she saw the smirking expression of her evil self "Hey buddy...whatcha doing?" The girl said sweetly. Bloom didn't appreciate the mocking of herself so she just stared at her, sneering "Oh come on, don't be such a sour little pixie! You know you have questions" Raising her eyebrow.

Bloom sighed and had the sudden urge to punch the mirror into a million pieces but silence her other half forever but she knew that the awful girl would just appear in another reflective surface "Fine...what happened?"

"You had a seizure, the doctors can't figure out why. They're stumped! Oh ever since you passed out the other girls have been acting really weird, like they won't talk to anyone, hell they won't even look their parents in the eye, it's really freaking everyone out. It's like they're not even there"

A chill went down Bloom's spine as she stared at the floor, memories came whizzing back to her, the force of them making her stumble back from the mirror in shock, her hand flying to her mouth. She stared at her evil self for a fraction of a second and bolted from the room, she faintly heard the yell of her other half "Hey! That wasn't a conversation!"

Bloom ripped the door open and fled into the hall, the people on the outside were startled at her sudden appearance but were to slow to stop her when she rounded the corner and escaped in Stella's room, locking the door as she went. Turning on her friend who was standing by the window she advanced on her, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"He was there! He stabbed me! Do you understand what this means Stella?! He's back!" Bloom didn't recognise her own voice, she sounded panicked bordering on crazy "We have to do something!"

Stella stared at her wide eyed with her mouth agape, after a moment she shook her head and grabbed Bloom by her forearms "Bloom it's ok, everything's gonna be ok"

Bloom shook her head furiously "No you don't know that, Valtor is coming for us! Do you think he's going to take us killing him very lightly the second time round?"

"Bloom stop!" The urgency in Stella's voice shocked Bloom out of her panic "Listen to me...Valtor. Is. Not. Back" Bloom immediately felt calm wash over her as she heard the certainty in the voice of her trusted friend "Now here's what happened. When you got into the ring you were fine, you were smiling and you looked almost...happy" _Key word being almost _"But then suddenly you looked...horrified and frightened and that's when I saw it" Bloom eyed her friend questionably, Stella looked to be entering her own world "I saw...the walls crumble and all the sunlight burn out from the world. The people they...blew away as if they were made of ash and they looked like they were in so much pain!" Stella looked unsteady now, Bloom put her arms around her friend, the gesture was both comforting and to comfort "I don't know but all I could think when it happened was 'Oh god, this is our fault' and then suddenly it was gone. Like a switch being flicked everything came back to me and I saw that guy you were facing punch you, we all thought you had it under control but you didn't move, you just stood there staring off into horrified space and then you went down" she was whispering now. It occurred to Bloom that a few people were now knocking on the door of Stella's hospital room, they sounded concerned.

Stella stepped out of her friends embrace and whipped away a stray tear, she sat down on the bed and looked down at her skinny and pale hands "And then you started screaming..._his_ name"

This made Bloom flinch as she recalled the memory of Valtor stabbing her and smiling that cruel smile of his "Well as you can imagine that freaked everybody out, I think by now everyone things we're all a little not right in the head. After that Sky carried you to the infirmary was us on your tail, we haven't really said much after that. I think we all just wanted to be alone"

Bloom couldn't help the twinge of happiness that came with the thought of Sky looking after her like that. _Diaspro would have a field day with that one! _She then felt the stab of pain that came with ever thinking of Sky. Walking over to the window she looked down into the courtyard that was outside her friend's room, students walked with their friends and laughed playfully at each other, they looked so happy. For a moment Bloom wished with all her might that just for a day she could be one of them again, have fun with her friends and laugh freely about anything silly.

Looking up she spotted her reflection in the glass and took a startled step back.

crossed over her chest and her face pouty. She looked childish and rejected; it made Bloom smile just the tiniest bit. Stella not hearing Bloom's other half sighed and glanced over to her friend "Oh and by the way you have a huge bruise over your right eye" Bloom whipped her head around the stare at her reflection that smiled and vanished for a moment to reveal Blooms real face. And sure enough under her eye was an ugly bruise from where the guy in the gym had punched her. Stella smiled sympathetically and walked over to the door that was currently still being knocked on by various doctors and increasingly worried visitors "I think it would be best if we didn't tell anyone about these...things we've started to see. We're already on thin ice as it is and they don't need another reason to lock us up" Bloom nodded while still staring wishfully out the window. Stella unlocked the door suddenly and flung it open. Dr Winters, Miss Faragonda and the whole of the medical staff fell into the room at the doors sudden opening; they quickly straightened themselves out while clearing their throats. The other members of the Winx Club also stood outside the door, on seeing their two friends they all squeezed into the small room as well.

Flora ran over to Bloom and threw her arms around her "You're awake!"

"It's about time; it got so boring around here that I was literally thinking of faking passing out just to see what Dr Winters would do" Musa muttered as she embraced her friend, Bloom thought she saw Dr Winters roll her eyes behind her but she wasn't sure.

Techna's embrace was tighter than the others "Oh thank goodness! When we didn't know what caused your episode all logic and medical ethics went out the window and nobody knew what was wrong with you!" Bloom smiled at her friend, touched by her worry about her.

Layla gently wrapped her arms around Bloom and whispered in her ear "Welcome back sweetie" Bloom didn't know why she laughed but she did "How long was I out?" She felt Layla shrug she shoulders "About eight hours"

Miss Faragonda walked forward warily "Bloom how are you feeling?"

Bloom shrugged her shoulders, trying to appear casual "Fine, I honestly feel ok. I think that all the people and the adrenaline was just a bit too much for me" Bloom didn't miss the are-you-kidding look she got from her friends.

Miss Faragonda and Dr Winters nodded with slight uncertainty "Well as long as you feel fine now. Ah" Miss Faragonda tuned to face the doctors in the room "Could I please have a moment with the girls?" The doctors looked disappointed with this, like seeing the everyday troubles of the famous Winx Club were the only exciting thing that happened to them, they were shuffled out of the room by Dr Winters who closed the door behind her.

Miss Faragonda faced Bloom and the girls with a serious expression "Now I know we haven't had a proper chat since you all woke up a few days ago but I think it's long overdue" She took a step forward "I know you girls are good, I see it in your eyes that you regret what happened with Valtor and the school. I want you all to know that I don't blame you for anything. I will help you through whatever comes your way and I want you all to know you can trust me. I would hate for you all to have to lose the lives you could have had because of..._him_" Everyone was fully aware of who she meant.

Flora stepped forward and smiled sweetly "Thank you"

"We appreciate it Miss F" Stella said from next to Bloom and Musa, who nodded at her statement. Miss Faragonda smiled at this and turned to leave "I suppose you'll be hungry, I'll have some food sent to your rooms"

"No!" The girls all yelled in panic, causing the older woman to turn and stare at them in surprise.

"Hospital food!" Stella groaned and swayed on the spot, looking like a small child.

"Please don't make us eat that...monstrous stuff that you call food" Layla said, always one to know what real food was and what was good for you. Bloom laughed at her friend's behaviour, this is what she had wanted of those other kids, the chance to laugh about silly things.

Miss Faragonda looked thoughtful "Well I don't think there's much of a choice, unless you want to eat with all the other students in the cafeteria?"

The girls froze at the thought of eating with all the people they had wronged in the same room, they weighed their options quietly. Miss Faragonda smiled "its pizza night"

"Done!" They all yelled as they rushed out the door, some of them were still very sore from their injuries and had to hobble a bit but they made it. Before they got outside the infirmary they all turned to Stella who clicked her fingers and whizzed them all a new outfit, this time it was more fashionable and detailed, signalling her powers were coming back to full strength.

Bloom wore a plum coloured dress that stopped at her knees with ankle length black boots with gold bangles at her wrists. Stella wore an ice blue sweater that had long sleeves and white jeans with ballerina shoes, her hair in a thick plait down her shoulder. Musa wore a black leather jacket zipped up with a navy blue tutu and long black boots, her hair was slightly curled. Flora wore a baby pink top with a white skirt that stopped mid thigh and long pink socks that came up to the knee, in her hair was assorted flowers. Layla had on black and white stripped jeans that made her look much taller and a long light green top that was light and flowy, while Techna had on black shorts with a black short that buttoned up to her neck with a floral decorated jacket sat on her shoulders perfectly.

"Another impressive fashion example Stella" Techna commented as she observed her outfit "Maybe this'll take away some of the attention off our past behaviour when we are eyeballed by every person in this school over dinner"

It didn't take the girls long to find the grand hall, if they didn't remember where it was all they had to do was follow the gathering students to the large room that seated all the students and teachers to eat and socialize. As soon as the girl saw the crowd they stopped in their tracks to stare at the huge flock of people.

"Well screw that!" Stella exclaimed as she observed the scene.

"Come on, we'll have to do it sometime and I think that now is the time" Techna says as she straightened her jackets and held her head up high. After a moment the girls slowly and warily made their way into the great hall and stood at the entrance like they had that first day out the front of the front of the school, this time nobody yelled and called attention to them, this time multiple people noticed them and whispered to their friends who would turn and stare with their mouths open. Soon everyone in the cafeteria had turned to stare murderously at the Winx Club. The girls could see the betrayal and grudges all the people felt, it sent a huge wave of guilt right into their core.

Quietly stepping away from the front door and making their way to the lunch line the girls tried to put on an air of confidant aloofness, when they stepped in line the girls and guys in front of them turned and eyed them suspiciously, after that the whispering started, radiating through the whole cafeteria.

"Oh my god, they hate us" Flora whispered dread clear in her voice as she reached the bar of fruit and salads, taking a tray she popped an apple onto her tray and tried not to glance at anyone. The girls mainly kept their heads down but they could still feel the glares bearing into them. There food collected and paid for the girls turned and faced the room, searching for a table. This time they did notice the table that contained the Specialists and Diaspro, who was clinging to Sky's arm with a sneer, making Bloom roll her eyes. The Specialists and some of the teachers were probably the only people in the room not glaring, instead they seemed to be watching them with curiosity and a hint of concern but it wasn't that obvious, it mainly looked like they were just casually staring as you would a stranger.

They spotted a table near a large stone pillar and walked quickly over to it, when they had sat down they stared at their food, suddenly no longer hungry.

"You know, hospital food is sounding better and better" Muttered Musa as she fiddled with a slice of pizza and after a moment finally taking a bite.

They all sat in silence after that, occasionally biting into their food and taking a drink. The feeling of being watched and judged never went away but the whispering did die down a bit, although they could always hear a few tables away the mumbling of their names mixed in with various swear words. All in all...lunch sucked.

Bloom was in the middle of tracing a pattern into the surface of the table when she heard the now familiar voice in her head.

"Wow, did you know almost all of the fairies in here are considering casting some kind of spell on you, something like turning you into a toad or making you food turn to mud? And then all the guys in the room can't decide between glaring at you in anger or ogling you in awe? You should do something!" The evil girl appeared in the reflection of Bloom can of drink, little bits of condensation blurred her image but the voice was still clear. Bloom now wanted to throw her drink at the wall or tell her to shut up but either would look crazy.

After a long pause the voice reappeared but this time it sounded vastly more amused "You really don't remember this room, do you?"

Bloom glanced up and surveyed the walls and floor plan of the cafeteria, the answer struck her and she groaned while placing her head in her hands. The girls glanced up curiously from their uneaten lunch.

"What's wrong Bloom? Are you feeling ok?" Flora asked in concern. Bloom shook her head and muttered "This is the room where we had that big battle with everyone and Musa blew the south wall off so they could escape into the forest"

The girls glanced around and did an 'oh' each as they found the room suddenly familiar. Musa was struck with the memory of when she had been about to kill Riven but had kissed him instead, it brought a smile to her face. Peeking secretly over to the Specialists table she spotted Diaspro talking loudly and furiously, gesturing in their general direction with the guys looking very tired and a little fed up. _Ha! We could join forces again and the guys could tie Diaspro up and I'll shove an apple into her mouth and use her as a centre piece!_

"Ugh can we talk about something? I hate this silence!" Stella moaned from her chair, causing Musa to look back at her friends with a cheeky smile.

Techna suddenly lurched up from the table and made her way across to a desk by the wall filled with various pamphlets and paper, selecting a few she quickly strode back to the table with a triumphant look. When she had sat down she riffled through each piece of paper carefully and finally placed one on the table, it was a whole school invitation to a dance. The girls quickly realized what the dance meant and remembered the last dance they had been too; they had ended up joining Valtor and dying. They all yelled and groaned.

"Hell no!" Stella said quickly scooping up the paper and throwing it in a nearby trash can. The whole outburst had caused a lot of people to glance at them curiously so they quickly quietened down. Techna then placed a light blue piece of paper in the middle of the table with the title in huge blotchy letters 'Whole School Beach Outing' Excitement whizzed through each girl at the prospect of going to the beach and having fun.

"Do you think we'll be able to go?" Stella asked excitedly, clapping her hands.

"I don't know, it'll be tough to convince Dr Winters and Miss Faragonda but I think if we show massive sighs of improving we could pull it off" Techna said smiling.

"When is it?" Layla asked, reaching for the paper, after a moment she answered her own question "It's in five days, on the weekend"

"That should give us plenty of time to show them that we can venture outside and not crumble into a heaving mess of emotions and seizures" Musa muttered as she took a quick swig of her bottled drink. The girls all chatted happily about their new goal to make it to the beach, they liked the prospect of having fun for once in so long. Bloom sat there mostly quiet through the whole conversation when a thought occurred to her.

"Hey guys" The girls stopped talking and listened to their friend "I know that we all want to make everything ok and that we have a lot of deal with what with the new evil girl coming for us but I do think this is a really good idea. I also think it would be a good idea if we moved back into our old house"

The girls blinked but said nothing "I know that we're still on the road to recovery but if this girl is coming for us" The sudden image of the horrible eyes made Bloom pause enough to shudder but quickly continue "I think it would be best if we tried to bring her away from everyone here. If she's coming for us then we can't be anywhere near innocent people, we have to move back to our old house"

After along thought all the girls nodded at Bloom, seriousness in their eyes "Ok we'll try to do that" Layla said nodding again "But how are we ever going to find out about this girl, who she is and what she wants. Unless she comes for us" The girls looked warily at each other, they didn't like the idea of waiting around but it didn't look like they had much of a choice.

Bloom's expression turned to one of determination "Don't worry, I think I know somebody who knows a little about this new evil"

When nobody was looking Bloom lets her eyes slip down to the can in front of her and eyed her reflection questioningly. The girl stared back at her as if she had actually thrown the can against the wall, she looked pissed off.

...

"So in what universe do you think I would ever help you?! I mean it's just stupid!" Bloom's evil refection yelled again from the mirror. Bloom had been arguing with her for half an hour without any result. The girl was evil and stubborn, she thought the idea of help her good side was total lunacy.

"I'm not asking you to actually tell me everything about the girl, just tell me a bit about her. You must know things, you're evil after all! And Daphne said that we all shared a physic link to her and since you're evil I say that link is stronger with you, so spill it!" Bloom stamped her foot in frustration, pacing back and forth in front of the mirror.

"I thought I had made it clear Bloom, I'm evil! I don't help good guys and I don't help you in your little quests for world peace and harmony, it's sickening!" The girl made a face that looked like she wanted to throw up, this cause Bloom to groan again. Then a sudden thought came to her, she stopped pacing in front of the mirror and fixed her evil half with a cool stare.

"You know if anything happens to me, you get hurt also" The girl blinked once with wide eyes, she had been taken totally by surprise.

"What are you saying?" She asked warily, clocking her head to one side.

Bloom smiled a little "If this evil woman ends up killing me, you die too. Come on, you have the ability to think and feel, that almost makes you a real person, and every real person has the automatic drive to protect themselves from danger. You have to help me if you want to live" The girl's mouth almost hit the floor and hers eyes might have actually popped out of her skull.

"Tell me" Bloom said as she crossed her arms, confident that she won the argument.

The evil girl sighed heavily "Fine! I know some things about the new evil but I wasn't going to tell you but since you have given me no choice I'll have to give you some kind of clue" She paused as she thought for a moment "Ok, here's what I got. She doesn't just have a physic link to you; she also shares your different powers as well"

"She has the dragon fire?!" Bloom yelled, blown away by this thought. _No way! She can't! There's only one dragon fire and I have it, how did she get a piece?!_

"Yep, oh well...a modified version of the Dragon fire, it's like black dragon fire. And also all the others girls powers as well" This she says casually. Bloom stared at her for a long time before yelling again and planting herself in a nearby chair.

"This is a mess!" Bloom mumbled as she leaned back in her chair, fixing her eyes to the ceiling.

"Yes it is. Here's my advice to you, just do whatever you're doing, don't look for her because you won't find her. I'm pretty sure she mostly dwells on the ghostly plane but now that you've let her out, in time she'll grow stronger she'll be able to roam free"

_How can she say that?! This is our life and she talks like we're discussing the weather! _Bloom thinks furiously "Ok but Daphne said she needed us for something, do you know what that is?"

"I have no idea!" The reflection said as she observed her black nails.

Bloom sat there a long time, the sun setting outside the window was always an unwelcome reminder of when she had gone evil in this very room by the door. Her reflection was thankfully quiet for once, allowing Bloom to try and sort out her mind "What am I going to do?" She mumbled more to herself that her evil self.

"You can always ask me who the fairest of them all is" The evil girl suggested.

Bloom lurched up from her chair in sudden anger; her reflection watched her stalk out of the room "It was a joke!"

On her way out the door Bloom gave her reflection a hand gesture that wasn't very nice.


	6. Happy days

Chapter Six: Happy Days

The girls spent the next three days in complete good behaviour, focusing all their attentions to getting better. Soon they were able to walk properly without limping but the dull ache was always there where the wires had pierced their skin. They were all glad that the wounds had magically disappeared all by themselves but this still wasn't good enough for Dr Winters, she was astounded at how fast they were recovering, she was convinced that some kind of magic was at work here, she just couldn't find any evidence.

Every day the girl's parents would come and visit, they too were shocked at their rapid recovery but didn't question it. They spent their time chatting and asking the girls questions about their plans for the future, always reminding them that their true futures were running their future kingdoms and findings husbands, the girls brushed this advice of as much as they could. For once in their lives they weren't really interested in boyfriends or being princesses, they just wanted the world to not hate them first. In these visits Bloom would go back to her room and sit quietly, trying not to cry about the loss of her parents.

For the most of the three days the girls didn't venture back into the cafeteria, they didn't need the stress of all those stares; they ate together in Stella's room and joked about various things. Even Bloom's evil self seemed to stop bugging her and let her get back to her life, Bloom would have found her silence puzzling but she was too busy chatting with her friends.

Nobody mentioned the new evil. It seemed the girls wanted to put off the whole thing of finding out who she was and what she wanted, this didn't mean they let their guards down it simply meant they were putting their minds to other things.

On the fourth day of recovering the girls all sat in the recreational room filled with books and a TV that was currently being used by Stella, flipping aimlessly through the channels as she usually did, never finding one that satisfied her. She lounged on the couch next to Musa who had somehow convinced her father to smuggle her in an iPod, she had barely put it down for three days. Her excuse was that she 'needed to catch up with today's modern music'. Techna sat happily over by the bookshelf reading, she had been itching for a phone or computer but Dr Winters hadn't allowed, so she contented herself with thorough reading. Next to her Layla was doing various stretches and impossible poses in order to keep her body fit, always the extremist athlete. Flora was just outside the open door which led to a small and limited garden, humming to herself as she observed different plants. Bloom was sitting across the room at the window, watching people pass her as she tried to familiarize herself with the new kids of the school.

They had been sitting there for ages in silence with the TV as the only sound when the tall and lovely Dr Winters entered the room. Over the three days the girls had really come to like their new doctor, she was strict and firm but she always had a sense of gentleness and understanding in her tone.

"Good morning girls. How are we today?" Her question was met with a "Fine thank you" from Flora, a smile and a nod from Techna who quickly went back to reading, a grunt from Stella as she focused all her attention on the TV, Musa didn't even hear the woman over her music, Layla pocked her head up from a stretch and said "Great, I can run now" and Bloom turned from the window and actually walked over to the doctor and said "Great, I think we've improved a lot"

"I think so too" The woman looked down at a chart she was holding "From your latest tests you're all looking remarkable well. You say you still feel a bit sore in your joints but that should clear up soon. Everything looks good"

Bloom listened to this report with undivided attention "That's great. Umm Dr Winters?" The woman looked up from the chart with raised eyebrows to stare at Bloom "I was thinking now that we're almost back to full health and things have been going pretty well around here, I was wondering if it would be at all possible if we could...move out of the infirmary and back to our old house"

The woman blinked at her in surprise, Bloom quickly continued on "We'll come in for regular checks of course and we'll follow any instruction you might have for us. I just think that we're fit to move along now"

Before the woman could answer Miss Faragonda walked into the room, it was obvious she had heard everything Bloom had said and now she fixed her with a wary stare "Dr Winters do you have any objections to the girls request? Are they healthy enough to move out of the infirmary?"

Dr Winters thought for a moment and eyed each of the girls, who had stopped to listen to the conversation, after a moment she nodded her head and said "I think the girls have made a sufficient recovery to vacate the premises"

At this Stella threw up her hands and yelled "freedom!" and this was met with claps and cheers from the girls. Miss Faragonda raised her hands for quiet "Now hold on girls. Umm Dr Winters, could you excuse us for a moment?" The woman quickly exited the room, Miss Faragonda tuned back to the girls with a concerned expression "I know Dr Winters has given you her permission to leave but I'm not sure it's a good idea"

The girls raised their eyebrows in shock "What do you mean?" Layla said as she straightened out of her stretch.

"I mean, in the safety of the infirmary I was able to protect you from the rumours and abuse that is being directed your way on the outside. You girls have barely ventured outside these walls and you have no idea what the media has done to your reputations" This made the girls gasp. At one point of their lives their reputations had been very important to them, now it was ruined.

"How bad is it?" Stella asked warily

Miss Faragonda paused for a moment "When you disappeared you were painted as hero's kidnapped and brainwashed but from your recent behaviour you're now heartless criminals. Girls I know you want your freedom but you have to know that there are forces out there working to destroy you"

_Oh don't talk to us about forces wanting to destroy us; we've got an endless list! _Was the general thought between the girls, they sat in silence mulling this over.

Bloom finally spoke up "Miss Faragonda we appreciate the concern but I think we can handle the media"

Miss Faragonda glanced over at her "And Lucus?"

The girls all groaned as one "Oh that guy?! What has he done?" Musa yelled from her seat.

"He's on the warpath to get you girls locked up. When you were sentenced to death he put all his hopes on that plan, that it would go ahead and then you come back and ruined his reputation, he wants to even the score" Miss Faragonda looked to be almost rolling her eyes.

"But we're good now and we want to make amends for our actions" Flora said as she stood in the doorways, still half in the sun.

"I know and that's the argument we have to use if we want to keep him at bay. You girls need to do everything in your power to show the world that you're sorry and that you want to become the powerful Winx Club again" This small speech roused determination and power in each of the girls, more than anything they wanted things to go back to the way they were and they would do anything to make that happen.

"We will. We'll do anything" Bloom said with certainty. Each of the girls second this by stepping forward and standing up "We promise" they all said as one.

And so the Winx Club were able to move out of the infirmary, their parents were in full support of this but they were a little disheartened when they found out they were going back to their old home. Stella pointed out that her parents had wanted to take her back to Saloria and teach her how to be a proper princess again. It had taken her a full two hours to convince them that she would be fine. So the next day the girls were discharged and given a lengthy list of things they were not to do and places they could not go, they agreed to this wholeheartedly.

On arriving back at their old house they were shocked to see it in such bad condition. The most noticeable thing about the house was it was now covered in graffiti, writing covering every inch of its pretty maroon paint; mostly swear words and phrases which told the girls where to go. Windows were broken and even the front door was missing, looking into the house they could see the furniture had been stolen and it looked as if someone had been using it as a hangout spot for late at night with friends. The girls stared with their mouths somewhere on the stone pavement, Miss Faragonda stood next to them. She was looking at the house as if it was a ruined cake a small child had made and didn't want to show her true feelings on its completion.

"Well I'm sure I can fix this" She says, clapping her hands together once and sneaking a glance at the girls who still stood staring. Miss Faragonda raised her hand and quickly said a spell that sounded like gibberish and gold magic shot out of her hand and in a few short seconds covered the house from top to bottom. The graffiti soon disappeared and the house seemed to heal. The ugly marks faded away and the door reappeared where they had once sat. Looking through the windows the girls could see the furniture in the house rebuild itself and stand in place.

"It's the same spell I always use on the school when something happens, cleaning up the mess by hand is such a bother" Miss Faragonda said as she started toward the door with the girls following.

Opening the door Bloom stepped in first, she was relieved to see that the house now looked exactly the same as they had left it. All their belongings were back and the place was looking tidy and lived in, it was again the loving place they had created.

"Are our clothes back too?" Stella said as she raced into the foyer and up the stairs. A few seconds later the girls heard a gleeful squeal from their enthusiastic friend which caused them to chuckle.

After half an hour of checking everything was back in its rightful place Miss Faragonda left the house to go back to Alfea. The girls spent a happy afternoon in their old house getting reacquainted with it; Flora watered all her flowers and actually baked a welcome home cake in the kitchen, Musa was so happy to be home she danced around singing at the top of her lugs, Stella spent the better part of her afternoon in her wardrobe looking at all her clothes and making a mental list on what to get when she went shopping, Layla took a three hour bubble bath, she emerged looked very clean and happy, Bloom had gone up to her room and looked over her stuff with new interest, she found an old picture of her parents and her at the park when she was seven. The memory was a happy one and before she could start crying she quickly stuffed the photo back into the box she had gotten it from. Techna spent the whole day on her laptop in the conservatory.

She was currently trying to look for a new car for the girls, since all their other ones had been blown up and Musa's bike had been stolen in their absence. She typed furiously, going page to page looking for a car that seated six people comfortably and was flashy and modern. She let out a loud "Finally" when she had spotted one. Flora on hearing her friends triumph walked back into the room from outside, gardening clippers still in hand.

"Did you find us a car?"

"Nope, I found us a glorious eight person jeep, it can also be transformed into a truck and it also has air conditioning and heating, a mega 2000X stereo and an engine to die for. It's perfect!" Techna clapped her hands happily.

"How come we never have a ship to fly in?" Flora asked from her place across the small white bared table. Techna looked up at her for a few seconds and then looked down at her laptop, the thought to get a ship had never occurred to her. They certainly had the money and the means to get one, so why didn't they?

"I don't know" Techna said a rare phrase for her to say. Flora shrugged her shoulders and went back to gardening. At that moment Stella came thundering down the stairs with a phone in her hands, she looked shocked.

"You guys, you've got to hear this!" This she shouted upstairs, a few seconds later Bloom, Musa and layla came running into the foyer with curious expressions.

"What is it?" Layla said as she dried her hair with a town, bits of water escaped onto the floor. Stella looked at each of them in shock, turning in a full circle before gesturing to her phone "My mom just called me. Melron's been attacked!" This caused everyone but Bloom to gasp in horror. She looked at her friend confused for moment before asking "Who's Melron?"

"Melron is a planet! It's been destroyed!" Stella said as she jumped up and down. This time Bloom did gasp.

"Oh my god! Who attacked it?" Flora said as she stripped her hands of her gardening gloves and walked further into the room.

"They don't know. They thought it could have been one of the neighbouring planets but they've been cleared of suspicion, all planets are now on high alert for an enemy that might attack" Stella said quickly. Flora and Layla quickly ran in different directions of the room and grabbed their phones that had been lying around. They dialled furiously while Musa ran into the lounge and switched on the TV with Stella behind her. Bloom followed her friends curiously as Stella quickly found the news channel, she could hear Flora talking to her mother in the other room, it appeared everything was alright. Layla paced the floor nervously as she waited for someone to answer her call. Bloom watched as Techna carried her laptop into the lounge and settle on the couch; she typed furiously, eyes whipping across the screen.

Bloom didn't know much about neighbouring planets and the Magix dimensions laws on war but she could tell from her friends that this was serious. Walking up behind Musa who looked solemn and straight-faced she whispered to her "Is there something I should know?"

Musa answered her without looking away from the TV "Melron is one of the top three planets in the Magix dimension, right after Saloria and Eraklyon. An act of war on a planet that powerful is a huge thing. Everybody thought that Melron would never be destroyed but now that it has people are bound to be scared. Who knows whose next?"

Bloom felt a chill go through her, she knew that if she still had a planet to worry about she would be freaking out right about now. She was also shocked to hear that Stella and Sky's two kingdoms were ranked the two top ones in the Magix Dimension; she wondered why Stella and Sky had never gotten married that would have made a whole lot more sense than Diaspro. Bloom shook her head at the thought of Stella and Sky married, it was silly. Flora and Layla walked hurriedly back into the room.

"My planet is safe" Flora said as she sat down on the couch "Since it's located very near Melron everyone has been locked down for the next twenty four hours and told not to go anywhere" Layla sat down next to Flora with a far away expression "Mine too but my mom says that their rallying their forces in case there is an attack"

"Everyone is rallying their forces" Says Stella from her place in front of the TV. The girls look at the screen to see a live footage of a huge blue planet labelled Melron. Even from space you could see the red and dark patches of chaos on the surface, the screen then switched to a shot of a burning palace. The girls gasped in shock as they saw people sitting in the streets and buildings falling apart. The speaker over the broadcast told them that the enemy is unidentified.

Bloom watched the screen to see a soldier being helped by two people; he looked like he had been burned alive. Stella quickly grabbed the remote and switched off the TV in disgust. They sat in silence for a long time, each trying to sort out the chaos going through their minds; the only sound was Techna's furious typing.

"What was Melron's population?" Stella asked looking toward Techna who paused her typing for a moment "Around one million"

"Oh god all those people?" Flora asked putting her hand to her face and closing her eyes "Well what if another planet is attacked? What if we're attacked? Where would people go?"

Techna finally found the information she was looking for "I've just hacked in Magix security mainframe" This was met with lots of shouting "Oh would you all relax, I may not want to break into buildings or skip class but I have no qualms about hacking into this if it will tell me what I want to know" This shut everyone up and they all gathered around the laptop to see what Techna could tell them.

"Ok here's the official report, it's a live report so it could change anytime. Around four hours ago the planet Melron was attached by an unidentified enemy. Witnesses say the attack came out of nowhere and quote 'the evil spread like black fire and consumed all in its path'. This sentence struck Bloom to her core, an idea came slamming into her head. She glanced at her friends to see if they had made the connections also, they looked sadly at the screen but didn't show any signs of a revelation.

_It...It couldn't be...her? Could it? Black fire...black Dragon Fire!_

Bloom whirled around to look in a nearby mirror, she saw her reflection staring blankly back at her. After a moment of heated tension between the two halves of one girl, the evil one nodded her head in the tiniest movement.

Techna continued on "It says that as soon as the royal family had been evacuated from Melron the enemy suddenly ceased but by this time most of the planet had been destroyed. Allying planets have gathered a total of one hundred thousand soldiers to aid the planet from any lingering enemy. More information is being gathered as we speak"

"What will happen to the royal family?" Stella asked still glancing at the screen.

"I suppose they'll be transported to a secure location and kept there until they figure out what to do. But right now Alfea seems like the most safe place a person can be" Techna says closing her laptop and leaning back into the couch.

"Why?" Bloom asked while still glancing in the mirror's direction.

"Well after the attack we pulled the leaders of Magix payed to have new and improved spells cast around the school, state of the art spells that re near impossible to break. So we know no matter what the fairies and the Specialists will be safe" The girls sighed in relief at this news, it seemed like the only thing they could do at this point is wait for more news. It did frustrate them that all they seemed to be doing was waiting around for something to happen with the new evil and the Magix Dimensions new troubles.

But still...they waited.


	7. The Old Days

Chapter Seven: The Old Days

Bloom looked over her sunglasses at the beach that surrounded her. The bright sun beat down on everything as she surveyed the huge crowd of students who had turned up to the beach day, the beach was curved inland with various walkways going out to sea, looking out into the horizon you could see nothing except endless ocean and sparkling water. It truly was a breath taking sight...or it would have been if Bloom could relax and enjoy it.

When they had arrived at the beach in their newly purchased truck/jeep, the one Techna had insisted on driving much to Musa's scorn, many people had turned to do the same thing they had always done in the last few days when they set eyes on the Winx Club, they scowled.

"Jeez! You would think that they would have gotten tired of glaring by now" Stella remarked as she attempted to climb from the monstrous vehicle "Or at least taken on some serious wrinkling"

"Well I had thought with all the trouble with Melron that they would have turned their attention to something that actually matters, instead of hating us" Layla said as she slammed the door shut. She had been in a bad mood for days now, ever since the news of the attack everyone had been on edge. Walking down the hallways you could see the fear in people's eyes, the questions that they dare not ask..._whose next? _The girls had seen this and felt the same fear as everyone else had but the difference was that they didn't want to feel it, they hadn't felt fear in two years and it was an uncomfortably new sensation for them. So instead of being scared they went for bad tempered instead.

"I mean don't they realize that one million people died two days ago! But instead of doing anything themselves they want to remain blissfully unaware of the danger that could be coming for us right now!" Layla yelled as she dragged a surf board away from the jeep and stalked up a stone past that led down the beach. Flora quickly ran after her in her high sandals and sundress, her hair tied into a plait down her shoulder, catching up to Layla she put a hand on her wrist to slow her walking "You need to lower your voice Layla, people could hear you" she whispered as she glanced around at the beach goers that were looking their way curiously.

Layla ripped her wrist out of Flora's grasp "No! Look Flora back in the old days these people, our fellow students were our friends, they looked up to us and we thought that they were all so nice and sweet but you become evil _one time_ and help _one bad guy_ and you're the most hated person in their little narrowed minded universe! They're petty and self centred" With this Layla kept walking up the path with the rest of the girls walking behind her. They all decided to not bother their friend until she had calmed down a bit.

They chose a spot farther away from the mass of people, some students looked to be making water bombs to throw at nearby people and the girls didn't want to fall prey to the ice water that was contained in the small bombs. Once they had settled into their little camp filled with chairs, towels, bags and an esky full of drinks the girls quickly delved into beach day. Musa grabbed a surf board and rushed to the water with Layla walking grudgingly behind her. When Musa got out onto the water Layla would touch the surface of the sea and send ripples along it to make huge waves of water so Musa could challenge herself.

Stella had no intention going near the water so she settled into a comfortable chair she had demanded they bring and let the glorious rays of sun beat down on her, she had always been more resistant to the damages of the sun and the more sun she got the happier she was, she also never burned or tanned too much so she was happy to lie there for hours. Techna and Flora settled into the sand to have a sandcastle competition, Flora used various leaves and seaweed to make an elaborate display that resemble more of an exotic jungle than a pile of sand. Techna's was stiffer and smooth; the sand was placed perfectly and never once fell over, she then decorated with shells.

With all her friends occupied Bloom stood in the sand and let seawater rush over her painted nailed feet and stared off into the sun. In all honesty she had felt sadder these past two days, the news of the new evil and the planet of Melron being tied together weighed heavily on her mind. She hadn't told her friends that she knew the new evil was the culprit behind the attack because for once all she wanted was for them to have one day where they could be happy like the old days. But it wasn't just the attack that made her sad, it was...Sky. When she wasn't thinking of her troubles or her friends her mind automatically went to Sky, the past few days she had given a lot of time to think about her feelings and she had discovered something.

The day of the news of Melron Bloom had ran up to her room and yelled at her reflection, constantly asking her questions about the attack and for once the evil girl hadn't said a thing, she had just stared her with a wary expression and sealed lips, Bloom had gotten so frustrated that she had thrown a small jewellery box that her parents had given her across the room. It had shattered on the wall and rings and earrings had flown everywhere, upon calming down and attempting to clean up the mess Bloom had come across a small bracelet Sky had given her years before. She had had no idea how it had come to be in her jewellery box but Bloom didn't even think twice about it. She had sat on the floor and held the tiny gold chain with a red jewelled heart hanging from it in a sort of stunned state.

That's when she had felt it. The pain that always lingered in her soul came crashing to the surface and she had clenched the chain in her palm, these feelings gave her an epiphany. She cared...she cared very much about what had happened with Sky and Diaspro, he had hurt her beyond what she had felt the first time she had known about Diaspro. It caused her pain to know that she had lost the fight for their love because he had kissed her that night. It was his fault; he was the one that had given up on them not her. Sure she would have done the same thing when she joined Valtor but she hadn't had any control when she left that night but he had kissed her of his own free will. It was...his fault. And for that she almost hated him.

"Bloom!"

Her name being called behind her shocked her out of her depressed state from where she stood in the water, looking behind her she saw Stella sitting in the same place she had before, a big pink drink with an umbrella in her hand.

"You'll burn ya 'know"

Bloom could feel her skin become a bit too hot from the sun so she moved back over to Stella and sat down in a nearby chair, sliding her glasses onto her face and relaxed into a calm slumber.

So that's how she came to be on this beach. Looking out into the horizon she spotted Musa riding a huge wave, she looked happy and free, Layla stood in the water applauding her performance obviously having cheered up. Layla put her hand on the water's surface and in a quick flick of her wrist she sent out a string bubble that shot out to sea like a cannon, the bubbled reached Musa's wave and in an impressive show of magic the bubbled spelled out the word 'WINX' into the wave just behind Musa, people couldn't help but take notice of this and gasp a little.

This made all the Winx girls on the sand stand up and cheer for their friend layla, who turned a bowed proudly. It surprised Bloom when a few kinder looking students clapped hesitantly with them. This sparked a glimmer of hope in Bloom which made her spirits lighten. After that the next hour was a blast, Bloom with her new filled happiness had taken Stella's pink drink from her and poured it all over her friend, who squealed in shock. Bloom laughed and called out to Techna and Flora who had jumped up from the sand and ran over to her. The girls all then went swimming, even Stella who had to be carried forcefully into the water and thrown off the jetty. For one brief hour the girls didn't care that the world hated them and that they were boyfriend less, for once they were happy.

After they had had their fun they all sat on the edge of the wooden jetty that went out to sea, sticking their feet into the water and laughed happily. The laughter was cut off suddenly when Stella unexpectedly groaned.

"What's up Stell?" Musa asked as she eyed her friend. Stella had covered her eyes and shook her head.

"I just saw the guys!" she sobbed into her hands; the girls whipped their heads around to search the sea of people on land. They spotted them in the middle of the huge group of students who were settled on land, they were all standing and chatting to other Specialists and it didn't take Bloom long to find Diaspro clinging to Sky's arm. _Well there goes my good mood!_

"Oh yeah, they are here" Musa muttered as she glanced away from them to watch the water, making it look like she didn't care.

"I know!" Stella yells as she gestures to them, she looked like she was in as much pain as Bloom was currently in.

"So what's the problem?" Layla asked as she tried to tear her gaze away from Nabu.

"Well their here! And..." Stella shook her head again "And they look _so good _shirtless!" she sobbed into Techna's shoulder.

After a second the girls cracked up laughing it, they clutched their stomaches and tried to quieten their laughter, it was loud enough to reach everyone in the beach. People eyed the girls questioningly and the tiniest bit of envy ran through some of the people on the beach. No matter what the Winx Club did they always found a reason to laugh and it reminded them of the way the girls used to be.

"Oh god they're here" Diaspro muttered under her breathe as everyone turned and eyed the six girls who lounged on the jetty, laughing loudly.

Diaspro eyed Sky and the Specialists next to her, for the last few days she had noticed the change in them since the 'oh so great Winx Club' had stalked their way back into her perfect life. Everything had been spectacular when they had left; Diaspro had thought that finally everything was as it should be. Sky and her had kissed at the dance and in the same night Bloom and her pathetic friends had run off with the enemy, it was pure bliss! For two wonderful years she had worked to get her and Sky together again, to pick up where they left off, being engaged. After begging and pleading with her father she had gotten him to present her to Sky's father in private and had signed the deal that would make her future queen of Eraklyon. The only problem was that Sky was obviously still pinning over that stupid red headed pixie from earth! When she had come back after two years Diaspro had panicked and moved the wedding date closer than she had originally planned so she could marry Sky before anything could happen and that horrible Bloom could try and steal her thrown. But luck struck again when she disappeared...again! For three months! But now a mere few days til the wedding the damn girl had shown up again and this time she was more annoying than ever and worse she and her friends had done something to change the guys. They had been more quiet and thoughtful; sometimes Diaspro could almost swear they looked sad. But why? What could they give them that she couldn't already? Sure she wasn't really interested in the other guys except Sky but he and the Specialists came as a package deal, if ones sad then they're all freaking miserable! Diaspro sighed in frustration, tightening her grip on Sky's hand.

"Why are they laughing?" Brandon muttered to his friends as he continued to stare at the tall blond Stella. Diaspro had never really liked that girl, she almost hated her as much as she hated Bloom, Stella was the only other risk to her thrown than Bloom, being the powerful princess of Saloria she was the next obvious choice to marry Sky but finders keepers you blond cow!

"Oh who cares?" Diaspro groaned as she tried to drag Sky away from his staring. But that didn't seem to work she Diaspro slipped away from her gorgeous fiancé and headed for the water, after all what looks more awesome than a beautiful girl like her in a bathing suit? A beautiful girl like her swimming in a bathing suit.

The girls couldn't stop laughing, it was so good to laugh after so long that they didn't want to stop. Bloom caught sight of her reflection laughing as well in a pair of Musa's sunglasses, somehow this made her giggle incontrollable as she watched the people on the beach, they were throwing the water bombs from before at each other, running wildly and hurtling the bombs at nearby unsuspecting students. Bloom watched as one flying bomb hit a girls with a loud smack but the experience didn't stop there. The bomb exploded black fire. Bloom's laughing stopped suddenly as she watched as the girl on the beach scream in pain as the black fire consumed her body and burned away her flesh but nobody seemed to notice that horrible pain the girl was in, they just continues laughing and throwing bombs. Bloom saw another get thrown and felt her body coil to spring into action as if she could somehow stop the small ball of death from hitting a boy in the back. The fire roared over his body and his screams filled the air, Bloom jumped to her feet and started to walk stunned over to the unseen horror.

A hand gripping hers suddenly jolted her back to reality, she glanced behind her to see her friends had jumped up with her and that they had the same horror struck faces as her. Flora gripped her hand tighter as she looked back over to the people with the water bombs. Everything looked normal, the two students who had been burned looked the same as before and they were laughing happily. It hadn't occurred to Bloom how cold she was until that moment, her hands shook slightly and she had gone deathly pale.

"I guess you can't escape it for long, can you?" Stella said as she gazed down into the water sadly. They all knew that the day had just gone out the window and that nothing would cheer them up. One by one the girls all stood and headed slowly back to the sandy beach, leaving Bloom and Stella to stare off into the sunset, Stella leaned against a railing and watched Bloom with a wary expression.

Bloom let her gaze wander back to the water beneath the peer, it was clearer and bluer than the water in the sunset. Something caught her gaze as she stared, it was silver and slim. Like some kind of horrible animal that lurked beneath the surface of the water, Bloom could make out the sight of blood in its jaws and that familiar feeling of hallucinating came back to her, she watched numbly with hooded eyes as the terrifying silver animal swan in circles around the spot when she stood on the jetty, like it was daring her to take a closer look. A small ongoing scream filled Bloom's ears like the one she had heard seconds ago from the two people on the beach. _It's a hallucination, I know it is! _

Stella and Bloom watched as nobody saw the silver animal swan calmly away from them toward the beach of people "Shark" Bloom muttered as she looked away from the animal back to her own hands.

"What's a shark?" Stella asked as she walked forward to stand beside her friend. Bloom shrugged a shoulder uncaringly as she glanced back up to see the hallucination swim freely through countless people in the water, not one person noticing it.

Bloom watched as suddenly a person that was near the shark-like animal suddenly disappeared from the surface of the water. Bloom and Stella both jumped as they saw this, Bloom whirled her head around to stare at her friend curiously; Stella stared back with the same expression.

This was no hallucination.

Layla had just stepped off the jetty and into ankle deep water when she felt a sting in her body, like a mental nudge that demanded her attention. Focusing on that nudge she felt the familiar sensation of the water and the sound it made in her ears, almost like it was speaking to her. Glancing over she saw Bloom and Stella watching something in the distance when all of a sudden they jumped. Turning back to her feet layla felt the words of the sea only the fairy of water could hear, they were screaming at her.

"There's something in the water" Layla muttered, stunned at what had come out of her lips. She took off in the direction of the tower on the beach, she ran like she was on a mission.

Without thought of sanity or her own safety Bloom took off down the jetty that led out to sea, her feet racing down the wooden planks and without hesitating she leapt head first into the water. All thoughts and lessons Valtor had taught her in water skills came rushing back to her and it seemed like she was flying through the water faster than she could have thought. The strong screams still filled her head and almost guided her toward where she wanted to go.

Layla raced up the steps of the tower, people glancing at her curiously as she went. She didn't really know what the danger was but she knew that she needed to get everyone out of the water. Throwing open the door of the tower she ignored the men that she had startled by her sudden entry and raced over to a big red button that lay embedded into the wall, slamming her fist down on the button the sudden ringing filled her ears. The men yelled out of shock and anger at her but she ignored them. She walked quickly over to the window and saw that almost everyone in the water was glancing around curiously at the sound but headed out of the water nonetheless.

Bloom could see it, the monster was in her sights and she wasn't afraid. Kicking her legs furiously she swan through the water until she could clearly make out the shape of the animal and within its clutches was the poor girl that..._What in the flying freaking hell is Diaspro doing in that monsters mouth?!_

Bloom almost rolled her eyes at the sudden change of events and for a second a thought came into her head, would it be so bad if she let the monster have her? Nah shouldn't risk it. Bloom reached the animal in record time, the ache in her lungs becoming noticeably painful. A strand of blond hair beside her caught her attention; Stella had jumped in after her, Bloom had never been so proud of her friend. Diaspro looked to be terrified and in great pain as blood flowed out of her leg where the animal was biting into her. Stella swan up behind Diaspro and enfolded her in her arms and placed her legs along the jaw line of the animal like she was trying to pull her from its grasp. Bloom knew it wouldn't surrender her that easily so placing her feet on the jaw line also and sitting atop the sharks head Bloom caught Stella's eye and in a moment of complete understanding she nodded to her friend. Bloom then with both hands shot her hands into either of the beasts eye sockets and clutched its eyes in her fists.

The beast buckled under her and in its pain loosened its jaw enough to allow Stella to rip Diaspro away and swim for the surface. Bloom ripping the eyes out of the sockets and smiling in victory she prepared to kick for the surface also when a pale slim arm encircled her waist and gripped her painfully.

Shock ran through her and made her gasp, sending bubbled of her precious air rising to the surface. The water was suddenly unbearable icy and the screams that filled her ears became louder than before. It was her...she was here...the evil.

The complete lack of air was making Bloom insanely tired but she had just enough consciousness to glance behind her and see the face of her enemy. Those same piercing eyes stared happily back at her and Bloom could see the girls whole face now. To put it simply she was stunning, the picture and reincarnation of beauty itself. From what Bloom could see her hair was starch white as well as her eyes, the blood that still surrounded her made her look devilish and her teeth through her smile were sharp and pointy and all in all she scared the life out of Bloom, literally.

The girl's hand whipped around and clutched Bloom's neck, digging her nails into her skin like she had done when they had first met. In a sudden movement the girl racked her nails down Bloom's neck and chest, it hurt...a lot.

Closing her eyes in pain Bloom wished with her entire being that she could just leave this point in time and wake up in a happier place. The sensation, the screams and the pain suddenly stopped. Warmth in her hand made her open her eyes to see Stella holding onto her. _Ok I know I said I had never been more proud of Stella when she followed me into the water, I was wrong. Right NOW when she jumps back in for me, now I'm the most proud._

Kicking through the bloody water and hitting the surface the two girls gasped for air, the only thing running through Bloom's mind in that moment was that she really needed to get out of the water. Looking around she saw Diaspro looking like a pale panting corpse being held in the arms of Musa and Flora that were both flying just above the water. It occurred to Bloom that a ringing sound was being made from the tower way in the distance and upon surveying her surroundings Bloom found that she, Stella, Diaspro, Musa and Flora were way out of the sight of the beach. They weren't even in the curve anymore they were way out at sea.

"What in the-? How did we...?" Bloom sputtered as she looked around.

"Fly now, talk later Bloom" Musa said as she and Flora rose into the air and flew toward land with Diaspro with them. Bloom quickly remembered that she could fly transformed into her Charmix with Stella and flew toward land.

Once they had reached the shore of an abandoned beach away from the curve the girls collapsed on the sand. The whole experience had been exhausting and Diaspro was being very annoying with all her squirming and moaning in pain. Bloom looked over at Diaspro and was relieved to see that her leg was still with her. Flora kneeled down beside the bleeding blond and inspected the wound, it always amazed Bloom how easy Flora could look at a wound and not flinch, like she could have easily been a doctor. Musa lingered off to the side not really sure what to do but sprung into action when Flora ordered her to hold Diaspro down to ensure that she didn't get hit when she sent a string of green twine up the blonds leg and encircled the wound and closed it part way up.

"I've put a magical binding around the wound to stop the bleeding but I don't know any healing spells to heal a bite this huge" Flora said as she brushed hair out of Diaspro's face. The girl looked pale, scared and half asleep and Bloom could almost feel a twinge of compassion for her...almost.

The sound of a truck approaching the made Bloom glance up to see Techna come roaring around the corner and drive right up beside then in the jeep "What happened?!" She yelled when she spotted Diaspro lying in the sand.

"Not now, we have to get her back to the beach and into the tower, they'll have medical spells there" Flora said as she opened the back of the jeep and with Musa, Stella and Bloom's help they were able to get Diaspro to lie in the back. They all piled in after her and Techna drove like a maniac toward the road.

Bloom didn't know what to think or do, the whole thing had gone by so quickly and now she sat next to her ex boyfriends fiancé who's life hung in the balance. Although Bloom hated Diaspro she didn't really want her to die, so in an act of uncharacteristic pity toward the girl Bloom took her hand and held it tight. After a moment of silence she caught Stella's eye, she saw horror and dread in her friends eyes. Stella leaned over to whisper in Bloom's ear "Bloom...I saw her. I-I saw her"

Bloom felt the chill that came with thinking of that girl run through her, she wanted to shield her friends from the girl as much as she could but if she was going to keep attacking them then she had no choice.

Techna didn't feel it necessary to stop on the road and carry Diaspro to the tower; no she drove right onto the beach and sped right next to the steps where Layla waited anxiously. Looking around Bloom could see that people still hadn't returned to the water but were waiting around curiously, Musa jumped from the jeep and headed toward the thong of people.

"I'll go get Sky!" She called back, Bloom wondered if she should tell Musa she was covered in Diaspro's bloom but knowing her she probably wouldn't care.

Musa strode through dozens of people with a stony expression. One minute she had been walking back to their camp on the beach and the next she was being yelled at by Layla to go fly out to sea to fetch Bloom and Stella, and then she had to cart the blond that had ruined Bloom's life back to land, so all in all she was pissed off with her afternoon being ruined. As she passed people gasped at her bloody appearance but she ignored them, setting her sights on the tall blond Specialist across the beach. When she reached the guys they all took one look at her and leapt to their feet, staring at her in shock.

Musa fixed Sky with a dead pan look "Did you lose something?"

The tower was packed to the brim with people, in the small room meant for observing the beach was the whole Winx Club who all leaned against the far wall looking like they really didn't want to be there, the Specialists who stood at the door and around the table which held the blessedly silent Diaspro who was being inspected by a doctor. People were crowded outside the door but didn't dare enter, knowing full well that any situation that concern the Winx Club and the Specialists you didn't need to get involved with.

They had been in the small room for over an hour and the girls were dying to get out of there. For one the stench of blood, sand and sweat was horrible, the room was hot as the fires of hell and the girls could feel the gaze of the guys boring into them. Diaspro stared at the ceiling with wide eyes but her expression was one of complete I-can't-believe-I-was-saved-by-those-freaks. Miss Faragonda had also been summoned on the scene as soon as the girls had dragged Diaspro into the tower; she had taken one look at the scene before her and actually rolled her eyes!

Now they all stood in silence as the doctor tended to his patient, except for Bloom who was having her ear talked off.

"My god! You just had to get involved didn't you?! You couldn't have just let her drown? NO! You had to be the hero and jump in to save her, do you remember what she's done to me, to you?!" Her evil self yelled at her from the reflection in the water cooler, she had been going off her head since Bloom had sat down. Bloom tried to appear casual as she clutched her head in pain, the headache she was getting added to the annoyance of the pain that was coming from her neck and chest where the evil girl had clawed her. Luckily she had been able to throw on a thick jacket and cover up her own blood, there was no way she was going to let anyone know about that girl, except maybe Stella, who hadn't said a word since the jeep.

"Well, good news you'll live" The tan doctor said as she finished healing the wound in Diaspro's leg but there was still a huge gash and scar, this seemed to wake her up and she glared at him in angry "Forget that! Will I be able to make it down the aisle on my own or am I going to need a damn walking stick?!"

Bloom flinched at the mention of the wedding as the shocked doctor assured Diaspro that she would be fine to walk if she didn't leave he bed for the next three days and take plenty of medicine.

"Good! Then we don't need to be here" Musa said as she started toward the door. Miss Faragonda blocked the way quickly "Girls I think that Diaspro has something she would like to say to you"

"Oh god, no thank you" Stella said as she pushed past Miss F and headed for the jeep.

"No offence Miss F but...we really don't feel like being congratulated or thanked" Flora said as she glumly made her way out with Techna and layla in tow. Musa who was still leaning against the wall looked thoughtful for a second before yelling "Well bye!" and skipping out the door. Which left Bloom to have one last glance around the room and then nod; she quickly exited and made her way through the crowd toward the path that led to the car.

_Please don't follow, please don't follow, please don'- _"Bloom?!" _Crap!_

Bloom turned to see Sky running toward her, she quickly directed her eyes to the sand at her feet. She didn't need to see his big blue eyes nor his impressive muscles right now; she just wanted to go home "What is it?"

Sky looked at her for a moment, waiting for her to look up at him but when she didn't he hesitantly spoke "I want to say thank you for what yo-"

"Well you're welcome, ok you've thanked me and I'm going home now" Bloom said quickly, attempting to turn away but Sky's hand gently clasped her shoulder. She immediately stepped out of his grasp and fixed him with a not-welcome look, he looked a little hurt by this. _It's not even close to the pain you made me feel you tall blond muscled sext Adinos of a man that has no right looking so good shirtless...miserable sod!_

"My parents and I want to take you and the girls out for dinner to say thank you" Sky quickly said before Bloom could try for her second escape, she paused and stared at him in shock, she hadn't expected him to say that.

"How did your parents find out?"

"Miss Faragonda called her parents, they called my parents, my parents called me" Sky explained casually, it was as if their two families lived together.

Bloom shook her head "I don't know Sky, it would really be just too...much"

Sky fixed her with a pleading look "Please"

_You see this is why I didn't want to look at you before, your damn blue eyes! _Bloom thought as she looked away, frustrated that she wasn't speeding down the road with her friends on her way home to a hot bath and a comfy bed.

"Fine...call me" Bloom muttered grudgingly, she really didn't want to go out with Sky and his parents, and because the girls would be going and they're all under security the other Specialists would have to come too and you know Diaspro would find a way to slide into the deal, it would be hell on earth.

Bloom turned around and headed for the car before Sky could answer. On her way back to the jeep she made a choice, even though her feeling for him were mixed at the moment, she would be civil. It was no excuse for her to be rude to everyone because of him and his stupid fiancé. _Civil, I can do that...I can't do that...aw hell!_


	8. The Simple Dinner Party

Chapter Eight: The Simple Dinner Party

_I can't do this! Why did I agree to go out to dinner with them? What could have possessed me?_

Bloom stood in her small bathroom adjoined to her bedroom, the fog of the hot shower still filling the air and clouding the mirror that she was currently standing in front of. Her reflection who had been chatting to her, nicely for once, was just a haze of red hair and pale skin but the never ending smirk was strangely clear. When Bloom had gotten home from the beach she had marched upstairs to avoid her friend's questions and locked her door, she was starting to stress about the upcoming dinner that she knew she should never have agreed to it and could never get out of it. Pacing her floor while still in her outfit from the beach she had been going over the day's event in her mind over and over, only thinking _How the hell did that happen?!_ Upon walking near a mirror she had seen she reflection staring blankly out at her, her expression quickly turning to a smile which became fully fledged laughter, Bloom had been about to tell her to go somewhere when Sky called, she was curious how he even had her number but didn't dwell on it too much, answering the phone she found that everything had been taken care of and that a ship would come for them at six. Bloom groaned when she hung up the phone, feeling very silly about herself.

Putting it off no longer she walked into the kitchen where her friends were eating and quickly told them simply about what they had to attend that night and bolted upstairs. They were...hesitant to put it nicely. It seemed they didn't want to go as much as she did but when she had shouted through the locked door that the guys would also be going they had shut up, the sound of running footsteps and showers' being turned on was unmistakable.

Bloom wiped out the fog from the mirror and sighed as her reflection smiled back at her "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh come on! Your ex boyfriend with his nasty fiancé and his parents the king of Queen of Eraklyon, with a side of five other specialists and the rest of the heartbroken Winx Club girls plus you the ex girlfriend in the same room having dinner! You know stuff is bound to go down!" The evil girl looked positively giddy at the idea; she was rooting for something to go wrong.

Bloom felt the familiar twinge of annoyance she always felt when talking to her other self "Shut up. Could you move please?" she waved a hand at the mirror.

The girl arched an eyebrow "Are you sure you want to see the scar? It's pretty bad" That little evil smirk was going to be the death of her, of both of them.

"Move!" Bloom yelled in aggravation, not caring that her friends could probably hear her. The girl shrugged a shoulder and for once she was no longer in the mirror, Bloom's real reflection stared out at her curiously. She was right; the scar that ran from Bloom's neck all the way down to the top of her left breast in four lines was pretty bad. You could feel the four lines protrude from the skin when you ran you fingers over it and the redness of the wound didn't help, it had been a little scary for Bloom to try and wash all the blood off without injuring herself further, it also got her thinking about what the scar meant.

The new evil was getting stronger, just like Daphne and evil Bloom had said she would. She was now able to appear in this world, outside of the ghostly realm, and this was something that made Bloom incredibly uneasy. From what she could make out the girl couldn't take physical form for too long, even under the water she seemed to be running out of time but that didn't explain how she could get an entire army to attack Melron. The urge to just go to the ghostly realm herself and take the girl on was staring to enter her mind more often, that way she could avoid her hurting the people she loved and killing countless more people but Daphne said that she was never to return to that place. Bloom sighed in worry, she hadn't heard from Daphne since she had disappeared that night when Bloom had first met the girl. Could you hurt or kill someone who was already dead?

"Would you stop worrying already? We have somewhere we need to be and it's no good you just standing here staring off into space like a weirdo" The sound of her other half's voice snapped her out of her retrieve. Sighing Bloom wrapped her towel around her more tightly and made her way out to her wardrobe.

The issue with her scar was a tricky one; she needed to find something to cover it up but appear formal and unsuspicious. She selected a navy blue chiffon dress that stopped just above the knee and then pulled on a small lightweight leather jacket that stopped just below the breastbone and ran all the way to her palms, it had a high collar and hid the scar rather well. Bloom was in the middle of buckling up her ankle heels when there came a knock at the door, hobbling over with only one shoe on she flung it open to reveal Stella on the other side. As always Stella could get ready in a flash and still look stunning. She was in a black dress with silver crystals embedded into the straps and belt, much like Bloom's it flared out under her breastbone and stopped just above the knee but hers was made up of heavy black satin that swished as she walked in. Her long Blond hair was straightened to the extreme and pushed back with a crystal headband; the length of her hair went down to the bottom of her back. Complete with crystal stud earrings and small lace fingerless gloves.

"Well how do I look?" Stella gave a full circle and posed with a stunning smile, Bloom always loved how Stella had the grace and elegance of a princess but sometimes the manners went out the window to give way to a feisty, controlling and vain girl, it was why she loved her friend.

"Stunning" Bloom said simply as she closed the door and hobbled back to the bed and tried to do up her other shoe. Stella watched her with a curious expression, twirling a strand of her hair around her fingers and wandering around the room quietly. Bloom noticed this but ignored her anyway; she would come out with it when she was ready. Stella sighed after a moment and causally sat next to Bloom, observing her clear painted nails with staged boredom.

"So umm...she's getting stronger" Stella stated simply, not taking her eyes off her nails.

Bloom acted as casual as her friend "I guess she is"

"She really does like taunting you, wonder what that's about?" Stella sneaked a side glance at her friend who had just finished buckling her shoe and was busy putting in blue sapphire studs Stella had given her for her birthday while they were both in the service of Valtor.

"You know as much as me Stella" Ok a small lie! She did know about her being behind the attack at Melron and about her having the same powers as the Winx Club but that couldn't be that important?

Stella sighed and fell back against the bed to stare up at the ceiling "You know Bloom, if something goes wrong tonight or she shows up...you know you can tell me and I'll help you. She seems to be targeting you especially for some reason and that scares us" Bloom glanced over at her friend, her heart warming. Stella met her eye and gave her a serious look "So whatever secret you've got hidden in that head of yours" she poked Bloom in the temple with a single finger "just know that it's our secret too. Even if we don't know what it is" Stella smiled warmly at Bloom, who smiled back relieved that she wasn't keeping the entire truth from her friends.

After a moment Stella's eyes glanced at her covered neck "How's the scar?"

Bloom whipped her head back around to stare at her friend. _God as actually notices everything! _At her shock Stella raised an eyebrow and waited patiently. Bloom touched the leather around her neck tenderly "Its fine"

Stella nodded "Good"

At that moment the door was opened by Layla who looked in curiously, Stella sat up from the bed while Bloom quickly took her hand away from her neck.

Layla spoke hesitantly "Umm looks like it's just us tonight"

"What?" Stella exclaimed as she shot up to stand, looking insulted.

Layla shrugged a shoulder "Don't look at me, they're the ones that decided to bail" Musa, Flora and Techna stuck their heads in the door next to layla, they looked apologetic.

"It seems pointless for me to go, I just drove the truck, completely illogical that I saved her life today" Techna said as she shook her head at the silly idea.

"Yeah and all me and Flora did was fish her out of the ocean, no biggie" Musa said in a devil may care voice. Flora nodded along to this "Sorry but have fun tonight" that's when she made her escape, her head disappeared from view with Techna following her, only Musa and Layla stood in the door.

"But the guys are coming" Stella whined giving Musa a look that said 'don't you see the awesomeness of this situation?'

Musa shook her head "You know ever since we became good again we just haven't had the time to talk to them and figure out where we stand, so why complicate matters and on such an _important _night"

"You mean you're afraid to talk to Riven" Bloom said bluntly from where she sat.

Musa looked insulted but you could see that Bloom was right "No. Besides if I spend too much time with that vixen Diaspro I'll kill her" With that she disappeared down the hall, Layla chuckled and walked in. She was dressed in a dark green dress that was backless and came down to her ankles; her hair was pulled up onto her head with a few strands surrounding her face along with a side fringe.

"By the way Bloom there's someone on the phone for you"

"Why didn't you tell me that when you walked in?" Bloom said as she hurried to the door. Layla smiled cheekily and shrugged "They could wait"

Bloom ran down the steps into the foyer where the house phone sat on a single table, the cordless lying next to it. Bloom picked it up "Hello Bloom speaking" she said curiously.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting?!" Lucus's voice rang angrily through the phone. Bloom groaned silently and cursed Layla for not warning her but she know knew why she had made him wait so long.

"Good evening Lucus, how can I help you?" She asked trying to sound mature and courteous; the niceness was lost on him.

"I'm calling to warn you. Let me be perfectly clear, in sending the Specialists along on your little dinner party tonight I'm making sure you or any of your friends don't break any rules or try to escape and I assure you, if you go missing or harm comes to any person tonight I'm holding you and the Specialists personally responsible. Anything happens, you get arrested without fail and the Specialists having failed in their mission to keep an eye on you get whipped of their titles and are expelled from Alfea. Am I clear?" The man didn't even take a breath for the whole speech.

Bloom's jaw had hit the floor somewhere in his warning and her eyes were bulging out of her head. _He can't do that! _Looking at a framed photo next to the phone of the table she saw her reflection looking just as pissed as she was "We should totally kill that guy" Bloom felt a small bit of hesitation at the idea before revulsion took over she mouthed a big 'NO' at her other self and tuned back to the phone "All clear, thank you, have a good night" Slamming the phone down she stood there shocked for a full minute before she was startled by the doorbell ringing.

_Oh what now?! _Glancing over at the clock Bloom was blown away to find it was six o'clock "Damn" she said under her breath as she hurried over to the door and swung it open. She met Sky's blue eyes and she couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of relief that this person wasn't about to threaten her and grill her for information.

"Ready?" He asked simply smiling warmly.

"Yep!" Stella yelled as she and Layla descended the foyer steps and hurried past Bloom out the door. Bloom was a bit taken aback, after the threat from Lucus and the sudden arrival of Sky she felt a bit scattered but after a moment she hurried after her friends. It didn't surprise her that there was a sleek red and gold ship waiting in the street under the moonlight, the back opening up like a door for them to walk up and into the ship. Inside there was the usual seats against the wall with various buckles and a control room where Timmy piloted. The rest of the guys were spread around the ship and Bloom didn't miss that they mainly stood near the exits and kept a cool reserve for the whole trip, determined to not get in trouble or fail the mission.

They got to the restraint in record time and the girls were a little nervous as they stepped out of the ship and looked toward the entrance to see soldiers wearing the Eraklyon crest on their uniforms, meaning Sky's parents were already here.

"Shouldn't Diaspro's parents be taking us for dinner instead of Sky's after all we did save their daughter, if we had saved Sky it would make more sense" Layla muttered to Bloom and Stella as they approached the front doors. They didn't really know what to say to that so they just remained quiet. The men at the doors had to give the girls a thorough search for any weapons and check their handbags for any signs of danger, the girls tried not to be insulted by the lack of trust but what with Melron being obliterated and Eraklyon a possible next target they knew the royal family would be under heavy supervision. Once they stepped into the restaurant they were greeted by a woman with long navy blue hair, a strange choice on earth but here it didn't stand out, she showed them through a huge room with couples and other parties dinning with a dance floor and band but didn't stop there. She led them down a hall way, also guarded, and through a set of doors that led to a private dining room where a long table was set up with ten chairs and plates. A grand fire place was situated at the end of the table with a couple standing in front of it holding a drink each.

Bloom felt her stomach constrict as they turned to greet the party, glancing over at Stella she looked the picture of easy and comfort, as did Layla, the ease only a princess could have. This saddened Bloom knowing that she didn't have a hope of coming up to Sky's parent's standards, she never stood a chance.

The couple turned and smiled at them. The man was about the same height as Sky, maybe a little bit smaller, with brown hair and a beard neatly trimmed. He had blue eyes and wore a gold army looking jacket with white pants and black boots, a gold crown sitting on his head. He gave off a stern and commanding attitude while the mother was much softer. She had long blond hair with blue green eyes; she wore a long red dress with gold trimmings, expensive looking jewellery and a smaller gold crown. By the look of them they really did look like royalty. Sky walked forward to stand between the couple and the three girls while the Specialists stood against the walls, looking formal and aloof.

Sky gestured to his parent's with a proud smile "Mother father this is Princess Stella of Saloria" Stella stepped forward and did a regal curtsey, she looked radiant "Princess Layla of **[I am SO sorry! I can't remember the name of Layla's planet; we'll just call it that nameless water planet for now]**" Layla stepped forward and repeated the gesture Stella had done. Sky then gestured to Bloom who tried her best not to shrink away under the gaze of the royal couple who observed her with more interest than they had given the other two girls "And this is princess Bloom of Sparks" Bloom stepped forward and curtseyed as best she could, she did glance up at them to see they were still eying her critically. Sky then gestured to his parents "Girls these are my parents the king and queen of Eraklyon" They didn't bow they just nodded politely.

After a small pause the father spoke "The brave saviours of our daughter in law, you have our sincerest thanks" The man put particular emphasis on the daughter in law bit. In one sentence he had said very clearly 'yes, we already think of her as our daughter, so don't even try it' _I could have just said no, I could have just told him no, so why the hell didn't I tell him no?!_

It had been an hour since the dinner had started and things had been tense for the first few minutes but Stella, bless her, had started an intriguing conversation with the mother about running kingdoms and duties of a queen, the older woman took to Stella immediately after that. Sky was in a discussion with his father from the get go, it was obvious the two hadn't seen each other in a long time and needed to catch up, that left Layla and Bloom to easily converse with each other. Dinner came about half an hour after the start of the dinner party and that shut most of the talking up for a time, although at one point the father had inquired about Diaspro's health. The girls immediately knew that this was for their benefit because surely the father would have wanted to know as soon as he heard not just bring it up during eating soup. Sky's answer was clipped and short, saying that she was fine but still a little weak and need lots of bed rest. Then the father exclaimed happily that she was bound to be better in time for the wedding in five days, Stella and Layla had chocked on their soup while Bloom had just remained still and frozen, determined not to give anything away, when she glanced she could see the cold eyes of the King boring into her, the message was clear.

So it had been an hour and everything had gone...pleasantly or it looked like it that it had gone that way but for the girls it had been hell. The king was relentless in his cold manner toward Bloom and that turned to Stella and layla when they stealthily came to her defence and the queen although nice was joined in her husband's decision to push the girls away, the whole dinner had been a way too ward the girl off, at one point they had even pointed out a vulnerable fault in Solaria's kingdom and Stella had stared gobsmacked into her drink, going so bright red in the face that Bloom was worried she might actually hit the king.

It seemed completely horrid that the evening had gone this way. Bloom was in the middle of staring glumly into her drink with Sky's gaze burning into her forehead, she knew he had not missed the well mannered sayings disguised as insults but she knew he could do nothing about it.

"What news of Melron you majesty?" Layla had asked the question, being the only one who had not been completely shot down by the couple.

"We've sent aid to our fellow planet and have heard news that the attack's damage is far from being done. Toxic chemicals have found their way into the water supply of the kingdom and their food has rotted for some unknown reason, they think that whoever attacked the planet has powerful dark magic and that they are...testing them" Bloom's head whipped up at this.

"Testing?" she asked, it was the first direct question she had asked the couple all evening.

"Yes like the person wants to see how fast the water dries up and the food goes off, we've also heard other reports of electricity being off for no apparent reason and earthquakes on Melron" The king answered, he looked concerned.

"Earthquakes?" Stella asked confused "Do you think that they are intentional or just bad luck?"

"There's no way to tell. The only thing we can do is wait and see"

_Wait and see! Wait for this to happen, wait for that to happen! I'm tired of waiting, I need answers! _Bloom glared into her glass of wine to see her reflection had disappeared "Excuse me" Bloom shot up from her seat and headed for the hallway and quickly located a private bathroom, stepping in and shutting the door Bloom bolted for the mirror and stared at her reflection. Anxious and determined eyes stared back at her, her own. The evil girl was hiding from her.

"Come back here" She whispered, glancing toward the door uneasily "I know you know something so you better reappear and tell me what it is, tell me everything right now or I swear to god I'm never going to talk to you for the rest of our miserable life! I'll smash every mirror in our house and ignore reflections like the plague, now come back and talk to me!"

"I'd be happy to talk to you" A voice came from the door; Bloom whipped her head around to see Diaspro standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a long purple and black dress, with black feathers and netting in the skirt and black diamond's as jewellery. _Oh god she saw me talking to myself!_

"Diaspro, what are you doing here?" Bloom asked dumbfounded.

Diaspro shrugged an elegant shoulder and sauntered into the bathroom "It's called a momentary truce" She held up a white handkerchief and waved it while smirking "The two opposing sides have a short truce to discuss battle strategies and rules of war in order to lessen the casualties when the war is done"

Bloom sighed frustrated at the night's events that had gotten worse "We don't need to do that, you've already won Sky what more do you need?"

Diaspro had reached the bench where there laid a sink, towels and various perfumes. A huge mirror lies on the wall above them and Bloom looked into it to see the two women standing side by side, the sight was strangely unsettling.

"I wasn't talking about Sky" The girl turned to smile at Bloom in a startlingly familiar way. Bloom's eyes shot down to look at the part in Diaspro's dress where her left leg was fully visible, there was no scar, no redness just pale smooth skin.

Bloom looked up at the girls face to see the eyes take on a black eyeball with white pupils. _It's her...the evil._

"What have you done with Diaspro?" Bloom looked the girl up and down, really trying to make sure that she was there and not a hallucination.

"Nothing" She looked innocent for a moment "She's asleep happily in her bed. This form..." She gestured to her body that was Diaspro's "Is just a model, not the real thing. I needed something to walk around in so I could come and talk to you"

Bloom shook her head, really confused "How?"

"You'd be surprised what a few drops of blood can do coupled with the right spell" The shark, the attack, that's why she chose Diaspro at the beach, she needed her Blood.

"What do you want?" Bloom whispered to the girl who stood not a foot from her, the never ending smile haunted Bloom and she had the strong urge to step back but refused to move. The scar under her jacket started to burn with pain.

"You already know what I want Bloom" she whispered in an eerie voice "I want you and your friends, I need you in order to complete what I have planned"

"It has something to do with destroying Melron, doesn't it? You wanted to know the extent of your powers in order to plan a worldwide attack, you want world domination" Somehow Bloom had known this all along but it had never occurred to her, isn't world domination what all the bad guys want?

The girl let out a loud and harpy like laugh "Oh Bloom, how sweet of you to think so!" She stopped laughing but retained that smile to look at Bloom "I don't want Magix, why would I? What could I possible gain?"

Bloom looked at the girl in front of her; she looked so evil "What are you?" Bloom was suddenly hit in the abdomen, sending her flying back into the wall where she smashed into a mirror. Looking up the girl above her looked...upset.

"What am I?! You really have to ask that question?!" She stalked forward and gripped Bloom by her hair; bring her face close to hers "You made me Bloom! You and your friends. When you died all the pain of death, the betrayal of Sky, the screams of all the people you killed and the guilt of all that you had destroyed made me! I am everything that you hate about yourself, I'm your worst nightmare come true, the monster under you bed when you were eight!" The girl was screaming in her face now, she looked truly upset, devastated even "It's your fault that I was made, your fault that you released this evil on the world, the million dead people on Melron? Your fault! The hundred million that will eventually die because of you are all going to be on your shoulders not mine...enjoy hell Bloom, you're about to find out what it's really like"

The girl let go of Bloom's hair and stood up but the second she had reached her full height a sickening sound was heard throughout the room as a knife was driven through the girls back and into her heart. Bloom watched as life left her being and she slumped to the ground, Stella standing over her.

"You leave for five minutes and I find Diaspro-evil girl about to kill you, jeez Bloom!" Stella helped Bloom to her feet "What happened?"

"She made a copy of Diaspro's body in order to come and talk to me" Bloom said as she brushed off bits of glass of her dress, thankfully none had pierced her skin.

Stella crossed her arms confused "How did she even-"

The door swung open to reveal the Queen of Eraklyon followed by Layla walking into the bathroom. Bloom and Stella tensed as they watched the older woman take in the body of her future daughter in law, readying herself to scream Stella shot out her hand and shouted a quick incantation directed at the woman. The queen became dead silent and fell back to be caught by Layla who was staring wild-eyed at Stella and Bloom. She quickly pulled the queen into the bathroom and shut the door "What is...?! How...?!" She dropped the queen next to the dead Diaspro and tune d to face her friends "What killing Sky's fiancé wasn't enough for you, you have to kill his mother also?!"

Stella remained calm; she pointed at the queen "Had to be done" directing her finger at Diaspro "Was actually the new evil in a stolen version of Diaspro"

Layla looked back and forth between the two standing girls, a horror struck look on her face "What?!"

A sudden thought occurred to Bloom "Oh no!" The two girls turned to her "What?" Bloom ran her hand through her hair "If Lucus finds out about this then we and the Specialists are screw, he warned me that if anything went wrong tonight bad things would happen!"

"You didn't think to tell us this before?!" Stella asked, looking panicked

"I didn't have the time" Bloom relied frustrated

"You could have found just one second to tell us, Bloom!" Stella yelled looing ready to cry.

Bloom threw up her hands in frustration "Ugh we're getting nowhere like this! We have to fix everything and get back to dinner, Layla you take care of the Queen and the room, me and Stella will take care of the body"

"What I am supposed to do with the Queen? Ask her to not say anything when she wakes up?" Layla asks sarcastically.

"Just do something!" Stella yelled as she grabbed Diaspro's feet while Bloom quickly stripped off her leather jacket and got the upper half, they lifted the girl up into the air "Let's push her out the window, we can figure out something once we're outside" Stella and Bloom hefted the body while standing on the bench in order to push her out the high slightly open window, once she had gone they heard a sickening crash of bones and flesh hitting concrete, both flinching. While they did this Layla pulled the unconscious queen near the door away from the rubble and then turned to the room, saying the same spell Miss F had when she had fixed the house the room flittered back into its original state. Layla gasped when she spotted Bloom with half her body out the window, preparing to jump down "Where do you think you're going?! You can't just leave me here!" She whispered, glancing around the room.

"We'll be right back, just distract the king and Sky and figure something out with the queen" At that Bloom disappeared out of view with Stella quickly following her. Stella hit the concrete with a sightly painful thud, looking around she found they were in an abandoned alleyway, the body lying eerily posed on the ground. Bloom was at the end of the ally looking out into the street "Well this evening couldn't get any worse, I thought the worst thing I'd have to do was talk about me and Sky with his parents but NO Diaspro just had to go and die on us!"

"Just keep a look out, I'll dump her in this dumpster" Stella smacked her hand against the huge dumpster that was situated against the ally wall. Bloom looked at her and shook her head desperately "You can't do that, someone will find her!" Trying to keep her voice low.

Stella spread her hands wide "We'll set it on fire then!"

"You don't think that's a little suspicious? The king and queen of Eraklyon are right inside the building and you want to start a fire, they'll investigate and find your butter knife with your fingerprints in the wreckage. Ugh I don't remember bodies being this hard to get rid of when we worked for Valtor" Bloom paced back and forth in the small alleyway, occasionally glancing into the street. The dark night sky was a good cover but they weren't going to keep this body a secret for long.

Stella groaned and leaned against the brick wall "God! Ok no dumpster, we have to bury her, somewhere where nobody would look. What about at home?"

"Sounds good, how do we get her there?" Bloom asks eager to be rid of the body and be home.

"Umm..." Stella mused as she glanced at the body "Well we can't really just go home ourselves, the Specialists have to take us and we can't tell them! Umm...we could just put her in one of the closets in the ship and hope to god we make it home?"

The amount of holes in that plan was major but Bloom couldn't see any other option "Ok let's get her to the ship" She took one last glance into the street before turning back to the ally, Bloom suddenly froze and whizzed back around to face the street.

"What is it?" Stella whispered curiously

"Sky's coming!"

Stella and Bloom had just jumped out the window and Layla turned to eye the queen in the bathroom; she didn't have a clue how they were going to get out of this one. _I guess I could just go for a memory spell and hope it works but memory spells were never my strongest point. _Sighing loudly she leaned down to be face to face with the Queen, taking her head in her hands she quickly mumbled a spell of memory loss, hoping with all her might that it worked. After a moment the queen's eyes flew open and she looked around startled "What happened?"

"Umm, ugh...you might have fainted, I think we all had a bit too much wine and you said you needed the bathroom so I accompanied you to make sure your alright but once you stepped foot in the bathroom you blacked out, you were only out for maybe twenty seconds" Layla said hurriedly

The woman looked at her for a moment before shaking her head "I guess I did have a bit too much, I think I should go home and lie down" She got to her feet with Layla's help and headed for the door. Out in the hallways they met Sky on his way out of the dining room, the queen slipped past him with a quick explanation and hurried off.

"Yeah it would be best if she just lied down for a bit" Layla laughed nervously under Sky's gaze, she was always a bad liar.

"Where are Stella and Bloom?" He asked curiously, glancing at the bathroom door.

"Air!" Layla practically yelled at him "They needed some air, so they went outside. Sorry but your parents kind of laid into them"

"Oh I better go find them" Sky turned back down the hallway but before he could take a step Layla yelled "I'll go with you!" hurriedly following after him.

"What are you talking about?!" Stella yelled from where she had half picked up the body, panicking at the situation.

Bloom didn't move from where she stood staring at the two figure approaching in the alleyways direction "Sky and Layla, they're on their way here!"

"We'll distract him!" Stella yelled as she got a better grip on Diaspro's arms. Bloom whirled around the corner and walked toward the couple, Layla gave her a secret thumbs up behind Sky, signalling the queen situation was good.

"Sky I need to talk to you" Bloom said abruptly, focussing all her attention on Sky who looked shocked and confused "O-ok" He said hesitantly.

"Layla I think Stella wanted to ask you something, she's right in there" Bloom pointed to the alleyway, Layla catching the hint hurried in that direction. Bloom turned back to Sky who eyed her warily, in all truth she didn't know what they were going to talk about and she just needed him away from the ally. Taking him by the arm and leading him across the road, past the awaiting ship and into a park she tried to find a topic that would require his attention. When they had reached the middle of the park she turned to him and blurted out the first thing that came to mind but before she could say anything she saw Sky's eyes widen and shock fill his expression.

"What is that?" Before Bloom could think he had grabbed he gently by the shoulders and pulled her over to a nearby street lamp near a wall, standing under it you could get a clear view of the scar on Bloom's neck and chest. _Damn, I took off my jacket! Why don't I think about these things?! _"What is that Bloom?" Sky asked again, more strongly this time, determined to get an answer.

Bloom stared up at him, not knowing what to say "Umm, it was from the shark...ugh the animal that attacked Diaspro, it also kind of got me"

Sky's eyes softened as he looked at her "Why didn't you tell someone?" _Oh boy, I know exactly what happens when he looked at me like that, I want to kiss him, Damnation!_

Not getting enough air and panicking a little with the close proximity between them Bloom was struggling to think coherently "I-I didn't want to bother anybody" Bloom redirected her eyes away from his just for a second of freedom when she caught the odd sight of Layla and Stella carrying the body of Diaspro across the road and into the ship, turning her gaze back to Sky "I mean I've caused everybody so much trouble and pain, I didn't want to cause any more" Emotion leaked into her voice and she was surprised a few tears sprung into her eyes, she knew she spoke the truth, she was actually confiding in him, meanwhile her mind with like a jackhammer in her head, throwing itself from side to side.

"Cause trouble please, makes life that much more interesting" It was a joke and Bloom couldn't help but laugh a little but abruptly stopped when Sky ran his fingers over the scar on her neck. It wasn't a creepy gesture more of a helpful tender gesture, looking back up into those eyes Bloom felt herself smile a little bit.

"Ahem!" Bloom's eyes slid over to a nearby puddle on the ground where her reflection stared at her impassively. Bloom stepped right out of Sky's grasp and backed up into the nearby wall "Ugh y-you shouldn't do that" The skin on her neck burned, she really wished it would go away.

Sky looked at her startled by her sudden movement "Do what?"

Bloom couldn't help but blush "You know" It appears he didn't "Look at me like I'm your girlfriend" His eyebrows rose at this and his expression changed to one of complex thought "And make me feel better" Bloom brushed some hair out of her eyes and looked sadly at the ground. She felt him come closer and tilt her head up but she dared not look at him "Better? You mean happy?"

Bloom felt one of the tears streak down her face as she looked at him, he looked a little sad, almost as sad as she felt "Yeah" She whispered "You make me happy" One small tender moment passed before the two met together in a kiss. Bloom ran her fingers through his hair while he wrapped his arms around her back, lifting her up off the ground. Bloom had missed him, she knew that. She had missed the way he made her feel and how he made her laugh, the way he would always strive to make her happy. They continued to kiss for a long time, each never wanting to let go until the voice of reason shouted at her.

"What is wrong with you?!" Bloom's eyes snapped open to glance quickly over at the puddle which held a pissed off looking evil Bloom "Do you not remember, how come you keep forgetting what he did to us?! He betrayed us Bloom! He kissed Diaspro just like he's kissing you now, get out of there!" Bloom's mind went wild; it was as if ever bit of pain and hurt and anger came roaring back. Placing her hands on his chest Bloom pushed Sky back violently, staring at him wild-eyed with fury that she didn't know she held "That was a mistake" She whispered covering her mouth with her hand she turned and walked in the direction of the ship "Take me home"

She heard him run after her and catch up to her, she didn't dare look at him when he stopped her by holding onto her arm "Bloom wait, just talk to me" he said gently to which she shook her head roughly "talk to me please!"

"Let go!" She ripped her arms from his grasp and with a quick whip of her hand she struck him right across the face, the action astounded them both. They stood in complete silence for a long time, him staring at her in shock and hurt, her glaring in fury while breathing with anger "Why?! Why should I talk to you?! After everything you've done to me. You may think I betrayed you that night I joined Valtor but you're wrong!" She was crying with anger now, pointing and gesturing at him with her hands "You were the one who betrayed me first! You were the one who kissed Diaspro that night!"

Sky's expression turned to one of dread and wariness "You knew?"

"All this time? Yeah I knew. And you know what Sky no matter how much you make me laugh and feel happy it's never going to make up for what you did and how it hurts me, even to this day it hurts! And that kiss back there, you want to know why I did that? Because I love you!"

Sky stared at her still shocked and astounded; he didn't dare say a word.

This time when Bloom spoke she didn't yell, she whispered so only he could hear "Yes I do love you...but I hate you just as much" With that she whirled around and walked back to the ship, closing off everything that she felt, ending the sobs and whipping away the tears she had finally told him what he needed to know. On entering the ship she found all the Specialists already on board and Stella and Layla resting casually against the far wall near a closet. She sat down with them and didn't say a word.

When they arrived home nobody said anything, Bloom stayed where she was staring off into space. Stella and Layla tried to get her top move but she was frozen in her seat, Stella asked if the Specialists could go into another room so they could talk to her. Once they were out of the room and the door was open the three girls leapt into action, dragging the body away from the ship and into the house, they could hear the ship taking off once they were inside. Luckily they had left the porch light off so the body would be pretty hard to see. Once inside they all dropped the body onto the floor and groaned.

"Oh god lets never do that again!" Stella yelled as she took off her heels and sat down on the couch in the lounge, Layla following her. Flora, Musa and Techna came down the stairs just then and when they saw the body they froze and eyed Bloom's cold and pale appearance.

"Oh my god, they've killed her" Musa muttered as she slipped past Bloom and ran into the lounge, yelling at Stella about the body to which she explained, Techna and Flora running in after her which left Bloom and the corpse in the foyer.

Bloom looked down at the body with an expressionless face. Grabbing her and dragging her out through the kitchen and out the back door Bloom didn't ask for help. She didn't want any, she didn't want to think or speak she just wanted to do something useful. Ignoring the calls of her friends Bloom dragged Diaspro away; she had a corpse to bury.

_I am so proud! That's the most I've ever written in a chapter and amazingly that took me six hours, I know I'm a slow writer but if you've ever written anything you would know how long it actually takes! I'm glad with how things worked out in this one. And I also want to apologise to all who have been waiting for me to update and I thank you for bearing with me, it's been a tough week. Lets me know if you have any thoughts on what you think should have happened or if I need to add something or do more of something, anything is welcome! Bye!_


	9. The Silence Before the Explosion

Chapter Nine: The Silence before the Explosion

What do you do when all you know has come crumbling down around you? Do you pick up the pieces and try to move on? Or do you simply forget your old life and wait for your new hellish one to come crashing down upon you?

Boom stared up at the stars in the night sky, the wind blew past her and the trees moved from side to side, the body of the dead Diaspro clone six feet beneath her under the earth. She had been lying there thinking for the last hour and even in the eerie silence of the night she could sense her friends curiosity and uneasiness at her new attitude, when Stella and Layla had explained what happened at the restraint and after all the yelling and scolding they all came down to check up on her, she had been in the middle of digging and didn't even look up to answer their questions. That's when it had occurred to them that Bloom wasn't faking the bad mood on the way home in the ship so they had all remained silent and just slunk back into the house. Looking up at the star filled sky Bloom couldn't help but think about what she had told sky, she thought that when she finally told him about how she knew about the kiss that she would feel relieved but instead she just felt empty and sad. She wondered if he would ever have told her on his own or if he would have kept it a secret for the rest of their lives, neither option made her feel any better.

Sighing she picked herself up from the dirt and walked slowly back to the house, as she took the slow steps her mind was still far away. There was so much she had to do and she didn't know how to do it. First she had to find a way to get rid of that evil girl who keeps waltzing back into her life and secondly she had to fix the Winx clubs reputation with the world, she supposed if they did kill the girl then people would forgive them for their past deeds but then there was still the case of what the future held after that. Bloom knew the girls missed the guys, unlike her she knew the girl's had never stopped loving them. Would they ever move on and find new boyfriends and girlfriends? Not likely, they were made for each other.

Shrugging into the dark house she walked upstairs and flopped down on her bed, still wearing the blue dress and heels. Her room was like all the others in the house, big and clean, with a double bed against the far wall, a walk in closet and bathroom of her own and even a fireplace. Bloom had been lucky enough to score the best room after Stella's; the others had felt she would like the fireplace. Looking around it occurred to Bloom that even though she had spent a full four maybe five months in this house that they had never shared any happy memories in it, it didn't feel like 'home' it was just the place they lived in and it was a material and meaningless as the rest of the stuff they owned.

Thinking this Bloom felt a sting in her eyes but no tears would come, no not after the night's confessions with Sky. She had sworn as she walked away from him that she would stop crying about the past and try and finally move on with the future. That didn't mean the past still didn't hurt.

"Hey" A small voice whispered inside her head, even though she couldn't see the girl's reflection she knew it was her evil self, she sounded quiet and peaceful for once.

Deciding she didn't want to fight or argue Bloom played nice with her "Hey, are you ok after what happened with that evil girl? You went away for a while"

Bloom heard the girls sigh "Yeah sorry about that, I was hiding. Are you ok, I mean after everything that's happened tonight?"

Blood didn't want to talk about it but if she couldn't even talk about with herself how she was going to face the girls in the morning "Everything's going to change after this...I can feel it. Not just with me and Sky but with everybody, something's about to go down...the final battle maybe" She mused at this idea, the future was dark and unknown, right on the horizon and could never be stopped.

"The calm before the storm" Bloom blinked at the familiar phrase the girl used, she remembered Valtor saying it to her before they had all died "Bloom...I know I kind of left you out to dry tonight and that I yelled at you about the Sky thing but what you did after...well evil or not I'm proud of you for finally telling him"

Bloom felt a spark of warmth in her "Thanks, I've imagined telling him so many times and now that I finally have...it doesn't feel as great as I had imagined" If anything Bloom's self esteem went down even further.

"So you're actually going to let him marry Diaspro and every time you see him just ignore him, you're really going to finally let go?"

"Yes I am" Bloom replied nodding her head in the dark "I have more important things to do like destroying that evil girl that attacked us tonight and on that subject..." Bloom turned on her side to star in the direction of the mirror where her reflection was floating, she looked kind of friendly "She's testing our stolen powers on Melron; I actually think she might be looking to do some serious damage to Magix"

"But she said she doesn't want to enslave magic, I think she just wants to destroy it" The girl shrugged a shoulder, not even flinching at the idea.

"But why?" Bloom asked, sitting up and pulling her knees up to her chest.

"You have to keep in mind that this girl is way more evil than just me" She answered pointing a finger in her direction "She is the combined evil of all six Winx club girls, that's a hell of a lot of evil in just one girl"

"Maybe the combined goodness of the original six Winx club will counteract that evil, it's a fair fight if all of us pull together!" Bloom felt hope light up in her, for the first time in a long time she was seeing the future a little more clearly "We can win!" That was until she caught the eye of her other half, she looked hesitant "What?!"

"I mean this with offence but you guys aren't exactly the poster girls for goodness these days, didn't you just bury someone in the back yard?"

Bloom rolled her eyes as she lied back down and rested her head on her pillow but didn't answer, true the answer to defeating your own evil creation was exactly clear to her but she would find a way, with that thought in her head she drifted off to sleep.

"Bloom!"

Bloom jolted out of a sleep that felt nonexistent, like she had just closed her eyes to open them up again to find it was daylight and Techna standing over her bed "What is it?" she asked while rubbing her eyes and trying to relax after the rough awakening.

Techna looked neatly dressed in black pants and a white shirt with black suspenders and boots, with her pink hair coming just over her shoulders. The only thing out of place was her wary expression "Miss Faragonda just called she said we need to get down to Alfea right away"

Bloom sat up quickly "The new evil?"

Techna threw her arms wide "What else could it be?" With that she turned and ran from the room yelling "Stella!" as she went. Bloom threw off the covers she had somehow moved under during the night and struggled out of bed, looking down she remembered she still wore her blue dress. Running over to her closet she pulled out the first thing she saw, she ended up in a pair of three quarter red jeans and long black lace up boots with a maroon shirt. Grabbing a tissue and whipping away the smudged make up and pulling a brush through her hair she turned and ran down the hall and into the foyer where the others were standing. Flora and Layla were in the middle of tying their shoes while Musa and Techna searched for the keys to the jeep and Stella sat on the stairs looking still asleep.

"Has anything happened to Melron? Do you think another planet was attacked?" Bloom asked as she threw cushions off the couch in search of the keys.

"Unlikely, it would have been shown on TV first instead of Miss F calling us and personally telling us" Techna answered as she ruffled through a tray of things on the coffee table "But Miss F did sound very worried on the phone"

"Found them!" Musa yelled as she ran back into the foyer, the keys in her hand. Techna smiled and walked forward "Good I'll drive" Musa paused and gave her a deadpan look "You drove yesterday"

"Fine!" Techna yelled as she opened the door and walked out. The girl's all piled into the jeep and sped quickly down the road, it was a quick drive. The girl's spent most of it applying last minute make up and jewellery. When they arrived they screeched to a halt in the school's car park, it was mostly empty being an hour until school started so the girls parked right next to the door and bolted into the building.

They slowed down in surprise when they saw police standing outside Miss Faragonda's office, the door was open and they were quickly directed inside. When they walked inside they almost turned around and walked back out when they spotted Lucus standing by the desk, the Specialists were scattered around the room, except Sky who was absent and Diaspro sitting in an armchair by the fire. Miss F stood by the window behind her desk looking grave; when the girl's entered she turned and gave them a small smile "Thank you for coming so quickly, I hope we didn't wake you"

They stood awkwardly by the door and didn't really know what to say "Umm, no it's fine Miss F, What's going on?" Asked Flora asked as she glanced around at the peculiar group of people.

Miss Faragonda opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Lucus "We have some questions for you about last night when you dined with the King and Queen of Eraklyon" Each girl felt a spasm of panic but kept it of their faces. _Oh my god, how in the hell did he find out about me burying Diaspro last night! _Bloom sneaked a glance at the blond and found her staring at the fire, she looked worried and it startled Bloom to see such a vulnerable look on the girls face.

"What's this about?" Bloom asked looking back at Lucus; she refused to cower under his heavy glare.

"After you, Stella and Layla left the dinner party to..." Lucus held up a piece of paper and read off it "...'get some air' did you encounter the King and queen after that?"

_What? _Bloom though, her eyebrows knitting together as she stared at Lucus. At that moment Sky walked in, he looked worn out and depressed, when he spotted the girls he rolled his eyes and walked up to Lucus "You can't be serious? Do you really think that they have anything to do with this?"

Lucus looked unaffected "Well it seems whenever something bad happens they're always somehow involved and they did have dinner with them last night. I'm just going through the suspect list" He shrugged a shoulder innocently.

"Or looking for someone to pin it on instead of actually doing something to find my parents!" Sky yelled, surprising the girls. _Find his parents?_

"Whoa, wait a minute, what's going on?" Stella asked walking forward and glancing at Miss Faragonda for an answer "The King and Queen of Eraklyon have gone missing; they haven't been seen since they left the restaurant last night" _Oh crap! _They all thought at once "Oh my god, how?" layla asked as she walked forward to join Stella.

"No idea" Lucus said none too kindly, by the look of him he didn't care a shred about Sky's parents whereabouts "They just disappeared off the face of the earth, maybe you girls can tell us how that's done as you seem to disappear quite often without any notice" Bloom noticed Musa roll her eyes and mutter something under her breath. Looking back at Lucus Bloom had the sudden idea to tell them about the new evil, _would it be so bad if they knew about who was attacking the planets and was out to seek revenge on Magix? The very girl the Winx Club had created themselves...wait no not a good idea. Knowing this crowd if anyone knew that that girl had come from their pain and suffering then they would immediately blame the girls._

"Lucus no matter how very much you wish it, the girl's aren't involved with the disappearance; the Specialists themselves took them home last night" Miss Faragonda spoke, quick to defend the girls "So you girls don't know anything about the incident?"

"No" The girls all said together, except they did know, they knew quite a lot more than everyone else in the room knew.

"Good" Sky said turning to Lucus "See, not involved" With that he stalked out of the room with Diaspro who jumped up from her chair to follow him, when he passed Bloom he looked directly at her and something in his eyes changed. They went from depressed helplessness and stress to pain hurt and guilt. Averting her eyes Bloom looked back at Lucus to see him staring at her suspiciously. _What is his problem? Seriously! _Bloom looked away at Miss Faragonda, walking forward behind the desk and gazing at her seriously Bloom asked "This can't go unnoticed, the people of Eraklyon are probably going to notice when they don't have a king or queen to defend them, is Sky going to take over?"

"He'll have too, if he doesn't want to leave the planet open to attacks and if we can avoid a fight we'll do all in our power to prevent it" Miss Faragonda whispered back as she sat down at her desk, Bloom looked down on her warily. _But you have no idea what she's capable of, she'll come for all of us and she'll do it very soon, we need to be ready. _Bloom glanced over at her friends to see them gazing back at her, they looked ready and determined all they needed was an order "Miss Faragonda surely we're not going to sit by and wait for more royals to go missing are we? Something needs to be done" She said this louder than before, trying to get the message across.

"Yes something will be done but it won't include the Winx Club" Lucus answered from his evil and dark perch next to the desk. _Shady vulture! _Bloom wanted to yell at him "But we can help" Bloom insisted until a small voice echoed in her head "Bloom let it go, if we get even more involved now that will give Lucus more power and means to keep a closer watch on us and if he finds out where the new evil came from or sees you talking to your own reflection he might get a tad suspicious, do you really want to take that risk?" Bloom paused in thought _It's not about what we want to do, it's about what we need to do and what we need to do is stop this girl before she kills everyone and if that means putting our lives in danger again, so be it!_ At that moment a white haired woman walked into the room hurriedly she looked dazed "Miss Faragonda, the media has gotten hold of the disappearance"

"Damn!" Lucus yelled pulling out a phone and dialling furiously. The room seemed to take on a panicked feeling as people glanced around warily, the girls looked shocked and lost, the guys looked keyed up and ready to fight while Miss F still looked wary, nobody knew what to do.

"Alice get Prince Sky and Princess Diaspro to a ship and back to Eraklyon as soon as you can, those people need leaders!" Miss Faragonda ordered the dazed woman named Alice, who violently nodded and ran from the room. Miss Faragonda turned to Lucus "You need to go back to your headquarters and try and calm the people down, we need everyone to be thinking clearly, go!" Lucus wasted no time in bolting from the room, Miss F was on a roll and the girls and guys could only watch in awe "Miss Griselda!" The brunette in question appeared immediately "Yes headmistress?"

"Call a school assembly, our first priority is to the students of Alfea and by god I will not let them terrify themselves and run ragged" Miss Griselda nodded and walked briskly out of the room. A few seconds later you could hear the PA system over the school calling for an immediate assembly.

"What should we do?" Asked Flora

Miss Faragonda eyed the eleven girls and guys that had crowded into her office with levelled eyes "To the assembly but remain calm and set the right example, you have to assure them that everything is going to be alright because all hell is about to break loose"

Bloom felt a sudden painful rip inside her, she almost doubled over in pain when she saw her friends go wide eyed and stare back at her.

"Miss Faragonda!" A female voice yelled from the hall, the double doors burst open to reveal the white haired receptionist Alice, she looked panicked "There's an attack!" _Well that was quick! _

Miss Faragonda shot up from her desk, as did everyone else "Where?" She asked sternly. Everyone waited in suspense, the news they had all been dreading, who would be next?

"Everywhere, all the planets!" Everyone gasped "A giant tear in space has opened up to an entire army, its right next to Melron; it's destroying everything in its path!" Brandon strode forward and grabbed a remote off Miss F's desk and switched on a nearby Television that suddenly appeared above her desk. It was on every channel, the picture of it was horrific. A giant black hole in space with a swarm of black monsters pouring out of it, it was like they were bees buzzing toward planets one at a time, sending black chaos over everything "What planets have been hit?" Miss Faragonda sounded panicked for once; her eyed were wide as she took in the black swarm that seemed never ending coming out of the black hole.

"We're not sure they move at different speeds but from what we can tell they've covered most of Eraklyon and Saloria and they seem to be heading right toward Gardenia!" Alice said in panic.

"Oh god!" Stella shrieked, slinking back and covering her mouth to fend off the screams which threatened the escape her "My parents, my home!" Bloom reached out to her quickly, desperately wanting to comfort her friend but before she could do so Stella had turned and run from the room. Bloom was out the door after her as quick as lighting; Miss Faragonda called after Stella but received no answer. Miss Faragonda then began shouting orders at the Specialists while stalking out the door and down the hall, the guys following after her, which left the girls to follow Stella and Bloom.

Stella paced the width of the hall, whirling in blind panicked circles students passed her in confusion and worry for the hysteric blond girl "I have to...I need too...!" She happened to glance up at a TV on a high wall where it showed images and footage of chaos and fighting on different planets.

"Stella!" Bloom called out to her as she closed in on her, she turned on her with wide eyes, tears threatening to fall free "I need to go home!"

"No, you can't" Bloom said as she grabbed hold of her friend firmly.

"But they need me; they could be dying at this moment!" Stella yelled back at her, trying to wretch her arms free but Bloom just held on tighter.

"Stella you need to calm down, you going and running out to Saloria is not going to do any good" Flora said as she and the other girls came stalking down the hall. Stella still seemed unconvinced and refused to stop shaking her head.

"But I need to..." She began as a tear finally escaped her.

"No!" Flora said as she gasped her friend by the shoulders "You're not going"

"Wait wait wait! Look!" Musa said suddenly as she pointed to the screen hanging from the stone wall. The girls all glanced up at it curiously but still saw chaos and ruin "What?" Techna asked.

"Stella look, they're not killing anybody, they're just capturing them" Musa said quickly, the girls all looked closer at the TV and saw she was right. None of the monsters were attacking the people, they were just restraining them "There's still a chance, we can save them" A spark of hope ignited in all of them as they watched the screen. The halls were almost empty now and people had stopped barrelling down the hall in their PJ's since they had just gotten out of bed, it still wasn't even time for school so everyone was pretty confused about the early Assembly.

Musa sighed as she looked away from the screen "Damn the bitch doesn't waste time, does she?"

"Well we knew this was going to happen sooner or later, she said so herself that it was coming" Layla replied as she leaned against the wall warily.

"Yeah" Bloom says quietly while still staring at the screen "But why does it feel like we weren't prepared for this, we had time but now that it's finally happening, now that she's finally coming for us? It's all so...sudden"

...

The next half an hour was pure panic and fear.

Word had inevitably gotten to the students that they would soon be under attack...again. People wanted to leave but Miss Faragonda assured them that they all had a better chance of survival as one, people weren't that confident once they saw the huge black hole on TV but still no people left. The girls all gathered outside the hall where Miss Faragonda and Miss Griselda were speaking to the students, all Specialists and fairies were then herded outside of Alfea to stand on the lawn of the school in lines of defence and attack, the younger students were closer to the school while the older ones were more near the gates and barrier that protected them. The Winx girls were among that group of people, they stared to notice at one point that students would gather near and around them. When Musa asked why they were crowding them a guy nearby called out that everyone knew what the girls were capable of and that if you stayed near them you would have a better chance at surviving the battle to come. The girls had groaned and hung their heads in frustration, not only were they responsible for their own lives but for the lives of countless others, not that they didn't want it that way but now they actually knew it would be their fault if one of them died.

So all the students and teachers stood on the outside of Alfea, all looking to the sky for the horror that would soon be upon them. Bloom looked around curiously for Sky and Diaspro but couldn't find them so she assumed they were on their way to Eraklyon to fend against the battle there. Stella was still a wreck about her planet being attacked at that very moment but she felt infinitely better when she caught Brandon's eye and he gave her a small smile and a nod. That guy could lift Stella's spirits with just a glance and soon Stella was balling her fists and eyeing the sky in defiance, she felt like shouting 'all right you bastards, you want me, come and get me!' the rest of the girls felt the same worry as their friend, their homes could be attacked as well and they knew it would come and they all wished they were standing on the soil of their own planets, ready to defend them.

And then it came. It started out as a small patch of blackness in the clear blue sky but soon it expanded into a huge mass of black smoke. Everyone was pretty confused at their enemies form but readied themselves anyway. The black smoke whizzed through the air and soon made it to the barrier that surrounded Alfea, it was a clear indication of where the barrier stood and soon it had covered the whole thing, casting the school and its occupants into darkness. Things stayed like that for a while and soon a full twenty minutes had passed and the smoke still hadn't breached the barrier. Musa looked over to see Miss Faragonda standing a few metres away from her; she slowly made her way over to the older and woman and stood beside her "how long do we have until the magic in the barrier runs out?"

Miss Faragonda paused for a long time, thinking it over until she whispered back "Not long, the cracks are beginning to form"

Musa looked up to see tiny black filled cracks start to appear on the surface of their dark prison, soon the whole thing was covered in black veins and in a moment of complete silence and tense silence the barrier shattered into a thousand pieces.

_Hey guys, as soon as I've posted this, I'm going to start on Chapter ten so it should be up in maybe three hours or four, maybe less. Not sure but keep a look out. I'm on a roll! And question: Was the battle a bit too abrupt for you guys? Did it come on too quickly, I feel it did._


	10. Not That Bad?

Chapter Ten: Not that Bad?

"Musa!" Bloom yelled over the pandemonium of chaos that was Alfea, everywhere you looked you could see people fighting and running, screaming for help, looking around in fear. Bloom was leaning up against a pillar as black smoke blared past her in every direction; the roof that the pillar held up was crumbling above her, sending showers of stone and rubble down on her. She was in her Charmix form and while fighting bravely she could still see that they were fighting a losing battle, the smoke was just impossible to penetrate or maim. She had yelled to Musa who stood at the pillar next to hers, taking up the same stance she was, pressing herself against the stone and trying to cover her face from any dangerous rubble, Musa glanced over at her name being called and spotted Bloom.

"It's really not that bad!" Bloom yelled to her as she sent a wave of fire at a nearby smoke.

Musa balled up her fist and punched the ground, sending vibrations along the stone and hurtling toward the smoke, looking up she yelled at the top of her lungs "Not that bad?! Alfea is getting its ass handed to it! It_ is_ that bad!" Just then black smoke enveloped the two girls and they coughed as smoke filled their lungs, threatening to choke them to death. Running away from it they hurtled themselves in the direction of the battlefield where more fighting was taking place. Stumbling back into the Frey the two fairies soared up into the air and looked down on the fight below, fairies had collapsed with lack of air and Specialists were fighting for their lives against the never ending smoke.

"You can't beat it, what could possibly defeat black smouldering smoke?" Ask Musa who was gobsmacked at the scene unfolding before her, the battle had been raging for not that long and already the good guys were getting desperate. At that moment a huge wave of smoke caught the two fairies, catching them in a spiral that sent them whooshing around in circles like a tornado.

"We're running out of power and fast!" Yelled Griselda over the crashing of buildings and screams of the students, she was standing next to Miss Faragonda who was busy trying to fend off the smoke from getting to the students who had been knocked unconscious "What should we do headmistress?!" Miss Faragonda exclaimed as her spells were deflected and pain shot up her arm from the blowback of the failed spell, clutching her arm and looking around she tried desperately to think of a plan to save the students she had come to love and cherish, the school could always be rebuilt but that wouldn't happen if there were no students to live in its walls. It was painful to see what had come to pass.

"Headmistress Faragonda!" The firm yell of her college brought her out of her retrieve and back to the battle at hand, turning and facing the women she ordered "Get everyone back inside then barricade the door with the strongest spell we know!" Miss Griselda turned and yelled for everyone to run for the school, many students bolted for the door while the brave few stayed behind to help the injured people off the ground and carry them into the hall. Flora was in the middle of shouldering the weight of a fairy that had been unconscious but had just awoken, she had the girl around the shoulder and was trying to pull her toward the door when suddenly the girl was ripped from her arms and shot up into the air. Flora turned shocked at how quickly the girl had flown; she discovered the girl was being dragged into a massive tornado that had somehow surfaced on the lawn of Alfea. Flora sighed heavily when she spotted Bloom and Musa whirling around in circles cursing at each other. Rolling her eyes as she walked forward, Flora shot out her hands and yelled "Unbreakable vines!" Golden vines broke free of the ground, casting light on everything; Flora directed them over to the tornado and one by one plucked fairy after fairy from its black whirlpool and sent them gently flying in the direction of the schools entrance.

Stella and Layla rushed up the steps in a sea of students as they piled into the door, they could hear Miss Griselda yelling for everyone to stay calm and get inside but as soon as Stella and Layla were about a metre from the door something hit them both, sending them crashing to the floor in a heap. Groaning as she lifted her head Stella found Bloom lying right on top of her back "Bloom! You couldn't have made a better landing?!" She crawled out from under the red headed fairy that was clutching her head in dizziness. Looking over she saw Layla and Musa were in the same position right next to her "I'm going to kill Flora if we survive this" Muttered Musa as she tried to stand. A sudden scream brought the girls attention back out into the field as a huge shudder started to go through everything in a giant earthquake. The people outside tripped over in their attempt to get into the school, the people inside wobbled on their feet and tried to grab onto the walls while the people in the air looked down on the crazy spectacle in open mouthed wonder. The girls all flew up a metre into the air and looked at the lawn, they saw Flora and Techna bolting for their lives as a giant ravine opened up on the lawn and car park, cars and trees tumbled into the giant hole.

"Can't the world stay still for two seconds?!" Bloom yelled as she stood with the help of Stella and clumsily ran toward the ravine to help people off the ground and push them in the direction of the school. Techna and Flora reached them then and with a quick look around saw that they were the only students left outside, the whole student body was screaming for the doors to be shut or for them to hurry up. Turning and running once again from the dangers on the field the girls bolted for the doors but as you know nothing ever goes to plan with the Winx Club. Just as they reached the gradually closing doors the whole school and land around it seemed to jolt from under them like the whole thing was balancing on the edge of a knife, everyone went flying to the ground. The girls hit the concrete just at the threshold, turning quickly to glance down the stone steps and back toward the lawn they saw with horror big black vines had crashed its way out of the ravine and was coming straight for them.

Crawling backward on all fours the girls were almost in the safety of the hall when one black vine suddenly popped up from the concrete just before the door and wrapped itself around Stella's ankle. Stella let out a piecing scream as it tightened its hold on her and tried to pull her back outside, she flailed her arms our behind her desperate for something to hold onto while screaming for help. Arms suddenly wrapped around her torso and pulled painfully in the opposite direction of the doors, it was one big tug of war between two forces with Stella as the rope, so in other words it hurt...a lot. Grunting with the pain of being pulled two separate ways Stella lifted her hand in one last desperate attempt at freedom and yelled "Power of the sun!" Gold and white light shot out of her hand, blinding everyone close to her and most certainly everything outside. The black vine loosened its grip enough for the people to pull her inside and shut the door, once shut there was silence except for the laboured breathing of every student and teacher in Alfea.

Stella still gripped the arms that held onto her tightly and she opened her eyes a peek to see all her friends lying around her in exhausted heaps, she smiled at their tired expressions and closed eyes "Ok whose alive and who's dead, show of hands!" The reply was instant "Go to hell Stella!" She couldn't quite make out who said it but she laughed anyway, it only then occurred to her that she was looked at _all_ her friends and they weren't holding onto her, smiling at this she whispered "Brandon...thanks for not letting go"

"Never" Brandon whispered back at her making her smile wider and squeezing the arm she still held.

Musa, Flora, Layla and Techna looked away from the sweet exchange that was happening between Stella and Brandon, it didn't seem right to stare. Looking across the hall to find their own guys, the anxious feeling they had gotten since the battle started was sharp and painful in their hearts but immediately faded when they laid eyes on the rest of the Specialists, all still in one piece. The guys were standing near Miss Faragonda and Miss Griselda who were talking rapidly to the teachers. Bloom watched the guys as if by physic power glanced over and met the girl's eyes, relief was visible in the guys while hesitant happiness in the girls. Bloom looked away from the shy scene unfolding silently before her pain stabbing her own heart that she had no one to look too when the battle was done. Bloom felt a small feeling of worry go through her as she remembered Sky and Diaspro going back to Eraklyon to fight the battle there, did they know what was going on? Would they be ok? Hell! Was the world going to be ok?

Getting up from her sitting position by the door and quickly running through the crowds of people and over to Miss Faragonda, Bloom listened closely as she ordered the teachers to take all wounded over to the infirmary and magically heal them and get them back here in an hour while she ordered others to cast protective spells all around the hallways and great hall. The teachers dispersed which left Miss Faragonda and Miss Griselda in front of Bloom, she stepped forward anxiously "Are you ok Miss F?"

The older woman looked tired and very brittle for once, not the strong health woman she was used too "I'm fine Bloom but right now we need to focus on the students. Did you have a question?" Bloom had many questions but one was weigh her down the most "Are we...do you really think we're facing a worldwide attack? D-do you think that the other planets are ok? And don't tell me we'll have to wait and see because I'm tired of waiting and the time for action is now so please tell me" She said hurriedly and for some reason Bloom felt the familiar sting in her eyes but yet again she refused to shed even a single tear. Miss Faragonda watched her warily through the question and after a long pause answered "Yes, I think we're most definitely facing a worldwide attack and I think the other planets will do just fine, we have strong leaders and the Kings and Queens of Magix won't let us down" _Yes all our hope lied in the skills and knowledge of the leaders of Magix and as long as they were still alive Magix would stand a fighting chance _Bloom thought determined to not give up hope.

The room was getting louder and people were starting to glance around warily at the walls and doors for any sign of attack. Walking back over to the front door and her friends Bloom met the eyes of some of the students as she passed, she was surprised to see the hate for her had gone from their eyes and had been replaced by a small sense of peace and the tiniest bit of gratitude. Reaching her friends she sat down against the tall wooden door and closed her eyes, the girls had all transformed back into their usual selves and Bloom did the same. She felt it when Stella sat down with them, no longer having a lovey-dovey moment with Brandon, she sighed contently "I told him he should go be with the other guys, try and figure out how we're all going to survive this"

"Of course we're going to survive, don't we always?" The girls turned to eye her curiously, she rolled her eyes "Ok we don't survive every time but we still have hope"

"Yeah I'm not too positive that all the students share our 'hope'" Replied Techna from where she crouched, she had pulled out a phone from god knows where and had started to fiddle with it. Looking around the girls knew she was right, these people had seen a lot and they knew that living wasn't always an option. Stella looked down at herself glumly and mumbled "Oh my god, look at my hair! It's all dirty and...deflated" Bloom put her arm around her friend as she inspected her hair some more.

"Did anyone notice how this attack seemed a bit...rushed" Bloom asked

The girls all glanced over at Techna "Yeah it did a bit, I mean it came on so fast, you think we'd have a bit more...build up" Flors remarked as she looked around idly.

"I know she must have been rushed for some reason, why would she stage such a quick attack?" Techna mused while she clicked away on her phone absentmindedly.

"Maybe she's just running out of time" Flora said as she eyed Helia across the room again, just to make sure he was ok.

"But why? It's not like there's a time limit on destroying the world and we know she's getting stronger so why rush?" Musa said while lifting herself up to stand and stretch her limbs "You think maybe as we get more good she loses power?"

For some reason Bloom didn't think so "No I don't think that's it, she may be connected to us through a physic link but she's still her own person" It occurred to Bloom right then that she still hadn't told the girls about the new evil sharing their powers, she groaned as she remembered this and put her face in her hands.

"What's up?" Musa said as she emptied her boot of all the dirt and sand that had somehow managed to find its way in there while sitting on a fallen bench.

Bloom lifted her head up and took a deep breath, the girls wouldn't like that she kept things from them and they certainly weren't going to like it when she told them that she got all her information from her evil reflection. When she took a breath to speak Techna suddenly jumped in the air and exclaimed warily, the girls immediately got to their feet also and eyed her anxiously "Techna?"

"Umm" She began hesitantly but stopped, she turned and started to run in the direction of the Specialists, the girls ran after her of tired limbs. The guys glance up curiously at their approach but once they looked at Techna they knew something was up. Techna began again "I was able to crack into Magix mainframe again-" The guys exclaimed at this, every fibre in their core was to obey the laws as Specialists and they didn't like it when someone they knew broke the law. They were in the middle of telling her of when Layla stepped forward "Guys, do you want to know what's going on or do you want us to go away and not tell you?" This shut them up.

After a moment of silence Techna began again "Again...I was able to break into the Magix mainframe to get an update on all the news and well...Eraklyon..." Bloom felt ice go through her. _Oh god it's destroyed! Sky's dead and it's all my fault for not warning someone, oh I'm going to burn in hell for this "_No it's ok!" Techna yelled when she caught everyone's wide eyes "It's not gone...I don't think. You see all communications are knocked out that lead to Eraklyon"

"What? That can't be" Timmy said quickly, his brain working fast to make sense of the situation.

"No it's true. There's no signals coming from or too Eraklyon and nobody can get any calls through and as the situation stands nobody dares to try and fight their way through the hoards of monsters surrounding it...I'm afraid it's looking bad" Techna went quiet near the end, looking down at the ground. The quiet was interrupted when a teacher came close and told them to move into the great hall so they could cast the spells on the front door. They all moved numbly across the floor, for once the Specialists and the Winx Club sat together in the cafeteria. It was the first time they had ever sat together during school and it would have been fun if not for the missing member and the dire situation that they were all in with death waiting right outside the walls.

It was quiet for a long time after that.

Two whole days passed and well...nothing happened. Rules and curfews were put into place, students were restricted from going outside or even leaving the great hall, they all slept on the floor and ate at the tables. Classes for defence and spell casting were doubled while all other classes were cancelled; the threat of invasion was still so high so nobody complained. The lack of news from the outside world was also getting to everyone, especially those few who knew about Eraklyon's situation. Stella and other princesses and princes got very worried about the attack but through Techna and Timmy's...ahem 'researching' into Magix mainframe they were able to find out the curious information that the new evil had not destroyed any planets just taken them hostage. She would not negotiate with anyone and held her power firm and strong, she was also relentless in her evil ways. Hundreds of people who resisted her got hurt but still she did not kill anyone. The girls puzzled over this for hours but came up with no reason why she would do this and what was more frustrating was that nobody in Magix even knew who she was or what she looked like. That didn't know a thing and it was because of this that the girls started to feel guilty over their cowardess for not telling them because they knew that they would inevitably be blamed for the whole thing. In those two days one good thing happened, people started to warm up to them again. When students and teachers saw that the Winx Club was back to their usual selves they were happy. Sure they didn't cheer or congratulate them on a good battle well fought but they did stop glaring and occasionally engaged them in conversation.

But the best thing about being trapped in a big room for two days was the girls got to stay with the guys. Bloom was exceedingly happy when she saw the guys start to smile at the girls, to which the girls would blush and smile black. It was almost like starting new and fresh, the guys had more or less let go of the fact that they had betrayed them about the whole Valtor thing and about them trying to kill them but forgive and forget, right? Bloom still felt the familiar sting of terror whenever she thought of Sky and Eraklyon but as long as the girls were getting better she could pretend she was too. Even though they didn't talk much and there wasn't really much time to rekindle an old relationship the girls still spent a lot of the time sitting with them at meals and helping them train. This surprised everyone when the girls picked up weapons and started to give pointers on wielding them, the girls also felt good about teaching what Valtor had taught them to do some good for once.

But as happy as those two days might have sounded the never ending dread and fear never went away. People still jumped and loud sounds and most of the students had violent nightmares about the dangers to come but there was always someone to lean on for support. And as much as the girls tried to hide it they were a wreck as well, they still weren't any closer to finding out how to kill the new evil and it frustrated them that they didn't know the state of the world was in. The grief hit them hardest on the second night when everyone was asleep on blankets and mattresses on the floor and the girls were in the middle of dreaming when all of a sudden the cold reality hit them.

_It's cold and bleak, why does the world have to be this way _Bloom thought as she looked around the black and white battlefield, fairies and Specialists were fighting against monsters and smoke that never cleared, lightening would strike them from the sky and earthquakes would shake the ground, all light would cease and water would dry up and worst of all the fire. The black dragon fire consumed all in its path.

_I've killed so many people. I've killed so many people that didn't deserve it. I've killed so many people I loved. And it's all my fault!_

The familiar screams in the back of Bloom's head sounded as she spied the new evil across the battlefield, she was so terrifying and beautiful. Blood covered her white skin and her red blood hair flowed to her ankles while she held up her sword which held the heads of the people Bloom loved. Despair shot through her as her knees hit the ground and she looked up into the red sky that resembled hell and screamed.

Bloom startled awake when a hand clasped her hand and a soft voice called her back into wakefulness. Bloom breathed heavily as she glanced around to see various students watch her from her place on the floor, looking over she saw all her friends' beds were empty too. Looking up she saw Miss Griselda looking down on her "Bloom why don't you go to the upstairs bathroom and calm down, your friends are there already" This confused Bloom but the need to get out of there overcame her curiosity. She quickly walked from the dark great hall and up the stairs which led to the bathroom on the second floor which was protected by spells. Walking into the bathroom she noticed this was the same one they had fled too on their first day back. Bloom looked around to see her friends all spaced out in the room still in their crinkled clothes and evidence of sleep visible on all of them. Looking out the window she saw the first few specks of sunlight on the horizon and a thought occurred to Bloom. Tomorrow would have been Sky's wedding, Bloom hadn't even noticed that she had been counting the days.

"Bad dream too?" Mus asked as she leaned against the far wall, crossing her arms. Bloom nodded as she walked in and closed the door behind her, she walked over to the mirror and was startled to find her reflection staring back at her. She had almost forgotten about her! There hadn't been enough time in any day to go and talk to her without being seen by any other student, the girl looked tired and much more together than the real Bloom imagined she looked, she gave the girl a small smile before turning on the water and splashing her face.

"It almost felt like a hallucination during a dream...did you guys feel that as well?" Flora asked from where she sat, the girls all nodded to this "I almost forgot that we could have hallucinations, we never really talked about them"

"They're most likely trauma from the whole Valtor experience" Techna replied

"But don't you think they mean something?" Flora asked, getting off the floor, determined to speak more about this.

"Hallucinations don't mean anything, Flora" Techna replied again, looking at the floor and toying idly with her turned off phone. Flora got a frustrated look on her face and stamped her foot "But what if these ones do?" The girls looked at her surprised by her outburst "Every time I get one of those visions it's like my head is splitting open and my mind is exploding everywhere, It feels like I lose my grip on reality and I can't stop it so I just go insane and I hate it!"

"Maybe we just have to accept that we're going crazy and there's nothing we can do to stop it" Musa muttered against the wall, more to herself than Flora who sighed and sat back down. Bloom felt a small feeling in her chest; it was unpleasant but not painful. Looking over to the mirror she was shocked to find that her reflection wasn't there, just her actual self. Bloom straightened from her leaning against the wall to stand right in front of the mirror, more awake now. The only other time her reflection had disappeared was when the new evil was near, spinning around she looked toward the window and yelled while stumbling back.

Right outside the window floating in midair was the girl, white hair, black eye and in all her evil self glory. The sun behind her made her look demonic and her smile was equally creepy, the girls yelled too when they saw the girl and scrambled to the other end of the room in terror "Who the hell is that?!" Musa yelled as she eyed the girl in a WTF manner. It occurred to Bloom that the other hadn't seen the girl before except Stella and herself, stepping forward in front of her friend she tried to put on a brave face "It's her"

Knowing exactly who 'her' was the rest of the Winx Club stopped the cowering and stepped up next to Bloom in a defensive manner "What do you want?!" Bloom yelled menacingly, remember all the wrong this girl had done in the last two days.

The girl threw her head back and laughed "Oh Bloom, always straight to the point" The girl lifted a hand and shot the entire wall off the side of the bathroom, giving her a clear entry into its walls. The girls were astounded that she could break the spells that Miss F and the teachers had put into place but still held their place "Don't worry I'm not here to kill you" She said nonchalantly as she stepped into the broken bathroom and placed a hand on her hip "Just for a chat. I thought it was time we all meet face to face"

"Well what if we don't feel like chatting?!" Musa yelled as he stepped forward menacingly, Bloom grabbed onto her shirt to hold her back.

The girl chuckled "Simmer down Musa, would you really talk that way to your own creation, hell we're practically family!" The girls felt the sting of that remark but that was nothing compared to the shock they felt "Related? How are we related? And what's this about you being our creation?" Asked Stella glancing the girl up and down.

The girl looked at her curiously, then she looked at Bloom "You really didn't tell them a thing did you?" Bloom felt like kicking herself...really hard. The girl laughed "Oh my god! Did you also know we share powers?!" The girl startled at the news, all looked wide eyed at Bloom who wanted to shrink into the floor and disappear "Oh well she can explain all that later right now it's my time to talk" She waved and hand and strode forward the girls tensed but still didn't transform, if they could avoid a fight they would.

"Ok I'm only going to say this once..." Said the girl slowly and seriously, for once she wasn't smiling "...you don't want any more people to die, I get that. So I'm here to offer you a deal. As you know I need you girls for something and I know you girls aren't going to just give me what I want so here it is. You come with me and I won't kill all of Magix, fair?"

The girls stared at her wide eyed and mouths open. _What?!_

"That's not really a deal...more of a threat" Stella said as she stared at the evil girl who shrugged her shoulder and smiled "I also want you to know that if you say no very bad things will happen and you won't like it one bit, fair warning"

"Out of curiosity what do you need us for?" Asked Techna menacingly "you have all the power in the world, so why could you possibly need us?"

"You see that's where me and all the other past 'bad guys' differ, I'm not going to tell you all my plans in one big evil monologue. That's how all the other bad guys told you their plans and guess what? They're dead now" The girl stopped smiling and stepped forward, her face taking on a very serious look as she stared right into the soul of each of the girls.

"So what's it gonna be...come with me...yes or no?"

Bloom knew it, the girls knew it. This was it, the defining moment. The one thing that would decide everything and the worst thing was that the girls couldn't think straight enough to answer, the minds were total chaos. Bloom shook her head desperately and balled up her fists. She thought of all the people she had lost and could lose, the pain and suffering she had inflicted on so many and how the one thing she wanted most in the world was to make up for that and this girl in front of her was offering to take away all her hard work and dump it down the drain.

Bloom took a deep breath and squared her shoulders "No"

The girl blinked once in a shocked expression. One by one the rest of the Winx Club girls answered the same thing "No" The girl stared at them for the longest time, she didn't even look angry. Taking a step back while keeping her eyes on the Winx Club she slowly disappeared into black feathers until there was nothing left but the sound of her last departing whisper on the wind "I warned you"

The girls all let out the air they had been holding, the tension left their bodies and they all slumped against the walls "Did we just condemn all of Magix to ruin?" Asked Layla as she breathed a sigh of relief. Bloom shook her head "No...No we couldn't have. You know how these things go, we stop them every time before they can carry out their evil deeds and we save the day, happy ending"

A sudden explosion inside the great hall had the girl leaping for cover, the ground under them shook and screams radiated up the halls and through the school. The girls all glanced at each other curiously before scrambling out of the bathroom and back to the cafeteria, students were just waking up and some were still asleep but the main thing that had caused everyone distress was the huge glowing sphere floating in the middle of the hall. The girls walked forward and rushed through the crowd until they made it to the edge of the group where Miss Faragonda and the Specialists stood.

"What is that?" Techna asked eyeing the thing curiously while students flocked toward the floating thing or edged warily away from it. Miss Faragonda stared at the huge floating thing with a hard expression "It's a live visual sphere. I don't know what it's doing here though, these things are incredibly hard to conjure and I know nobody has been at full power since the attack. Who could have done this?" The girls all looked at each other quickly. _Aw crap!_

Bloom turned to Miss Faragonda "Miss F I think we should get everyone out of here" The edge in her voice was enough to make Miss Faragonda glance over at here shocked at the fear in her voice. At that moment Flora let out a blood curling scream as she stepped back and covered her mouth in despair, Bloom's head whizzed around to the floating sphere to see the horrific sight of a small green planet burning to a crisp. _Flora's planet...Flora's home planet..._

Flora's scream turned to sobs as she watched as the planet she had called her home died in front of her "It's burning! It's burning!" Helia held onto her before she could crumble to the ground in a heap of grief, Bloom felt her heart constrict at the sight of the friend. Then in the blink of an eye the sphere changed to direct its gaze on another planet, this one Bloom recognised. _Oh Stella..._

Bloom had never heard Stella scream like that. The sound echoed through the hall and the people that surrounded her backed away in fear and respect for her. After that the horror continued, one by one all the planets of the Winx Club viewed on the screen, causing the one of the girls to break down and cry. And even after that more planets came up and soon other students were breaking down in grief and after a full ten minutes of that awful pain Bloom stood in the middle of the hall with her friends crumbling on the floor screaming their heads off and sobbing into the guys shoulders and all Bloom could do was stare at the sphere with dry eyes. _I did this...I could have stopped all of this but...I just had to say no..._

Anger surged through Bloom and sucking in a lung full of air she let out an enraged yell causing everyone to turn and stare at her in astonishment. Bloom fired up a fire ball in her hand and hurtled it at the sphere in rage, it shattered it and the shards of magic crashed the floor, still angry Bloom stalked toward it and hurtled another fire ball at the rumble...

"I" _crash_ "COULD" _crash_ "HAVE "_crash _"JUST" _crash _"SAID" _crash _"YES!"


	11. Will the Hell Ever End?

Chapter Eleven: Will the Hell ever End?

Bloom was like a wild animal that had broken from its cage. She stood before burning rubble of black magic, heaving breathes went through her and she felt like she might combust at the rage that flowed through her. _Why?! Why has everything gone so wrong?! Nobody deserved to die because of my mistake, the one time; the one time I tell the evil person 'no' they go and kill everyone! _Her breath not coming fast enough Bloom felt the sudden urge to breathe fresh air instead of the stale and stuffy air that she was heaving in. All thoughts of danger ceased from her mind as she turned away from the smoking shards of discarded magic and stalked back toward the entrance, as she walked past people parted quickly to let her through, concerned and wary looks on all their faces, she saw most of the students were still sobbing loudly and not even taking any notice of her little fit. Through the corner of her eyes she noticed her friends had sunk to the floor and were staring at the pattern in the stone in stunned silence and did not try to stop her. Just as she was about to reach the door she heard the running of foot steps behind her. Turning to see Stella stalking through the crowd after her as paused and eyed her friend, Stella was pale and her eyes were red with tears that still streamed down her face. She looked just as desperate for air as Bloom but the furious look on her face was far beyond Bloom's own anger, Stella was livid.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Stella actually reached out and pushed Bloom, she hit a nearby wall. It hurt but Bloom was too shocked that Stella would actually push her to notice, she cowered under her friends gaze. Behind Stella she saw the students and teachers of Alfea go blank, their mouths dropping and gasping at the scene unfolding in front of them, Brandon and the Specialists stepped forward unsure if they should stop it before someone got hurt "This is your problem Bloom you don't tell your friends what's going on and sooner or later we end up hurt!" Stella conjured a ball of light into her hand and threw into the stone floor, just for something to do. Bloom flinched and pressed herself back into the stone wall.

"Do you understand what's been done?!" Stella took a step back and gestured around her at the destroyed school "It's gone, all of it!" Creating another huge ball of light in her hand Stella threw it into the air and sent it flying into a nearby chandelier, it flew to the ground and shattered into pieces, the crowd moved frantically away from it while Miss Faragonda walked quickly into the tense little bubble that held Stella and Bloom

"Stella I know you're hurting but I must insister you calm down" She used a stern voice but Stella didn't seem to hear her she was too busy fixing her glare on Bloom. She spun on her heel and roared at the headmistress "This doesn't concern you!"

"Stella stop!" Brandon walked forward to stand behind Miss Faragonda, he was no longer wary he was determined "I know you're hurting but this isn't the way to deal with it"

Stella turned to him, her eyes widening and her expression going astounded "Hurting?! My home is destroyed, my people are probably lying in a burning heap and my parents are dead! You all have no idea how I feel!"

For some reason this made Bloom defensive, memories of her own planet and parents came crashing back into her head and she stepped away from the wall and walked toward her friend "And you don't think I don't know how that feels?" She asked calmly, Stella turned to her with that same wide rage face "You think I don't know what it's like to know your parents were murdered and your people and planet destroyed? You don't think I'm angry about the way my life has gone?!" She didn't know why but the rage within her was coming back, this time Stella took on a more sombre expression but the anger was still clear. After Bloom had shouted the whole room went quiet, Stella seemed to think about what she was talking about, sanity starting to replace the blind rage "We have to stop this"

"Bloom..." Stella whispered in a tense voice while balling up her fists "What did she mean when she said 'we share the same powers' and the other thing..._she comes from us_!" Her voice rang down the hall, if people weren't already watching them; they sure as hell were now, sobbing students turned and watched through tear filled eyes as the two girls they always thought would be friends together tore into each other. Bloom stared at her friend in despair and shock, she hadn't known Stella would change the subject so quickly but now that she had she wished she were miles away. _Why did she have to bring 'her' up now?_

Stepping forward Bloom tried to remain calm when she answered her friend "Stella...I don't think we should discuss this _here _so maybe we could-"

"No!" Bloom and everyone in the hall jumped as Musa pushed her way through the crowd and stood in between the two girls, Flora, Layla and Techna walked behind her, Bloom could see more shock and excitement go through the watching crowd. Musa fixed her glare on Bloom "We're going to discuss this right now because you know what happens when we keep things from the people we love, they die!"

Bloom's whole being felt like ice. She had never been yelled at and been the centre of her friend's anger before; in the pit of her stomach she felt immense guilt. She took a breath and stepped closer "S-she has our powers yes that's true. When Daphne said that a new evil rose with the fall of Valtor it was all true but that wasn't the end of it. She is..." Bloom paused and glanced around at all the people who were straining to hear her whispers to her friends, lowering her voice even more she whispered "She is the evil that once possessed us put into the same person. That's how she got our powers and that's why she wants total destruction of Magix, she wants revenge on Magix for making us feel so much pain and hurt because that's what made her. She's us"

Looking into the eyes of her friends she saw the horror and disgust she had felt herself when she had found out. The feeling of knowing that the person you yourself created was destroying everything and all that you loved the feeling of being one hundred percent responsible for the total destruction of Magix. Tears escaped them silently as the anger faded from them and they took on a lifeless expression, the people in the audience were totally confused and worried. It looked as if the Winx Club girls were on the verge of death with all the hurt in their eyes.

"It's quiet outside" Flora mused in a small voice and for some reason the whole room heard her. Coming alive again everyone mumbled and looked toward the doors. For the last two days the endless hum of monsters and destruction had been heard but now there was only silence, Miss Faragonda took her eyes of the Winx Club and quickly walked toward the door. Creaking it open a fraction her expression changed to one of shock and sadness, she pulled the door wide and grey sunlight spilled into the room. People shielded their eyes against its light but when they caught sight of outside they dropped their hands in surprise. Bloom turned her head to see the outside of the school and the city in the distance...or what was left of it. A small gasp escaped her but she wasn't all that surprised, people walked past her and her friends to crowd the steps of Alfea and watch the burning buildings of Gardenia **(Is that right? Or is that the name of Bloom's home town on Earth) **and hear the silence of thousands of screams that had been broken by death. Sounds of despair and heartbreak escaped some students and teachers, some held onto their friends for comfort while others turned away from the shattering sight, students and teachers walked slowly onto the lawn and peered around, not a monster in sight; the skies were clear but still grey from the rising smoke.

_It really is all gone...she did exactly what she said she would. She destroyed Magix. But wouldn't Magix have been destroyed if we had said 'yes' anyway? We'll never know _Bloom thought as she stared out into the rising sun. The hall was mostly empty now with all its occupants on the lawn which left the girls to stand silently in the foyer, this time when they looked at each other there was no anger or blame in their eyes, only mutual guilt and self loathing. Flora, Layla and Techna walked forward so the girl formed a circle "Bloom I'm sorry I yelled at you and pushed you" Stella said with real genuine guilt in her eyes, Bloom smiled a joyless smile at her and nodded.

"Why is Gardenia still standing? The other planets were totally destroyed, so why didn't she totally destroy this one?" Asked Techna in a normal voice since there was no one to hear her.

"To keep us alive to see the damage we've done" Replied Musa who still watched the burning city with dry eyes "I assume she'll come for us sooner or later. Either that or someone is going to put the pieces together and figure out we're involved"

The sound of flying ships caught everyone's attention then, they all looked in the distance to see hundreds of different ships flying on the horizon and coming toward Alfea. Students backed up in fear but stopped when one student called that it was not the enemy but a ship from another planet, this made everyone smile a small smile and run to clear the lawn. Teachers directed boulders out of the way while Students used what magic they had left to levitate the rubble away. Soon a large ship landed and opened its back compartment to reveal injured people and wounded soldiers sitting inside. Miss Faragonda immediately ordered a medical bay be set up in the hall as people ran to help the injured out of the ship, even in the midst of destruction the students of Alfea extended the hand of help to those who needed it. The girls moved to a dark corner and watched as hundreds of men, woman and children were brought in. Flora grabbed a soldier by the arm as he passes and asked how he came to be here, he answered in a sad voice that "The survivors from every planet were on their way here because they heard that Gardenia was a safe place that had not been totally destroyed"

"How did you hear that?" Layla asked curiously "Didn't you see outside? It's a death zone out there"

The man just shrugged a shoulder and answered "Word travels fast in the midst of panic and this place is heaven compared to the place some of these people have come from"

For hours after that people were brought in and looked after to the best of Alfea's abilities, students who had basic knowledge of healing were put to work on the wounded while others found beds and food for the not so wounded. What little news there was about Magix it was bad, no one had the slightest hope of knowing how they were going to get out of this one. The girls just stayed in their corner or wandered the halls alone; nobody really knew what do to with them so they just left them alone, everybody was still a bit sceptical about the girls.

It was about mid day and six hours had passed since the encounter with the evil girl, the destruction of Magix and the arrival of the injured survivors. Bloom stood in the middle of the hall and watched the people around her who were trying to keep busy and not think about all the people they had lost, royal princess and princes were putting in the hard yards and making a small difference to a bad situation and all Bloom could do was stand there feeling useless. Her friends felt the same way; they all sat against the wall and waited. They waited for a reason to do something, a reason for them to fight or to fix the crisis they had caused but nothing would happen. It was maddening! Bloom also asked lots of people coming in about Eraklyon and about its royal family but nobody had any answers, it was like Eraklyon ceased to exist from the moment Sky and Diaspro had left to go protect it and that thought greatly distressed Bloom but what distressed her more was that sometimes when she thought of Sky she didn't care. _I both love and hate him, it's like my heart and head can't make their minds on which one it should stick with, again Maddening! _

Bloom was looking over at her friends when a voice called out to her, she immediately felt the familiar feeling in her head whenever her evil self spoke to her. Glancing around she spotted a small dark hallway that led into a small closet, the very one the girls had hit in that first day. She stepped quickly inside and looked around to see a very small mirror hanging on the wall, her reflection was looking out at her warily "You can't blame yourself-"

"We'll I do, I brought about the destruction of Magix. It was all me, you just say that because your evil and you don't even care about what happens" Bloom said in a hard voice, taking no prisoners.

"I _care _about what happens to my friends and what happens to my home, you don't really think I'm that heartless do you?" The girl looked a little hurt by what Bloom had said but didn't really show it that much "But you know you can fix it right?"

Bloom shook her head "No no, I don't think so. I can't fix this, ok? Nobody can bring back so many people and nobody can erase what been done!" Bloom was feeling herself get upset and she wasn't in the mood to be cheered up.

"Would you stop blaming yourself and listen to me!" The girl in the mirror threw her hands up in frustration as she spoke "God you know I'm trying to help you! But NO! The great Bloom doesn't need anyone's help except her friends because they're all part of a wonderful club and they can do anything as long as they believe in themselves!" The girl was faking an awe filled voice which made Bloom even madder.

"Stop! Do not mock me!" She pointed at herself in the mirror "You have no idea what I've been through!"

"And you have no idea what I've been through you stupid fairy!" Bloom paused in shock "Do you think it's easy for me to be like this?" She gestured to the mirror and it's frame "Do you think I like being in your head all the time and listening to your thoughts and watching you with your friends while I'm stuck in here with no one to talk to because you know what, you have no idea how lucky you are to be able to talk to your friends while I have none, so shut the hell up and listen to me try and save the future you dumb oversensitive bitch!"

Bloom stared at her evil self in utter astonishment, after a moment of thought she smiled slightly "Bravo"

The girl sighed heavily and closed her eyes "Thanks" opening her eyes she started to talk really fast "Ok heres what I got. I know you're hurting about the whole Sky thing and the whole Magix is a pile of burning rubble thing but I think there's a way to fix it"

"You know how to defeat her?!" Hope sparked in Bloom once more, she felt more alive than ever.

"Umm no" Bloom's face fell "But I know another way to take it all back!"

"Take it all back? You can't talk it all back, what are you talking about?" _There's no way to do that! She must be insane and if there is a way why has she waited for so long to tell me about it?!_

"I know it weird but..." She fixed Bloom with a serious face "If there was a way to take back all the bad things you've done and fix everything, would you do it or would you try and kill her and continue on with your world?"

The girl wasn't making much sense but Bloom was open to suggestions, she thought about the question. Really it was ideal, taking it all back but that wasn't possible...was it?

The door to the closet suddenly opened and a hand suddenly seized her arm and before bloom could even yelp in surprise she felt herself being dragged out of the room and back out into the foyer by a strong person and thrown to the stone floor. When she opened her eyes she saw across the room her friends leap to their feet and start to run to her, looking up she saw Lucus standing over her, behind him there was twenty guards that stuck out because they were not covered in blood and scars. Bloom didn't even have time to blink or yell when Lucus's foot shot out of kicked her in the stomach, this time Bloom did yell. Which caught the attention of most of the people in the hall, they looked over in surprise. _Oh for the love of god! How many times am I going to be the centre of attention today?!_

"You, you evil little bitch!" Lucus yelled at her, taking another step forward to kick her, Bloom was able to dodge it in time and scoot away. Bloom had no idea why he was here or why he was kicking the crap out of her but she wasn't going to take it, still on the ground she looked up at him in defiance "You're still alive! What the hell?!" Bloom yelled in mock shock, this made Lucus's glare even more pissed off "You've had this coming for two years little pixie!" Lucus nodded at the soldier next to him and in the blink of an eye six soldiers had surrounded Bloom, all a metre apart, giving her a wide circle to scoot around in. The running footsteps had reached Bloom and she knew her friends had arrived just in time_...for what? What could Lucus possibly be talking about?_

"Get away from her!" Musa yelled as she reached Bloom's side, she stood over her and faced Lucus with ready fists and a ferocious expression. Stella stepped up beside her, turning on that authority only a princess could have, her voice was powerful and loud "What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't worry this concerns all of you too" Lucus said as he eyed the girls who continued to look around nervously at the guards and their weapons.

"I demand you tell me what it is your doing here, why you have surrounded us with armed guards and why you hit my friend? Who the hell do you think you are?!" Stella said annoyed that she didn't get a full answer the first time. Lucus just smiled that little sneer "You think you still have the world at your finger tips" It was a statement rather than a question and it made Stella's authority act crack a little, a spike of fear shivered down her spine, Lucus kept talking in that eerie calm and loud voice of his "You think that after everything you've done you still retain the right to order me about? What do you think would happen if I told everyone in this room, everyone that thought you were truly good exactly what you've done? All about your evil little secrets"

Thank god Miss Faragonda and the Specialists weren't around to hear the stream of unlady-like swearing that came out of Stella but Lucus was not affected, he knew he had hit a nerve and he knew that the girls before him were scared of what he might know. As Bloom listened to Stella yell a terrible thought occurred to her, _what if this is part of her plan? What if that's why she kept gardenia alive so people could gather here and be an audience to our disgrace? What if she told him...everything? _Bloom's eyes shot up to Lucus's and at that moment he looked down on her and something changed between them, an understanding. The truth was there in his eyes and she knew it, he knew everything. Bloom felt her stomach drop through the floor and her world start to blur, gripping onto Stella's arm to stop her yelling; Stella looked down on her curiously but shut her mouth when bloom gave the slightest shake of her head. Getting to her feet and standing amongst her friends, when she looked across the room to see Miss Faragonda and the Specialists enter she just about broke down and cried at the turn of events and the crap that was about to happen, she looked directly at Lucus "Just say what you have to say"

Before Lucus could say anything that would incriminate the girls Miss F walked forward and, bless her, spoke to Lucus "What is this, Lucus?" The specialists looked very on edge at the scene in front of them; a powerful protectiveness came over them as they looked at the girls.

Lucus looked like a child who had found hidden money, he looked gleeful "Miss Faragonda, I'm glad you're here to see this" Bloom rolled her eyes at this, _pig! _Lucus then turned and addressed the whole room "We've all come here to escape a danger; a danger we know nothing of and couldn't have predicted would strike..." He turned and glanced at the girls who, besides Bloom, finally got the message of what he was here to do "...This morning millions of people all over Magix met their end at the hands of an evil enchantress, bent on the destruction of Magix. And since it's destruction a lucky few have convened here to grip onto what little life they have left and reminisce about the horrors they've faced and the horror that will soon came for them" He paused for dramatic tension "But who do you blame for something like that?" He had started to walk in a slow circle around the circle that enclosed the girls, like a shark stalking its prey "Do you blame the person who ordered the attack and marched the monsters which took so many lives into battle, do you blame the authorities of Magix for not seeing the danger sooner or..." he had reached back to where he had stared in the circle, he now faced away from the girls and addressed the whole room "Do you blame the very people who brought this wicked enchantress into the world" He turned to face the girls and a HUGE gasp went through the room, everyone inhaling air at the exact same time and their jaws dropping open. The girl stood very still and kept their eyes on Lucus, they looked calm but on the inside they were raging. Lucus continued in a more victorious voice "But you didn't just create her did you? No, she came from you" The girls saw the guys heads whip from Lucus's face to stare at the girls, the disbelief in their eyes hurt the girl more that anyone would know "And as such you knew about her from the moment you came back here...and you. Did. Nothing. You didn't warn anybody, you didn't let the people of Magix prepare of an attack and you didn't even have the heart to accept it was all your fault and just continued on with your lives thinking that everything would just work out, that..." He turned to the room again "Is true evil"

Since the beginning of Lucus's speech the girls had felt the tension in the room building to a boiling point, people were overcome with emotion by his words, they balled up their fists, they glared at the girls in hate or they just stared at them in betrayal but most of all...they were pissed off. And now there was a long silence before the whole room went up in a huge battle of words, the people who had come in on the ships pointed to them and shouted for their immediate arrest and punishment while others like the students and teachers of Alfea, to the girl's complete surprise, stepped forward and defended the girls. They said that there must be more to the story while the people who wanted the girls dead yelled at them and told them to look at the facts. Miss Faragonda was arguing with Lucus in a loud and upset voice, the girls had never seen her so angry. Which left the guys to just look over and stare at the girls with blank faces, the girls had no idea what they should do.

_Oh my god, everyone knows...and we're screwed. She really must have told him everything, if there's one thing Lucus wants more than to kill the new evil and it's to kill the Winx Club._

"This is complete madness" Mumbled Flora as she watched the arguing crowd become more loud and angry "We have to say something...Lucus will never let us have the chance to defend ourselves and if we don't do something soon we lose our chance"

The girls all jumped as something shattered off to their right by a couple who were in a heated argument about the girls. Stella shook her head "Umm n-not sound cowardly but I don't think our princess status will get the crowd's attention when we try and call for order, we're done for"

Bloom looked down at her hands and thought frantically, Flora was right; if they didn't use the chance to tell the whole truth then they would be severely punished or maybe put to death and this crowd would want immediate justice too. As she thought this Bloom had a crazy feeling; she wished Valtor was here. He always knew how to silence a room or make a damn good case when the odds were stacked against him; damn this was the one time she wished he had taught them how to kick some ass vocally instead of physically.

"What can we do?" Bloom mumbled to herself and if any of the girls had known what she was think they would know she was actually trying to think of what Valtor would do.

"I tell you what we do, we try and save our useless supposedly evil lives" Said Flora in a voice more determined than Bloom had heard it in a long time. Flora shot up from where she had crouched beside Bloom; she looked around for a moment before taking a huge breath and screaming "Shut it!"

Just like the room had gone up in complete chaos it switched off to stunned silence, all turning to stare at the beautiful shy fairy known as Flora, even the girls looked up at her in shock "This arguing is getting you people nowhere! Haven't you even thought about how he knows all this? She must have told him and don't you think it's a little suspicious that she spoke to him and he didn't immediately try to kill her!" She was trying to shift the blame and while she knew that this was all to save their lives she still left guilty about pointing fingers. People glanced over at Lucus in deep thought, quickly putting the pieces together while he just looked at Flora, his expression hardening.

"And don't you think it's a little suspicious that this enchantress came from you and you don't know how to stop her or maybe you don't want too"

Musa shot up from her spot in outrage "What?! How dare you! If there was a way to kill her we would be out there trying too instead of in here arguing with you, you senseless overdramatic cad!"

Lucus pointed a finger at her "They were evil once, what makes you think they haven't gone evil again in order to help their little creation!" The people in the audience glanced back to the girls, their expressions hardening too. Helia stalked forward looking angry, a really rare sight for him "You can't prove any of this! You're just making up theories to try and incriminate the girls because you blame them for ruining your own reputation when they disappeared for the second time!"

Lucus turned to glower at Helia "You know you defend them so heartily for someone who is supposed to have Magix best interest at heart, maybe you should be in there with them!" He pointed to the circle that surrounded the girls "He's got nothing to do with this!" Flora sounded outraged now, she stepped forward only to be blocked by the wall of guards, the girls came to life beside her and stalked overt o stand with her.

A man a few metres away that had been arguing loudly for the girls arrest stepped forward and yelled "Oh we all know the relationship the great Specialists have with the famous Winx Club! You can only imagine the sinful things they've done in order to get them on your side"

The girls mouths dropped open "Oh no, he did not just say that!" Stella yelled at nobody in particular "We may be supposed criminals but we have our pride, how dare you insinuate that we did any of that, I may still be the princess of Saloria and am still of royal blood but by god I can still kick anyone's ass that dares try to sully the Winx Club name!"

A woman off to the angry mans right stepped forward "You already sullied it when you brought that monstrous thing into Magix! You deserve to die along with her!"

"You have no right to condemn them!" Brandon stepped forward and addressed the woman with a hard voice; the girls could tell the guys were angry "Think of all the good they did before they became evil, are we all going to just forget that and decide to hate them?!"

The woman walked up to him and yelled "But think of all the bad they've done since then, are we going to just forget that?!" The man that had spoken before stepped up beside her "We need to act fast and punish those responsible!"

Timmy stepped forward also until the Brandon, Helia and him were all facing the man and woman "But you still have no authority to condemn them to death or incarcerate and we still have no facts as to if they really did what Lucus says they did and we still can't believe half of what he says, we all know he wants revenge on them!"

Lucus took on a smug expression "But I do have proof" He clicked his fingers and four of the guards that stood behind him walked forward, they were spit into pairs and each pair carried a bad that looked suspiciously like it had a body in it. The men dropped both bags on the floor with a thud, people walked forward to get a closer look as the men unzipped the bags and tipped them over and behold out flopped the dead body of Diapspro and Mr Spitter. The crowd gasped and screams were heard as they looked at the two dead bodies. Mr Spitter looked like he had been stabbed in the chest by a huge object and submerged in water from four months, which by the girls count he had and Diaspro looked as if she had been stabbed and buried, which she had by Bloom and Stella.

The girls looked at the bodies with wide eyes while Lucus stepped forward and asked "Perhaps you'd like to explain to everyone why Princess Diaspro was found buried in your back yard and why ex teacher Mr Spitter was found in the river weighted down with a dumbell you yourselves had purchased to make him sink?"

"That is some damning evidence" Mumbled Musa as she looked at the two bodies.

By this time people were starting to get fired up again and yelled at each other, until the whole room was yelled at each other. The girl stood dumbstruck at the sight that had happened again, would the yelling never end?!

"Stop!" Layla yelled, catching the attention of everyone again "You know the more we keep arguing the more time we give her to come and destroy us!"

This caught everyone's attention and they all glanced around warily "We as students of Alfea and princesses of Magix still have the right to defend ourselves; you owe us at least that!"

"Or you could all listen to my solution to ending the enchantress" Lucus shouted at everyone.

Musa groaned loudly and rolled her eyed "Oh my god, are you _still _here?!"

Lucus continued as if he hadn't heard her "I have a plan that is sure too-"

"SHUT UP!" The girls, guys and half of the hall shouted at him.

"Please, let us explain" Flora asked more quietly, the people in the hall went quiet and turned to listen to her, some looked very mad while others looked hopeful, Flora felt a small surge of panic before she caught Helia's eye and felt a strong sense of hope "Look..." She paused for a moment before turning and whispering to the girls "How do we convince them that we're innocent if we don't even believe it ourselves?"

And that was the problem; the girls didn't believe that they were innocent. Ever since they had found out about the evil coming from within them they had blamed themselves for everything and now faced with the dilemma of trying to prove their innocence well...they were stumped. A sudden crack of lightning and thunder caught everyone's attention, they all turned toward the open doors of Alfea to see a fast approaching storm coming right for them, the clouds were pitch black and white lightening struck the ground. The storm looked magically conjured and as soon as people saw it they panicked "it's her, she's come to finish us off!" A woman screamed from the crowd.

This is when Lucus made his move he stepped forward and pointed at the girls "You know that evil woman came from them! So maybe if we get rid of the source, we defeat her. To kill her..." He pointed to the storm and then to the girls "...we have to kill them" The crowd roared with agreement, although some looked over at the girls in sorrow. Miss Faragonda shouted for the girls defence while the guys lunged forward and yelled right in Lucus's face, a fight was about to go down and so was everyone's death. The girls felt terror rip through them as they thought of the prospect of dying right here, right now. The guards that surrounded them grabbed them by the arms and dragged them toward the front doors where it started to rain heavily, people marched out beside them in agreement as Lucus led the way. The girls scrambled against their captors and yelled to be released but nobody would listen, the rain pounded down on them as they stepped outside into the rain, thunder tolled and lightening lit up the sky, it was hell on earth.

Looking toward the lawn on Alfea they saw a horrific sight, Lucus had come prepared. In the ground stood six very big and very sharp axes. The plan was simple and clear "You're seriously going to cut our heads off?!" Screamed Musa as she was pushed toward her death, Lucus answered her "it's the best way to ensure your death"

Each one of the girls felt unguarded terror as they were pushed into the wet mud at the edge of the huge ravine that still opened up on the lawn, they were all lushed to their knees at the edge with a guard at each of their sides, people roared around them in a huge crowd while Lucus stood on the other side of the giant chasm. Each of the girls got two guards, one to hold the axe while the other held the girl still, they struggled against them but the guards were so strong. Even when they transformed into their Charmix to try and fly away more guards held them down, looking over as rain flowed down their faces they saw the crowd of people and in the front line were the guys. They looked just as scared as the girls felt but they were scared for them, not themselves.

Bloom was the only silent one of her friends as she watched the events play out in front of her. She felt the guard with the axe step up next to her and the hands on her tighten. Looking up she saw the evil smile of Lucus as he looked down on her from across the chasm and in a moment of shock she saw through the back of the crowd the evil girl standing there, and it felt like Bloom was seeing her for the first time. All white hair, black eyes, white skin, black dress and evil smile. Not wanting her to be the last thing Bloom sees she looked across to see her friends staring into the crowd at their guys, tears streaming down their faces. _This is it, the end. And I have no one to look too and there's no one I would want to look at in my moment of death except for Sky. God I love him so much and no matter what he ever did to me, I know I'll always love him. Death really does make you forgiving._

Looking back down into the dirt as she was forced to lean forward she saw her reflection in the puddle under her. To her surprise she saw her own face, not her evil self but her own soul staring back at her, she looked calm and...Ready. Her evil self shuddered back into focus and smiled a small smile which made Bloom smile, like the two of them were in their own little bubble "I thought you didn't show yourself whenever she was around?" She mumbled quietly.

"I thought that this occasion called for us to be together...until the end"

Bloom felt rather than saw the guard next to her take hold of the axe and position it just against her neck, the silver sent chills all through her body. Bloom smiled and closed her eyes as one little tear escape her, she was ready for death.

"Can we talk?" Her reflection asked quickly and calmly.

Her eyes flew open and she couldn't help but stare at the girl in shock and disbelief "Now?!"

The girl nodded as the chill of the axe left her neck and she knew the guard was swinging it up into the air and swing it back down.

"Yeah...now" The girl said as the metal of the heavy axe connected with Bloom's neck, severing her head from her body.


	12. Second Chance

_Hi guys, just a quick note: Would I be so cruel as to kill the girls a THIRD TIME?! I don't know, it keeps you on your toes and I love your reactions, I realize the suspense is killing you and don't worry there is still a lot more in the story, it doesn't end here. And we still don't know how things are going to end up! And too all those who read chapter 11, I've added in a small part about the bodies of Mr Spitter and Diaspro, if you haven't read it yet or read it before I had the chance to update it. And to answer the question of why Bloom always dies first, in the decapitation I had intended for all their deaths to happen at the same time, you just only see in the perspective of Bloom. It's hard to write six deaths at once!_

Chapter Twelve: Second Chance

The only sound in the crushing dark was the shallow breathing of six girls. Bloom could hear her friends next to her and feel the cold grass and mud under her hands and knees from where she was crouched, the never ending feeling of coldness had frozen her to the bone and she felt that if she moved her whole being would shatter into a thousand pieces. She stayed like that for a long time until it occurred to her that the reason it was so dark was because she had her eyes closed. Opening them she looked down into the puddle she had been conversing with before to see that her own reflection stared back at her, looking to her right she saw all her friends lined up on the ground next to her, all crouching near the ravine and waiting for death...except death had already come and gone.

Sitting up from where she crouched Bloom looked around at the scene in front of her. The first thing she saw as Lucus standing across the ravine to watch the execution, the crowd in mid shout for their deaths, the guys yelling for their innocence, Miss Faragonda pleading from a short distance, Rain stood still in the air while lightening struck the ground, the new evil was nowhere to be seen and the guards still held onto the six girls but what was strange was that it was like someone had paused the scene just as the axe had decapitated the girls. And what really scared Bloom was that when she stood up she stood out of her own body, like a spirit watching its own death in freeze mode. Bloom looked down to see her own head lying on the ground, the face kind of sad.

A quick yell came from her right and she looked over to see Stella stumbling away from her own corpse in horror "Oh my god, my head! My beautiful beautiful head! It's gone!" The rest of the girl looked down to see their bodies and quickly scrambled away in fright "Oh this is a dream, this is some sick dream, I know it!" Stella continued to yell, she was pacing now on the edge of the ravine.

Bloom walked over and took her by the shoulders "Stella! Calm down, if we were dead I think we would be...you know...somewhere else" The calming comment did nothing for Stella who shook her head with wide eyes "Bloom I don't want to die! Please tell me we aren't dead"

Bloom didn't know how to respond to this, she didn't even know if they were dead or not. Looking over she saw her other friends observing the scene around them, it looked rather familiar.

"I can't believe they killed us" Flora mumbled as she observed the still crowd with a mournful expression "I didn't think they'd actually do it"

Techna looked over at her with a freaked out expression while clutching her neck absentmindedly "Studies show that a person's sense of right and wrong disappears when faced with a life and death situation, the will to live is so strong it overrides all reason" She said this slowly and quietly, like she was going into shock. Flora walked up and took her hand reassuringly, squeezing some life back into her. Musa stumbled past them with a dazed expression "Do you think if I went over and kicked Lucus in the balls he would feel it in real life, we could haunt his ass for the rest of eternity"

"So you believe we're dead?!" Stella exclaimed and Bloom had to hug her to stop her from completely loosing it "We're not dead, surely fate wouldn't be that cruel" The girl now huddled together in the grass and held onto each other in comfort, they looked around curiously at the frozen scene.

"Why is everything frozen?" Layla asked as she rubbed her neck where the axe had cut through her moment ago, they all tried to avoid looking at their own bodies and severed heads.

"I don't know but...this place seems familiar and not in the I've been on this lawn familiar but the I know this feeling familiar" Bloom mused as she watched the space where the new evil had been standing that stood vacant now, she knew this was some kind of clue as to where they were but she couldn't figure it out "What is the one place where the new evil wouldn't be, somewhere where she wouldn't go easily?"

Stella had her head in her hands on Bloom's shoulder when she whipped her head up and stared amazed at the scene "The ghostly realm!"

The girls looked around quickly at the lawn of Alfea and noticed the similarities like the dull colouring and the never ending feeling of cold, Stella was right, they were in the ghostly realm.

"Well it's about time!"

The girls all jumped out of their skin, literally, and whipped their heads around to see, oh my god, evil Bloom standing right next to them. The girls freaked out and stumbled away from her, looking from good Bloom to evil Bloom in shock. Bloom on the other hand stayed exactly where she was, for some reason she wasn't really that surprised that her evil self could exist in the ghostly realm, she lived in a mirror after all!

"What are you doing here?" She asked, turning to face herself who was in the middle of looking very pleased with herself.

"It's too difficult to explain to you; can't you just be happy to see me?" The girl shrugged a shoulder and smiled.

Stella, Layla, Flora, Techna and Musa all gathered in a heap behind good Bloom and stared at evil Bloom as if she was an alien, looking back and forth between the two Musa asked "Bloom, do you know this freaky version of yourself? And while we're discussing her...How the hell are you in two people at once?!"

"Have you been keeping more secrets from us?" Asked Stella in an are-you-kidding-me voice, her eyes widening even more.

"I'm surprised she isn't trying to kill us because I don't feel like dying again, I really don't!" Layla exclaimed while taking another step away from her.

Bloom turned and held up her hands as a peaceful gesture "It's ok, she won't hurt us. I really didn't know how to tell you guys about her, she isn't something you bring up during dinner or anything"

"So you decide to tell us after we're dead and can no longer kill you ourselves for keeping secrets?" Stella asked in a fake calm and sweet voice, glaring a little at Bloom. Bloom sighed heavily "I'm sorry but I felt it had to be my own secret, no one else here has their evil self talk to them in their own reflections" The girls looked at her curiously and then glanced over at the evil girl, looking for answers.

"I'm evil Bloom" She gestured to herself "Every time Bloom looks in her reflection she sees me but no one else can, we can talk to each other and I can tell her when she's doing something stupid and she tells me when I'm being an unlikable rude little bit-"

"Thank you Bloom" Bloom interrupted herself with a stern expression "I think they get it" Looking over to her friends they looked positively freaked out "Guys you don't have to worry, she's alright when she's not cranky"

Evil Bloom mouthed 'cranky' at herself in deep thought, like she thought she was never cranky and this was the first she was hearing of it. Good Bloom continued to speak to her friends "She's actually been a big help, she knows things about the evil enchantress and she's the one that told me about the whole sharing power thing"

"How kind of her" Musa said sarcastically as she eyed the girl who rolled her eyes and mumbled "No need to thank me or anything"

Stella took a step forward and talked cautiously "Ok then, well that's all very well and good Bloom but it still doesn't answer what we're doing here and why/if we're still alive"

Evil Bloom looked excited and clapped her hands "Oh but that's the best bit! I saved you, I didn't want to die myself so I was forced to stop time and drag your spirits to the ghostly realm but be warned the evil Enchantress could sense that you're alive at any moment, so we have to talk fast" The girls all looked at her like she was the some kind of freak show, again.

"How did you stop time?" Techna asked curiously

Evil Bloom sighed "I don't have time to explain ever little thing to you, tick tick tick! Listen, you're alive..." Stella and the girls let out a huge sigh of relief and hugged each other until evil Bloom yelled for their attention "Hey! Jeez, would you let me finish?! You're alive and there's a reason I kept you like that, before Lucus started the whole 'you girls are to blame' thing, I was talking to Bloom about a way to take it all back"

"Take what back?" Flora asked curiously, mostly the girls were confused about everything the evil girl said.

"Everything you've done, Accidently creating the new evil, screwing things up with the guys, Bloom telling Sky she hates him, Killing Mr Spitter, Killing all those people when working for Valtor, saying yes to Valtor, Bloom seeing Sky kiss Diaspro and all that crap" The girl looked exhausted by the time she finished saying all that, she slouched and took another deep breath "You know, all those things that people hate you for and all the things you hate yourselves for, taking it all back!"

The girls stared at her amazed, was she actually offering them a chance to take it all back? Bloom was almost afraid to ask "How?"

The evil Bloom paused for a moment to savour their stunned expression and smiled "What if I told you...I had the power to send you back to the night of the prom and stop you from saying yes to Valtor and Bloom can stop Sky from kissing Diaspro"

The girls jaws hit the ground and they almost fell over from the shock of hearing those words, they all stared at her for a long time in disbelief and stunned silence "Y-you actually have that kind of power, you would send us back and give us a chance to fix it all?" Asked Stella carefully as to not stuff up the question.

"Oh yeah" The evil girl smirked and nodded, this time the girls did fall to the grass in shock. Their minds were racing and their breathing had quickened, they had to concentrate so they wouldn't faint or pass out.

Bloom felt herself laugh once and look up at herself "I don't know about you guys but I say HELL YEAH!" This thawed the girl out and they started to laugh and agree "Let's do it!" Musa yelled throwing her fists in the air happily while Stella jumped up and actually hugged evil Bloom tightly. "I can't believe we're going to fix everything, we'll have our lives back!" Flora said as she embraced Layla happily.

"Ok calm down, I know you're excited but...you know...hurry!" Evil Bloom exclaimed as Stella released her, she looked a little weirded out by the affection between the girls; she was still evil after all. The girl got the message quickly and stepped away from the embraces and stood in an obedient line, evil Bloom clapped her hands once "Ok, When you go back, you'll be going into your old bodies so you don't have to worry about running into yourselves but there are rules. Number one is the most important: You can't tell anyone you're from the future that just messes up a whole lot that isn't worth the bother of fixing. Number two: Do what your there to do, whatever happens, don't agree to any deal concerning Valtor and don't talk to anyone you don't have too"

"But what about the darkness?" Techna asked quickly, she earned an annoyed look from evil Bloom "What is the darkness?"

"The darkness that compelled us to travel away from Alfea and seek Valtor out, how do we stop ourselves" Asked Techna with a nervous glance at the girls as they remembered the feeling of being totally out of control and not able to stop themselves from leaving everything they loved behind.

"You know the future; you know what will happen if you give into the darkness, you have the will power to stop. And Valtor didn't spend two years teaching you control only to hopelessly forget it at the most vital time" This put the girls at ease and they relaxed "Ok and lastly rule number three: Don't screw up! I only have the power to send you back once; you don't have an unlimited number of times to get it right! This time is it, the future is yours to mould and if it doesn't go your way, tough! But I can't really let you stay in the year of your prom" The girl awed at this "So when you go back to the two years later in your new changed future that's what you get"

The six girl all nodded frantically, smiles etched on their faces and happiness radiated out of them, evil Bloom felt herself flinch from all the goodness she was getting off the girls "Alright...stand over there and don't move, this is gonna be hard enough without any of you distracting me"

"Will I still see you in the mirror?" Bloom asked a little dismayed at the thought of never seeing her annoying judgmental evil self again. The girl rolled her eyes "Yes Bloom, nothing could ever make me leave you, We'll be together forever" Something in her tone made it sound like she really begrudged the notion but in her heart of hearts evil Bloom did enjoy watching good Bloom make a complete mess of her life. Clapping her hands together evil Bloom concentrated on the six girl in front of her "Ok good luck, don't screw up and if you should run into Valtor in your new life give him a big kiss for me and the you can kick him where it really hurts...really hard" She caught good Bloom's startled expression and laughed "Just once in my life I want to see a look of pure astonishment on that bastards face"

Musa gave good Bloom a side glance and muttered "Jeez Bloom"

"Ready?!" Evil Bloom asked looking expectantly at the six girls; they all nodded and prepared themselves. Bloom watched as evil Bloom raised her hand in front of her with black smoke appearing around her fingers and swishing into the air, her eyes turned a pitch black and she started to chant a spell. Bloom felt her whole being start to prickle until she felt as light as a feather floating in the air. Her vision blurring into darkness of black smoke.

When the darkness cleared Bloom opened her eyes to see herself standing in their old room, the room they had shared in Alfea when life had been happy and fun. Gasping and glancing around, she saw her friends doing the same thing, smiles erupting on their faces and giggles escaping them "We're home" She whispered in a small voice.

The walls were a lovely shade of yellow, the windows were long and white with a balcony that led outside to overlook all of the Alfea that they had known and loved. The floors a nice white wood with two couches that were coloured light purple and a white coffee table on the middle that held a beautiful set of baby pink roses "I remember arranging those!" Flora exclaimed as she ran over to the flowers "I remember we were all really depressed that day so I chose to put out these pink roses to lift our spirits" Flora gentle touched the pink rose that stuck out from the bunch, a tender expression on her face. Techna gasped and ran in the direction of one of the three doors and entered the room she and Musa had shared, a squeal of happiness escaped it a moment later and she came running out with a laptop in her hands "It's my old computer! I never got it back and it has all my life's work on it, I thought I had lost it forever"

Stella went still then gasped suddenly "My clothes...and my shoes!" Bolting toward the suite that was Stella's old room she ran past Techna in glee, Musa quickly running into her room after with Layla and Bloom laughing in the lounge. The two of them paused for a moment to hug each other and happiness, Flora joined in with a small laugh and after a moment they felt Techna, Musa and Stella leave there rooms and join in the hug. They all laughed together, it felt good to laugh after so long and soon the girls kept glancing around and pinching themselves to make sure it was all real.

"We can't screw this up, we've been given a second chance and I don't want to go back to the way things were" Layla said as she sat on the couch, her head resting on her palm. The girls had been sitting in their lounge and talking for half an hour, trying to remember this day after two years "We're going to have to go back to being the guys girlfriends" Stella mused in a small voice, excitement leaking into it.

"Well that's not gonna be too hard" Musa said as she elbowed Stella who laughed cheekily.

Bloom smiled at this but it faltered when she remembered her little predicament with Sky, she tried to imagine going back to being his girlfriend and felt a small sense of butterflies, it had been so long "How long do we have until we have to go outside and see people?"

Her question was answered when the phone that sat on the nearby table started ringing, Bloom reached over and glanced at it to see 'Sky' flashing on the screen "it's Sky, should I answer it?"

"You should, remember he hasn't done anything wrong" Flora relied helpfully, Bloom thought about this and nodded. Taking a breath she answered the phone "Hi"

"Hi, we're about to land. Did you want us to come up or did you want to meet us?" Sky's voice sounded through the phone, Bloom felt odd listening to him. He sounded so casual and normal.

"Land?" Bloom asked curiously

"In Alfea...all the guys are flying to Alfea to get ready?" Sky explained in an unsure voice. Bloom remembered that all the Red Fountain guys had to come to Alfea the day of the prom and get ready, the girls had met them that morning and had been really quiet and depressed, cause of the whole 'we're going insane' thing.

"Oh yeah umm" Bloom said quickly glancing toward the window, expecting to see the ship right outside "Yeah we'll be down in a minute" She snapped the phone shut and looked anxiously at her friends "The guys are here, we have to go meet them on the quad"

Her friends gasped and looked at each other nervously, until Stella caught sight of her appearance in the mirror and gasped in horror "Oh my god! I really let myself go those last few days, look at me! We need to change!" She bolted for her bedroom with the girl watching her curiously.

"Do we have too?" Musa said in a whinny voice "Yes!" Stella's voice came from her open bedroom door.

The girls sighed heavily and walked away to get dress in something a little more 'girly'. They also had to get used to being in their old dorm and sharing rooms with each other again, remembering where their clothes and make up were and how things worked.

Ten minutes later Stella stumbled out of her room with the sound of a ship arriving outside on the lawn, whipping over to the window she spied the red fountain ship landing and squealed "They're here!" The rest of the girls spilled out of their rooms and bolted for the window. They were all dressed nicely with Stella in a yellow sunflower lace dress and brown boots that came past her ankle with her now old straight hair flowing down her back. Flora was dressed in a black and pink floral dress with white lace around the collar and black boots, her hair had a pink bandana in it and hoop earrings. Musa wore black tights and boots with navy blue tight fitting overalls, which were like blue short shorts attached to a halter top, her hair was short and spiked up. Techna wore blue jeans and red converse shoes with a black shirt and red suspenders, her hair was in its old short do. Layla was wearing a leather black vest with a purple shirt under it with black jeans and sandals. Bloom came out last dressed in black leggings and a red dress with a long black coat and boots.

The girls walked out the door slowly and glanced down all the halls, it was packed with students and teachers on their way to breakfast or out to the quad or off to class, who knew?

_Oh god we're screwed! How are we supposed to forget all that we've done? What if we run into Valtor or we leave again? Can we really go back to being the perfect Winx Club? Unlikely, ugh tonight is going to be one interesting night!_

_...so screwed!_


	13. The Prom

Chapter Thirteen: The Prom

The girls walked down the hallway in wary shock, as people passed the tense group of girls they would smile and sometimes wave, one girl even stopped and tried to strike up a conversation. The warmth and unity that the girls felt as they made their way through the crowds of girls was heart warming, it gave them hope and for the first time in months the girls let themselves relax and let their guard drop. Everywhere they looked they saw reminders of their old life: The garden outside that Flora had helped plant in the spring, the posters that Stella herself had designed and put up around the school reminding students of the prom and what type of things to wear, the songs that played over the speakers that Musa had created and approved and so many things that the girl had forgotten and missed.

"I completely forgot all the things we had done, all the good things" Mumbled Flora as she passed the doors to various classrooms, classes were in full swing. Some were basic magic classes while others were the dreaded math and history classes that some of them had failed miserably, mainly Stella.

"I can't believe we're back" Said layla as the girl turned the corner and walked slowly out the door that led to a courtyard full of trees and flowers, students were gathered here and chatted happily. Layla came to a sudden halt and turned to her friends "I mean...we're really back. Everything we've done, all the bad things...it's all gone!" A small laugh escaped her as the girls felt the full truth of what was happening enter their minds; soon they were all laughing and hugging all over again. People looked their way and raised an eye brow at their kind of odd behaviour but shrugged it off, it wasn't that unusual to see the girls laughing and hugging in these happy times.

Bloom was in the middle of returning a hug when a thought crossed her mind, straightening up and looking wildly around she pattered down her clothes in search of her phone, whipping it out and quickly dialling the number she had memorised since she was four she waited patiently for an answer. Her friends looked at her curiously as she paced back and forth in front of a huge fountain, after a moment the call was answered.

"Hello" A female voice on the other end of the phone answered.

Bloom felt her whole being sag in relief and another small laugh escaped her "Mom?"

"Bloom!" Vanessa exclaimed on the phone, sounding excited and happy "Oh honey I'm so glad you called, how have you been?"

Tears stung Blooms eyes as more relief flooded her, she was so relieved that she felt her legs go weak and had to stumble over to the fountains edge and sit down "Mom it's really you! Are you ok? How's dad? I've missed you so much!"

"We're fine" Vanessa sounded a little confused as she answered "Are you alright honey, you sound...strange"

Her hand over her mouth Bloom shook her head as she laughed some more "No no no I'm fine, I'm just...so happy to hear your voice. Oh mom so much has happened and it feels like it's been forever since I spoke to you and I really did miss you" After a long sigh "I wish I could tell you everything"

"Just as long as you're ok Bloom" Bloom caught sight of Stella who was gesturing in the direction of an opening in the court which led to the front of the school, looking through she could see the red fountain ship powering down, the back of the ship opening onto the grass. Bloom felt butterflies burst throughout her stomach and her mouth close up, she couldn't even reply to her mother when she watched the six specialists exit the ship. The girls had seen this too and were huddled in a tight circle next to the fountain, looking on in a nervous state.

There they were. The six specialists in their blue and white Red Fountain uniforms, looking all handsome and strong, school girls that were seated out the front of the school observed them in awe and some even giggled. The guys looked different from two years later, they looked stronger somehow and more together, it was only now that Bloom saw this that she realized the impact of them leaving must have done to them. She had thought when she saw Sky she would feel the hate/love thing but as she watched him gaze around the front of the school in search of...her, she felt a whole mix of emotions. The girls seemed to thaw out as the guys finally spotted them, Stella was of course the first to bolt from beside the fountain and scream "Brandon!"

It was actually pretty funny watching Stella run in her brown high heeled boots, yellow dress billowing out behind her as she rammed into the unsuspecting Brandon, sending both of them crashing into the grass. Flora and Techna followed after that, as Flora neared Helia who had started to run her way she had screeched to a halt a meter from him and just stared, after a moment she whispered "Helia" That came out as a small sob as he enfolded her in his arms. Techna surprised everyone when she leapt into a beyond shocked Timmy and kissed him passionately, something that Bloom never thought she would see.

"Your here" Layla whispered as Nabu reached her beside the fountain where Bloom still sat stunned, Layla simply couldn't believe that he was here and she even reached out and touched his arm to make sure he was even really there. A huge smile came across her face and hugged him tightly, pulling back only to place small kisses on his mouth and cheeks.

Of course Riven and Musa were a different story, both of them refused to run up to the other so they just stood the few yards apart and looked at each other, daring the other to make a move. Bloom rolled her eyes and stretched out her leg and bumped Musa with her foot, clue received Musa bolted into a run and a few seconds later as threw herself into Riven, wrapping her arms...and legs...around his tall frame and kissed him. The poor guy stumbled back in surprise, Musa was never one for big shows of public affection but he seemed to go with it.

Bloom laughed at her friends but stopped when she spotted Sky advancing toward her, a small sound brought her back as she spied the phone and quickly put it back to her ear "Mom, you still there?"

"Of course I am, you went away for a bit there I thought you had gone, are you sure everything's alright?"

"Well...I'm not really sure yet" Bloom replied as she watched her boyfriend reach her, a small smile only for her on his face "Mom I'll call you back later, ok?" No taking her eyes of Sky.

"Ok sweetie, I'll tell Mike you said Hi"

"Thanks and mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love you" Bloom whispered, really really meaning it. Bloom could hear her mother smile as she replied "I love you too Bloom" Snapping the phone shut and putting it back in her pocket she looked up at her boyfriend, she couldn't help but think about how he might be in danger of Kissing Diaspro only hours from now, the thought greatly depressed her but she smiled up at him anyway.

"Hi" Sky said with that killer smile of his, he stood with his arms crossed and looked casual.

"Hi" Bloom whispered back as she looked him over, he really did look happier. Bloom stood slowly from the fountains edge and stepped forward so that they were only a foot apart "Sky...my boyfriend" She stated as she looked to the ground, for some reason she really couldn't believe that he was her boyfriend again. It occurred to her that she never could really believe that they would ever go out, it just seemed too unlikely.

"Yeah it's me" Sky laughed as he took her hands in his which made her look back up at him in careful thought.

"Sky...tell me you love me" For some reason Bloom needed to hear him say it because if she was ever going to move on with the bad future that had come their way she needed to know. Sky's expression turned quizzical and his brow furrowed as he tilted his head to the side, Bloom watched him tensely not even hearing the sound of laughter and talking from her friends.

Sky took his hands out of her and paced them on either side of her head, his expression soft, he looked at her with a genuine smile and after a long pause whispered "I love you Bloom, I always have and I always will"

Hope flared to life once more in Bloom's heart, those words brought promises and dreams that she had long since forgotten. The hope to have a happy life with Sky, marriage, growing old together and hopefully children one day. With that thought she kissed him softly, feeling the love behind the kiss and for the first time in what was years she felt truly happy.

The sound of ships landed brought her attention away from Sky as she looked over and saw more red fountain ships landing. Wind blew past them as the familiar bell of Alfea signalled the end of the morning which meant that the girls would have to leave the guys, Bloom remembered vaguely that all the red fountain guys had to attend this meeting in the hall with Miss Faragonda about the rules of the prom and the school. She sighed heavily in his arms and reluctantly stepped away from Sky, a small smile on her lips.

"I'll see you tonight" She said while remembering that last time this happened this had been their goodbye, they never did meet up later. She would have to change that this time.

"Tonight" Sky replied as he leant down and placed a quick kiss on her lips before walking with the rest of the guys toward the ships.

The girls all made their way back toward their room, Stella chatted excitedly while Flora practically skipped the whole way, happiness radiating out of them. Once they reached their room they all flopped down on the couch and sighed heavily "Well that went well" Said Techna as she pulled out her phone and started typing.

"I know!" Stella yelled as she bounced off the couch and danced around the room "Brandon is cuter than ever, we get to actually go to the dance tonight and we get to have a happy future together! Everything is great!"

"Yeah I know" Musa said as she reached over and picked up her iPod of the side table and switched it on "I think that was one of the few times I've ever gotten through a conversation with Riven and not yelled at him because he was a jerk"

"Techna how long until the dance starts?" Stella said as she skipped around the couch and did little spins as she went. Techna glanced up at a nearby clock and mumbled "four hours" This brought Stella to a sad halt as she slumped against the wall and did the biggest over dramatic pout ever, the look on her face made the girls burst out into fits of laughter. After the laughing died down Layla leaned over to Flora and asked "You want to go down to the lake, looks like we've got some time to kill"

"Sure" Flora nodded enthusiastically as she rose from the couch and headed for the door "Do you guys want to come?"

Stella stood from the wall and made her way toward her bedroom "Are you crazy? I have way too much preparation to do for the dance, I have to do my hair, makeup, pick the right shoes, the right dress to go with the shoes, it's a very strenuous process"

"I'll bet it is" Mumbled Musa as she placed her earphones on her head, she turned to Flora and spoke more loudly "No thanks I'm gonna stay here and chill out"

Flora nodded and glanced at Techna "Techna, you coming?"

The only response she got was a small grunt from the distracted Techna who had taken out her laptop and was typing furiously, Bloom smiled and shook her head at flora who smiled back and walked lightly out the door with Layla in tow. When the door closed Bloom looked around the lounge the girls had shared since they started Alfea, Techna lost in her own little world, Musa with her music blasting in her ears and was bobbing along to the music as she flipped through a magazine. Sighing Bloom got up from the couch and walked into the room Flora and her shared, it was just as she remembered it. Small and cosy with the room filled with plants, two single beds, a desk that had books and assignment that needed finishing, two dressers filled with clothes, a closet that held all her shoes and to her pleasant surprise the long navy blue dress that she had bought to wear tonight. She smiled softly as she ran her fingers over its soft satin material and idly wondered what had happened to it amidst all the torture that she had endured through Valtor's scheming.

Her fingers paused on the material as Valtor's death replayed in her head, the smile slipping from her face. _Valtor...he's alive in this world. What if he comes for us again in the future, will we be able to fight him off? _Turning away from the closet Bloom walked over to her bed and sat down. _I never really got the chance to think about him since I killed him. God so much has happened since that morning on the rooftop, we died, we got resurrected, the arrival of my evil self, the world fell in chaos, I told Sky I hated and loved him and lastly my death. How many times do I have to die in order to put things right? Hopefully that was the last time and if I ever meet Lucus in this life I'm going to be horribly unpleasant to him. Anyway back to Valtor...he said he loved me. _Bloom shook her head as she remembered him telling her at his death. _Did he really love me or was it just to make my life more complicated? And that kiss...well the two kisses we shared. Well I can't ever tell anyone about those, I don't want them to know that me and Valtor shared anything like that together, even if it was against my will and if they ever do find out I want it known I had no control over the first one and I pulled away in the second and then I killed him. But then again if Sky ever did find out in the old life it wouldn't be that horribly wrong...after all he kissed Diaspro, so really me sharing two kisses with Valtor shouldn't be that bad, tit for tat Sky. _

Bloom smiled and rolled her eyes at her thoughts, _But all that hasn't happened! God I really need to find me evil self and thank her, how did she even have the power of time travel, who knows? And I never have to deal with the new evil! Score!_

Bloom was brought out of her thoughts when her phone started to buzz in her jacket pocket, pulling it out she saw Sky was calling her. Confused she answered the phone "Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine; I just wanted to talk to you" Sky's voice answered through the phone, the sound of many voices sounded in the back ground "I wanted to ask you something"

Bloom felt wariness creep through her "What is it?"

Sky hesitated through the line for a moment "Well heres the things, over the last few months since we defeated Valtor...you've been different"

Bloom remembered those six months after Valtor's death clearly, the madness creeping into them and the darkness that always hung over and threatened to take them away, she knew that they had acted strange and cold towards everyone and that people had grown worried for them "And then this morning" Sky continued in a wary voice "You seemed so happy but still strange. I wasn't going to say anything but when I noticed just how much you've changed since Valtor's death...I just wondered are you ok? And don't say you're fine because I won't believe you. Please tell me the truth Bloom, I just want to help"

Bloom bit down on her lip in thought. She couldn't really tell him about the darkness and Valtor and all that but she really didn't want to lie to him again, she wanted a fresh start "Ok yeah I've been different and not myself. I've been cold and distant and I'm sorry about that but you don't need to worry because things are going to get better now. I promise everything's going to be ok" Bloom leaned back and flopped back onto her bed only to be scared half to death when she landed on something that moved from under her and made a screeching noise. Bloom let out a startled scream and struggled away from the bed and threw herself against the far wall, her phone clutched tightly in her hand as she breathed hard "Bloom?! Are you ok?!" She heard Sky's small voice sound in her phone, she quickly raised the phone to her ear "I'm ok, I just...I need to go now. I'll talk to you later, bye!"

Snapping the phone shut and throwing it onto the desk she turned back to the bed with a hard look, it seemed her reflexes weren't what they were two years ago because Valtor had never taught her to improve them; it was annoying that she had lost all her fighting skills but she would have to live with it. But it certainly didn't help her present situation.

Her single bad faced her sideways with its usual light blue covering a white pillow, neatly made up and looking normal except for the bump in its centre, the bump breathed as if an animal was concealed under its covers. Not taking her eyes off her bed Bloom reached out and grasped a broom that was leaning against the wall and wielded it like a gladiator, stepping forward she slowly made her way over to the bed and with lightening fast movement whipped the covers off her bed. A small fluffy animal bolted from its place next to her pillow and leapt to the floor at her feet, in a moment of horror Bloom swung the broom wildly and hit the lamp seated next to her bed, sending it flying into the wall.

Looking down she saw to her complete shock her little blue and white bunny that had been her pet for years "Kiko!"

Dropping the broom and scooping up her little bunny was squashed it to her chest and yelled "Oh kiko, I missed you so much. What a good little bunny you are! You almost scared me half to death!"

...

Techna typed furiously on her keyboard when her senses somewhere in the back of her head started going off. Pausing for a moment she glanced up and blinked, looking over at Musa she nudged her friend who took off her headphones and looked at her curiously.

"Did you hear something?"

Musa shook her head "Nope"

Techna shrugged and started typing again. _Ah well couldn't have been that important._

...

Bloom was in the middle of jumping on her bed with her bunny Kiko in her arms and laughing loudly in glee "Kiko! I have so much to tell you! I know you can keep a secret!" Jumping to the floor Bloom held her friend at arm's length and fixed the small bunny with a serious look "You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, ok?" It occurred to Bloom that she hadn't been this childish and carefree in years; maybe Kiko just brought that out in her.

She placed her bunny on the desk and stood in front of him while thinking hard on if she should tell Kiko about the future, in the middle of thinking a huge wave of nausea and depression hit her. It was like switching off a happy switch, one moment she was bouncing off the walls and the next she was bolting from the room past Techna and Musa, who didn't even notice her and into the nearby bathroom.

Bursting through the door Bloom stumbled and fell in front of the toilet, her breakfast that she didn't remember eating making a grand reappearance. _Oh yeah...the side effects of the darkness, I had forgotten about that._

When she had finished Bloom laid her head on the cold tiled floor and closed her eyes, she could gradually feel the old feeling of sickness coming back to her. The sickness she had been feeling for the last six months since Valtor's death, it came along with the darkness and made life a living hell, Bloom had mostly blocked it out but right now there was no way to stop reliving it. Her vision blurred for a moment before bloom plunged into darkness.

Bloom was woken by the sound of heels clicking on the floor of the bathroom, opening her eyes she looked up to see Stella leaning against the doorframe "Oh my god" she groaned as she trudged into the room with a hung head.

Bloom groaned too as she reached out and gripped the edge of the tub and pulled herself up to sit against the wall "You too?"

"I think I'm dying" Stella had reached the edge of the tub and switched on the cold water to fill it, it blasted out and sprayed bloom slightly but she wasn't going to complain "I don't remember it being this bad"

"Repressed memories and all that" mumbled Bloom as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall "How long was I asleep?"

"Two hours" answered Stella. The two girls sat in the bathroom waiting patiently for the tub to fill up when five minutes that felt like five hours later Musa walked into the room and without a word or glance dumped her whole body, still completely clothed, into the cold tub of water. Techna followed her into the room with her laptop still in hand; she looked awful and just as sick as the rest of them. Closing the lid on the toilet and sitting down she looked through bloodshot eyes at the screen "Ok heres the situation...we're all horribly sick from the side effects of the darkness that is going to try and steal into our minds and make us puppets and minions of Valtor"

"You think?!" Stella growled from her place on the tub edge, she watched the still submerged Musa in the water "What do we do?"

The sound of the front door opening and closing loudly made them all glance at the door of the bathroom, in which a few moments later Flora and layla came the gargled yell of Layla "Where is everybody?!"

"In the bathroom!" Yelled Techna who had turned an unsightly shade of green. Flora and Layla came trudging into the bathroom and stood at the door while looking around at their sick friends, they looked just as unwell as the rest of them. They closed the door behind them and sat down on the floor by the door, the room was pretty full by now and only one person would be able to move around freely at a time.

"Techna maybe you should look up what we have and see if you can find a cure or something" Mumbled Stella who rubbed her temples in pain.

"I already did" Techna said as she typed a few times with a slug speed, like the actions was draining her completely.

Stella looked at her with a confused face "Really? Already?"

"What do you think it is I do on my laptop all day?" Techna asked, slightly insulted.

Stella shrugged "I don't know check your emails...buy shoes?"

Techna shook her head in disgust "No!"

"What did you find Techna?" Asked Flora from the door

Techna eyed Stella some more before her gaze fell of the still underwater Musa "Would someone get her to breathe she's making me nervous"

Bloom reached into the water and pulled on a piece of Musa's now short hair, she slowly rose to the surface and breathed a sigh, her eyes still closed.

"Techna, please tell us how we can fix this" Bloom said sternly, determined to get an answer this time.

"I've typed in all our symptoms and to be honest...there's nothing, nada, no answer, search results not found" Techna said grudgingly. The girls all groaned loudly.

"Maybe we shouldn't go tonight" Layla suggested which was met with yells of disagreement from everyone.

"No way!" Stella yelled, standing up from her spot "Do you know how long it took me to find that damn dress I'm wearing tonight and how much it cost?! I'm going tonight because, by god, Brandon is going to see me in it if it kills me!" After her outburst Stella shrunk back onto the edge of the tub in exhaustion.

"Stella she has a point, you can barely stand, just sit this one out tonight" Said Musa in the tub. Stella turned to her with a disbelieving expression "Sit it out? Are you kidding me? Do you not understand what's at stake tonight, we are fighting for our future and you want me to sit it out? No, I won't do it. I love Brandon too much"

"And what you don't think I love Riven?" Musa asked finally opening her eyes and glaring at her friend.

"Just saying, you have a funny way of showing it" Stella replied with her arms crossed.

Musa raised her hand and splashed Stella with an armful of cold water, Stella becoming angry grabbed a nearby plastic bottle and hurtled it at her friend "Guys stop it! You're not helping!" Flora exclaimed as she eyed them disapprovingly.

"Look we'll just stuff ourselves with pills and medicine and hope to god we make it through the night, that's the only thing we can do at this point" Layla suggested as she pulled herself up and walked over to the basin and observed her sickly appearance "Are there any spells we could try for good health?"

"I think I might know one or two" Mumbled Flora quietly after her outburst.

"Good, we have an hour and a half until we have to leave so let's just get ready" Layla ordered as she opened the door and made her way to her room. The girls groaned as they stood up and made their way out after her, Bloom could hear the whispered argument as she trudged out.

"You're in my tub" Whispered Stella

"I'm not moving" Replied Musa stubbornly

"Yes you are!" Insisted Stella angrily

"Make me" dared Musa

After a moment and a splash of water later "Ow!"

...

Bloom stood in front of her full length mirror, observing her reflection of her evil self "Could you go away for a second, I need to see myself"

"You're seriously going with the dark blue dress? What about black, it's so our colour!" The girl suggested happily, Bloom rolled her eyes and gave her a look that was not to be reckoned with, the girl faded quickly and in her place stood the good Bloom dressed in her Blue satin dress with black lace. Bloom had tried to do her best to look sensational and she thought she succeeded pretty well, with the help of lots of foundation, blush, a hair brush and lots of conditioner her hair and face beamed prettily but she knew under the mask was a sickly and pale girl.

Flora had given them all an enchanted ring that made them feels miles better but the feeling of sickness and darkness still lurked. Looking out the window she saw the night was coming on and the sun was setting, butterflies flew in her stomach and she couldn't help but twist her ring on her finger nervously.

Walking around her small room she could hear her friends talking out in the lounge, they seemed nervous too about tonight. Their whole future depended on their will to stay and lead happy lives, Bloom tried to drill this into her head when a small glittering caught her eye, she wondered over to her dresser and small the small jewellery box that held all her rings and earrings, lifting the lid she saw nestled amongst all her jewels was the bracelet Sky had given her. She remembered finding this ring just a few days ago, the day that they heard the news Melron was attacked; she had held it in her hand and realized she had hated Sky for what he had done. Holding it now she felt hope course through her, she quickly clasped it around her wrist and smiled.

Walking back out into the lounge she found her friends pacing nervously "Ready? Everyone got their phones?"

They all nodded with glum faces, Bloom sighed "It's going to be ok, if any of you feel the darkness closing in just think of all the bad things that could and will happen if you give into it, think of all the people that could die in two years" This got her friends attention and now they nodded determined "Now I have to go find Sky, if I've counted it right Helia, Timmy, Nabu and Riven should be showing up in twenty minutes to take Techna, Layla, Flora and Musa to the dance. Brandon should show up about ten minutes after that to pick up Stella and Sky shouldn't be coming at all because...well he'll be in the guest house with Diaspro. That's where I'm going now to get an early start on things; you guys know the plan, good luck"

The girls all group hugged one last time, each gripping their friends tightly, no matter what tonight had to go as planned.

Bloom walked down the dark corridor, her heels clicking on the stone floor, she turned and walked out into the night, it was cold and dark, the glow of the halls with all its music and lights in the distance. Turning away from that hall Bloom quickly made her way toward the guest house which was supposed to hold her boyfriend and his ex girlfriend in about an hour's time, when she reached the side door of the place she remembered the last time she walked through it. It had been after she discovered Sky and Diaspro; she had been sobbing and emotional with despair.

Clasping the handle she pulled on it only to find it was jammed shut..._Jammed shut?! What the hell?! It wasn't like this the last time! _Turning and walking around the back of the building that faced the woods Boom tried the back door, didn't even budge.

Sighing loudly Bloom felt like screaming at the door in frustration when she felt a cold shiver run though her, looking at the door fog seemed to come out of nowhere and blur the windows next to the door, Bloom eyed them curiously. The sudden sound of boots walking through leaves and grass made her freeze in place and her eyes go wide, _Please tell me it's not..._

Whirling around Bloom faced the last person in all of Magix she wanted to see right now.

"Valtor...you son of a bitch"


	14. Valtor and Bloom

Chapter Fourteen: Valtor and Bloom

Smoke escaped her mouth as she breathed in the cold night air, goose bumps rose on her skin and all the hairs on her arms and neck stood on end as the wielder of the dragon fire Bloom stared down the one person who had in one short night brought all that she loved crashing down, her enemy, her master and once upon a strange time...her friend. Valtor. Even though her breath came out in harsh gusts her whole demeanour was surprisingly calm, her hands were relaxed at her side, she didn't shake from fear nor cold, her eyes remained steady on the object of her attention and not even if the whole of Alfea caught on fire would she tear her gaze away from the man in front of her.

The last time she had seen him he had been slicing a sword through her chest and the time before that he had been floating away in a heap of black ashes but now he looked like his usual self. Long caramel hair, green and grey eyes, pale skin, long red coat with a whole medieval style suit and that smile of pure selfish evil. She saw his eyes assess her too, from the styled red hair atop her head to the heels at her feet he gazed; it's true once she would have found the feeling of him looking at her so closely unnerving and a little violating but right now she didn't feel a thing of the sort. All the fear and loathing from three months ago had passed and now she only felt a sense of familiarity.

It occurred to her that she had just sworn at him and the small hint of shock in his eyes brought a smile to her lips and she was now determined to convince him that no matter what he said or what he was planning he wasn't going to win this time: She would stop him from ruining her life.

"Hello Bloom" He said after a long pause of looking at each other, his voice was cool and calm but Bloom could detect in its deepest depths a small sign of nerves. Realizing this made her smile a little wider and say in an equally calm voice of her own.

"Hello Valtor" In these words she promised herself that no mistake would be made, there was too much relying on this night going well and his presence was a big shock by itself, what if he tried to kidnap them by force? Surely she could fight him off but without all that extra training Valtor himself had taught them it would hard.

He smiled at her attitude and walked a few paces, closing in that distance that stretched between them "You don't look too unhappy to see me: Surprised yes but not angry or depressed" He had reached about three metres from her and came to a casual stop, she had followed his every step and waited for anything that would cause her to swing out her fist and clock him right in the nose "It's a nice change I must say" He leaned his head to the side to watch her reaction but Bloom gave nothing away behind that sweet smile of confidence "I've been watching you for months now and I was all prepared for rage and sadness but here you stand looking as beautiful and confident as ever"

Bloom gave a small shrug "Yeah don't you just hate it when things go to hell in the blink of an eye and all your plans are ruined" She chuckled at this for some reason "How have you been?"

He answered without hesitation "Dead" _I know the feeling "_And you?"

Bloom did another bigger shrug, crossing her arms "Oh you already know, depressed and sad, slowly losing my mind but...I feel a lot better tonight...happy"

"I didn't expect that" Valtor stated looking her up and down again in slight puzzlement.

"Yeah me too. Who would have thought after all this time that I could ever be happy?" Bloom let me gaze drop to the grass at his feet, her mind going into overdrive at the thought of being happy, it sent sparks of happiness through her just thinking about the life she was determined to lead after tonight.

"I could make you happy" Valtor said simply.

Bloom shot her eyes back up to his; of all the unexpected things he could say he says that?! It was startlingly close to what Diaspro had said to Sky or what she would say to Sky in a few minutes if Bloom didn't get rid of Valtor fast but she was still stuck on what he had just said. _Oh god if he says he loves me again I am going to just FREAK OUT! _To show she was intimidated she marched forward a few steps away from the side of the building, she didn't want to be backed into a corner, her tone taking on a more serious side "It won't work"

"What won't work?"

"Your plan: To take us from this place and teach us to be killers, make us evil and trap us in a cage of regret and horror to which we can't ever escape, it won't happen Valtor because that future in which you work so hard to make, it's filled only with death and sadness: Even for you" Her smile was gone and she now spoke fiercely with certainty in her eyes.

Valtor looked shocked now and even a little wary but he still maintained that firm stance, after a moment his look turned grave and he abruptly took a step toward her "How did you get so smart? Who told you all this?"

Bloom hadn't flinched at his abrupt approach but she was a little wary at his tone, it almost sounded like desperation "Nobody told me"

"You're lying" He stated in a hard voice and looked at her with what looked like to be...betrayal.

Bloom took another step forward so they were two feet apart, a small anger built in her and for some reason she needed him to understand "I'm not! I know how things are going to go for us, you and this plan and it's not what I want, sure it was exciting learning to be a better fighter and having the confidence to kick anyone's ass but that doesn't make up for the fact that I can't take a life and that's what you need to understand" She stuck her finger out and roughly pocked him but she really did feel like hitting him. _Why can't he just understand me for once?! _"I can't kill anyone who doesn't deserve it and I'm certainly not going to be your puppet!" Ok this time she really did reach out and push him but he was as solid as a rock, _Stupid asshat! _

Bloom breathed harder now, staring up at him in frustration and she had been so calm a few moments ago, he really had a way of making her angry without trying but right now she needed him to know. She looked up at his grave expression that had long since frozen with the rest of him "I'm not you"

"You're exactly like me!" Valtor's voice filled with rage that Bloom had never heard before, she took a quick step back and looked at him with wide eyes. _Oh dear, the last time he yelled at me like this we had beat the crap out of each other and I have a feeling he would win this time, the stupid laws of time travel are a heartless bitch! _

"I'm not like you! I never was! Why do you keep coming after me with this story of being evil together because I don't want it!" Bloom yelled back, her anger rising. In the back of her head she felt the familiar voice of her other self speaking cautiously _Bloom calmed down, you're losing it!_

Bloom ignored the voice in her head and surged forward so that she and Valtor were in each other's face "And don't say it's because you love me because I can't stand to hear it...you need to let me go!" _Bloom you don't want to make evil people lose their cool, ok? You need to stop yelling at him and find a way to get out of this situation!_

A long silence stretched out between them as Valtor looked down on bloom in the coldest of expressions, slowly he reached out and caught hold of her hands that had just recently pushed him and held them tightly, it was by no means a tender gesture and his skin was as cold as the night had just gotten "Stop. Talking. Bloom" he said slowly in a hard voice that could shatter glass.

Once that would have frightened her but now she could only look up at him in defiance "Why? What are you gonna do?" a small smile etched her face "You can't kill me, you love me too much" The small flinch in Valtor's face gave her the answer and she knew she was right "And you know what? I also think you need me to be strong again: nobody comes back from the dead at full power, you need me and my friends to stay alive and you need our evil to feed you. Well guess what?" _Don't do it Bloom!_

Ignoring her evil self Bloom leaned forward so that she was inches from his face "I will never stop fighting you, you can take me away and torture me, kill me, make me evil all over again but I won't ever give in to you because I. Don't. Love. You"

Bloom felt her head and body connect with the building that she thought she had walked away from in the blink of an eye, her arms pinned on either side of her head as she looked right into the enraged eyes of Valtor.

He searched her face for a long time in silent rage "You're not scared of me" He concluded after a long time.

"No" Bloom answered steadily "Maybe a long time ago but not now, I'll never fear you again" Bloom felt it then...the darkness. The want to turn and walk into the forest and never come back, it felt like she was dying and she could only gasp in pain as she dragged in shuddering breaths.

Bloom was surprised when Valtor leaned his forehead against hers and sighed in defeat, eyeing the base of her throat in sadness. For one moment Bloom felt the tiniest bit of regret for him: She knew better than anyone what it was like to love someone you couldn't, who wouldn't love you back. A small sense of peace washed over her and she closed her eyes and thought about the sadness she had felt when she looked at Sky and Diaspro, the anger for her love life not going her way and now looking at Valtor she knew what he felt and for a moment she felt not pity or hate for him but a small kind of kinship. Who would have thought they had something in common?

They stayed like that for a long time and after a few minutes that could have been hours Bloom really started to feel the pain of the rough brick walls at her back and the tightness that Valtor held her wrists and pinned her to the uncomfortable wall.

It happened then. Bloom felt a sudden falling feeling go through her and it was like she fell out of her own body and landed beside it, like she had spiritually fallen out of her body and looked up to see her and Valtor still by the wall. Confusion washed over her as she quickly looked around, it wasn't the ghostly realm but she did feel like she was missing something. She then spotted her bodily self looking down at her spirit self and outrage flowed through her.

_I've been pushed out of my own body by that evil cow! _Her own evil self was occupying her body and for a small moment Bloom felt relief that she wouldn't have to deal with Valtor, when relief turned to horror as she watched her self look at Valtor with a strange expression that took Bloom a moment to name.

"What the hell are you playing at?!" Bloom shouted at herself who still kept her eyes on Valtor who didn't hear her yell. Bloom scrambled off the ground and started to walk back to her own body when the selfish person occupying it leant forward and placed a small kiss on Valtor's lips. Bloom screeched to a halt and screamed in horror "Oh my god!"

She could only watch as Valtor pulled back the tiniest bit in shock to stare at the Bloom who had...what? Pity, affection in her eyes? The two looked at each other for a moment then met in a more hesitant passionate kiss, Valtor taking his right hand away from her wrist and wrapping it around her lower back to hold the red headed girl to him while she twined her free fingers into his hair.

Meanwhile the spirit of good Bloom had fallen to her knees and covered her mouth and eyes while screaming "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! This wasn't part of the plan! Stop it right now!" _I know she can hear me but she doesn't listen! _

Totally ignoring good Bloom the evil Bloom was able to free her right hand run it over his back while he used both his hands to grip under her knees and hitch both her legs to wrap around him, it was easy since her full dress skirt was wide and had lots of room to make it possible.

"Whoa whoa! Can we at least talk about this?!" Bloom yelled as she scrambled off the ground and ran right up to the couple making out. She leaned right up to her ear and snarled menacingly "Listen you evil slut, if you're even thinking of losing our virginity to this guy then you've got another thing coming. When I get back in there I'm going to cut you out of me, do you hear me?!" Turning away from the couple as they really got into it Bloom sobbed into her hands in horror "Oh this is disgusting. I'm going to kill myself if I can just stop watching this hideous monstrous abnormity!"

After a few seconds of trying to block out the scene in front of her Bloom heard a familiar voice in her head. _Hey you might want to watch this!_

"You are so sick! And I think you're doing enough for the both of us!" Bloom screamed as she dared not look back at the couple. _Just look! _Sighing heavily Bloom turned hesitantly to look at the couple and as far as she could see nothing had changed rather progressed. Valtor was running his hand up her bare calf while she was unbuttoning his shirt "Animals" Muttered Bloom as she crossed her arms and watched the couple in dread.

It happened quickly like a lightning bolt, evil Bloom's hand shot out and pierced Valtor's chest making then both freeze and stare at each other. Spirit Bloom only had time to gasp when she felt like she was thrown toward the couple and slammed back into her own body.

Gasping again as she found herself staring right into Valtor's eyes, looking down she saw a small dagger with her hand wrapped around it as blood flowed from the wound that centred of his heart. She felt her bottom lip started to shake as she looked back into his eyes, sudden panic seizing her. Valtor's legs gave out and they both tumbled to the ground, Bloom landing with her legs still wrapped around him while he lay face up in the grass. When Bloom tried to shift off him he wrapped his arms around her to hold her to him, the warm Blood flowed between them silently as he reached up and caressed her face from her temple to her chin, slightly brushing over her bottom lip. A single tear of hysteria slipped from her eye and landed on his check as a small smile crossed his face "I love you Bloom"

It was the first time he had actually said the words and even through Bloom didn't feel the same she still somehow felt sorrow over the death of a friend once upon a time. Laying her head on his shoulder she grasped his arms and waited for the breathing under her to slow to a stop. Soon the darkness that had filled her soul slowly subsided and Bloom knew it wouldn't be coming back; she was relieved that her friends wouldn't have to fight it; they could just have fun tonight.

At one point Bloom drifted off into a deep sleep and was only woken up by the tolling of a clock in the distance. Startling awake Bloom looked down at the dead body of Valtor who had long since died, carefully unwrapping the stiffening arms from her she struggled to her feet and took a few steps from him. The panic had left her and now she could only feel numbness at the sight in front of her, looking down she saw the darkening of blood in her navy blue dress and the bright red on her pale skin.

The repeated tolling of a clock made her jumping and turn toward the building, pulling out her phone she yelled in horror as she glanced at the time. It was midnight. Wrenching the door open of the building that was suddenly not so stuck anymore and running up the huge flight of stairs Bloom tried desperately not to panic again, _What if I'm too late?_

Bloom reached the door that she had had nightmares about for two years and three months. She didn't hesitate when she threw it open and stepped through.

...

Earlier...

Stella paced back and forth in the lounge; her friends had just departed with their boyfriends as they had the last time but you could tell by the way they watched the guys that they weren't going to be taking their eyes off them the whole night just to avoid being dragged into the darkness. As for Stella she was a nervous wreck, she couldn't help but think about all the bad things that had happened and what it would mean if she screwed up.

She smoothed down the invisible creases of her white and silver dress and touched her golden hair that was piled up on her head in case of loose strands when a knock sounded at the door. Taking a deep breath she quickly walked over to it and opened it. Brandon stood tall and handsome on the other side with a bright smile on his face, Stella felt her spirits soar for the sky and she leapt into his arms "Brandon I missed you so much!"

Brandon laughed and held her "I missed you too, are you ready to go? The others are waiting at the hall; we can't let them have all the fun" He paused when he took his arms away but Stella held on, burying her face into the crook of his neck and holding him tightly around the waist "Stella? You ok?"

Stella gave a little sniffle before letting go, her eyes sparkled a little when she faced him but there was a beautiful smile on her lips "Oh baby of course I'm ok!" She took a step back and did a twirl "Do you like my dress, isn't it just fabulous?"

Brandon took hold of her shoulders to steady her from her spinning "You're perfect"

Stella beamed from happiness that she did little jumps of glee "Come on, let's go have some fun!" She gripped his hand and dragged them both out the door and down the hall with Brandon giving a startles "Whoa!"

...

"Oh wow, everything is so pretty!" Flora exclaimed as the four couples entered the hall filled with flowers, music, people and food. People glanced there way as they always did when the popular people like the Winx Club and the Specialists entered.

"I could think of one thing in this room that's twice as beautiful" Helia whispered in Flora's ear, making her giggle girlishly. She took him by the hand and led him happily toward a particularly large display of flowers while Layla and Nabu headed toward the dance floor with Techna and Timmy. That left Musa and Riven to walk side by side to the refreshments, Riven rolled his eyes at the display of affection done with various students in the room that were dancing and laughing "This place is a total chick fest"

"Aw don't be grumpy Riven, this is supposed to be a fun night" Musa said as she toyed with a strawberry between her fingers, gazing at her boyfriend who just shrugged and glared around the room "I just don't see why everything has to be so girly and...corny, it's just a major drag" Her mood dropped completely and sighing heavily Musa turned to a teacher who offered her punch from a huge red bowl, Musa couldn't help but ask in an annoyed and dead pan voice "Oh is it poison?" The poor teacher looked so taken aback that she shook her head and her mouth gaped open, after a full five seconds Musa just rolled her eyes and walked away from table and boyfriend.

Halfway toward the stage she paused and leaned against a stone pillar with her arms crossed, she could feel it when Riven walked to stand beside her. She didn't look up from the floor when she muttered "I like corny" After a moment she heard a slight snap and a beautiful red rose entered her vision, looking up she saw Riven standing at her side looking off into the thong of people but holding a bright red rose that matched her dress out to her, smiling and blushing she reached out and took the rose and held it to her chest. With her other hand she reached down and took hold of Riven's hand that squeezed it in return.

Flora laughed as Helia spun her around on the dance floor, twirling back and forth and being in each other's arms the two of them were in their own little bubble and nobody could intrude "Come on" She said as she tugged him toward the door once the song had ended "Let's get some air"

Out on the stone balcony the two of them leant against the railing and looked out into the garden, the party lights and music blaring behind them. Flora smiled as Helia took her hand but when she looked into his eyes that smile slipped from her lips and she gazed at him in something akin to sadness.

"Flora what is it?" Helia asked as he took her face in his hands gently.

"I'm fine it's just...I'm so happy but I'm also so afraid" She replied quietly

"Afraid of what? Whatever it is, I'll protect you" Helia said fiercely. Flora smiled and took his hands in hers "I know you will but this is a fear I have to deal with on my own" She walked down the side of the railing with her arms crossed, she paused for a moment before turning back to him "I'm afraid of tomorrow, the future and what it holds. What if things go badly, what if I'm not strong enough to become a guardian fairy to my home world?"

"You are destined to become the most beautiful and trusting guardian fairy in all of Magix" Helia said as he recaptured her hands in his "And as for things going badly you don't have to worry because I'll always be there for you, I can't imagine life without you"

Flora gasped a little at this, she knew she shouldn't over analyse what he said but she couldn't help imagining the promise it held, safety, love, maybe marriage. Flora smiled again and went up on her toes to kiss him but the sound of someone yelled "I'm here!" "Wow you almost took my arm off" Both of them chuckled as they glanced in the window to see through the crowds of people Stella and Brandon arrive at the party, girls and guys eyed the in awe as they made their way onto the dance floor.

"Come on, let's finish that dance" Flora said as she tugged him inside.

"What happened to you two?" Nabu asked Brandon and Stella as they found the rest of the gang on the side of the dance floor. Flora and Helia had just re entered and were whirling back into the crowd.

"Well I had to make sure I looked my best, I mean how many times do we all get the chance to get together like this?" Stella said as she slipped her arm around Brandon's waist while he moved his left arm in a circle from the run from the room to the hall.

"Stella's right, we should make the best of this and have as much fun as we can" Replied Layla who clinked her cup with Nabu's and took a slip of punch.

"Where's Techna and Timmy?" Brandon asked as he searched the great hall. Musa gestured with her head to the back where the band played "Speakers broken, Timmy volunteered to fix it"

Stella groaned "Ugh don't those two know that this is a party and it's a rule that no business is done at parties!"

"It's not business!" Flora yelled from the arms of Helia a few metres away "It's being good hearted!"

Stella rolled her eyes and took Brandon's hand "Dance with me" Both of them walked into the crowd near Flora and Helia and started to sway to the loud music.

Techna looked at her friends across the room with a sort of envy at the way they all had such tender moments with their boyfriends and danced with them happily, she looked down at her boyfriend who was busy switching wires at the back of a speaker, his glasses slipping down his nose. It did make her feel better when she thought of how out of all her friends and herself her boyfriend was the only one who would volunteer and know how to fix a speaker, it just saddened her when she couldn't have fun with him. She thought of the last time she was here and remembered the way he hadn't noticed her walk away; she wanted him to notice her now.

"Timmy?" She asked quietly. Timmy did a small "Humph" to acknowledge her speaking but didn't say anything; he was fixed on the task at hand "Timmy will you look at me?"

Timmy glanced up at her curiously; she crouched down and took his hand "Leave the stupid speaker, come dance with me"

He took her hand without hesitation and led her into the crowd, she smiled happily.

...

Bloom burst through the door and stood on the threshold breathing hard. Glancing around the room wildly she found it...empty. _What? But they're supposed to be here, where's sky and Diaspro?_

Panic seized Bloom as she stumbled into the guest room where a lounge room was that led onto another room with a double bed and balcony "Oh god, what do I do?" Bloom sobbed as she whirled in a circle, tears filling her eyes. Sitting down in the couch she put her head in her hands and tried to get her breathing under control "I can't do this anymore, it's too much" She thought about the stress of tonight, the encounter with Valtor that left her feeling cold, hysterical and violated and now the feeling of failure.

The creak of a door alerted her attention to the balcony door as Sky entered back into the room, he looked thoughtful and calm. When he spotted Bloom he only had time to gasp out "Bloom?" When the girl herself flung herself at him and sobbed into his chest, digging her nails into his back holding him as tightly as she could "Oh Sky"

"Bloom what is it? What's wrong?!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to detangle himself from her. She let go reluctantly and stared up at him, his eyes went wide when he took in the bloodstained dress, the reddening of her wrists where bruises were forming and the tears in her eyes "Oh god what happened?" He whispered as he pulled her out the door of the balcony and sat her down on one of the steel chairs.

Bloom wrapped her arms around herself and breathed heavily while shaking her head, Sky took her face in his hands to stop the shaking and fixed her with a serious look "Bloom you need to tell me what happened, who did this to you?"

Bloom sniffed once and said quietly "Valtor"

"What?!" Sky said as she shot up to stand over her "I thought he was dead?"

"He was...he is...well he came back but he's really dead now, I stabbed him" Bloom said while wiping the smudged make up from below her eyes "He's dead, he won't be coming back"

Sky kneeled back down to her level, taking her hands in his "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had to do that alone"

"No, it was always me who had to finish him off, things just didn't go exactly to plan and I never want to go through that again" Bloom sobbed again and crouched in her chair so her forehead was rested on their hands.

Sky looked helpless and scared "Please Bloom, I hate seeing you like this. It's ok, you'll be ok and Valtor's gone now" Bloom shook her head again and glanced up to stare at him.

"But that's not why I'm crying, I'm crying because I know what happened in here only maybe minutes ago, with you and Diaspro"

Sky froze for a few seconds as he looked into her eyes "I don't understand...what do you think happened?"

Bloom closed her eyes as more tears escaped and she wretched her hands out of his in a betrayed manner "Diaspro came in here drunk as a sailor in that red top that nobody can call a dress and she was all over you, she kissed you and you kissed her back. I've gone over it in my mind a thousand times, you have no idea what it does to me to know that, now just leave me alone!" She stared at the ground where he wasn't kneeling.

Sky looked down on her with sad eyes, he wouldn't try and touch her in the mood she was in but he did want to talk to her "It's true" Bloom whipped her head up and stared at him with hard eyes, she swung her hand around to hit him but her lack of speed made her clumsy and he was able to catch her wrist in his hand before she could make contact, she winced as he held her wrist tightly where Valtor had held it "Give me my hand back" She muttered as she tried to rip it from him.

"Nope" He said simply.

"Sky let go of my hand!" Bloom yelled in outrage, she gripped her own wrist in her other hand and tried to pull it away but that only hurt her more.

"Not until you hear my side of the story" Sky said calmly, tugging her gently back into her chair, she sat down grudgingly and glared at him like a small child. Sky reached out and pulled another chair out so he could sit in front of her and still hold her hand "You're right, Diaspro came up here and she was pretty drunk...I'm not going to talk about the dress" Bloom rolled her eyes at this, Sky smirked as he toyed with her hand, he noticed the redness of her wrist and gently ran his thumb over it "And we did kiss" Bloom's rage rose again "You-ah!" She had tried to rip her hand away again but had only succeeded in really hurting it. Sky glanced up at her warily for a moment before looking back down to her hand, he twisted it so it was palm up and placed a gentle kiss on her bruise "But when I kissed her I remembered the way you had been this morning and I remembered telling you how much I love you" he kissed her wrist again and Bloom felt her rage subside a little "And then I pushed her away"

Bloom looked at him with wide eyes "You pushed her away? Why?"

"I could never be happy with her, Diaspro would have found a way to slither back into my life and somehow we'd end up getting married and you'd leave me and Bloom" He looked up at her with sincere eyes "I could not imagine any worse hell than you knowing I betrayed you and my having to spend the rest of my life with Diaspro because of it"

Bloom watched him for a long time "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Sky raised his free hand to brush the blond strands of hair from his face to reveal a red bruise on his check "She wasn't every happy about it"

"She slapped you?" Bloom exclaimed, astounded.

Sky shrugged "I deserved it, really. I probably should have let you slap me before but getting hit twice in one night is just cruel" Bloom laughed at this as she felt relief flood her being. She didn't have to stop anything, Sky fixed it for her "So I came out here to get some air and think...we should probably go to the party, the guys will be wondering where we are and you know if we get caught alone together in a guest bedroom no less, I don't it would be the last time I get slapped tonight"

Bloom laughed again "No I imagine Ms Griselda has a pretty good swing on her"

Sky stood up and faked a shudder at this thought. But before the two could exit out into the room Bloom grabbed hold of Sky and kissed him suddenly, murmuring "I love you" Between kisses.

_NOTE: Hi guys! Listen I'm giving you the choice, we can end it here if you think it's gone as far as it can go but I do want to say that I have about five more chapters of this story hidden in my head and If you want me to write the ending the way I had intended then I shall, just let me know. To be honest I don't want to stop writing this story but it's gone on for quite a while and I want to know if you want it to end like this and don't worry both endings are happy, the one in my head just continues on this one and tries up all the loose ends. Hope you liked the way I ended Valtor because I always imagined the evil Bloom and Valtor shared more of a connection than Good Bloom did with him and it was right that she would be the one to kill him, the whole making out thing was just to throw good Bloom out of her comfort zone and make her freak out, I don't know why but I always believed that both good/bad Bloom found Valtor secretly attractive and that I would hate to end him without there being some kind of sexual experience between them that nobody can EVER know about: and they won't know! Or would you like someone to find out? If I get the chance in later chapters Bloom is going to go rage at evil Bloom for what she did but I know that's not going to be the only reason she'll go crazy at her (it's a secret)._

_Let me know your thoughts!_


	15. The Past, Present and Furture

Chapter Fifteen: The Changed Past, Perfect Present and Unknown Future

Bloom walked hand in hand with Sky through the cold night, toward the dormitories, her friends were a few yards ahead of her. The five girls with their boyfriends laughed happily and even from this distance Bloom could hear the carefree conversation between them. Looking around she saw other tired students walking across the giant quad, some were also holding hands with someone special and glancing up at her special guy she felt another wave of bliss go through her as she remembered that he had chosen her and not Diaspro. Smiling down at the grass her eyes fell on her dress, before leaving the guest housing she had quickly done a removal spell for the blood; she really didn't want to explain how it got there to the girls.

"All the Red Fountain guys have to leave early in the morning to go back to school, did you wanna come and say goodbye?" Sky asked casually as he stared off into the night sky.

Bloom thought about this for a moment. _Hmm evil me said I won't be around for tomorrow, we have to go to the future and live out our lives _"We'll see" She replied simply.

After a moment when they were nearing the dorms Sky sighed heavily "I wish I had been there with you when you defeated Valtor, what if something had happened to you?"

_Something almost did happen to me and I don't think you would have liked it _Bloom thought snarkily as she remembered she really had to yell at her evil self for the trick she pulled, anger flaring to life inside her at the thought "I was fine, I kind of lost myself there for a minute but it worked out ok...I'm just glad I'm here with you" She squeeze his hand tightly "I love you...so much"

Sky looked down on her tenderly, taking her face in his hands "I could never stand the thought of you getting hurt, no matter what I _will_ protect you from this day on because if something happened to you I wouldn't know how to live" He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes: it was a little like Valtor had done but Bloom was too mixed up in the moment to notice "I can't let you go...I love you too much"

"Then never let me go" Bloom whispered back.

A high pitched whistle startled them out of their own little bubble, looking over she saw the ten girls and guys waiting for them by the door of the dormitory "Guys come on! We have things to do, people to see!" Stella yelled out. Bloom felt a wave of nerves go through her as she remembered the future she would be travelling to tonight, what if she had done something wrong? Sky took her by the hand and they both ran toward their friends, once there they all said there goodnights quickly because technically they were supposed to do that at the party and if they were seen Ms Griselda would be on the warpath. Walking up the stairs of the dorms the girls laughed to each other.

"Oh my god we did it!" Stella yelled excitedly, jumping on the stair she was perched on.

"I know, yay us! But I didn't even feel the darkness" Layla said

"I didn't either, what was that about?" Musa asked, in front of her Bloom tensed a little "I don't know Mus but I'm glad we don't have to go back to crappy future!" replied Stella who turned and led the group down the hallway, their heels clicking on the stone floor as they went.

"We can be with our guys" Flora said, her whole face lighting up at the prospect.

"Yes, all signs point to happiness from what I observed tonight" Techna said as she fished in her small purse for the key while the girls cheered loudly, pulling it out she quickly unlocked the door and they all walked inside. They all spotted Bloom's evil self in a large mirror first, she looked happy for once but she had a nervous glint in her eyes "Hey guys, how was the party?"

Bloom didn't miss the nervous glances the girl was shooting at her, _She should be nervous! Horrible little vixen! _Her friends jumped into telling her all the vents of the night in full detail while sitting down and taking off shoes, she nodded along but didn't say anything.

"So what happens now, do you just beam us to our future bodies?" Techna asked.

"Nope not even that, all you have to do is just go to sleep and I'll do the rest" The girls were pleasantly surprised by that and quickly went off to change into their PJ's, Bloom lingered behind after them, slowly walking in the direction of her room while glaring at her other self who had the nerve to smile at her.

Later all the girls was showered dress and huddled in to the lounge, all smiling wildly at each other in glee. After a quick hug and a wish good luck they parted and each girl climbed into bed. Bloom settled under the covers and sighed heavily while staring at the ceiling, Kiko was cuddled into the crook of her arm. _Well we did it, the girls might not have thought it was that hard but what do they know, they just danced with their boyfriends all night but you can't blame them. Stupid Valtor came after me and my horrible other self just had to step in and make a complete slut out of us. I'll yell at her later but right now I just want to sleep and wake up in a happier time..._It wasn't long before Bloom felt her heavy eye lids shut and her body shut down so she could sleep.

Bloom felt the warmth of sunlight on her skin before anything else, the heavy feeling of sleep weighed over her as she struggled to open her eyes and wake up. Stretching out her right arm she blindly felt the side of a mattress with incredibly soft sheets and pillow under her head, the comfort was enough to make her smile. A warm breeze flitted over her and she could hear birds chirping somewhere close by, without even opening her eyes she knew right away that she was safe and happy. It wasn't until she tried to roll over onto her side that she noticed the warm weight of another person sleeping close on her left side, their arm draped over her waist, holding her protectively.

This realization made her jump the slightest bit and her eyes fly open in sudden awareness. Looking around wildly she found herself in a huge cream coloured bed with embroidered sheets, a white lace canopy above her and looking around she saw they she was situated in a gigantic light coloured room with wooden floors, stone walls and huge windows that were open onto a huge green and blue landscape with mountains and waterfalls, the white curtains whipped in the warm wind that travelled into the room. But what most surprised her was the sleeping form of Prince Sky of Eraklyon next to her, Bloom sat up quickly in bed as her eye brows flew up and she couldn't help but think what this meant.

_If I'm in bed with Sky...does that mean we've finally...done it? _Glancing down at the sleeping form next to her she pursued her lips in thought. Quickly gripping the sheets that lay over her she quickly glanced down at her body and sighed in relief of being fully clothed. Relief quickly turned to disappointment: _Oh great! The thing I've been waiting for years to do with Sky and I completely skip over it, why else would we be sleeping in the same bed?! _Rolling her eyes at the situation she let the sheets drop from her hands when something sparkled in the sunlight, her eyes zeroed in on a huge diamond ring and gold band that lay perfectly on her third finger of her left hand: _Sweet holy mother of things unexpected! I'm...I'm...we're married!...Well that explains a lot. _

Looking over at her sleeping husband Bloom tried to imagine what her life was like now, was she queen? Or had they eloped and moved to earth to live a less complicated life? The thought of children came to her mind and she couldn't help thinking if they already had them or if they would ever have them. Shaking her head rapidly Bloom tried to get a grip on herself, things were changing so much and so fast she wasn't sure she could keep up. Looking around again she saw on a glass nightstand a neatly folded letter addressed to...herself. Picking it up quickly and re-reading over the name Bloom tore open the paper quietly, trying not to wake the man at her side, and began to read. _Huh...I've written myself a letter, this is dated just yesterday. _

_Bloom, Hopefully you've woken up before Sky and have time to read this so you can understand just how much life has changed for you and for your friends. I'm writing this to you just before I go to sleep and I can't help wondering what's going to happen to us after this, it's confusing I know. But to catch you up I'll start by telling you the most important thing, you're married to Sky (If you haven't already figured it out) and I'm very happy to say that we think our life is perfect. Sky is a good husband and a great king, yes and you are his queen. You're living in Eraklyon right now and unfortunately his parents are coming to see you both tomorrow afternoon and so are all the other girls and their families. I'm sorry I tried to put it off to give you more time to prepare for your new life but I believe you can handle it and Sky will probably do most of the talking. In fact you have servants to help you do almost anything that is required of you so don't be afraid to ask their help, and then there's always the girls. They'll be as confused as you are so just know you're not alone. I know it will take a while for you to accept this new life and relax but you have to know that no one is coming after us anymore, you killed Valtor, the new evil doesn't exist, I took the liberty of checking up on the Trix three days ago they're still in isolation paying for their crimes and I can see no other person who would interrupt. Don't worry about Diaspro; she knows she's not welcome. Mike and Vanessa call every other week to talk so be ready for lots of "Yes mom" and "No Mom" just go with it, really. As for our evil self she's the same as ever and don't be too hard on her, I think in her heart she really does love us. I could go on and on about the changes to your life but it would take me forever and frankly you don't have the time to read them. I've put all the girls numbers listed below so you can call them if needed._

Glancing down Bloom saw five cell phone numbers listed with each of her friends names; this did little to improve the panic that was rushing over her.

_Bloom you have to believe that everything is alright, that you're happy and that Sky will take care of you. You are a kind and strong queen as everyone thought we would be, there is nothing you can't handle. I believe in you._

_Daughter of Sparks, Keeper of the Dragon Fire and Queen of Eraklyon. Bloom._

Bloom's hands shock as she hyperventilated, clutching the letter and reading it over and over again Bloom couldn't think or say anything until after she whipped back the sheets, carefully crawled out from under Sky's arm and ran to the open balcony door. She ran to the edge of the stone railing and gasped as she overlooked the glorious kingdom of Eraklyon, her kingdom. Shaking her head she muttered "Nope" and turned and stalked back inside, when she spotted Sky she screeched to a halt again "Nah ah" Turning toward a door that led into a bath room she locked it behind her and walked up to a huge mirror on the wall, her own reflected faced her "No" she whispered desperately.

"You're here!" Her reflection suddenly morphed into her evil self, scaring the crap out of her Bloom staggered back into the wall and covered her face "Whoa calm down! Are you ok?"

Removing her hands from her face Bloom glared at the girl "No I'm not ok! Do you know that I'm a wife and a Queen and someday I'll inevitably be a mother?"

"Ugh yeah, it comes with the job" Evil Bloom said simply.

Bloom shook her head "No no no, you don't understand. Us being married I could deal with but being queen of Eraklyon? No freaking way! I don't know the first thing about being queen, I didn't grow up learning what's expected of me and I certainly couldn't have learned it all and perfected it in just two short years"

"Why not? You learned how to be a cold hearted killer in two years, have a little faith in yourself" The girl shrugged and Bloom couldn't help but notice that her evil self didn't seem so evil anymore, she seemed mellow and ok with talking to her.

Bloom shook her head again and slowly slid to the tiled floor "Oh god" She muttered into her hands.

"Look I'll be there for you, I'll tell you what to do and what to say and you'll be fine, just don't fly off the handle! Get a hold of yourself!"

Bloom closed her eyes and breathed a heavy sigh "Okay but I have a question?" The girl raised her eyebrows in curiosity "How long have me and Sky been married and if so do we have kids?"

Rolling her eyes "You've been married for about a year and 3 months, you both agreed that kids would have to wait until the good people of Eraklyon accepted you as their queen, not to mention Sky's parents"

"They don't hate me do they?" Bloom asked desperately as she crawled on all fours toward the mirror.

"Oh of course they do!" The evil girl didn't even hesitate and Bloom felt her spirits fall down through the floor and into the depths of hell.

A knock sounded at the locked bathroom door and Bloom startled so much that she leapt uncontrollably to her feet and stumbled back into a shelf full of products and towels, stuff clattered to the floor loudly "Who's there?" She sounded uncertain and unhinged but Bloom couldn't help it, she was far from being calm.

"I-it's Sky" Bloom's air froze in her lungs and she stared wide eyed at the door "Hon you okay?" He sounded genuinely concerned and Bloom felt her heart slow it's pace the tiniest bit.

"I'm fine" She answered rather forcefully "I just...I had a bad dream"

"Do you want to talk about it; we can do it over breakfast?" Sky suggested.

"I'm not hungry"

After a pause "Bloom you don't sound like yourself, really is there anything wrong?"

"No"

"You're sure?"

"Yes, it was just a bad dream" Bloom knew she was being suspicious and stubborn but she couldn't help it.

"Then...can I come in?"

Bloom moved to the door hurriedly and unlocked it, when she opened it she found Sky with a curious and concerned expression standing on the other side; she felt a small smile come over her face "Hi" She said shyly.

This made Sky smile as well and step forward to gather the stiff girl into his arms "Hi" he murmured into her hair as he held her on the threshold of their bathroom. Bloom let out the breathe she had been holding and felt her body completely relax and all her fears melt away, being in Sky's arms always did that and right now she felt like the safest girl in the world.

The day past in a confusing and stressful blur. For King Sky it was a normal busy day with servants and feasts and duties that needed taking care of but for Bloom it was one heart-stopping-spine-tingling-pull-your-hair-out day that she would never forget. After stepping out of bedroom the two of them were bombarded with servants ready to wheel them off in different directions and dress them, much to Bloom's panic. Sitting in an overly large and decorated room with her three stylists staring creepily intently on her they whizzed around the room collecting various items of clothing and accessories. Of course the choice was up to Bloom of what she wore but there was certainly a lot of "Oh but that won't possibly match! What would people say?!" and "Oh your Majesty how funny you are in your sense of humour to pick an outfit so...amusing" and Bloom's personal favourite "Goodness what would her majesty the former queen, _your own mother in law_ think of that one?" So in the end Bloom let the three chatting ladies pick for her, all the while restraining herself from throwing something at them...maybe a shoe?

Once she emerged from the room (finally!) dressed in a long satin baby doll dress with short sleeves modest neckline and bows and frills everywhere in the colour of aqua, with her red hair tied back in a pretty ponytail with a matching ribbon Bloom was ready to drop from mental exhaustion. But once she was out the door she was dragged through long hallways and into a gigantic room with a long table that could hold maybe one hundred people. Sky was sitting in one of the chairs dressed in, new to her, clothes that resembled those of a king. He was reading papers with his head bowed and focused, the place set up next to him was empty so Bloom hesitantly sat herself down. Before she could even get a word out a servant appeared as if from nowhere and put down a huge breakfast of pancakes, toast, cereal and omelette. Taking a first bite Bloom realized she was ravenous and dug in, as she ate it occurred to her that she had barely said two words since she left her bedroom this morning, as if her whole wardrobe and breakfast was decided for her. Eyeing a nearby servant she could almost see the waiting in their eyes for when she was done eating and she would be carted off to her next...whatever. Turning to Sky she spoke quietly "Is it always like this every morning?"

Sky glanced up at her curiously "Well...yeah, it has been for the last year and a half. Why?"

Bloom shook her head and went back to eating in silence. She couldn't help feeling something was amiss with her life, even though she had only spent an hour in it, something was terribly wrong. While she munched on her toast she looked over to try to see what Sky was reading but couldn't really catch it "Sky?" He glanced up again giving her his full attention which made her smile "Umm just refresh my memory...what exactly are the plans for today? I mean are we going to spend any time together?"

"Unfortunately your Majesty..." Bloom and Sky turned to face a servant dressed in slightly more regal uniform, he spoke without even glancing their way and Bloom felt a small spike of irritation. _What are you actually listening to our conversation? _"...the days schedule is quite full and very busy, so the time spent for personal matters will have to wait"

Sky turned back to his reading after a smile to his wife while that wife stared at the servant with confusion. _He couldn't have just...said that himself? I have to have another person speak for my husband to me? _Turning back to her breakfast Bloom ate in sullen silence, at one point she started to get full but the amount of food on the table was gigantic and Bloom felt the need to keep eating just to keep whoever made it happy.

After that silent and stomach bursting breakfast Bloom was immediately crated off to her wardrobe where she was undressed and redressed by the same three ladies. This time it was a grand purple dress in satin with darker purple lace and ribbon, it had a wide-ish skirt and it trailed where she walked, gloves were placed on her hands and a golden crown in her newly styled up do. As well as golden jewellery and an actual cape, when she inquired where she was dressing to go the ladies just answered simply with "To see to the upper-class guests and give them your well wishes" Bloom was surprised and smiled at this, finally she would have the chance to do some actual work. Although seeing to the upper-class guests was really not seeing to them at all, Bloom was seated in a long room with a throne at one end and a large door at the other. Seated in the throne Bloom watched as hundreds of people filled in and stood before her in a line, one by one coming up to her a bowing while placing flowers and other presents before her and then after a quick nod from Bloom walked out briskly. _This? This is what giving my well wishes mean, sitting in a chair and nodding to people, my servants won't even let me leave my seat and I can't really talk to the people because this throne is so high up and they are so far away, I'd need a phone just a communicate with them!_

So Bloom sat in her fancy hair and nodded to every person, soon she was afraid she would fall asleep and the pain in her neck from nodding was becoming really uncomfortable and she didn't want to complain but three hours had passed! Three freaking hours of nodding to complete strangers! That feeling of something being amiss was becoming stronger and Bloom left after the three hours with a scowl as she walked...shockingly...back to her dressing room, where she was dressed for lunch. A light green satin dress with a different golden crown and jewels, Bloom stood in the room with a blank expression as the three ladies dressed her. When she made it into the room where she was having lunch in she noticed other people sitting at the table, they were strangers to her and were introduced as lord and lady porter with their daughter Olivia. Sky sat at the table too next to Bloom which improved her mood drastically but that mood cane to a stumbling halt where she saw the amount of food in front of her.

The lunch passed surprisingly quickly, Sky chatted with Lord Porter about something involving recruitments and supplies while Lady Porter spoke nonstop with her daughter who completely ignored everyone, Bloom sat in curious silence. After swallowing her bad mood and all her food Bloom sat there and watched the people around her, everyone was chatting and smiling. The Porter's left soon after that and once they were alone Bloom turned to Sky with a smile as bright as she could muster "So how has your day been so far?"

"Busy and exhausting" Sky answered as he rested his head on his palm and looked at her with a boyish grin that Bloom remembered from years ago "the usual meetings about politics and neighbouring planets wanting to ally themselves with Eraklyon"

"But that's good"

"Yeah but we've had reports of some of these planets only wanting to get on our side and contribute poisons and lethal food and water into Eraklyon so they can damage it from the inside. Keep in mind these planets have never done anything that drastic so it's hard to believe but if I say yes I'm opening up the possibility that it could actually happen and if they catch wind of it and it's not true...well they won't be happy. And if I believe the rumours and say no well...they won't be happy. And if I say yes or no...A lot of friends and politics on the team of advisers won't be happy"

Bloom felt a small startled laugh escape her as she stared at him explaining to her calmly the dangers that could hit their very own kingdom "But...you can't do nothing"

"You're right, I can't. I have to act and give them an answer"

"Which is?"

After a long pause "Honestly...I don't know" he leaned forward and placed a small sweet kiss on her fore head before standing and leaving the room. If Bloom had felt helpless before she certainly felt it now like it was carved into her brain. The rest of the day passed as you would expect, more dressing and undressing, attending pointless meetings and smiling endlessly. Even at dinner Bloom felt that horrible feeling of uselessness, she couldn't bring herself to even look at her food and before Sky could ask her anything she hastily excused herself and stormed back to her bedroom.

The three ladies waited for her there with her nightgown and robe all set out for her but there smiled faltered when they saw her stormy expression and quickly walked out of the room. Bloom angrily pulled at her complicated dress and after a few unsuccessful tries she just started to rip the stain off her body until the whole thing was off, she skipped the long dark red nightgown and threw on the long purple dressing gown and angrily paced the stone floor in deep thought. Not getting anywhere with her thinking Bloom walked into the bathroom and faced her reflection.

"I'm useless"

"No you're no-" Her reflection began only to be interrupted by Bloom yelling.

"Yes I am! For years I've watched my friends agonize over being able to truly walk, talk and act like a queen, the lessons and the training they put themselves through and for what?! I didn't walk anywhere, no I sat on a thrown and nodded all day, what kind of use is that? I didn't talk to a single person for more than a few seconds and it was only to ask them questions and as for acting like a queen, who notices?! What did I do today? I sat and I nodded...A robot could do my job!"

"You're wrong. The walking and talking and the sitting and the nodding. It's all an act! Those aren't the things a queen truly does"

"And Sky!" Bloom yelled as she continued pacing the floor as if she hadn't heard her other self at all "I must have spent maybe an hour with him today and if I did spend time with him what would I say, what would we talk about?" A tear escaped her as she spoke "I don't feel like me anymore, I feel like this hollow shell that just smiles and waves when she's supposed too" She stopped pacing and sat down on a stool, dropping her head into her hands "What am I supposed to do?"

After a long silence her other self spoke up in a clam and firm voice "Do you want to know why you sit down all day and smile and don't do anything?" She didn't wait for Bloom to answer "Because you have a job as Queen of Eraklyon and the things you did today are expected of any queen and you may think they're useless but they're not. The people saw you taking time out of your 'busy day' to come and nod for three hours and smile at them and that makes them happy, you could have just sat around and watched TV for three hours if you really wanted too but you did your job instead. The dressing up ten times a day shows that you are the queen and you must look the part, it also gives those three annoying stylists something to live for"

Bloom felt a small laugh escape her at her reflection's tone, looking up she smiled and kept listening "And not saying talking to anyone was really your fault but it's your first day so you don't get downgraded for that but the only time a queen says anything of any value is when she's talking to her king. A queen is a trusted advisor to the king and Sky comes to you if he ever has a problem and you two talk it out. Eraklyon is still one of the top three planets and do you think Sky would have been able to do his job if he didn't have you by his side telling him what was right and what was wrong?"

Bloom thought about this as she wiped away the tears and took a deep breath "Do you think that queen would be anywhere if she didn't have her annoying but startlingly right all the time evil self?"

Her reflection smiled and actually blushed "Aw jeez"

This made Bloom laugh and she had to admit she felt miles better. She walked out of the bathroom to fetch her nightgown and jumped into the shower, when she stepped out she felt good as new and refreshed. Dressing for bed and walking out she saw that Sky was already dressed for bed, or really dressed down as her was only wearing long dark blue pants, and was pacing the floor deep in thought as Bloom had just done.

"This ally food toxin thing is driving me crazy. Did you know I have twelve advisors and half of them say yes and the other half say no, so really they aren't any help at all" he sighed heavily and continued to think out loud "Bloom if I say no it's going to be bad for us and bad for them but I really may have saved my people from a world of hurt"

"Is the threat really that bad? If they did become Eraklyon's ally then would they be able to really hurt us that much if it were true?"

Sky nodded "It doesn't have to be food, it could be anything. And allies always have to contribute something to other ally's"

"What if you just don't take it?"

"They'd think I don't trust them and then go ally themselves up with Eraklyon's enemy" Sky groaned and turned toward the bed where he flopped down face first into the bedding "it's a nightmare!"

_We have enemies? _Bloom shook that thought away and walked up to the side of the bed "Answer me this: Is the source of the information a good one? Can you really rely on the person that told you about the toxic foods and the poisoned water supply?"

Sky turned his head to the side to glance at her "No no really"

"And is it really likely that these planets would attack Eraklyon when it's one of the big three, if they mess with us they mess with half of Magix, would you take that chance?"

"No ever"

"So bad source and unlikely rumour, what's that telling you?"

"That I should fire my twelve advisors and just listen to you all day?" Sky suggested smiling. This made Bloom laugh and shake her head "No, it means that the rumour isn't true and that you should gracefully accept the invitation to ally our two planets because it's the right thing to do"

Sky flipped onto his back and looked up at Bloom for a long time "I love you" He reached out and took her hand and held it tightly.

"I love you too" She said as she leaned down and placed a small kiss on his lips. Bloom couldn't help but wonder: _Now what do I do if he wants to take the kissing further? _She felt the voice rise up in her head and shout from the bathroom mirror "Do what any wife in your situation does when she doesn't want to have sex: tell him you have a head ache!" Bloom couldn't help the laugh that escaped her and she had to sit down on the bed so she wouldn't fall as she continued to laugh her head off.

Later after nothing happened between them Bloom fell asleep in the comfort of Sky's arms, a small smile on her face.

...

Bloom lurched into a sitting position gasping for air as she clutched her throat desperately. Darkness, there had been darkness everywhere and she had seen the whole of Magix burn while she could only stand there and do nothing, the horrible dream was fresh in her mind as Bloom clutched her head desperately and tried not to scream. Looking around she found herself in her chambers that her and Sky shared, Sky was still fast asleep next to her with his arm still around her front. Breathing hard as she scrambled out of bed and ran to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face seemed to make the dream less real. Bloom stood leaning over the sink with her arms tightly clutching the bench as she tried to shut out the horrific images that flooded her mind, it was as if the dream was continuing even though she was still awake.

Darkness. Screams. People burning in front of her as she blew away like ashes in the wind "Oh god go away. Go away. Please leave me alone" Bloom begged as she shut her eyes tight.

"Bloom you need to get a hold of yourself" Her reflection said hurriedly from above her. Bloom didn't even bother to glance up at her "I can't. I can't shut out the screams, everyone was burning and I just stood there. I didn't do anything, it was like I didn't even care!" Tears leaked from her eyes and fell into the sink under her.

"Bloom it was just a dream"

Bloom stood up from the sink with a grave expression "My dreams have a tendency to come true" She stalked out of the bathroom and with a quick glance to make sure she hadn't woken Sky she slipped out onto the balcony that faced down on all of Eraklyon. _This is my kingdom _She thought to herself as she sat down on a comfy chair and wrapped herself in a nearby blanket; she could still feel the dream knowing at her mind. _What if it comes true, what if somehow some other danger comes along and tries to destroy Magix again. I'm not what I used to be, I'm not that brave girl who knew how to kick ass and face down any danger that crossed her path. That feeling I have with my friends, that unity of power that we shared through all those battles...it's gone. I haven't even spoken to my friends in this life but I can still feel we aren't the Winx Club anymore, how did this happen? _Bloom thought back to when she had said yes to Valtor and everything had gone downhill, she thought that if she fixed the future and live in this happy world that everything would be okay. She had come so far and done so much that her whole world had turned upside down and she didn't know which way was up anymore.

Hopefully the arrival of her friends would bring her some clarity.

...

Bloom stood at the top the stairs in a long red dress with golden jewels glittering from atop her head and around her neck. Sky stood next to her with his arm around her firmly as they both descended the steps into the garden party held in Sky's parent's honour. The place was done up nicely with flowers everywhere with tables with white tablecloths and musicians playing sweet melodies. People bowed to them and smiled while others walked up to them to thank them for the invitations and such. Bloom tried to listen but she couldn't help but scan the crowd for her friends in excitement, she was almost giddy at the feeling of seeing her best friends again...and a little desperate to see if her fears were true and that they really weren't the Winx girls anymore.

"Go find them, I'll hold the fort" Sky whispered in her ear and she made her quick escape into the crowd who parted for her and bowed. She walked quickly around with her head craned and eyes searching, she spotted them in the far corner of the garden.

The first thing she spotted was Stella and what she saw caused Bloom to stop dead in her tracks. Stella's hair was all cut off "Oh my god" Bloom whispered as she started to walk very slowly toward her friends who were all smiling at her and giggling. Stella stood tall and proud with a silver dress that flowed to the floor but her hair was no longer the long wavy curtain of beautiful golden hair she remembered. It was short and spiky but still pretty, a pixie cut.

"I know, what was I thinking?!" Stella yelled as she rushed forward and hugged Bloom tightly. Bloom laughed as she released her and stepped back to look at her other friends, layla had straight short hair as well but it only came to her shoulders, she wore a purple powdered colour dress. Flora was wearing a green dress with pink flowers, her hair was the same but with a fringe and she had tattooed flowers around her wrists and ankles. Techna had long hair now and was in an orange dress that was more girlie than anything Techna had ever worn and Musa had on a golden dress with her long black hair reaching past her back, it was hard to miss the huge black dragon tattoo that covered most of her back **(Girl with a Dragon Tattoo – Love that book!) **Bloom hugged each one and laughed as they observed the changes in each of their friends, they spoke for a long time about their lives and what had become of them.

Stella was shockingly not the queen of Saloria, she had married Brandon and they were living in Eraklyon. Bloom had stared at her friend with an open mouth and bulging eyes. Stella seemed a bit sad that she had to leave her family behind but that sadness went away when she told her friends of the loving and peaceful life she shared with Brandon.

Techna and Timmy were the co-owners and CEO of their own company of software; it was the leading one of the market and had been praised for its wonderful efficiency. When Bloom asked Techna about how things were with her and Timmy Techna turned sad and said that she and him weren't together anymore. When the girls had grilled her for more information she had snapped at them to just leave it alone, effectively ending that conversation.

After that Musa chimed in that her and Riven weren't together either, the girls had stared horror struck at the small girl in the golden dress, for some reason they had been astounded that Musa and Riven were together. Musa just told them casually that it didn't work out and that they were better off apart; they hadn't really gotten along even when they were together. But on the bright side Musa had her own record deal and they were releasing her alum of songs in a month, word was that Musa would be the next big thing in music. Bloom felt the situation taking a horrible turn as she listened to her friends lives in shock; she turned to Flora with slight desperation.

Flora told them quietly she was the guardian fairy of her realm and that she and Helia were of course married but...he was off fighting some kind of dispute with Nabu and other specialists on some other planet on the other side of the dimension and they hadn't seen each other for months. Layla nodded next to her and said that it was ok, she and Nabu were married and she was the queen of **(Son of a bitch! I forgot the damn name again: The ONE thing I tried to really remember!) **Her planet and she was happy to be its leader and was too busy to miss Nabu but Bloom could tell it tore her up inside.

Bloom and her friends stood in a circle silently and pondered their own lives.

"Well...we've each had our own little sad story except Bloom, you look like you're doing pretty well, nothing wrong in your life" Musa said as she downed another drink. Bloom stood and thought about this, she was right: There was nothing wrong in Bloom's life. She was queen, she had a loving husband, she was rich and her people loved her even if her in-laws didn't. What did she have to complain about?

Bloom looked around the party with blank eyes; life was...life was good, right? The feeling of wrongness had come back to her and she couldn't shake it from her head. Things weren't supposed to go this way: they were supposed to be happy. Breathing hard as she silently walked away from her friends Bloom walked quickly away with angry betrayed tears stinging her eyes.

Bloom pushed past guests and guards and ran into a nearby garden with high hedges and trees, walking along a stone path she heard the noises of the party fade and before she knew it she was running flat out through the garden, running in any direction she found. She ended up in a small sitting area with a small fountain and benches around it, it was surrounded by high hedges and the music was long gone.

Sitting down on a bench letting her tears fall freely she didn't sob, she just let them fall wordlessly. After a long time she looked over and saw her husband watching her silently from the entrance of the square, he stared at her with a thoughtful expression.

"You want to know what I'm really tired of?" She asked with a small sad smile.

"What's that?" Sky asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby post.

"Crying all the time when things don't go my way" Bloom smiled but it soon fell away, she looked up at the sky and sighed "I've got this feeling in the centre of my chest, right where my heart is, and it's telling me something but I can't quite hear it" She heard Sky's slow steps toward her but didn't take her eyes off the stars "I fought for happiness for so long and now that I have everything that I ever wanted why do I have this feeling? Does it make me a bed person to want to be happy? Why are my friends only getting half of what they want?"

Sky had sat down beside her and closed his hand around hers "What do you mean half?"

"Stella isn't a princess. Flora and Layla don't see their husbands. Techna and Musa aren't even with their guys anymore. It's just wrong. Somehow I always knew that things were going to be okay, that we would all be happy but this isn't happiness, not for them"

"And not for you either"

Bloom whipped her head around to face Sky; she felt utter shock go through her "What did you say?"

"You're not happy. Bloom we've been married for a year and a half now and I know you well enough to tell when you're happy and when you're pretending to be happy" Sky said as he looked back at her with calm and clear eyes.

"What happened to us?" Bloom whispered sadly

"Nothing happened. We were happy...in the beginning but you changed about a year back, something in you started to tell you that things weren't right" It's was like he could read her like a book, like he knew everything she had ever felt, said and thought. And somehow he knew that this wasn't her first life, it was her second incomplete one "That feeling in your chest...it's telling you that you don't belong here"

Bloom closed her eyes and felt the last of her tears run down her cheek "Sky tell me what to do?"

Sky took hold of her chin and rested his forehead against hers "You have to go back"

Bloom groaned and stood up abruptly, walking toward the fountain "I can't go back to that life. Even if I had the power to go back, you have to know that that life where Magix is gone and people are chopping my head off, it's a broken life. There's nothing I can do to fix it!"

"Think hard" Sky urged her from where he sat "Bloom you can't stay here, the reason things go bad for you girls in this life is because you don't belong here, you belong in your old life where you kick ass and save the day"

"You're asking the impossible!" Bloom yelled as she picked up a stone and threw it into the fountain, making a splash "You don't know what that life is like, we aren't happy in it. People have died; we've killed hundreds of people, not to mention the new evil taking over Magix only to destroy it. And worst of all...I don't have you" She turned and faced Sky now, he watched her steadily.

"I lost you in that life. I don't know where you are and I don't know how to get you back. I can't be happy without you Sky, that's why I should just stay here with you, be your queen and try and live a life here" She finished by sitting down on the edge of the fountain in a heap.

"It's survival but it's not a life. It's not your life" Sky said, he stood up and walked toward her and took her hands "I love you Bloom and if I know myself at all I wouldn't let myself be taken from you, no matter what you may think about me in this other life just know that I would never stop loving you and that if I had the chance I'd fight with you until the end"

A long time passed and Bloom felt a war rage inside her "Til the end" she muttered, she raised his hands to plant a kiss on each "That's beautiful to hear Sky" She looked up at him "But I still can't go back"

Sky smiled "Why not?"

"Because I've lost the will. Me and the girls...we aren't the Winx Club anymore, we've tried to hold onto that sense of friendship but even here when we're half way happy I can still feel us slipping apart. I can't fight for what I don't believe in"

"It's true" A voice sounded behind them, they both turned to see Stella and the girls walking into the square "I mean I'd love to say 'yeah lets go fight us some evil bitch!' and then you guys would say 'hellz yeah!' but honestly...I'm just not feeling it"

"By the way we've been listening, sorry" Musa said as she perched herself on the stone bench with Flora beside her.

"How much have you heard?" Bloom asked, she kinda didn't want them to know how broken and deflated she really felt.

"ALL OF IT" Musa said in a dramatic voice. Bloom rolled her eyes and smiled "See Sky, we just don't have it anymore"

"Yes you do, all of you" Sky turning and faced all of them, still holding Bloom's hand "You just have to believe in yourselves" It was exactly what Daphne had said to her when this whole thing started, to believe in herself and she would find a way to win.

Sky turned to her with a smile so boyishly handsome Bloom felt hope in her fluttering heart "You can do it because I belie-" It happened so fast Bloom didn't even see the impact. It was all feeling, one moment she was smiling up at Sky the next she was thrown across an explosion of smoke and fire, she heard her other friends yell as they were thrown but Bloom didn't pay attention. She was too focused on what she saw infront of her.

Flying through the air she tried to contemplate what she had just seen but it refused to register, refused to believe it happened. She landed in a heal on the ground with stone thrown everywhere and water bursting from where the fountain had been, Sky landed next to her and she looked over at him as the world shut down around her.

Sky. Her love. Her husband. Her reason for remaining in this life...was lying next to her.

He was still.

He was bloody.

He was dead.

The sound that escaped out of Bloom was more terrifying than any sound known to man or beast, the great cry of anguish and heartbreak was heard from yards away. People that heard it felt ice shoot through them and dread crawl up their spine.

Bloom looked up into the sky to see a figure floating above her dressed in white with black wings shooting out behind her; she recognised the white hair, the pale skin and the hideous eyes. She had followed them here. She would follow them anywhere. She would never stop. The girl raised her hand with a smile and twitched her fingers in a slow and deadly wave; she turned to ash in the sky and floated away.

Bloom raised herself onto her feet, as did her friends. The girls all stood in a large circle around the destroyed square filled with rubble and burning fire, water shot down over them in a light rain. Bloom looked down at Sky and felt the fire of rage build up inside her, she remembered all that he had said to her and all that he had asked her to do and she knew he was right. Looking back into the eyes of each her friends she saw it plain as day in each of them.

The fire. The will to fight. It blazed hot and ferocious in them and roared to be set free in a bloody war of revenge against the monster that had plagued them for years. They would fight. They would save lives.

They would be the Winx Club once more, for one more fight.

They were going back.


	16. Wrong Kind of Party

Chapter Fourteen: Wrong Kind of Party

They were ready. They could feel it in the hearts that the time finally come to put an end to this long story of tragedy and darkness, the deaths they had caused and suffered, the pain that was always there and left a permanent scar to always remind them of the dangers and horrific experiences that had happened over the last few years of their life. For the first time in two and a half years...they were ready for the light.

And all that stood in their way was a mirror with an unhelpful, stubborn evil girl with an attitude inside it.

"For the last time I can't send you back!" Evil Bloom yelled from the cold surface of the mirror. Bloom paced in front of the floor length mirror that was positioned in her room where all the girls were crowded in. An hour ago they had left the garden and went straight here; of course people had tried to stop them and were endlessly asking questions of why their king was dead but the girls really didn't feel like talking at the moment, they wanted to fight. So upon locking the chamber door and walking up to the mirror they had demanded to go home, which was met with a shrill yell of "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

So now one hour later Bloom was still trying to convince the girl while her friends who, at first were excited and wouldn't sit still, were now sitting on the floor and bed with bored expressions "Oh come on! I don't see what the big deal is?!" Bloom yelled as she walked furiously back and forth.

"I'll tell you what the big deal is! You think you can just march right back in here and ask me to send you back to that crappy future where nobody is happy and try to defeat the most evil enemy you've ever come up against and you think you can win, we'll think again your majesty! Because I'm going to tell you again, I CAN"T SEND YOU BACK!"

"You're being stubborn!"

"No _you're_ being stubborn!"

"Why can't you just do this, what's the problem? It's my fight and I want to fight it!"

"You can't win!"

"Then I'll die trying!"

"No, we'll die trying because this isn't just your life, it's mine too and I get a say in this, we're not going!"

"Ugh!" Bloom threw her hands up and say down on a nearby chair, placing her head in her hands "How can even be the same person" Bloom muttered under her breath. Flora stood up from the bed and walked determined up to the mirror "Please Bloom, let us have this chance, we can win, I know we can. We can be happy"

"No offence Flora" Evil Bloom began with a more calm voice "But your pursuit of happiness has kind of gone very wrong in the past, it has a tendency to get you all killed and really what's wrong with this happy life"

Flora sighed with a sad look "It's not ours, we weren't there to make it and it doesn't feel real to us. We're not happy here and I suspect you're not either"

Evil Bloom scoffed "Oh I'm happy here; I had everything I could ever want"

"But you don't have that anymore" Good Bloom said as she rose from her chair and walked back to the mirror "You and I both know we can't be happy without Sky and he's...dead" Bloom choked on the last word, she still hadn't had a chance to really process it yet and she hoped she wouldn't have too if she was heading for a future where the real Sky might be alive "Can you honestly stand there and tell me truthfully that you could be happy here?"

For a long time evil Bloom said nothing she had on a guarded face and her arms were crossed, she began in a quiet voice "Better alive and unhappy than being dead"

Good Bloom felt such a burst of rage at what she had said that she immediately picked up a small statue of an eagle on the desk beside her and threw it at the mirror which shattered into a thousand pieces, making everyone jump.

"Then you truly are evil" Bloom said into the stunned silence. Bloom could feel the girl in her head; hear the slightly hurt intake of breath and the ice cold feeling wash over her. Bloom knew she had greatly hurt her evil companion but for now she didn't care, she had things to do.

"_Fine...have it your way" _Bloom heard her defeated voice in the gloom of the surrounding walls, it echoed off everything _"but you're on your own"_

Her friends stood up quickly as they felt the strange pulling in the centre of their chests, the wave of dizziness and blackness come over them. Bloom felt her evil self shrink back into the recesses of her mind where she couldn't get to her and before she knew it a navy blue smoke started to appear around them, it surrounded the girls until they couldn't see the chambers anymore and felt as if they were as light as feathers once again. It was over as soon as it had begun and like a rubber band snapping back into shape the girls plummeted through time and were propelled back into their own real world of hurt and darkness.

Bloom opened her eyes as if she had been dreaming and had suddenly woken up, the room she stood in was quiet but she could feel her friends standing behind her. Looking around she found she was in the bathroom where they had been before the attack on Magix; she was prepared for anything accept the sight of the new evil standing in front of her watching her steadily. The new evil stepped forward, her face taking on a very serious look as she stared right into the soul of each of the girls.

"So what's it gonna be...come with me...yes or no?"

Each of the girls felt the utter shock rip through them...this was familiar. _Oh my god! This is...this is before Magix was destroyed when she offered us the deal to go with her or bad things would happen. My evils self must have sent us back to this moment on purpose so we could change the future and right all the wrongs. _Stella and the rest of her friends felt pure joy run through them as they realised that their planets hadn't been destroyed yet! All those people, all those planets were still standing and they hadn't had their heads cut off! Last time they had been in this situation they and told the girl 'no' and she had killed millions of people, they wouldn't let it happen again. But Bloom felt confusion wash over her as she realized that if they didn't want all those people to die then they would have to say yes and do as she told them too, give her what she wanted...themselves.

And so after a deep breath and a long stare at the evil woman in front of her Bloom took a step forward and without any thought of personal safety or what the future would be, said clearly "Yes"

There was the tiniest bit of shock on the girl's face, a slight widening of her eyes that soon gave way to a huge and creepy smile "All of you?"

"Yes" The girls answered in unison, not a hint of hesitation. That was when everything went black.

...

Bloom was in and out of consciousness, she barely had the strength to move or even open her eyes as if a huge weight was pressing down on her. She was also in pain and great discomfort, this helped wake her up a bit more but never into full consciousness. At one point Bloom was able to peek through heavy lids and see the form of the evil girl standing in a dark circular room, she was watching Bloom with a smile. Bloom was quickly plunged back into the darkness.

Upon waking again to the pain Bloom knew she would not be going back to sleep this time, looking around with exhausted eyes she spotted a blue-ish green tint to everything and a cold feeling all around her, it took her a moment to realize she was back in the metal tube room with her friends around her. _Great I'm back where I started. What am I doing here? What does she want with us? _Bloom spotted the wide eyes of her friends in the other tubes and could tell they were thinking the same thing. As the hours passed Bloom tried with all her might to break free of her glass prison but she felt as if all her energy was being pulled out of her, the pain never ceased.

After another endless hour more the evil girl entered the room once more in a puff of black smoke with a wide secret smile, she was wearing a long black jacket that reached the floor with her long white hair flowing down her back, her pale skin and creepy eyed never stopped bugging bloom either.

"I really do hate you all" She said quietly, as if to herself. Bloom would have clocked her head to the side in curiosity if she had the strength, the girl continued on "The six of you are everything I fight against, your goodness and your never ending will to fight for good and justice in the world is just sickening! No matter how many times I tried to break you down you just kept coming back" She walked over in a long circle while passing each of the girls tubes "Like roaches coming back to life no matter how many times you spray them" She had reached Bloom's tube now and paused to peer in as she spoke "So the only way I can get rid of you is to just-" She slammed her fist into the glass of Blooms tube, causing it to crack but not break "-step on you" She sighed heavily as she took her fist away undamaged.

"And I intend to step on everyone in this hideous and good filled dimension. And you want to know what the best bit is? You guys aren't going to be able to do a thing to stop me" She said this with an evil smile that sent ice cold shivers down Bloom's needle infested spine. She didn't say anything more; she just disappeared into black smoke.

_No! _Bloom screamed in her head, she tried to thrash violently against her prison of needles and wires but they stayed strong and first, implanted in her skin. _Damn it what do we do? We have to get out of here but I don't think we have the strength to do it. Who could help us? _Bloom tried calling out in her head for her other self but she was met with silence. _How can she do that? We are about to lose everything we love and she's sulking! We have to fight! Somebody help us! HELP US!_

A blinding light appeared in the room and Bloom and her friends shut their eyes to shield off the glare, it seemed to warm them in their bones and they could only guess that this was a good thing, Bloom peeked out of her eye lids to see a tall female figure standing in the middle of the room. The woman held out her arms and shot electricity around the room that connected with the keypads at the base of the glass tubes, completely killing the power and releasing the wires, quite painfully, from the girls. The green water drained fast into the depths of an unseen drain pipe and left each girl standing exhausted, cold and naked in their tube. After another moment of blinding light the whole thing shattered and broke, amazingly not injuring the girls in the process, once the glass was down the girls didn't hesitate to climb from the base that they stood and walk further into the light filled room. Once Bloom got close enough to see the woman she ran at her and propelled herself into her arms "Daphne!"

Daphne held Bloom close and for a moment Bloom let herself revel in the warmth and happiness of seeing her sister again "Oh Bloom I've been searching everywhere for you. I honestly didn't think you would say yes, that pretty much shocked everyone"

"Everyone? Who's everyone?" Stella asked as she bent down and opened the compartment of her broken tube to fetch the long blue cloak in it.

"Oh the undead, people of the ghostly realm, the usual people" Daphne answered Stella while stepping back from Bloom who was about to ask about the undead thing but decided she didn't want to know "Where have you been? Are you okay?"

Daphne took her by the shoulders "Oh Bloom, I've missed you so much. And much has happened since you disappeared from Alfea"

"What? How long have we been gone this time?!" Musa asked as she pulled on her cloak and tied it up.

"Only a day but so much had happened in that time" Daphne answered as she tried Bloom own cloak around her. The girls all gathered, now dressed, in a huddle in the small dark room.

"Well, tell us!" Layla said quickly, stepping forward.

Daphne shook her head "No time but I will show you. We must hurry!"

Before the girls could even blink another blinding light enveloped them and they felt themselves being transported across the land to set down in the great hall of Alfea which was quiet and...Deserted. The girls gasped as they looked around and tried to spot another person "Oh no what happened?" Flora asked as she walked away from the group in slight panic.

"How the hell did everyone clear out of here so fast and...why?!" Musa asked as she picked up a shoe that someone had oddly left behind.

Daphne sighted heavily as she stood without moving "It happened some time after you disappeared yesterday from the upstairs bathroom. The new evil's soldiers that had raided every planet attacked the people" The girls gasped as they heard this, they had been counting on nobody being hurt "But no one died" Quick sight of relief "They attacked each person, even the monsters outside of Alfea found a way inside and monsters lunged after any person they could find and that's when it happened. The monsters after trying to hurt the people simply...blew away. The black hole in space where the monsters came from disappeared and the Magix dimension have taken it as a sign that the fight is over"

"What?!" The girls all cried out.

"The fights not over, she's going to come back and she'll come back stronger than ever!" Stella yelled as she started to pace back and forth, trying to think.

"The people don't want to fight; they'd rather believe it's magically over than accept that they might have to lose any more people" Techna said as she sat down on a nearby fallen pillar "We have to warn them"

"Where are they? What happened?" Flora asked quickly, turning to Daphne who looked grim.

"After the monsters disappeared everyone rejoiced and got in touch with the other planets to make sure all was well, the more good news they got the more they believed it really was over. Some people think that maybe you girls had something to do with it because of your sudden disappearance, so now everyone wants to celebrate" Daphne started to walk through the hall toward the door, the girls followed quickly "You girls have to warm the people that she isn't dead and that she's coming back. If you can get maybe one high ranking leader to believe your story then I think the rest will fall in line, they tend to stick together in times of crisis" They had reached the door and were descending the steps into the sunny day and ruined front lawn. The girls shuddered as they spotted the area where their heads had been cut off; shaking their heads they caught up to Daphne who was striding toward a left over ship.

"Where are we going?" Layla asked as they all piled into the ship and got strapped in. Techna of course got into the front seat and started to power the ship up, lights flashed on and the roar of the engine was heard.

Daphne sat down next to Bloom "Eraklyon" Bloom whipped her head around and stared at her sister "Why are we going there?"

"Well Sky did such a splendid job of protecting it that it's the most none damaged and safe place in Magix, everyone is going there in order to celebrate their freedom" Bloom felt a warm wave of relief and happiness go through her, she always knew that Sky was a good leader and she was even more happy that he wasn't dead "He's okay then?"

Daphne for a moment looked awkward and shifted in her seat as the ship ascended into the sky and quickly zoomed into outer space with lighting speed "Well he's...alive" Daphne reached out and took Bloom's hand and squeezed it tightly.

Bloom felt panic go through her as she stared at her sister once more with wide eyes. _What could that possibly mean?! _Bloom was about to ask when she looked out the window and saw the long stretch of space, it shocked her to see rubble actually floating out here, there were even empty ships floating around which Techna easily avoided. Minuted passed as they zoomed toward Eraklyon, the girls didn't really know what to say but they could feel the fire starting to build up again and this gave them back the strength they had lost in the dark glass chamber.

"I don't get it" Stella said after while, she looked confused.

"What sweetie?" Flora asked, back to her old sweet attitude.

"Well was the new evils plan just to get rid of us so she could fight everyone else because that's what it looks like but it doesn't make sense, after all that work to get us to say yes and...Nothing really bad happened"

The girls thought about this. The new evil didn't really do anything that they could see, the mystery of the glass tubes was a weird one that they couldn't figure out.

"Yeah she's right, nobody died and she didn't kill us. So why did she need us so badly, what could she have gotten out of it?" Musa asked as they all turned to Daphne who looked helpless and shrugged. Bloom sat in her seat for a while and thought about all the things she remembered from when she said yes to when Daphne arrived, she didn't see anything unusual happen. It wasn't until she looked out the window and spotted her reflection that it hit her, her own anxious face looked back at her, no sigh of evil in it. This was her own face not her evil self, so where was she? Bloom didn't think that she could still be sulking, she couldn't hear her talking...in fact she didn't even feel her evil self in the back of her head where she usually was. Could the new evil have...taken evil Bloom away?

A sudden bump rocked the ship and Techna muttered under her breath "Sorry guys but this is gonna be a rough landing, the space between Eraklyon and us is pretty polluted with crashed ships"

"Probably from all the evil woman's minions trying to get into the planets" Daphne said as the ship scooted slowly passed broken down ships that wander aimlessly, soon they were coming closer to a huge red-ish planet, it didn't look evil or anything because of its colour, it just looked...powerful. As they closed in on the planet's surface the girls spotted a few other ships flying around and moved to the window to look out and see hundreds of ships further down flying across its surface, the grass was green and the buildings stood tall and undamaged. Techna pressed a button on her headphones and spoke to someone who asked her questions about her ship and access codes that Bloom didn't understand, after a moment Techna gasped and whipped her head around to stare at Bloom.

"What?" Bloom asked curiously. Techna blinked and few times with a shocked expression but shook her head and turned back to the controls. It looked like they came to an understanding and the ship flew off in the direction of the huge white castle in the distance, Bloom thought back to when she had lived in that very castle for a day and a half as it's queen. Weird.

A few minutes later Techna landed the ship on a runway near the castle and they all quickly scooted out of the ship, as soon as they walked away from the runway the girls could see hundreds, no thousands of people lining the streets as they stepped into it. The girls all looked around and gasped at all the happy people dancing and laughing and crying out for the victory of Magix, the girls rolled their eyes at this and refused to join in when asked, they just didn't feel comfortable around so much...cheer. Besides they had a job to do and the seven ladies quickly followed after Daphne who let the way toward the castle, the closer they got the slower they went. People were everywhere and it made it pretty difficult to run when you were squeezing through gaps in the crowd, after a long time Stella groaned and stopped walked, she raised her voice and yelled in a strong voice "By order of Stella Princess of Saloria you will clear a bloody path!"

It happened. People stopped, started and then moved aside so the seven ladies could pass. It was a blessed relief to reach the gates of the castle and after another quick order from princess Stella were let inside, once in they noticed people were walking toward the garden instead of the actual caste, Daphne pointed in the gardens direction and they took off. Running passed royal families and friends the girls pelted up the path and soon they started to hear a more slow and cheerful music coming from the royal gardens. Once they reached the garden where they had been standing in just yesterday in another time they came to a screeching halt. Every one of the Royal families of the Magic Dimension was gathered, drinking and laughing and having a jolly good time. Stella squeaked when she saw her own parents and step mother talking not a few metres from her, she quickly stepped behind a bush. Once spotting their own families the girls quickly joined her "Oh my god we did not think this through?" Stella said as she buried her face in her hands.

Daphne and Bloom looked at the five girls "What do you mean? Their just your families" Bloom said as she glanced around the crowd and looked for Sky, she didn't find him.

"Oh I promised my dad I would call him" Musa said as she covered her eyes and groaned.

Bloom rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Guys we have a job to do" The girls quickly nodded and stood straight but paused for a moment "Hey this maybe the last time we have a spare moment together" Bloom mused as she eyed the grass, looking up at her friends she smiled and held out her arms "I love you guys" The girls stepped into a big group hug and laughed and relied. Daphne stepped forward and whispered into Blooms ear "I have to leave now, I know you'll do great because I believe in you my sweet beautiful sister" Bloom looked back at her only to find she had disappeared. After the moment passed and the girl had stepped away there was a loud ringing going through the crowd, a trumpet was being played to call everyone's attention to the large stair case. The girls peeked around the bush they were hiding behind to see the royal family of Eraklyon coming down the steps, Sky and his parents in the front. People applauded and cheered, while others bowed and smiled at them. Bloom felt herself smile and her eyes tear up the slightest bit as she looked at the man she loves, he hadn't changed all that much except maybe for a few cuts and bruises that he must have gotten over the last few days, he looked solemn and dignified. The look didn't really seem like it was genuine and Bloom wondered why he would look so formal, shouldn't he be more...happy?

The family walked down an aisle that the girls couldn't see because of the amount of people and stood in a line with Sky on the end, the mother turned to her son and kissed him on the cheek and sat down somewhere as did the rest for the crowd, leaving Sky and his father standing and some other elderly guy a few steps back. The girls all looked around confused for a moment but got the idea when Diaspro entered the room, the urge to scream and yell overcame them and Bloom had to restrain herself from screaming in horror as the song intended for weddings started to play.

This wasn't a celebration party...this was a wedding.


	17. Till The End

Chapter Seventeen: Til the End

The girl's stood rooted to the spot, as if their feet had been frozen to the ground, which it certainly felt like since their whole bodies had gone ice cold. Wide eyes stared at the horridly wrong scene in front of them, Techna and Layla were having a hard time keeping a dignified face, Flora felt the urge to look away as if she was watching something really inappropriate, Stella and Musa full out stared with their mouths hanging open while Bloom stood with a blank expression as her friends gaped at the glorious she-devil walking down the aisle in her flowing white dress. The crowd watched with peaceful expressions and proud smiles as Diaspro made her way up the path with a wide grin that looked too petty for a blushing bride.

"Oh. My. God" The girls all whispered together in hushed tones, they were still leaning around the tall bush but they had changed position in their shock so that they were bent right over to a ninety degree angle "What in the hell of all inappropriate circumstances are we supposed to do?" Musa asked straightening out and stepping back into sheltered safety. Her friends followed her except Bloom who was still watching the ceremony before her.

"She looks like a demon in white" Stella stated while crossing her arms.

"I can't believe that they would rush something like a wedding right after such a big battle, its illogical! Don't they know how many people died in the last few days?!" Techna ranted while Flora peeked back at the crowd and whispered "It's romantic though"

"Romantic? It's an abomination!" Musa threw her hands up in disgust.

"You're only saying that because you don't like her, as bad as she is, everyone deserves to get married if they want" Flora said softly while turning back to her friends.

"Though I would usually agree with you flora" Layla answered her friend "I can't imagine why anyone would want Diaspro as a wife, she's awful! She may have the right to get married but not to someone as good as Sky"

"Weren't we angry with Sky for breaking Bloom's heart?" Stella asked curiously, looking around with an expectant look.

Musa groaned as she threw her head back in frustration "I'm tired of hating people, Bloom seems like she's moving on with all of that, we should follow her. Besides if I ever want to get back together with Riven I'm gonna have to like his friends, so as much as I would love to hate Sky...I'll let it go"

"That's very grown up of your sweetie" Flora said sweetly as she gave Musa a side hug, Musa looked a little begrudging of the comment but didn't push her away. Beside them Layla rolled her eyes "Okay so we're not hating Sky, I'm glad that's settled" Layla peeked around the bush again and after observing Diaspro take Sky's hand and the couple walk towards the nicely dressed pastor she turned to Stella and whispered "You're right though, she looks like hell in white, like a demon in an angels clothes"

Stella shook her head "Imposter"

"Umm guys" Techna said warily, the four girls turned toward their friend "You know wedding ceremonies don't last forever, what are we gonna do?"

Musa suddenly gasped and picked up a rock "We can peg this at her; nothing slows down a wedding quite like a concussion!"

"No!" Stella, Layla, Flora and Techna all yelled/whispered at the same time, giving their friend a disapproving look. Musa shrugged it off and turned to Bloom "I'm not hear a 'no' from you" At that point she lifted the rock and prepared to throw it in the white clad girls direction when her four friends tackled her.

Two meters away Stella's father and step mother stood together smiling in the direction to the wedding couple when they heard strange noises of a struggle coming from close by, followed by a whispered conversation and a small distinct "Ow!" Silence followed and the couple gave each other a small shrug and turned back to the ceremony.

Musa rubbed the back of her head as her four friends tried to come up with a way to stop the wedding and warn everyone about the new evil, Bloom stood off to the side still staring at the couple who were in the middle of listening to the endless droll from the pastor about 'eternal love' and 'paths to happiness'.

"Look we cannot break up a wedding; it's an awful thing to do!" Flora said in a voice full of dread, she expected that no matter how much she wished otherwise, they were really about to break up a wedding.

"We've got no other choice, the attack could come at any moment and we have to act now!" Techna replied as she watched the sky cautiously.

"I know but...I don't want too" Flora said quietly as she tugged on the hem of her shirt in nervousness.

Stella stepped forward and took her friend by the shoulders "Flora...we're saving lives, I'm sure we'll be forgiven for breaking up one hastily put together and all around horrible union. Besides, we can't let Diaspro marry Sky, that's Bloom's job" Stella turned in Bloom's direction "Right Bloom?" The smile slipped from Stella's face as she faced...empty air "Bloom?!"

The five girls all sprung apart in shock and looked around the small shaded area for their friend, when they didn't find her they leapt over to the side of the bush and peered out and sure enough there she was. All strong and determined Bloom walked in the direction of the couple, her hands balled up into fists and a hard look on her face as she quickly made her way through the crowd, after a moment's hesitation the girls sprinted after her.

Bloom didn't know what had gone through her mind in the last two minutes but she had come to the quick conclusion that this wedding needed to be stopped, for selfish reasons as well as for public safety. When she started to push her way through the crowd some guests turned toward her and gasped as they recognised the red headed princess from sparks, Prince Sky's ex girlfriend. Before they could say anything Bloom strode past them, for one tiny moment Bloom wished she had evil Bloom in the back of her mind cheering her on, right now it felt like she was in the middle of jumping out of a plane without a parachute...it was terrifying.

Once she got about fifteen meters from the couple standing on the stage about to exchange vows Bloom spotted guards who had just spotted her and were quickly making their way through the crowd to stop her. It seemed Diaspro had put them on alert for the one girl who wished this union wouldn't happen, Bloom picked up the pace and really started to shove people out of her way and run toward the stage. Her friends who were only about five metres behind her didn't feel bad about telling royal couples to "Get the hell out of the way!"

And so the girls had started a small race against time for who would reach the stage first. The actual wedding party were oblivious to the commotion until they saw the bride's face turn from selfish loving to outright rage in the space of a second from when she spotted Bloom in the crowd. Bloom had just enough guts to give her a slow smile as she approached the stage; this made Diaspro turn a bright red. Bloom was in hearing distance of the pastor when she heard the brilliantly timed question of "Does anyone object to this union?"

_Well who wouldn't take this opportunity? _Bloom thought to herself as she gave the bride one last smile, she could swear she thought she saw fear in Diaspro's eyes when Bloom stopped running and raised her hand in the air and screamed "Hell yes, I object!"

Honestly, Bloom wasn't prepared for the crowd's reaction. As one the whole room turned toward her and stared at her in outright shock, she felt the need to shrink back but when Bloom looked up into Sky's eyes, the very man she had seem die maybe a day ago, she felt warmth spread throughout her frozen limbs and a sweeter smile touch her lips. The groom looked down on her in something very close to wonder, the expression on the bride was something else...more like murderous.

"W-what?" The pastor stuttered out as he looked around desperately for an answer, this probably didn't happen often.

"I said...I Object" Bloom took a step forward and as if by magic the crowd separating her and the stage parted quickly.

"B-but...why?-" The pastor began again but was cut off by the demon in white "You can't object! You need twelve objections to make it stick!"

Bloom's courage evaporated in a flash and she felt all her face fall. _Why in the hell didn't anyone tell me that?!_

"Can we get in on that objection action too?" Yelled Stella as the remaining Winx girls joined the spot where their friend stood. The crowd gasped again, a hysteric scream came from far away that could only be Stella's mother, followed by more yells from people Bloom could only assume to be the rest of their parents. Through the yelling Diaspro called over in a hopeful voice "T-that's only six votes!" Bloom worried that she was starting to get hysterical by the crazed look in the blonds eyes. Sky stood next to her was busy looking back and forth between the crowd and his crazy fiancé, wonder and shock still written all over his face.

"Then we'll get more!" Bloom yelled back in a stubborn voice, the crowd turned back to the stage, eager for the bride's response which instead came from the King.

"Stop this at once! You're just making a fool of yourselves and your kingdoms leave this place and let the ceremony continue!" Crowd turns to Bloom.

"No! I refuse!" Bloom yelled even louder than the king, an impressive feat. The crowd gasped again and turns back to the king who had been shocked into silence; Bloom didn't think many people told him 'no' very often.

"You've lost! You can't object! You don't have enough votes!" Diaspro screamed as she strode a few steps toward the front of the stage.

"We object too!"

This time it was Bloom and the girl's time to gasp and whip around to face the specialists, who stood just behind them dressed in formal clothes, it occurred briefly to the girls that they were the only people in the garden not dressed appropriately but it was quickly overcome by relief. Stella bounded her way across the distance and flung herself into Brandon's arms with a yell of "Thank you!" This seemed to shock the crowd most of all...a princess and a serving boy? A woman actually fainted...who turned out to be Stella's mother; she was down for the count. The rest of the girls stepped back to join the guys and hold their hands, these small shows of affection made some people in the audience smile and cheer, they loved their drama.

The queen of Eraklyon recovered first "How dare you?!" The usually gentle queen yelled in the specialist's direction "You would object to your own friend and comrades wedding? Have you no shame?!"

"We're doing what's best for him, believe me!" Riven yelled as he gestured in Diaspro's direction, the girl stood motionless as a gargoyle. A slight laugh went through the crowd, this gave Flora the courage to walk forward and address the royal families around her "We're not doing this just out of personal reasons; you don't know the whole truth!"

"The truth? You're trying to ruin my son's wedding! What other excuse could you possibly have?!" The queen said more softly now, she looked a little defeated.

"We're doing this for the good of Magix, your majesties!" Techna answered in a strong proud voice "The danger has not passed; we need to stop this wedding immediately"

"No! There is no danger, we have to get married!" Diaspro yelled again, looking ready to burst into tears, she reached behind her and too hold of Sky's hand. Sky looked at the girl in concern in his expression, after a moment he turned back to Bloom with a curious expression "Bloom, what's wrong?"

"Sky...I need your help" Bloom said quietly, she kept her gaze on him and willed him to hear her "S-she's not gone. She's going to come back and so many people are going to die, we have to stop her...but I can't do it without you. Please fight with me...till the end" Bloom said the same thing Sky had said to her before he had died, she could see on some level he knew what those words meant and so did Diaspro. She stepped forward and yelled still clutching wildly to Sky's arm "You can't do this Bloom! I won't let you, I'm getting married today and you are one vote short"

The king quickly stepped forward "No one in this place would dare object, not if they valued the alliance between their planet and Eraklyon!" The crowd shrunk back in fear as the words sunk in, without aid from Eraklyon any planet would surely sink in misery and ruin. The king turned back to the pastor and wedding couple "This has gone on far enough, continue with the wedding. No one is going to object now, so keep going"

As soon as the words left the kings mouth a clear strong voice rose up from the garden and called to everyone there "I object to this union!"

Bloom felt the room go quiet, nobody gasped or screamed. She looked up onto the stage where Sky held his hand high in the air and his eyes trained direction on her face, he spoke again "I won't marry Diaspro; I have a fight to finish"

"W-what?-" The king sputtered as his son stepped away from his frozen Fiancé, took off his crown and threw it to the ground and swung off the long cape from his shoulders. Sky walked quickly off the stage and toward the Winx Club and Specialists, the crowd went wild with speaking and cheering but Sky spoke loudly over them "I believe what these girls are telling us. If they say that the people who attacked Magix are not dead then we have every reason to be worried, I ask all of you here and now..." He faced the crowd, a few paces in front of Bloom, who stood awestruck "...Will you really take the risk of doing nothing when there could be danger?! Think of your families and your people, will you risk them?!" The crowd stirred warily, looking at each other, one man stepped forward.

"What evidence do you have?" The girls turned toward the man and groaned loudly. Lucus stood right next to them with a smug expectant look, arms crossed over his chest.

Musa rolled her eyes and said not too quietly "Son of a bitch!"

"Musa!" A man who Bloom recognised as Musa's father scolded her from three meters away, he looked scornful but Bloom could tell he was enjoying this situation way too much, he looked ready to burst out laughing.

"Sorry dad" Musa answered without even turning to see the man who had scolded her.

Layla turned toward Lucus "The woman who attack Magix and mysteriously disappeared, we were attacked by her only hours ago" The crowd gasped again warily, Lucus pursed his lips for a moment and stepped forward "Prove it"

The six girls all lifted their right arms and pulled up the dark cloaks to reveal their mutilated skin filled with awful holes and purplish splotches from where the needles pierced their skin. Sky stepped forward and took Bloom by the hand, before she could say anything he was towing her out of the garden, her friends and the guys running after them.

"Sky! What are you doing? I order you to get back here this instant!" The king bellowed over the roar of the crowd while the queen stared after her son with a curiously shocked expression. Sky shouted as he walked "Rally the armies at once, we have a war to fight and an evil to vanquish. Anyone who doesn't think the evil is real can watch as the world falls down around them, we'll be fighting on the battlefield, I hope you'll join me!"

The last thing Bloom heard from the garden was the shrill scream of Diaspro.

...

Everything happened really fast after that. Sky led the group through the castle until they reached a room filled with weapons and armour, the guys were quick to suit up and grab weapons while the girls were led quickly to a room off to the side, as soon as they entered Sky took hold of Bloom and crush her to his chest. Bloom still had her mouth and eyes open wide from the shock of the situation, she couldn't even find the will to wrap her arms around him.

"I'll come and get you before we leave, you girls have to prepare as well" Sky whispered as he tightened his hold on her, Bloom managed a nod. Off to the side the girls were being greeted by female servants who held black clothing and were urging the girls to get changed. Sky released Bloom and held her at arm's length "Bloom...Why did you come here? I mean...last time we saw each other was the morning after you said..." He hesitated for a moment "that you hated me" Bloom closed her eyes against the memory. Reaching she took hold of his hands as he spoke once more "What changed?"

Bloom looked into his eyes for a long time before speaking quietly "If we make it through the next few days I'll tell you everything" She smiled at him before Brandon entered the room with a grim expression.

"The king has summoned you" _Summoned, not requested. He's in big trouble _Bloom thought as she let go of Sky and stepped back. Sky nodded and with one last glance to Bloom left the room with Brandon who gave Stella a winning smile which made her laugh. A small girl then came into the room holding a large bottle of some kind of green liquid that she insisted dabbing on all the holes on the girls skin, the effect was instantaneous, the scars faded to a pale yellow. After that the girls dressed in the black clothing quickly without speaking, it turned out the black clothes were a kind of long sturdy body suit with gloves and belt, that zipped up to the neck with a kind of long skirt that went to the floor at the back and came up high around the front. After they were dressed in those the girl servants entered the rooms again holding silver armour shoulder pads and arm bars and what looked like breast plates, the girls exclaimed at this in excitement. They had always dreamed of wearing cool armour like the guys did even though they would most likely wear their Charmix clothes as soon as the battle began. Once they had dressed they found big black combat boots and quickly tied up their hair. All dressed up in battle gear the girl had to admit they looked smoking hot, all they needed was their old weapons and the illusion would be complete but they agreed that their powers would be better.

Then the waiting began. For two hours after they were dressed the girls weren't allowed to leave the room, they paced back and forth and argued about why it was taking so long, level minded people like Techna and Flora assured them that it took time to prepare a whole army consisting of all the soldiers in Magix, it didn't help the rest of their patience. Once the two hours had passed Bloom was on the verge of breaking the window, climbing out and scaling the walls but the sound of the door opening stopped her. Spinning around Bloom breathed a sigh of relief as the Specialists fully dressed and ready for battle entered the room "It's time to leave" Sky said in a serious voice.

The girls each felt a small chill go down each of their spines as they realized it was time for the final battle, clenching their fists and walking forward out the door the girls felt the air grow cold and fierce as it entered their bodies. The guys led them down empty hallways and through a large hall where the sound of their footsteps echoed on the stone floor, the place was completely deserted, Bloom sped up until she was beside Sky "Where is everyone?"

"We have a huge bomb shelter constructed under the city in times of crisis, we've ordered most of the people down there while all the armies and soldiers get ready to fight on the battlefield" Sky replied as he led the group out of a large door and outside where the garden bloomed brightly. For a moment Bloom let herself take in a beautiful sight of colourful roses and rosy sunshine, if the past was any indication she would probably be dead by sundown and would never again see something so beautiful but nevertheless she hoped she would make it, there was still so much she wanted to do and say. The group walked quickly out of the front gates of the castle and right before them was a shinning red airship, the back hatch hanging open so they could enter. Silently everyone hurried aboard, settled into their seats and watched with growing dread as the hatch closed on the ship and the roar of the engines started.

Bloom looked around at her friends with wide eyes, the feeling of unease in her stomach was really starting to bother her, this was it. The End. Finally after everything they had done and after all the wrongs they had tried to fix it was finally time to fight for the future that they all wanted. Her breath began to accelerate and her fingers tightened on the straps of her seatbelt as the ship soared into the open air. _Why am I so...frightened? _Bloom thought of all that was riding on this battle, her friends, her home and even the life of her evil side. Closing her eyes Bloom thought of that spunky self centred evil girl that had been inside her head since she woke up and she would never admit it out loud but...Bloom had come to really care for her other self. It had been nice having someone to give you advice and to talk to you so you could feel safe. _And now she's gone...why did that evil woman take her away? Huh 'evil woman' I'm thinking like I don't even know that girl. After all, she came from me, from all of us and after knowing all of that...I still don't know how to defeat her. _Bloom released her hand from her seatbelt and placed it on her collarbone just over her heart where she felt nothing beating under her skin. _I know I feel the unity of having my friends behind me, I feel like I can do anything as long as they're by my side but that doesn't erase the permanent damage, my heart will never beat again. _Bloom felt someone take hold of her hand, opening her eyes she found Sky looking at her with concerned eyes. Squeezing his hand she smiled a small smile and felt all her worries float away, looking out the window she spotted the clear clouds turn a darker grey. Snapping to attention she eyed the clouds more closely.

"What's wrong with the weather?" Flora asked as she eyed the clouds also, on closer look Bloom noticed that all the couples on the ship were sitting together with hands clasped and heads on shoulders.

"I'm not sure" Timmy said as he directed the ship through the sky, the clouds seemed to be becoming darker the further they flew "The weather forecast was for sunny skies, this isn't right"

"There's nothing right about any of this. I think the strange weather is the least of our problems" Flora answered as the ship guided out of the almost black clouds and into the clear air everyone in the ship gasped at the scene in front of them.

The battlefield seemed to go on forever. The two opposing armies stretched outwards and the stark difference between them was amazing, thousands upon thousands of black army faced the ship, this was the enemy. They were too far away to see any one creature clearly, so they landed the ship in a flash. The hatch opened up and Bloom felt ice cold air hit her and when she looked out the hatch she saw the armies that represented Magix, they looked tough and determined. The fairies spread out in bright colours while soldiers in uniform stood in their planets colours, the girls found the ship had landed just near the front lines of the Magix army. As they walked men and woman bowed their heads at the princes and princesses of the group, the twelve of them walked until they had reached the front of the lines and stood on the edge facing the thousands of black clothed evil. Bloom and the girls found Miss Faragonda at the front looking grim, she walked forward to meet them "Girls the situation is direr than we first feared"

"What do you mean?" Stella asked, Miss Faragonda gestured her head toward the opposite army. The girls turned and looked at the force up close for the first time and what they saw horrified them. Thirteen figures lined the front of the black army, the new evil stood in the centre of the line in a flowing black dress, white hair billowing out behind her with that same smile on her face. But what shocked the girls the most was the twelve other people that stood next to her.

Six girls and six guys, evil to their core but with one distinct feature, they were the exact mirror image of the Winx Club and the Specialists.

Bloom's eyes zeroed in on her evil self who stood to the new evils right, evil Bloom had no smile on her face, no show of recognition to seeing her old friend again, she just stood there with a blank expression waiting for orders. The sight made Bloom feel sick and helpless, that woman had taken a part of Bloom away from her, ripped her from her very soul. Evil or not Bloom wanted her back where she belonged, she would rescue her friend. When she looked at the rest of the army she found the rest of her comrades in their evil forms, even an evil Miss Faragonda.

"Oh my god" Flora whispered as she stared with wide eyes at her evil self, you couldn't blame her. This was the first time she had ever seen her evil self instead of being her, it could startle anyone.

"H-how did this happen? Why are they alive again? Didn't our evil selves die?" Musa asked looking truly freaked out.

"We think that when the army attacked the people before they left that...they did something. Copied the DNA of the people or maybe stole the evil within them, we're not sure. But from where we stand right now...it's going to be a very close call on who wins this fight" Miss Faragonda replied as she eyed her own smirking evil self, the image looked wrong.

"It'll be too evenly matched and what's worse they have an advantage...they have her" Techna said as she gestured to the new evil, who looked like even from this distance that she heard what was being said because she looked like she was smiling wider.

Bloom still held onto Sky's hand, she took it both within her two hands and squeezed them tight, it was true. She was worried about her evil self; she didn't want to fight her "I can't let her die" She whispered to Sky. He whirled his head around to stare at her, astounded. It occurred to her that he didn't know about the whole in-your-head thing, she smiled and said quickly "Long story but Sky...I don't want my evil self to die. I don't know what to do"

"We'll figure something out, let's just focus on _her_"

"Yeah, I don't think it's gonna be that easy"

A guard came up next to Sky and asked for his attention, Sky let go of Bloom and walked a couple of steps away where a group of Kings and their first in commands, they began conversing in hushed tones while stealing glances at the army. Bloom took this opportunity to look around her, the ice cold air made her shiver and wrap her arms around herself. The black sky above her seemed to thunder loudly and make her feel frightened, never in her life had she been in a battle as huge and as important as this one. She doubted there would ever be a battle like this one ever again. Walking over to her friends who looked just as scared as she felt looked back at her silently "Are we ready for this?"

"We'll have to be, there's no going back for any of us" Musa replied sternly "Guys look...I know I've never been one who was really...good at emotional tear filled speeches but no matter how bad this situation looks" Musa pointed at the six evil Winx girls who didn't even look their way "We can never give up on ourselves, we haven't come this far to lose"

"Musa's right" Stella said, hope sparking in her voice "We can't give up!"

"There's no room for failure" Techna stated as a small smile crept onto her face.

"Think of all we're fighting for!" Flora said happily as she took hold of Musa and Stella's hands who stood on either side of her, the rest of the girls followed her lead and took the hands of the girl next to them, they stood in a circle.

"No matter what happens, we'll always have each other" Layla said with a smile on her face.

"And we'll always be the Winx Club" Bloom whispered to her friends and truthfully, she meant every word. The girls came together for a group hug, holding each other tight as in one magical moment every happy memory they had shared came flying though their minds and for one moment they felt a prefect feeling of happiness. When the hug broke the girls turned to see the specialists standing a few paces away watching the girls, Bloom looked into Sky's eyes and before she knew it she was propelling herself into his arms. Sky held her tightly as he whispered in her ear "Bloom...whatever happens..."

"I know" She whispered back fiercely, tightening her hold.

Through the corner of her eye she could see her friends in similar embraces; Brandon held Stella's face in his hands while she wrapped her arms around him, their foreheads touching and each of them staring into the others eyes. Riven had picked up Musa and crushed her to his chest while kissing her in one long passionate kiss. Helia wiped a single tear from flora's eyes while placing small sweet kisses on her lips as she clung to him as if he was her only lifeline. Timmy took both of Techna's hands in his and was busy whispering things to her, by her expression it was things she'd been waiting to hear for years. Layla and Nabu were locked in an embrace and it seemed that no matter how many people were around the girls didn't care what anyone thought was good and decent; they were going to say goodbye to the love of their lives.

Bloom let herself have a few more seconds of sweet warmth that came from being in Sky's arms before stepping away and turning to face the black army in front of her. She felt her friends step up beside her and ready themselves.

It was time to end this.


	18. Goodbye

Chapter Eighteen: Goodbye

Everything was silent. The two opposing forces faced each other with dead stares and piercing glares, the girls stood at the very front of the army just three metres away from the rest of Magix, the guys stood next to them. On the other side it was the exact same except for the tall white haired demon that stood just in the middle of the evil Winx Club's line. Everyone waited for the fight, for someone to make the first move or maybe just waited to die.

They didn't have to wait long before the new evil took one step forward and without a word lifted her hand into the sky and with one twist of her wrist sent rain crashing down from the black clouds. Everyone was quickly soaked but still remained as still as stone, the girl smiled while stepping back into line. After pausing for a moment she clocked her head to the side and gestured for the six evil Winx club girls to step forward. Walking forward with blank expressions the six girls started toward the Magix army, evil Flora was the first to make her move. Evil Flora shot her fist into the dirt as she walked, sending huge long vines to weave in and out of the ground until they broke the surface just in front of the Magix army, good Flora shot out her hand and countered the vines with her own, squeezing and pulling like a magical tug of war. Using both hands the two girls fought a physical war of vines upon each other to see who would be the victor. The others kept walking across the massive field, sending attacks as they went, evil Techna sent lighting spinning up into the sky to cascade down on the good army while good Techna met her attacks with equal ferocity, the Layla's both waved their arms to control the pouring rain while the two Stella's turned into two beacons of light trying to blind each other. The two Musa's split into a run and charged each other, once about a hundred metres from each other they leapt to the ground and crashed their fists into the dirt sending a violent wave of ground and dirt crashing in both directions to hit each other and make a hell of a mess, rumbling the earth and shaking the ground the two armies stood on. Good Bloom and bad Bloom came to a stop to blankly stare at each other as their friends fought around them, after a moment of brief hesitation the two girls leapt into the air, souring with massive speed across the field to crash into each other with fire blazing upon their bodies so when the two connected it sent a huge explosion thundering in every direction. The ground shook more and split open with the violence of the attack, both armies almost lost their footing, even the other Winx Club girls were distracted for a moment and had to try and keep upright as the two Blooms spun in a heap back toward the earth.

For a full five seconds the two girls soared in the open air and as if it was some kind of message as soon as they pelted into the rock hard ground the two armies let out a ferocious roar and started a charge each other. The good and bad Winx girls took flight into the air, high above the fighting while the other fairies fought lower down near the ground. The Red Fountain Soldiers clashed together in a heap of bodies and swords, each person seeking out their own evil self in a huge mass of people. The new evil stood exactly where she had been standing, with her soldiers running past her in a blur she simply smiled and watched as the world came down around her.

The two Bloom's did not stay long on the ground, after crashing into the dirt the two copied each other exactly and grabbed the other and flew right into the air. Good Bloom stuck out her hand and shot fire into the girls face while she punch Bloom with a flaming fist into her stomach, the two girls were spinning wildly in the raining air, barely able to see but knowing that this would never end as long as the other still lived. Good Bloom was able to grab tightly onto evil Bloom's arm and throw her in the direction of evil Stella, hitting the girl and sending both girls flying into the bloodied earth. Both good Bloom and Stella flew next to each other and waited for the other two too strike back, Good Stella breathed hard as she watched the masses fight each other but stopped when a huge ball of flaming light zoomed toward them and hit the two square in the chests. Bloom and Stella hit the ground with a thud and a groan "Oh god" Stella said as she looked through half closed eye lids and saw the other two evil girls a few yards away running and pushing through the crowd to get to them.

"They...they're too evenly matched. W...we have to try something else" Stella sputtered out as she struggled to get her breath back.

Bloom pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked around. Stella was right, the armies were too evenly matched, good against bad was a long battle and it looked like this one would go on forever "Okay...you take Bloom I'll take Stella, yeah?"

Another ball of light was zooming toward them and the two leapt out of the way but still felt the heat of the attack brush their bodies "Yeah!" Stella replied as she pulled herself up into a standing pose and shot multiple light beams in evil Bloom's direction while Bloom shot out her hand and sent a flame thrower of fire in evil Stella's path. It was a hit but the two girls quickly recovered enough to glance up into the sky and send attacks of their own at the other good Winx club girl's. Soon all girls were high in the Sky again and attacking each other not just their other selves, it was almost a wild desperate attempt to just cause some damage but still it seemed that things were still too evenly matched.

Good Flora wrapped evil Layla and Musa into a bundle of vines that struck into their skin but was burned all up her back by evil bloom, good Flora fell down a few metres only to be caught by good Techna who was followed by good Stella who shot more light beams at evil Bloom who shot fire back at her only to miss and hit good Musa instead. It was confusing as all hell! From far away it looked like some elaborate fire work display in the raining sky filled with screams of pain and enraged roars.

Back on the ground it was even more confusing on account of all the people, fairies flying in every direction trying to distinguish good from bad while soldiers with swords clashed into each other and fought for room on the battlefield. The Specialists were busy with their own selves as well, everyone had given the twelve guys lots of room to fight out their battle and just like the girls it looked like there would be no winner for a very long time. But there was one little difference, the good guys had spent the last few days fighting of enemies of their own so it looked like bad was triumphing over good for once. Miss Faragonda was having a hard time with her own evil self who had found her almost immediately after the battle had begun. The two elderly ladies flew a few metres off the ground and stared each other down, as soon as one went to attack the other would quickly counter it. Getting tired of the 'too evenly matched' game the two ladies raised both hands into the air in frustration and created a huge ball of swirling light, flying back a few yards the two women threw their energy at each other with the same amount of power and as the attacks flew toward each other for one brief moment all sound stopped as the two lights connected. Bad and good people in both directions went crashing to the ground while people in the sky were catapulted into the ground with them. The Winx Girls had been so focused on their own fight that they hadn't cleared the air in time for the explosion and were completely caught up in the wave of force that sent all twelve of them falling into a nearby mountain yards from the battle field.

Moans of pain and discomfort were heard from all twelve girls as they lifted their heads and looked around while finding themselves in a much quieter part of the battlefield that was yards away and looked like a bunch of ants fighting in a heap.

"Ah crap that hurt like a royal bitch!" Evil Stella groaned as she tried to remove a large rock that had fallen on her leg. Her good self happened to land right next to her with the exact same injury and bad mood "You're a royal bitch!" she snarled back. The two girls looked at each other for a moment then tried to tackle the other in anger but were trapped due to the heavy rocks that surrounded them.

"Oh will you two cut it out!" Good Musa piped up when she emerged from a patch of dirt.

"Yeah!" Evil Musa replied as she too pulled herself out of the rubble next to good Musa "You know you're only calling yourself an evil bitch so why bother?"

Good and evil Stella both turned to the Musa's and yelled ferociously "Because I'm pissed off!"

Good Musa crossed her arms and smiled "When are you not pissed off?"

"Shut up Musa!" The two Stella both threw rocks at the two girls who quickly dodged and laughed while still sitting in the rubble around them covered in dirt.

"Simmer down Stella and Musa stop teasing her, we have things to do" Evil Layla said as she pulled herself up right and dusted herself off while evil Techna helped push the rock off evil Stella and pull her to her feet while saying with a slightly annoyed voice as she muttered "Our list of things to do is never ending, it sucks!"

"I know guys but hopefully this battle will be over soon" Evil Layla said as she also pulled Musa to her feet.

"Wow!" Yelled good Stella, causing all the evil girls to look at her in confusion "I thought all of you wanted Magix to be okay at one point, I guess you're as horrible as I first thought" The insulting way Stella said this caused the evil girls to become defensive.

"Shut up Stella!" The six of them yelled.

"Don't tell her to shut up!" Good Flora yelled as she strode forward a few steps "You guys are the ones helping her bring about the end of Magix, you should be disgusted!"

"Hey!" Evil Flora yelled back while stepping forward "We've gone through exactly what you've gone through, you know how we feel. You can't judge us!"

"The hell we can't!" Good Techna yelled back while crossing her arms and eyeing the six evil girls "The evil Winx Club has been nothing but trouble from the start! How could we ever be like you! Frankly I'm disgusted in myself that you even came from us; you're as evil as they come!"

"No I'll tell you who is evil as they come" Good Layla said as she pointed off in the army's direction "The new evil...AND YOU'RE HELPING HER!"

"We're evil it's what we do!" Evil Stella yelled back in frustration, she shot out her hand and threw a red hot light in good girls direction to which they leapt out of the way and blocked.

The ten girls started into a hell of an argument as the two Bloom's stood off to the side and watched them fight "You don't have to follow her" Good Bloom whispered to her evil self "She's SO evil. Why are you helping her? What does she even want that you could possibly want too?"

Evil Bloom sighed in defeat and turned to herself "Bloom, we've had fun, really it's been great watching you throwing away your life and screw everything up with Sky, just a real delight"

Good Bloom reached out and took evil Bloom gently by the arm "We can still have fun!"

Evil Bloom pulled her arm away hesitantly "But I want a body of my own, not just to watch in the background. She gave me that. And you're right she is working towards something that I want too"

Good Bloom shook her head in distress and disbelief "What could you possibly want? The annihilation of Magix?!" The girls behind her went silent at this and turned to listen to their conversation.

"No. No it's not that" Evil Bloom said quietly as she turned to gaze out at the horizon as the rain continued to fall lightly over them under the dark sky "I've fought the battle of evil against good for so long that I'm tired of it. You know evil can never fully vanquish there'll always be someone more powerful and new. But...I dream of a world where I don't have to fight that battle. A world without good in it is a world of peace for me and if I can have that future then I can be happy"

She turned back to the stunned Bloom "I'm truly sorry but that's how it has to be" After a moment of thought she paused and smiled "I really was looking forward to the day we punched Diaspro" Good Bloom felt a hysterical laugh escape her chest as evil Bloom pushed her fist into open air and muttered "Bam! Right in the nose!"

Good Bloom felt her eyes sting a bit as she watched her evil self turn back to her with a sad smile "It's over Bloom. I'm Sorry"

The blow hit her square in the chest, sending her flying backwards and with a sickening crunch hit the side of the mountain. Bloom faintly heard the sounds of her friends calling out to her; she peeked through her eye lids to see her friends crowding her with concern in their eyes. The pain in her front and back was pretty bad but not totally unbearable, Bloom dug her hands into the dirt and mud under her and with great effort pulled herself up into a sitting position. Looking behind her friends she saw the evil Winx Club convened on the side of the mountain a few metres away and although her hearing was pretty much a constant stream of high pitched noise at the moment she could have sworn they were chanting a spell...all Bloom really wanted to do...was sleep...just close her eyes...and...sleep...

"Bloom!" Stella yelled right in Blooms ear. The girl jumped as if waking up again, looking around her friends were still surrounding her "Look, we don't have time for sleeping right now; we're right in the middle of a war!" Taking Bloom by the arm the five girls hefted her to her feet where she stood wobbling.

"W-where are they?" She asked hesitantly.

"They flew off" Flora answered as she patted Bloom down to check for further injuries.

"Yeah and they looked pretty determined, if you ask me. We should probably go stop them from doing whatever they're about to do" Musa said as she observed to darkening sky again, rain _still _pelting down on them.

As much as it pained Bloom to say it "We have to defeat anyone who stands in our way, even them" she shook her head and prepared to take flight.

"Hey who said that we cared about what happens to our evil selves, they got themselves into this mess" Layla replied as she flexed her neck to the side while the others got ready for more battle, the girls all stood on the edge of the mountain now, overlooking the battle. The evil Winx Club was nowhere in sight. Bloom couldn't help thinking about the differences between herself and her evil self, was their really that much hate between them?

The girls flew into the night toward the battlefield once more, nothing had really changed much except the army was now a mud covered army and it was getting SO hard to tell who was evil and who wasn't without bright and dark clothes leading the way but they did the best they could. The girls fired off rounds off magic at the evil creatures, hesitating slightly when it was someone they knew. Soon they came to a gap in the army where a field the width of two tennis courts was, where six guys were battling it out. The girls immediately recognised the Specialists and quickly joined in the fight to keep other people who weren't good off their boyfriend's backs. As soon as the guys knew the girls weren't the evil ones they gathered in a circle facing out and spoke quickly to them.

"Where are your evil selves?!" Stella asked, having to yell over the loud rain.

"Don't know, they disappeared about a minute ago, I guess they chickened out!" Brandon answered while slicing down an enemy.

"Doubtful!" Techna and Timmy both yelled at the same time.

"How're you guys doing?" Musa asked as she shot down an evil soldier who charged madly at the group.

"Didn't you notice how we can't tell who's who?!" Riven yelled as he threw a cool looking knife right into the forehead of a guy who was about to attack an unsuspecting Musa, who rolled her eyes and went back to fighting.

"We need to find the new evil, that's the only way we can put a quick end to this!" Bloom yelled while punching some guy in the face, she didn't even know if he was evil or not.

"How can we find her? What do you need us to do?" Sky yelled over the roar of the crowd who had at once began to abruptly charge the group.

"Duck!" Bloom yelled quickly and with lightening instincts the eleven friends around her dropped to the floor. Bloom spun in a quick circle and waved her arms out and from both hands shot a powerful looking fire beam, sending soldiers flying in every direction.

That's when it happened. Once the width of the tennis court was back on and only in the middle stood the twelve good guys the ground under them started to rumble violently, the ground started to rise in a full circle and soon before they knew it they were all struggling to stand up on a floating island right in the middle of the battlefield. It soared up into the air high above the fighting and when it came to a stop they didn't have to wait long before they saw their enemy. Appearing out a nowhere the six evil girls and six evil guys lined the edge of the floating island and faced them with weapons drawn and power ready.

The twelve good guys all stood in a circle facing outwards, breathing hard and looking completely exhausted and they had to notice that their evil selves also looked pretty tired. But that still didn't stop them from fighting, Stella tried to blind the evil people first but that kind of backfired on her when her own self did the exact same thing, from the light facing them came a rush of enemies that attacked ferociously. The Specialists clashed with their own guys, the sound of their swords hitting each other was strikingly loud, the blows that came off the girls hitting the island or each other was louder still. Bloom decided that it would be best not to attack her own evil self but go after her other enemies. She sent flames licking along the ground to flare up around evil Flora's feet, the girl screamed loudly and in desperation sent long vines into the ground to try and extinguish the fire. Bloom was so distracted by this that she didn't see the sudden force hit her side and made her crash to the ground. Looking up she saw evil Helia standing over her who was about to bring down his sword on her "No!" Good Flora screamed as she skidded to a halt beside Bloom and shot out a vine to wrap around evil Helia's neck.

Clutching at his neck Helia did the only thing he could, he kicked out with his leg and hit Flora square in the stomach; she gasped and held herself in pain. Good Bloom took this opportunity to send flames evil Helia's way. She could help but think _This is SO damn COMFUSING! _

The fight continued and it was visible to everyone that things were just getting more confusing, evil didn't know whether to attack or help a fellow friend in need, it was the same on the good side. Techna was in the middle of creating a lightening shield against the beam of light coming from evil Stella when she felt another power join in, looking she saw water cascading over her shield and from the corner of her eye saw evil Layla not even looking her way "Wrong person Layla!" Techna yelled, the water abruptly stopped and a small "Sorry!" was heard.

Soon everyone had gathered in one big group and was simply punching the crap out of each other, not even caring who was evil or not, just wanting to cause some damage. It wasn't until an unknown power struck the ground under them that they all fell to the group in a heap, looking up they saw the new evil floating above in the air with an amused look on her face "Really, you're all just useless. I can't even count on you to kill yourselves"

Everyone quickly got to their feet and watched as the new evil floated to the ground looking completely relaxed and ready to fight who stood just in front of evil Bloom. Her black dress and white hair blowing in the breeze as she looked happily at the twelve people in front of her "I honestly expected you all to die ages ago" The good and bad guys quickly scooted away from each other, they all stood on opposite sides of the large island, both sides looking at the girl who stood just off to the side of them.

"Yeah well arrogance can be a big downfall" Stella muttered back at her with a sneer.

"I think I'll take that chance" She answered back with a sweet smile.

Musa piped up "What makes you so confident?"

The girl looked creepily at the group of girls and guys for a moment before letting a slow wide smile cross her face, even now Bloom felt that shudder go down her spine and a cold feeling pool in the pit of her stomach. The girls took a small step back with that same smile before stepping behind evil Bloom and the she did something strange. She embraced evil Bloom from behind, confusion swept over Bloom before she saw something horrible. Evil Bloom melted into the girl, she absorbed her right into her skin and when the new evil stood there alone she opened her eyes to show her left eye had taken on a pale blue of evil Bloom. Bloom felt herself make a chocking noise at the scene she had just seen and had to brace her hands against her mouth to keep from screaming.

Then in the blink of an eye each evil girl was suddenly standing just in front of the new evil that spread her arms wide and in a matter of seconds absorbed the other five girls. When she was done she looked oddly creepier, different colour eyes that changed colour all on their own.

"What have you done?" Bloom whispered as she eyed the girl.

She shrugged happily "Well I'm evil, they're evil, just took what was mine" Her voice, her horrible voice had taken on a strange sound. Like all six girls were saying the same thing at once.

"She was not yours!" Bloom yelled as she took a quick step forward "Just because you both came from us does not mean that you own her and you know what? You're nothing like her!"

"No you're right" The new evil stated calmly as she turned her piercing gaze on each person on the island "I'm better"

She shot out her hand and in a lightning fast moment the ground under the good guy's rumbled and dark smoke started to float over the island. Bloom was still in shock over the horror she had just witnessed that all she could do was stare into the ever changing eyes of the new evil as the world rocked around her. She snapped out of it pretty quickly when the ground under her gave one violent hitch sending everyone to the ground, the girls tried to use their wings but they couldn't even see straight. The evil Specialists had completely disappeared and Bloom felt a terrible dread when she heard through the rumble of the island a loud scream on hundreds of people on the battlefield and she knew something had happened that concerned the evil guys.

The new evil walked forward a few steps slowly, fixing her eyes of each of the twelve people before her; once she was a metre from the group she shot out her hand and sent black magic coursing through the air and into each of them. Bloom heard her screams before she felt the pain, like her body knew what was coming and just jumpstarted right to the screaming. Her body fell hard back into the ground as she closed her eyes as all thought slowed right down. _Oh god, this...this is what it feels like to die. _She had died enough times in her life to know what it felt like, this was pretty damn close to what it felt like, so she guessed she was dying...again. Through her own screams she heard the pain of her friends around her, feel their bodies next to her as they curled up in their horror. Adrenaline shot through her and Bloom was able to wretch herself into a sitting position and shoot flames in the evil girl's direction, the flames just caught to her clothes and burned out all on its own.

The evil girl laughed and sent more black smoke into the air until Bloom couldn't even see her anymore; all she could see was oblivion. Fear and terror swept through her as she looked into the pouring sky and felt the warm rush of tears run down her face, in desperation she screamed out "Sky!" and reached out her hand in any general direction. A pale cold hand gripped hers painfully "Sky's not here!" Her voice echoed through the darkness and Bloom let out a yell of fear as she searched the darkness for the source of the voice but only coming up with the pale hand still wrapped around her wrist. The evil girl lifted Bloom off the ground by her arm and Bloom hung their like a rock, the pain radiating through her body didn't allow her to move around at all, she was even having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Let's end this, shall we?" The evil girl said while looking Bloom dead in the eye. The black smoke around them suddenly ceased and Bloom looked around d curiously to see her friends all huddled in the rain, looking pale and still. They weren't dead but it was plain the death was coming pretty soon, with her other hand the evil girl slowly summoned a stream of black spikes, twelve of them slinking their way across the wet earth toward each of her friends.

The will to yell for help or rot warm her friends of the oncoming danger was strong in Bloom but she couldn't find it in herself to make a sound, more tears swept down her face as she watched in silent misery as the black spikes made their way through the mud to her friends, there was no pause or hesitation, not even a little build up of the strike. It just happened. Quickly and without sound except for the small scream of anguish that escaped violently from Bloom, she looked down at each of her beloved friends, her family as each of them started to shake and twitch. The skin turning stark white and small splatters of blood sputtering out of their mouths, as they whimpered and coughed.

"Stella?!" Bloom yelled out in desperation, begging for a response. Beautiful Stella was crumpled into the wet ground; her blond hair was dark with blood and mud and the expression on her face was a wide eyed horror of pain. Bloom looked panicked to Sky, who was in the same state "Sky please! Say something!" Sobbed raked her as she watched her friends whither in pain.

Bloom looked back into the terrible eyes of the evil girl and just like that terror and sorrow turned to rage. With a blood curdled scream Bloom clawed her free hand into the girls face and with as much power as she could muster she set that bitch alight. The girl acted instinctively and threw Bloom back to the ground and patted her face, of course she didn't burn but the reaction was still there. Bloom felt the breath go out of her as she was thrown back, the back of her head fitting the cold earth and she knew she would have an injury. Through Blurry eyes she looked up at the girl who had finished clutching her face and was now looking with a seriously pissed off expression down at Bloom "YOU ARE DEAD!"

Bloom was struck in the side of the head sending her back into the ground once again, her face pressed right into the dirt. Breathing hard Bloom struggled back away from the raging girl who stalked after her screaming as she went, the colour in her eye going incredibly bright "I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!"

Another hit to the face, the skin splitting and Bloom pouring from the wound in her temple. Bloom was finally crawling well away from her friends now, all she was thinking of was getting away from the crazy girl who was ready to kill her. In the corner of her eye when she wasn't looking at her she saw her friends bodies move weirdly, like they were trying to regain control of themselves and fight "YOU ARE NOTHING BLOOM! NOTHING!" A kick to the stomach.

"Leave her alone!" Stella screamed out as she moved her arm to crawl toward her friend but it was an impossible task.

Bloom had reached the edge of the island and the never ending fall loomed under her, she turned back to the island and looked at her friends. Sky looked at her with fear and pain, he looked like he was trying his hardest to get to her but all he could choke out was a strangled "Bloom" Bloom felt something within her awaken, a new kind of hope and determination, the kind you get when you know you're about to die and only have one chance to tell your enemy exactly what they need to hear "No!" she screamed right back into the girls face. The evil girl halted in her tracks, an astounded expression on her face "What did you say?" she whispered quietly.

Bloom breathed hard as she yelled out what she knew to be true "No, I will never be nothing! You can kill me and my friends but people will always know what we did to protect Magix and as long as they know that there will always be good in the world" The evil woman stared dumbstruck at Bloom with her mouth wide open "Bloom...I know you're in their somewhere, I just want to wish you all the luck in the world and I hope you'll find happiness. All this time me and my friends have looked at you and your friends and seen our enemy but I didn't realize that what we needed all along was to act as one person, stick together the way we always have, please forgive me for not seeing that sooner" Bloom fixed her eyes right at the evil girl and addressed her "No matter how hard you try, no matter how long you fight there will always be good, evil will never triumph! You will never win!" Bloom fixed the girl with a steady glare that for once sent ice flooding through the evil girl's soul, and just this once felt a sliver of fear spread down her spine as Bloom spoke again "And you know that, you know you will never win"

The girl bottom lip started to shake as she eyes went impossibly wide, an almost panicked choking sound started to come out of her throat she took one slow step forward and raised her hand and whispered "Die"

Bloom saw everything in slow motion. The claw like hand that the evil girl held in the air took on a black lightening look, the magic going through it set to kill whoever it touch. She watched as it made its way toward her through the air, her friends watching with wide eyes and mouths open about to scream out and Bloom didn't even have time to close her eyes when she looked into the girls eyes one last time.

The attack came to a screeching halt, the evil girls hand wobbled in the air for a moment and with a quick jerk it was flung into the air as if someone were pulling it, Bloom stared blankly at this. _Umm okay..._

The evil girl looked at her hand in total shock and confusion "What?" She whispered quietly to herself, she suddenly gripped her hand with her other and jerked weirdly like she was having some kind of fit "What are you doing?! How dare you!" She screamed to no one in particular, meanwhile Bloom could only look up at her in confusion and her mouth hanging wide open thinking _What the hell is wrong with her?_

The girl started to whirl around in a circle while clutching her hand, it looked like she was in pain slightly or was wildly confused "No...no no no! Stop it! I said stop! You will listen to me you little witch!"

Bloom felt the pain she felt slowly seep from her body until it was just a dull ache in the background; she slowly got to her feet and watched the girl in her hysterics. Her friends did the same thing, helping each other to their feet while Sky quickly made his way over to stand next to Bloom protectively. Evil girl struggled with herself for a moment longer when she suddenly spun around to face Bloom and Sky, her expression was different. It was sad and desperate and her demeanour had changed completely like she was a totally different person. She stumbled forward a few steps and held a shaky hand out to Bloom "Bloom..." the girl whispered sadly "...I want to go home"

Bloom knew without a doubt that her evil self was the one talking, not hesitating a second more Bloom reached out and took the girls hand. With one hard tug Bloom pulled evil Bloom out of evil girl, it was confusing to watch and was very indescribably but it looked like evil Bloom was 'pulled' out of the evil girl who was sent flying back a few steps into the space that separated the two Blooms with Sky and the rest of their friends. Bloom held her evil self safely in her arms as she watched the evil girl stumble back and hunch over, she looked back at her with cold fury and to Blooms surprise there was a huge crack in her face.

The girl was like a porcelain doll that just had a piece of her broken off.

"Now!" Bloom yelled out loudly, as thunder cracked in the sky loudly. Each of her friends bolted up from their places ran toward the evil girl who was still hunched over, each girl one by one 'pulled' their evil selves out of her until the girl was a cracked and screaming mess. She swung blindly at anyone she could reach but missed clumsily; cracks were spread across her skin and made her look very broken. She breathed heavily and glared at each person and she spun in a slow circle "I don't need them; I'll kill all of you by myself!"

Evil Bloom smiled and stepped out of Blooms arms and walked over to the edge of the island she called down loudly "Honey, could you come back up here, you don't want to miss this" The evil Specialists suddenly appeared out of nowhere, standing with the other good and bad guys as they watched the evil girl start to panic "I'll kill all of you, I have the power!"

"Really?" Evil Bloom asked as a slow smile spread across her face, she stepped forward and tilted her head to the side "Show me"

The evil girl shot out a dark electrical beam at evil Bloom that she swiped away as if it were a bee. A look of fear came across the veil girl's face; she took an involuntary step back and gasped "I-Impossible"

"Impossible yeah" Evil Musa said smiling "But when did we ever play by the rules"

"It's like she said..." Good Musa stepped forward and crossed her arms happily.

"...Good will always triumph over evil..." Evil Stella says...

"Shut up! Shut up!" The evil girl screamed, more fragments of her face and body falling off when she covered her ears and shook her head.

"...But sometimes..." Good Stella says...

"...In very rare cases..." Evil Techna says...

"...Where the Winx club is concerned..." Good Techna says...

"...Good and evil team up..." Evil Flora says...

"...And become unstoppable..." Good Flora says...

"No!" The girl screamed, actual tears running down her face. She let out a Blood curling scream.

"...I guess what we're saying is..." Evil Layla says...

"...Finally..." Good Layla says...

"...It's time for you to just..." Evil Bloom says...

The girl stopped screaming and started to run in good Bloom's direction, a blood curdling battle cry ripping itself out of her lungs as she charged the girl.

"...Die" Good Bloom finishes.

Twelve perfect and deadly blows hit the evil girl all at once. The very last bit of magic the twelve girls could muster hit the girl with such force and power that all girl could do was let out one final scream and explode into thousands of pieces of ash, to be carried away by the wind.

Of course what the Winx Girls weren't counting on was the whole island exploding from under them.

The power of the explosion sent everyone who was within the battlefield tumbling to the ground, the rain to suddenly shut off along with the thunder and lightening, the clouds to clear and for everything to go to hell as the huge island came crashing down upon them with the good and bad friends with it.

The last thing Bloom felt before blacking out in the fall was the earth cracking under her, everything turning white and a moment of complete peace.

**Ugh I know, it's taken me FOREVER to write this! This was pretty much how I imagined the death of the new evil; you'll really have to imagine the whole rain falling and dark skies and very bloody battle. I tell you it was hard enough writing for the Winx Club girls and the Specialists but seriously when I tried to write for all their evil selves as well, I totally rage quit! Please let me know if I missed anything or you weren't happy with something. Oh! And don't worry there will be one more precious chapter (Wouldn't you just hate me if I said that they all died in the explosion)And there will be a whole 'three years later' thing going on and there are still questions that need answers like Is evil Bloom going to get to keep her new body? Will the two blooms ever get to punch Diaspro? Will they ever ram a pole up Lucus's ass? All these questions will be answered in the last chapter of The Other Side and Back Again! (I totally forgot the title!)**


	19. Endings and New Beginnings

Chapter Fourteen: Endings and New Beginnings

Bloom woke up in the darkness to the sound of someone calling her name. Coughing hard she looked around in her cramped space in the rubble to see slits of light entering from above, the light getting bigger as the calling grew louder and more desperate.

"Bloom! Bloom say something!"

Her mouth was dry as sandpaper but Bloom managed a ragged cough and a choked yell "S-Sky!" The light above her opened up more as Sky forcefully pulled the debris away from the crushed fairy, when his eyes fell on her in her usual clothes, wet hair plastered to her face and dirt and mud covering almost all of her is expression gave way to relief "Oh Bloom" the emotion was enough to make her smile even though a certain pain was making itself known in her left shoulder and right ankle, she also recognised the salt taste of blood in her mouth. She reached out her hand for him to grip and carefully pull her up and out of her little hole, she screwed her eyes tightly as more pain exploded in her whole body and she had to cling to Sky in order to stay upright.

"Where is everybody? Are they ok?" She asked too tired to look herself.

Sky wrapped his arms around her and held her gently, he looked around at the battlefield that looked like a tornado had run though it, people were groaning in pain as they tried to dislodge themselves from the earth and others were stumbling around looking a little lost "We lost a lot of people. I haven't seen any of our friends but the good news is that I haven't seen one evil person. They must be dead"

Bloom felt relief go through her a tiny bit before it gave way to panic "What?!" She wrenched herself out of Sky's arms and started to walk quickly in any direction, her eyes searching the rubble for a familiar face "Oh my god, where are my friends? Where are the guys? Do you think they're dead?" She whirled back to Sky with a stricken face "What if they didn't survive the fall?" A small sob escaped her and Sky walked quickly toward her.

"Bloom we'll find them, we just have to be patient" He tried to take her hand and she spun away again "No! We have to find them now!" Bloom picked up a random piece of rubble and threw it away and started to dig in the ground as panicked breathes escaped her "Help me!

Sky knelt down next to her and started to clear away as much rubble as they could get their hands in, the sun started to shin soon after that giving them lots of light. Bloom saw that most of the battlefield was untouched by the rubble and only those that were fighting under it had been buried. On sheer luck Miss Faragonda found them soon after that and in a moment of complete relief actually hugged Bloom tightly "Oh Bloom, I'm so glad you're safe. It's over now"

Bloom stepped out of her embrace quickly "No it's not over until we find my friends!"

"Now hush, it's going to be alright. We'll find them all soon enough" Miss Faragonda turned and held her hands to the ground, small light started to appear every few feet in glowing sparks and hovering just above the ground. Miss Faragonda turned to all the people who were standing around "Alright, we have people who have been hurt and buried, we need to find them so pick a light and start digging, they all represent one person!" After a brief pause people started to dig quickly while others who were too injured to use their hands stumbled away to collect help. Bloom and Sky picked a light and dug fast, thankfully there weren't that many lights so it was pretty easy to come across one of their friends. They found Stella and Brandon first, each of them holding onto each other tightly, as soon as the rubble was lifted from them Stella poked her head up with a sour expression "Excuse me, we're trying to have a private moment here!"

"Well private moment's over Stella, out of the ground!" Bloom said hardly, even though there was a huge smile on her face. Stella looked up at her with the most stubborn expression Bloom had ever seen her wear "No"

"You're fathers walking this way" Bloom stated without looking away.

Brandon got a small look of panic and tried to instant detangle himself from ground and Stella but she gripped him tightly "She's bluffing"

"Stella!" The unmistakably sound of Stella's father boomed out over the battlefield, Stella practically shot out of the ground screaming "Get out of the hole!" Bloom and Sky laughed uncontrollably as the huge King made his way over with soldiers at his back and a hard expression on his face. When he got close enough to talk he didn't stop there until he had swept his daughter up into a strong bear hug. Stella looked completely shocked that her mouth hung open and couldn't even return the embrace.

"Don't you ever, EVER, do that again! That's an order!" The king said gruffly but his eyes were closed and he was almost chocking the blond fairy in his arms that choked out "Yes sir"

Bloom laughed once again but was instantly distracted by the sound of rubble crashing to the ground a few yards away, looking over she saw a small group of Riven, Helia and Flora standing around sorting through the dirt where a small light hovered "Look!" Bloom pointed, once the four of them saw the group they ran in that direction, Flora barely had time to turn and look before Bloom barrelled into her.

"Flora, oh Flora, you're safe!" Bloom cried as she held her friend.

"Bloom, oh my god I thought we we're done for a second there! But we're okay!" Flora responded, smiling widely at the sky in happiness. Sky and Brandon smiled at Helia and did a manly sort of smack on the back; they didn't bother with Riven who looked too concerned with digging to acknowledge the gesture.

"But where's everyone else?" Bloom asked as she stepped out of the hug. At that moment Riven who had been digging through the whole exchange suddenly reached into the ground and pulled out a dirt covered Musa by the arm, lifting her high and into his arms. Musa let out a startled yell at the action and looked around confused.

"Musa!" Stella, Bloom and Flora all cried together.

"Umm" Musa muttered as she looked around and let her eyes settle on Riven, she did an embarrassed little smile and looked down "Aw thanks babe"

"Are you guys okay?" Flora asked as she glanced around at everyone, they had to admit they all looked ready to drop dead. Both specialists and fairies were covered head to toe in dirt and blood; there was also a scar that dripped blood from each of them where the black spikes had pierced them.

"Yeah we should really see a doctor" Stella said as she looked down at the scar that had stabbed her in the shoulder, it seemed to bleed black sort of blood and pulsed painfully "God...it's so going to scar"

"What's wrong with battle scars?" Musa asked a little defensively, still being held in Riven's arms who looked like he had no intention of dropping her.

"You may like them but I don't! Battle scars are just..." Stella gave a whole body shiver.

"I'll give you a battle scar in a minute if you don't get me out of this hole Princess Stella of Saloria!" Yelled an angry looking Techna who was half out of the ground with a huge piece of rock covering the side of her, it looked uncomfortable. _No wonder she's angry. _

The group quickly ran over to her and tried to wedge her out of the ground with no success, she they tried to pull her out Flora let out a startled scream and gripped Helia's arm as a hand wrapped itself around her ankle "Layla, I swear to god!" Flora yelled as she covered her face and breathed heavily. A piece of rock was moved away to reveal a half buried Layla on her side and laughing hysterically "Oh Flora I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!"

"Damn you!" Flora said as she uncovered her face to glare unhappily at layla who continued to laugh. Bloom leaned down to pick layla out of the dirt, as she helped her up Techna piped up still buried in the ground "Have you seen Timmy?"

"I think they dug themselves out earlier, they're probably looking for us" layla answered as she whipped dirt off her pants, no one in there fairy forms anymore.

Riven looked around as he held Musa, a curious expression on his face "Where the hell are all the bad guys? We weren't finished with them yet"

"Don't know, probably dead" Grunted Stella as she and Brandon took both of Techna's hands and pulled her from the ground, she hobbled a bit when trying to stand. Bloom felt a twist of dread and sadness go through her as she realized that her evil self was nowhere to be found, she instinctively looked around the field for anyone who looked like her evil self. When she didn't see her she called out inside her own head but was met with silence, she reached out and took Sky's hand and held it tightly. He looked at her for a moment and then squeezed back, understanding.

The group stood together in the middle of the battlefield looking out at the destruction and misery that the deceased new evil had caused, they would forever remember what they had gone through but right now they had some stuff they needed to sort through.

...

"You, you little bitch!" A shrill yell pierced the kingdoms silence.

Bloom had been sitting on a plush sofa in the middle of the foyer in the castle of Eraklyon after she had been given the most thorough medical examination of her life, Sky and Miss Faragonda had insisted that they all be checked out. This was done almost immediately after they had gotten back from the long flight from the battle field. Everyone had been flat out busy helping the injured and Bloom had been cleared to go but her friends had been asked to stay back because of the horrible looking wounds they had gotten from the black spikes. This caused Bloom great worry, _Damn damn damn, what if the injury is too much, what if it does something to them that could cause them to become evil or die or some other freaky thing because it's happened before! _Bloom had been in the middle of fidgeting and staring blankly at the ground when she had jumped a foot in the air from the yell.

Bloom whirled around in her seat, kinda painful because of her injuries, and saw a seriously pissed looking Diaspro who was still in her wedding dress, hair all messy and mascara streaming down her face. The blond girl had her glare fixed on Bloom and was marching across the great room, people parted to let her through while Bloom sat back in the couch and took up a carefree attitude and smile.

Once Diaspro stood in front of her Bloom looked at her expectantly, she began "You horrible little fairy! Do you know what you've done?! All my plans, all the work I've put into landing Sky, the guy that I was promised right from the beginning, the guy you stole and now all my work is ruined! I was going to be a queen, be admired and beautiful but now it's gone! And it's your fault!" Her voice rang out down the hall loudly, nobody could have missed that.

Bloom looked at the sobbing mess in front of her with a neutral expression, she had pitied Diaspro in the past and that always seemed to come back and bite her in the ass. Looking around she saw almost half of the foyer had stopped what they were doing and were staring at the two girls.

"You know Diaspro all that stuff you just said to me, it seemed like all you care about is what you're getting out of a marriage with Sky, you want to know what I think?" Bloom arched an eye brow at the girl, she had started to sneer so much that she showed teeth "You don't actually care about Sky at all, you just want what he can give you and that is not a marriage. And..." Bloom stood up off the couch and came up to full height and started steadily at Diaspro "...that's why he will always choose me, because I'm the one who loves him. And he loves me...and that kills you"

"No" Diaspro shook her head with a small smile "I stole him off you once what makes you think I won't do it again?"

Bloom leaned over the girl and whispered menacingly "Because I'm not afraid of you Diaspro, I'm not afraid of what you think you're capable of. If you ever mess with me and Sky again I will come and find you and beat the shit out of you and you know I have friends who will have no problem bailing me out. You understand what I'm saying...I WILL DESTORY YOU" Bloom stepped back and turned to leave when she heard Diaspro whisper "At least I'm a real princess"

Bloom quickly she spun on her foot and with strength and lightening fast speed planted her fist right into Diaspro's nose, making it crack loudly and blood shoot out. She stumbled back into the front of the couch, screaming loudly and patting her nose hysterically. Bloom let out a laugh of relief and yelled "Oh yeah, that was amazing!" Jumping up and down like a happy child, Bloom didn't even care that about a hundred people had seen her assault a princess, she had wanted to do that since she met the Blond harpy.

"I'll say, goddamn!" Bloom heard next to her, she looked over and almost jumped out of her skin, she saw the shocking sight of evil Bloom leaning against the far wall with a huge smile on her face. She ran over and to Bloom, and to her major surprise, hugged her tightly "That was incredible, I'm so proud of you!"

"What are you doing here?" Bloom whispered while looking around frantically but, strangely nobody took any notice of the two Blooms and was too focused on Diaspro who was still screaming and yelled out "Oh god, you deserve to die, just like your rotten little family you whore!"

Evil Bloom stepped out of Bloom's embrace quickly with a blank expression "Ah hell no!" She stepped forward and with a swing of her fist punched Diaspro who was thrown back into the couch; more blood escaping from her nose, the wedding dress she wore was now totally ruined. Evil Bloom jumped up and down and cheered loudly, Bloom had to laugh at the spectacle she was making out of herself and nobody could even see her. Diaspro stood up and breathed heavily as she glared menacingly at the good Bloom "I swear to god I will kill you Bloom"

Both Bloom's paused for the fraction of a moment and looked at each other "One more time?" Good Bloom asked evil Bloom nodded happily. The two of them swung their fists and hit the girl right in the lower jaw sending her flying into the air and right over the back of the couch. The two girls laughed hysterically and ran quickly into a nearby empty room that looked like a small coat room; once the door was closed they both leaned against it and laughed for the longest time. Bloom felt more peace go through her as she giggled; it felt like ages since she last had a good laugh. After that was done she turned to her evil self and took her firmly by the shoulders "You're alive! You're walking around! How?!" Bloom asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know! I just woke up like this! I mean...all my friends are gone and I kinda won't have anyone to talk to but you. But that's okay because now I have my own body, I just totally punched Diaspro and nobody can blame me for it!" The girl clapped her hands cheerfully and laughed some more.

Bloom looked at her evil self for a long moment with a small smile "You know...I'm really glad you're back. I missed you, I missed having you yell at me and bitch about how I'm screwing everything up" Evil Bloom smiled and rolled her eyes "Oh god, don't go all sappy on me!" Bloom just shook her head and pulled the girl into a tight hug, which she slowly returned.

"What happened up there?" Bloom whispered as she started blankly at the closed door, she thought back to the fight and the major change in the new evils attitude when she had tried to kill her.

Evil Bloom stepped out of the hug and walked further into the cramped room, she faced away from good bloom and spoke with a far away voice "I don't know, I guess I saw the error in my ways, I saw the light and ugh...you brought me back to the good side. I'm going to live a perfect life of doing good deeds and helping you build a great kingdom, you know all those...good things" She turned and shrugged her shoulders lazily. Good Bloom stared at her like 'Please, are you kidding me?' the girl saw this and threw her hands in the air "Okay fine! I didn't want you to die, it got to the very last second and she was about to kill you and you said all those nice things to me and I saw the look in your eyes. You were totally going to let yourself die so I could be happy"

"Well I couldn't really _let _myself die, she was going to kill me either way" Bloom muttered but the evil girl continued on as if she hadn't heard her.

"And I thought, maybe you aren't so bad. You're good yeah and that still pisses me off but...you're my friend. You're a part of me and I knew that if you went away I would be left feeling...like I'd had half my soul ripped from my body"

"So you just...?" Bloom asked shaking her head unable to finish. Evil Bloom did it for her "...Changed my mind! Yep pretty much"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that!"

"Okay...so you're back." A thought occurred to her "Oh umm, I'm sorry about how we left it...you know in the other future when I yelled at you and said those things" Good Bloom looked at the ground ashamed.

"What you mean that 'I truly am evil'? Don't worry about it. I say stuff like that to myself all the time and Bloom seriously I'm a selfish person, I'm always going to think of myself first and that's where you come in, you and me complete each other, that's the way it has to be" The girl smiled and for once it wasn't a menacing and cruel smile it was a genuinely happy smile.

The moment was broken when both girls heard a commotion in the hall, there was some shouting and the sound of something breakable hitting the stone floor. Both girls glanced curiously at each other and then the door, evil Bloom spoke up "I sense a dark presence in that room" Good Bloom looked at her alarmed and quickly walked out of the coat room and into the grand foyer. She immediately saw what it was and sucked in a shocked breath; way across the hall where it led off into many different hallways was a group of familiar people facing down a certain person who was in the middle of yelling at them. The girls walked closer through the forming crowd to get a better look and saw the Specialists, except Sky who was absent, and the Winx Club facing..._Aw Crap!..._Lucus who was yelling menacingly "You've finally done it. Do you know how many people have died today, the lives that have been lost because of you people?"

"That was not our fault! You can't blame us for something she did! She was her own person, she made her own choices and we got rid of her!" Stella yelled as she stepped forward, looking like she was going to charge the man, Brandon held onto her arm cautiously with a worried look at the tall blond.

"Yeah, if we hadn't killed her she would still be kicking all of our asses!" Musa yelled back in his face, taking on the same stance as Stella. Riven behind her didn't even try to hold onto her but stood there with a ferocious expression pointed at Lucus.

"I still blame you!" Lucus yelled back, looking tall and proud.

"Oh go ahead and blame us, we can live with it don't worry!" Stella smiled back at him, letting out a little laugh. This seemed to enrage Lucus more and he stepped forward "Live with it? You think you're going to get away with this? Somewhere, somehow I will find proof that you're guilty of her crimes and lock you up for the rest of your lives or better yet just chop your pretty little heads off!"

"Are threatening me?" Musa asked as she balled up her fists at her side "You would dare try to kill a Princess?!" Stella asked loudly, it was her turn to look tall and proud and she did a good job of it since she was about half a foot taller than Lucus. Evil Bloom shook her head angrily beside Bloom in the crowd, nobody noticed her or heard her when she said "Somebody really ought to shove up pole up that guys ass" She muttered and after a moment her eyes went wide and happy "Oh I'm gonna go find a pole! This is great; nobody will even see me do it!" She disappeared into the crown, or floated right through it.

"No! Bloom?!" Good Bloom whispered after her but was distracted when Lucus piped up.

"I can threaten whoever I want! I represent the Magix defence force and I decide who is guilty of what crimes and I will have justice! And no spoiled little whore is going to stand in my way!"

"Oh what did you call me?!" This time Musa did lunge for the man, with Stella right behind her and soon enough the group had turned into one bog brawl with Lucus shouting and swing while the girls tried their best to get to him with the guys holding them back and even some of the castles guards joined in. The crowd actually cheered on the fight while all Bloom could do was stare open mouthed at the spectacle.

"Stop!" A booming voice rang out through the hall. The fighting group parted quickly to see Sky and ten solders standing at the entrance of the hallways just a few metres from the group "You!" Sky pointed at Lucus with a menacing expression, even Bloom was impressed "Get out of my kingdom!"

Lucus shook his head and looked even more angry "You realize that things people are responsible for the destruction and killing of so many-"

"GET OUT!"

Bloom had never seen anyone run so fast. She smiled as the crowd started to clear quickly in the presence of the Prince, the Specialists smiled at their friend and laughed at his exit. The girls smiled cooly and fixed their already ruined hair, Bloom walked over to Sky meekly and smiled a shy smile up at him, for once she wasn't afraid of saying anything for fear of her evil self hearing and god knows what she was doing right now "Hi"

"Hey there" Sky answered back as he wrapped his arms around the exhausted and battle worn fairy "I heard Diaspro was here" He arched an eyebrow at her and she did her best to look innocent "Yeah we had a small chat, you want to hear something shocking?...I don't think she likes me" Sky laughed and pulled her closer.

"Is everything ok? With the wounds you got from the spikes?" Bloom asked warily against his shoulder.

"Yeah it's gonna be fine. It'll take a while to heal but we'll get there, just a scar" Sky answered back through closed eyes.

"I think everyone needs to heal for a while, I just want to spend a day where nothing bad happens or I don't run into an old enemy or I'm not reminded that I'm totally not good enough for you"

Sky lifted the girl up until she was face to face with him, her feet dangling in the air "You were always so much better than I was, I'm the one that was unworthy. It never mattered that I had a kingdom and you didn't, it was about the decisions I made that ruined us. I'm sorry"

Bloom placed both her hands on either side on his head "No more apologising, please"

Sky shook his head slightly in wonder "I still can't believe you're taking me back, you _are _taking me back right?"

Bloom laughed and nodded "Yes I am and I don't want to hear anymore about the past, let's just look to the future instead"

"I love you Bloom" Sky whispered to her softly.

"I love you too" Bloom whispered back while leaning forward slightly too almost kiss him.

"And we can finally relax for a while" Sky said leaning forward too. Bloom pulled back suddenly with a blank face and far off eyes "Not quite" Sky looked at her curiously for a long time. Bloom looked down at him with a small smile "Sorry but there's just one more thing I have to take care of" She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before wiggling until she was on the floor again. Bloom walked quickly over to her friends who were also in huddled and sweet embraces with their guys.

"Umm sorry but girls we have something we have to go and do" Bloom said loudly enough to get their attention.

"Oh what is it?" Stella asked whining as she turned away from Brandon.

"Bloom we just fought a war and vanquished the new evil please I beg of you, Let us go!" Layla said as she sat down and looked unhappy.

"I'm really sorry but this can't wait!" Bloom said as she turned toward the Foyer doors. The girls all detangled themselves and ran after her, Techna asked "What's so important?" Bloom was about to answer when she spotted an evil Bloom walking into the foyer doors with a long silver pole in her arms, Bloom almost dropped to the ground and groaned for dear life, not to mention how many people she was freaking out by holding a pole so it looked like it floated in mid air and was making its way across the foyer "For the love of...Okay!" Bloom turned to the group and said quickly "Go find a ship and head over to Gardenia, look in all the rivers until you find Mr Spitters body" Bloom turned and walked away from her friends and hurried over to the evil Bloom who was still walking smugly with pole in hand.

Bloom grabbed her by the arm and swung her around until they were both walking out of the doors and toward the ship bay "What're you doing? I'm kinda in the middle of something here!"

"You can do that later right now we need to do something else" Bloom answered as she walked determined toward the ship they had arrived in.

"And what's that?"

"Go dig up Diaspro's body and burn it!" Bloom answered hardly.

Evil Bloom paused for a moment as she watched good Bloom walk forward; a slow smile crossed her face "Oh the future is looking brighter and brighter"

... Three years later. **(Please note that the events that are about to be listed certainly did not actually happen in the show but have been made up out of my head. At this point I'm not sure if I want to do Mini stories of some characters after 'Other Side and back Again' but just to let you know that these events may change to suit the stories I have yet to make up, thanks!)**

Bloom walked across the glowing fields of Eraklyon, the sun was rising behind her as she wandered the far away gardens, the castle looking tall and proud in the distance. She was wearing one of her favourite dresses of deep navy Blue with silver lining on all the folds and hems, a silver crowd sitting on her head with blue sapphires embedded into the top and there was also a long floor length black coat with blue patters in the collar and sleeves. Bloom had gotten used to walking at this time of day, it was her favourite time. Watching the sun rise on the horizon, signifying the coming of a new day, it gave her hope. So much had happened in the last three years and in times like this every day she would reflect on what had happened and what had become of her and her friends.

Well for starters the whole of Magix had to be put back together, not an easy thing to do but after ages of working and a whole load of magic they managed to get it back to fighting strength. The girls mainly focused on Gardenia and their own home planets which meant that they had to spend a lot of time apart, the girls had to stay at their own homes and help with the rebuilding. By the end of each day they were so tired that they barely had the strength to call their boyfriends. Not to mention the HUGE lectures they each got form their parents about safety and calling home when you damn well need help, Bloom got hers from Miss Faragonda filling in as her guardian in those situations. It was lonely and very hard work but finally Magix was back to its former glory after three months. So after that they were allowed to return to Alfea, classes started up again, the work was gruelling after missing so many classes but the girls passed the end of year exams since they had been taught all kinds of magical and metal lessons from Valtor, after half a year the girls were finally allowed to graduate.

With regard to their relationships everything was a little strained, what did you think it was going to be a 'happily ever after'? But that doesn't mean that things weren't romantic and sweet...most of the time. After the girls graduated and became guardian fairies they all went their separate ways but still kept firmly in touch.

Stella went back to Saloria and Brandon was totally smitten enough with her to follow, he joined the palace guards and being one of the famous Specialists it didn't take long for him to become a shining star in the ranks, Stella couldn't be more proud of her secret boyfriend. Yes their relationship was a secret for both of their sakes since Stella's father would probably butcher Brandon if he found out about him dating his only daughter. In those few months Stella worked closely with her mother, which she dreaded, to become a better princess and prepare her for the time when she would become queen. The King and Queen still couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other but that would never change and Stella learned to live with it. The only time Stella and Brandon ran into trouble was when the king started looking for possible matches to be Stella's husband, so without any other options Stella told her father about Brandon. His reaction was well...as you can expect it to be. He forbid the relationship and tried to convince his daughter of her duty as Princess and almost banished Brandon from Saloria. But thank god Stella's mother loved a good argument and to everyone's shock defended her daughter, after a long discussion (Which meant the four of them locked in a room to argue for hours on end) they came to an agreement (Which meant Stella threatening to step down as princess and leave them without an heir) And let Stella and Brandon keep seeing each other under firm supervision. Time went by and it came time for Stella to marry, of course she chose Brandon and sent the entire planet into scandal, Bloom and her friends were immediately sent for to come and comfort their friend. The approval of the engagement by the Winx Club and Stella's parents was enough to get everyone to calm down and accept it as well. So without further delay they were both married, the ceremony was...HUGE. Bigger than huge it was monstrously gigantic; it had Stella written all over it. Her friends couldn't be more happier for them both, it was without doubt the most magical day of Stella and Brandon's life; they had gotten to stay together even though she was a princess and he was a page. After that Stella took on the role of Sometimes acting queen, it would only be after her father died that she would become Solaria's full queen. Through that time Brandon became head of security for the kingdom, being the son in law, he was able to be with Stella as much as she needed him to be and keep her safe. For the two and a half years they've been married they've lived in marital bliss, the only time they ever spent away from Saloria was when it was around Christmas time and they would travel to Brandon's home and spent it with them, Bloom thought it would be good for Stella to see how the 'other half' lived, of course they adored the princess and accepted her with open arms. The subject of children only came up once. Stella wanted to have a large family and that was the end of the discussion, Bloom dreaded what would have happened if Brandon hadn't been in complete agreement with her. The two of them would have kids one day but it was something that they both agreed they wouldn't rush into but Bloom knew it would be any day now, those two were meant to be parents.

Bloom knew that some people think that Stella and Brandon's life had been rushed into but they had seen nothing when it came to Flora and Helia. Right after they graduated from Alfea Flora and Helia gave everyone the biggest shock ever when they announced that they would be getting married as soon as possible, everyone was beyond happy for them except for Stella who was outraged that she wasn't the first one to get married but she got over it. So before everyone went their separate ways to their own planets after graduation Flora and Helia were married, it was a simple affair with both families flown. The ceremony was held in a forest just outside of Gardenia that Flora took upon herself to make it the floral heaven she had always imagined. Unlike Stella's wedding it was small and quiet; it had some ancient wedding vows from Flora's home planet that they both recited, the girls were kind of confused since Flora's culture didn't allow her to have bridesmaids but the happy look on her face when she walked up the rose petal isle that day sent any negative feels flying away. Their honeymoon was spent travelling to all the tallest rainforests and deepest jungles in all of Magix, after that they moved into a home that they had been owned by Helia's family and modified to suit his wife's interests, meaning knocking down a lot of walls and putting in tall windows and doors and expanding the garden for yards, also installing a waterfall. But seeing as they were both very free spirits they spent a lot of time roaming to their friend's planets and staying with them for a time, they went where ever the wind took them. Out of all the girls in the Winx Club Flora was the only one to have kids in the three years after the vanquish of the new evil, Bloom and her friends were ecstatic when they got the call, they ordered their gentle friend to stay at her own home all of her pregnancy and relax. Taking it in turns to go live with her for a month at a time and watch over her, Flora thought their overprotection was ridiculous but was even more surprised when Helia wholeheartedly agreed with the girls methods, so Flora stayed put. Nine relaxing months later the first child of the Winx club was born, or the first children to be exact. Flora had twins which she lovingly named Violet and Vincent; they were loved by everyone and would want for nothing. Flora continued to be her planets guardian fairy and was loved by everyone for her dedication and warmth. To this day Bloom still looked at the couple and their two kids and thought of them as leaves travelling on the wind, they would forever be free spirits.

Bloom always thought that out of all the girls in the Winx Club Flora and Stella ended up the happiest out of all of them, maybe she shouldn't say happy since they were all happy but those two were living more domestically than the rest.

Layla and Nabu were a little less so but still happily together, their story was very much smooth and easy, everything was played by the rules. It wasn't hard to convince either of their parents that they were meant to be together and soon an engagement was formed. And a long engagement it was, say like three years. Layla took her duty as guardian fairy most seriously as well as being a princess; the girl drove herself into the ground with work and if it wasn't for Nabu she would have never stopped and slowed down to enjoy life. Apparently long engagements weren't unusual for either of their people so the Winx Girls didn't ask too much about it. To this day Bloom always thought that Layla and Nabu had an incredibly simple and sweet life, as simple as being a princess and prince could be. Like the honourable people they were they weren't going to have kids until after marriage, Musa once made the cheeky joke in front of Layla about how their sex life must have been hella boring, the punch to the face shut her up but whenever Layla speaks about kids Musa always got this tiny smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

Speaking of Musa Bloom had to laugh at how different her life turned out compared to the rest of them. After Flora's wedding and the graduation Musa, Techna, Timmy and Riven all moved into Gardenia together. Bloom could never figure out what 'together' meant for the four of them because whenever she went to visit them in their apartment she found that Riven had moved out or sometimes Musa would move out to a small loft across town, when she asked Techna about this erratic behaviour one day she simply smiled and replied that "You know how Musa and Riven are, I very much doubt that they'll ever settle down. They just can't seem to live in peace with each other" As for Timmy and Techna those two were slowly getting better at relationships, as blind and oblivious to love as those two were. They started their own computer and device company together and with their combined knowledge of everything logical it became a huge success and pretty soon all the planets wanted in on their new systems and faster running computers. This was pretty convenient because just a few blocks away was the club and music store Musa had opened up with the aid of her father's money and support. The club was a huge place filled with dance floor, bar and adjacent to it was a music store that Musa played music in the bar so the people could listen before buying it. The place was a roaring success and Musa was the proud and hard assed owner of this fine establishment. Even more convenient was the mechanic store that Riven opened up right across the road from said club, one their good days Musa and Riven lived in complete harmony with each other and were fine to cross the road and see each other when ever their hearts wanted it but on their bad days the road that separated the club and Mechanic shop was the barrier that neither would cross if their life depended upon it. Life was never boring in Gardenia with the four of them being the most popular people in town.

Last but not least was Bloom. After graduation Bloom had travelled back to Earth for a while to say a final goodbye to the world she loved, paying her respects to her adoptive parents and going back to Eraklyon. From the very beginning of their relationship Sky made it abundantly clear to his parents who his girlfriend was and that no matter what she wasn't going anywhere, the King and Queen made a special effort to get to know Bloom and try and accept their new daughter because Sky also made it clear to the whole world that one day he would marry her and make her a queen. Bloom at these times would remember the short day and a half she spent in her other life and remember the duties she had as queen then, so one night she put on a hard face and made it perfectly crystal clear to Sky she would never be queen unless it was done her way, he was confused at first but once she told him that she didn't want to change dresses a thousand times a day and only nod to the people and not listen to their problems he pretty much went "Whatever makes you happy" So came the long awaited day that Sky proposed to Bloom, it was a beautiful moment that would live in Bloom's heart forever. She said yes of course and after only a month of waiting they were married, it was custom that whenever the eldest son of the king married he would take over the throne, so on the same day as the wedding both of them were proclaimed King Sky and Queen Bloom of Eraklyon. If you're ever wondering what happened to evil Bloom, she made the best of having her own invisible body and was constantly playing tricks on the staff and royal family in the castle, Bloom nearly pulled her hair out with stress over her other self, she had to forcefully train herself not to peek at her in vital moments when she was talking to someone or not speak to her and appear crazy. Bloom told Sky and her friends about the invisible girl and to their total discomfort was preyed upon to be the victims of her pranks. Whenever the girl got tired of speaking to Bloom she would beg her to interpret for her when speaking to Musa or Sky, or she would just creepily write on the walls with red lipstick. The one good thing about having an invisible evil self was she could listen in on others conversations and scare enemies half to death, enemies like Lucus. Evil Bloom made it a point to haunt the poor man regularly and scare him into not pursuing them for their crimes against Magix. Evil Bloom was given a stern warning on the day of the wedding not to interfere with the ceremony or even come near the happy couple unless to wish them well and also to not even be within the castle walls on the wedding night since Bloom was paranoid about getting the crap scared out of her on her wedding night, she obeyed her good self just this once seeing as how it was her wedding day but had no problem appearing to her the next morning and making a stream of loud sexual comments and asking incredibly inappropriate questions. Apart from that little bump in the road Bloom was incredibly happy; she didn't have any enemies to worry about, no Valtor whispering in her ear, no evil to taunt her or demons to conquer. Life was good.

Bloom watched the sun rise over her kingdom in peaceful bliss, the warm wind blew past her face and a little smile curled on her mouth as she placed her hands upon the small sized bump rising out of her stomach. She wouldn't be able to keep the secret for long, especially from her friends. Sky had been told immediately when she found out and promised not to tell a soul, he was in complete adoration of his wife and was not about to disobey her wishes in that moment. Bloom stood in the field on Eraklyon and smiled up at the sky, she thought about all the obstacles she had faced and how back when she was working for Valtor she had never thought she would be this happy, married and finally expecting a child of her own. She knew it would be a girl, she also knew she would name her Daphne.

Even though life had slowed down and become peaceful without all the bad guys Bloom always knew that if Magix ever needed her and her friends they would step up once more, whether it be with weapons or magic they would protect the world they lived in. They would fight for justice and love, fight for the people who adored them, the men who loved them and the children who followed them.

They would be the Winx Club, now and forever.

The End.

**Thank almighty god it's done with! After almost a year of writing this long and complicated story I've finally finished it! This is like the moment you've just won an Oscar and you get up on stage and say "Oh lord...I've got nothing prepared!" There are so many people to thank, mainly I would like to thank a special few people who would always comment on my story and tell me to keep going and you know who you are! You guys are the ones that kept this story afloat. **

**Now to put you out of your misery I'm going to tell you that there shall be short stories that are centred in this stories universe that have all the characters you love! I've got two ideas in mind: **

**When the girls were working for Valtor and they have to break back into Alfea (The old pink one from before) and steal some sort of special...thing. And the guys are chasing them and blah blah blah, more to come on that one.**

**A story that is done a few months after graduation, its set in the day to day lives of the girls, there won't be a main bad guy since their lives are past that but there shall be complications. It's set in the minds of each of the not just Bloom. Still haven't figured out the end yet.**

**I'm probably going to attempt both and see how they turn out, they aren't going to be very long but they'll be interesting. NOW! I want comments people, to all those who have been reading my story from the get go and following it, let me know what you thought, you know you want too! Tell me your favourite characters or couples, funniest bit of the story that stuck out for you or the saddest or just your favourite line, I'm REALLY curious! **

**Lastly I would like to say that I'll be asking you for the opportunity to give me some ideas, like if you liked this universe of characters and want me to write a short story or in different perspectives in certain times, don't be shy, I love writing and would love to write some more!**

**Thank you SO much for your support, all you readers out there, I'm certain this is not the last story I'll be doing. OH! And I would love to read your own stories about the Winx Club if you have them, I'll be sure to comment and tell you how awesome they are! **

**Thank you! Goodbye, good luck...god bless...umm...farewell...uh let's see...see ya...and bye bye...cheers...and all that crap! **


End file.
